RWBY: Legacy of Remnant
by ApertureGaming011
Summary: Prelate Zeratul searches the source of a powerful psionic presence, only to find a Terran boy. He takes him to Shakuras and teaches him the way of the Dark Templar. Zeratul later decides that this boy needs to reclaim his species' habits, thus sending him to a world with a shattered moon. Meanwhile, Artanis prepares for the Reclamation of Aiur...
1. PROLOGUE: Arrival

**Years before the events of Wings of Liberty**

Space was an unforgiving void of cold and death. Step into it without any protection, one is bound to freeze and die a painful death. Despite all this, space is the frontier that all sentient being yearn for, as the infinite of possibilities awaited those who encountered. Of all of them, one was to aid in the stopping of the Impending Doom, gifted to Zeratul, Dark Prelate of the Nerazim Protoss.

The Void Seeker, the Dark Prelate's personal ship, bolted past groups of asteroids and ice particles. Zeratul was in search of an unusually powerful psionic signal in the middle of nowhere. The scanners inside the ship gave bigger ticks telling Zeratul that he was nearing what he was here for. The only obstacle that was in between him and his destination was a large asteroid which the Void Seeker flew below, revealing…

...A Terran ship?

"This is most unusual." Zeratul said to himself as he maneuvered his ship closer. The Terran ship looked battered as if something had attacked it. Frozen bodies floated around the wreckage. 'How can there be psionic energy in a derelict vessel?' The Prelate thought. Just as he was about to leave, he noticed something. Among the darkness engulfing the ship, there was a single orange rectangle. Zeratul knew. There was somebody alive. He immediately piloted his ship into a large hole and landed the seeker. He activated his personal shield before disembarking, preventing the unforgiving space from killing him. He make a quick surveillance around his surroundings before he started to walk.

The interior of the ship was littered with debris of all sorts. The illumination of the stars dimmed as Zeratul walked further in, making him ignite his warp black on his gauntlet. Green light brightened the corridors, which housed multiple metal doors, most of which were broken open. Zeratul couldn't help but to wonder what had happened here. As he continued inside, he saw corpses of Terran Marines sprawled on the ground, with their armor either white or red. The Dark Prelate nodded. He finally knew what happened. he remembered hearing stories from his fellow Dark Templar about a civil war between the Terrans. He snapped back to reality when he saw a breached door that didn't seem like the other rooms that he had passed by. Zeratul decided to enter it. Upon going inside, he found pieces of armor that seemed very different from what he had seen in the corridors. Unlike the bulky power armor he saw, this armor seemed to fit on a human body. It seemed polished and was made to let the user to be nimble. Zeratul continued his inspection to find sniper rifles, unusual goggles and experiments equipment. "Interesting, but it is of little concern to me." The Prelate said to himself before walking out.

Zeratul stopped at a sealed door. He sensed a massive psionic presence behind it as he approached the door. He was tempted to break through, but the thought of a possibility that the source could be a living thing stopped him. Instead, he concentrated his psionic energy to the green crystal on his right shoulder pad. Black mist surrounded him, and he disappeared.

When the smoke cleared, Zeratul found himself in a bright room. He heard noises of panic. He turned to find…

...A human child.

"D-don't come close to me!" The child stuttered as he backed away from the prelate. Psionic energy tinged every nerve of the Nerazim as he approached him. He knew. This child was the one. He deactivated his Warp Blade and slowly walked to the boy.

"I mean no harm, Terran." Zeratul tried to assure.

"I-I…" The child continued to stutter. "What do you want?" He crumpled into a ball.

"I have come here to seek something powerful. I appear to have found it."

"What do you mean?"

"I can sense powerful energies swirling in your mind, Terran. I intend to take you."

"A-are you going to kill me?" The child asked, fear engulfing him.

"As I have said, I mean no harm." Zeratul simply repeated and the human sighed in relief.

"What's your name, Mr. Alien?"

"Zeratul. Yours?"

"John. John Raynor. Some baddies took me from my daddy. I wanna go home…" The child started to sob. Zeratul stared at him for a while. He didn't know what would happen if he simply took this child to a Terran world. He was so young, six years old in fact, to the Prelate's eyes. The child seemed to have nowhere to go. Unless…

He could take him to Shakuras and take care of him. Teach him the ways of the Nerazim for his survival. Show him the little social information of the Terrans that his species know. His brethren might outrage over bringing an inferior species to train, however. But leaving such a strong psionic source behind could be dangerous without self control. Zeratul made up his mind.

"Terran, I suggest that you come with me. I fear that it is too dangerous to return to a Terran world."

"W-what?"

"I shall take you to my world. I shall teach you our ways. We shall protect you from the ones who took you away." A long pause followed. Zeratul continued to stare at the child as he seemed to be making a decision. The silence broke when he looked at the Prelate.

"Okay. Daddy told me to never follow strangers, though." Zeratul chuckled at the words. He then remembered the unusual armor that he had found in that breached room. Since he was looking at a Terran, he thought that this child will need it in the future.

"I shall be back. Wait until I return." Zeratul said before blinking out of the room, leaving the boy in the room. He walked to the armory, grabbed a full set of the said armor and placed it in the Void Seeker. He then walked back to the sealed door that housed the Terran and blinked inside. "Come. We have a long path to walk." With that, the child approached him, entered his shield and blinked out of the room. It was a second later when the life support systems of the room died out, depleted of power.

* * *

For ten years, Zeratul and John dwelled in Shakural to train the human the ways of the Dark Templar. During the first years, John received somewhat hostility against fellow Nerazim younglings, thus Zeratul decided to train him himself. During this, John learned how to control his psionic powers, how to utilize it into abilities, learned how to wield a warp blade and learn Terran and Khalani language. As he was a Terran, however, the Prelate permitted his apprentice to hunt wild beasts for sustenance.

Zeratul took John around the Koprulu Sector and met Tassadar in the planet Char. The Templar found John's immense psionic potential so impressive that he decided to teach him how to cause psionic storms and eventually feedback. John eventually found his father James Raynor, the commander of the Raynor's Raiders. He, the Dark Templar, the Raiders and the Khakis Protoss fought together against the Overmind in Aiur, where he witnessed the sacrifice of Tassadar to save his people.

John participated in the evacuation of Aiur to the Nerazim homeworld of Shakuras. He aided in fighting off the United Earth Directorate alongside with his master. He was shocked to find his master begrudgingly kill Matriarch Razagal to save her, which eventually lead John and Zeratul into a nomadic life until they found out about the Hybrids from Duran.

John's loyalty to his master did not sway as he and Zeratul traveled across the Koprulu Sector in search for answers about a prophecy, which recited a possible end of the Universe. He continued to hone his skills until he met Kerrigan, rebuilding the Swarm for revenge against Arcturus Mengsk. With the permission from Zeratul, John accompanied the Queen of Blades throughout her campaign, where he had managed to learn more about Narud, the servant of Amon, the fallen Xel'Naga before being killed by Kerrigan. John returned to Zeratul after Arcturus Mengsk was finally brought justice after all the lives he had ruined, where he continued his master's journey to search for answers.

* * *

 **One year before the events of Legacy of the Void**

Warp blades illuminated the night skies of a dark planet. A feral Hydralisk lunged at its assailant, only to be sliced in half. 16-year old John Raynor, a disciple of Zeratul was surrounded by a group oh Hydralisk as a part of his training. His assignment was simple: kill them all. The teenager wore a slightly outdated Ghost armor that his master had found ten years ago when he found him. He was wielding a dual bladed warp scythe ornamented with skulls of the Zerg he had killed. This was common to the Zer'atai tribe despite his master being one of the Lenassa tribe. His human armor was accompanied by a single shoulder pad ornamented with a green Khaydarin crystal that permitted him to wield the powers of the void. On his back was a C-20 Canister Rifle that he had recovered from the battle of Augustgrad when he had fought along with the Queen of Blades. His left arm was fitted with a warp blade gauntlet that held a green Khaydarin crystal similar to the one on his right shoulder pad. He covered his nose and mouth with the purple cloth and wore specially designed boots that he had built.

John ran to another Hydralisk and killed it by sliced upwards and blinked to another and spun his scythe. He found himself surrounded by nine more of the Zerg as the one he had just killed fell. The Nerazim disciple covered himself in black mist, and then suddenly blinked furiously towards one Hydralisk after another followed by swipes of warp blades. He reappeared back on the center, and right of the nine Hydralisks split into two random pieces and fell. The last remaining one fired its spines to him, but John dodged them skillfully and ran to his foe. He proceeded to rip the two mandibles from its face and stab the canine on its abnormally big head. The Hydralisk wheezed in pain as John dragged the mandibles closer to its eyes until they cut them, ending its pain. The teenager gave a sigh as he found that there were no more Zerg left around him. He turned back to fin Zeratul standing tall.

"Master." John greeted, kneeling in one knee.

"You have done well, Raynor. You never cease to impress us." Zeratul replied.

"'Us'?" John asked, standing back up.

"Your fast adaptability to an alien society has impressed even the High Templar. I'm sure the Matriarch will think alike." The Dark Prelate responded and then started walking. The teenager followed.

"Master, is there something that I lack? I have been training for a decade in preparation to walk the Shadow Path." A pause followed. John waited for an answer as Zeratul kept his silence.

"Raynor, unlike the other younglings, you have been training for only a decade. Others have been doing so for over a century, and some even longer. Your immense power may make you equal to your fellow younglings, disciples, but remember that they have more experience." John nodded. "I shall aid in your overcoming inexperience. However, there is one thing that I cannot help you." The teen stopped and looked up to his master's eyes, prompting Zeratul to stop too.

"What is it, master?"

"Ever since you've last seen your father four years ago, you've been kept from the Terran society. When I believe that you no longer need training and perhaps walk the Shadow Path, you should return to your species and live with your fellow Terrans."

"B-but master Zeratul, Shakuras is my home! I have been raised by you, but…"

"Indeed, to some of us you are our brother… in all but blood. You have lost most of how Terrans live. Indeed, I may not know how humans live, but it is obvious that their way of life is… far from ours." John gave a sigh. Over the past decade except for when he was with the Queen of Blades, he had forged a bond with Zeratul so strong that he didn't know what he'll do without his master. He had grown too dependent on him to the point that he had forgotten that he was a Terran.

"...you're right, master. If it weren't for this conversation, I would have forgotten that I was a Terran. But I don't know what to do." John said.

"There is a planet near this world that gave signatures of Terran life. I shall take you there while I depart to continue to search for the answers of the Prophecy." Zeratul replied.

"Master, why do you wish to go alone? I still have a lot to learn from you!"

"The path ahead is too dangerous. Do you remember the countless times you have risked your life fighting the Hybrid?" John thought in search for a counter, but he couldn't. His master was right; every time he encountered a Hybrid, Zeratul always had to grasp him from the maws of death.

"-perhaps you're right, master. I'm not prepared. But that's why I wish to train."

"Consider this as your assignment, Raynor. I shall leave you in the said Terran world for a year. You are to restore your human ways and integrate yourself to their society. Is that clear?" A long pause followed until John opened his mouth.

"...yes, master."

"Good. We depart now." Zeratul said before walking toward the Void Seeker.

* * *

Hours have passed since the Void Seeker had departed from the world Zeratul and John were in. The ship soared through the cold and unforgiving Void towards their destination: the Terran world in the edge of the Koprulu System. It was just like Aiur, but without the Zerg. The satellite of the planet was shattered as if something massive impacted its surface. The Nerazim master and disciple didn't know what this world had to offer. That was what John was up to to find out.

"Master, I don't see any signs of space stations or satellites. How can there be Terrans in this world?" John asked. Zeratul mused at his disciple's curiosity and maneuvered the ship to the dark side of the planet. Instantly, John saw the numerous lights that dotted portions of the continent. However, unlike the dazzling lights which surrounded Korhal or Shakuras, only portions of light existed in this planet. "That's odd. Terrans would normally have city lights EVERYWHERE on the planet. What's keeping them from doing that?"

"That, I know not." Zeratul replied. "Perhaps this would prove my point of human presence. Now, I shall drop you off on the surface." He added as he turned his ship towards the planet and dived. The air around the Void Seeker heated up and fire covered the the belly of the ship. Everything rattled around Zeratul and John as they commenced their descent. Despite travelling around the Koprulu Sector and landing on countless worlds, the planetfall was what always worried John. He always wondered how all this rattling didn't seem to do anything to his master, as he was calm as ever. Nonetheless, everything calmed down to show the dark skies of the world. Wherever they were, it was night. The shattered moon above seemed to be one of the few sources of light of the current area. John looked below to find lush green trees of some kind of forest.

The Void Seeker performed its descent on the ground, but it remained levitating. John and Zeratul exited the ship and looked around. Except for a few growls of what sounded like predators hunting prey, all that could be heard were leaves following the path of the wind.

"So, I guess this is when we part ways for an year?" John asked Zeratul.

"Indeed, my disciple. I shall return here after one solar cycle of this world. I hope to see what you will learn about human society here." Zeratul replied.

"I will not fail you. _Adun Toridas_ (May Adun give you sanctuary.), master." John placed a fist on his heart.

" _Adun Toridas,_ John Raynor." The Dark Prelate repeated, placing his four-fingered hand on his disciple's left shoulder. They stayed still for some time before Zeratul walked back to the Void Seeked. The ship ascended up to the dark skies while John stared at his master's departure. With the ship out of sight, he looked around his surroundings until he saw city lights on the horizon.

"Civilization is there… I will have to walk to it." John said to himself as he started walking. He ignited his gauntlet blade for light. The rustling of grass followed behind his every footstep.

* * *

John took his freedom to look to his holographic screen projected on his let gauntlet. The screen showed a map which seemed to uncover itself as he walked. He used his deactivated scythe as a walking stick should he start to feel exhausted. The sky seemed to be slowly brightening up from pitch black to dark blue. Dawn was coming up. He was nearing what seemed like a medieval castle until…

 _*Rustle_

 _*Growl_

John stood still. He took his scythe, still deactivated, and prepared himself with a battle stance. He sensed darkness around him. His both hands on the scythe, John looked around his surroundings until he found a pair of red glowing eyes. The said eyes slowly approached the teen, revealing a bipedal canine creature and a white head with read lines on it. Its hide seemed bony, somewhat resembling the Zerg. To John, he could already sense dark energy emanating from this creature. It snarled and crouched down as if it was about to pounce. Without any change of emotion, John ignited his warp scythes and his eyes started to glow dimly due to psionic energy. He tilted his head as if he taunted. It was then the monster pounced, its sharp claws and teeth ready to bear down on flesh and armor.

Big mistake. Just one meter left to its prey, the Nerazim disciple spun his scythe, its green blades slicing the monster's head cleanly off of its body. The corpse fell beside John and started to evaporate into black mist. "So much for hunting for food…" He said to himself just before he sensed more dark presence around him. This time, nine pairs of red eyes surrounded him. Immediately, the same creatures of one John had just killed appeared, circling him. They analyzed their opponent, searching for the time to strike. However, much to their confusion, the disciple simply smirked as he surrounded himself in a cloud of black mist. Immediately, eight blurs appeared on each monster one by one followed by eight swipes. John reappeared where he was, kneeling down with one hand on the grassy soil. A second later, the eight creatures that experienced the blurs started to break apart, spilling black blood and viscera on the ground. Their corpses too evaporated. All that was left was the last monster, which snarled at John. The teen said nothing but pointed his warp scythe to it, giving an intimidating glare with glowing green eyes. The monster, shaking its fear away, charged at the teen, only for him to swipe right, cleanly cutting the creature's abdomen in half. The two pieces evaporated. By the time the skirmish was over, the sky was bright enough for John to see the green of the forest. Knowing that where he was was hostile, John activated his Ghost armor's cloaking field and continued on.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

 **6:32AM**

"Did you see that, Professor?!" A middle-aged woman with blonde hair and glasses asked a man with grey hair and glasses. The man didn't say anything as he repeated the footage on his Scroll. The captured video showed a teen with a futuristic armor with what looked like an otherworldly shoulderpad and gauntlet being attacked by ten Beowolves. His 'staff' that was ornamented with skulls of what seemed like Grimm suddenly spawned two glowing green blades on two ends, turning it into a double scythe. He spun it on one Beowolf, cutting it down with ease. Then, he was surrounded by nine of them, only to disappear in a mist of black and seem to teleport around eight of them, and teleport back to where he was. In a second, the Beowolves except the unaffected one turned into nothing but ribbons. The last one struck, but only to be severed into two pieces. The teen simply disappeared in a blue flash.

"Indeed, Goodwich." The man replied.

"What should we do? Should we…"

"Call him? Sounds like a good idea, Glynda." The man interrupted, sipping from his mug.

"Ozpin-"

"Glynda, what I can see from what we have just saw, he looks like a child with potential. His… Semblance is something we have never seen before. He can make a good Huntsman."

"But what if he won't accept? What if he's an Atlesian spy? We don't even know if this person is-"

"Old enough? We'll see about that. I'll decide if he'll be a student, or a teacher. Besides, I have never seen an Atlesian armor that resembles such, including the weaponry. Lastly, I know that he will accept." Ozpin cutted her, taking another sip.

"Professor, the Initiation happens today! What if he harms the students?"

"I'm sure he won't. Besides, I don't think the Initiates will have difficulty should he harm them. Once the Initiation is done, I will personally see this man."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Greetings from Aperture!**

 **I have just watched two seasons of RWBY and it's amazing! For some reason, I have fallen in love with reading crossovers about it, especially Halo. As I am a huge fan of StarCraft, I wanted to combine the stories of RWBY and the game.**

 **Now, before I spark an outcry, yes, Jim Raynor had a son, who was named John. He had psionic capabilities, thus the Confederacy took him away. However, the ship that carried John exploded, killing him. In this A/U, John survives the destruction, only to be rescued by Zeratul. I hope this won't cause any... rage.**

 **Also, I understand that Zeratul is from the Lenassa tribe, who use Gauntlet Warp Blades. The Prelate tried to teach John with the gauntlet, but he found the use of the warp scythes much more comfortable. Thus, Zeratul decided to teach him the way of the Ze'ratai as well.**

 **The crossover will contain the events of RWBY Season 1 and 2 along with Legacy of the Void. I hope this will go out well. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Thank you from Aperture!**

 **-ApertureGaming011**


	2. Beacon

The sun was up when John decided to take a rest. However, due to the presence of these creatures, he had to continue walking. Thankfully, his deactivated warp scythe acted as a walking stick, which let John walk further than a normal human can do. 'This reminds me of my times with my master.' The teen thought to himself as he walked past trees, bushes and even the monsters, thanks to his armor's cloaking field. They sniffed their air as if they've sensed something, but they returned to do whatever these creatures did. Even if they sensed that there's something nearby, John simply blinked away.

Standing on top of a hill, John looked down to find some kind of ruined construct. He looked around to find no monsters that he witnessed. He slightly cringed by the thought of them. They emitted such a dark energy, but why? Could the effects of the Dark Voice be here? That will have to be questions to be asked later. John climbed down the hill and walked to the ruins. He touched the stone bricks of the structure. No psionic signatures. This definitely is some kind of ordinary relic. Deactivating his cloaking field, John sat down on the stone floor of the ruins. 'Finally, a long deserved rest.' He thought to himself, looking at the bright blue sky. It reminded himself of the skies of Shyloh, his father Jim Raynor's birthplace. He was becoming mesmerized by the clouds until he heard distant screams, snapping him back to reality. He immediately stood up to see what was going on. What he was seeing surprised him.

He witnessed a dozen Terrans flying towards the ruins, but land short. "More time to rest I suppose." John said to himself before sitting back down.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy Cliff**

Ozpin observed from his Scroll the camera that showed the ruins to find the teen caught in the footage recorded two hours ago sitting down. The boy was holding his staff… or scythe while looking up in the sky. Goodwich looked to the screen next to the headmaster.

"He's in the ruins, Professor." The blonde woman said.

"I can see that, Glynda. What's the matter?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm… I'm concerned of what he'll do, especially when he meets the Initiates."

"Glynda, you're worrying too much. I'm sure he won't harm them. I'm pretty sure he'll hide, judging by how he has acted until now. Hold on, he's untying his mask." He said as he watched the teen untie the purple cloth that covered his mouth. Upon doing so, Ozpin and Goodwich saw a tanned white-faced boy with brown eyes and a scar on his left cheek. His hair was pitch black and reached just the edge of the back of his neck.

"He… he's a teenager." Goodwich remarked.

"See, Glynda? I told you he's not Atlesian. What Atlesian would be like this young man?" The Headmaster asked. "Anyway, let's see how our initiates are doing." He added, looking through other cameras, but keeping the one with the teenager on the side in case something unusual happens. "Hmmm… Ruby Rose has paired up with Weiss Schnee… Blake Belladonna with Yang Xiao Long…"

"They're approaching the ruins."

"Let's see what will happen." Ozpin simply said, giving a small smile. He was anxious of how this boy will react to the Initiates.

* * *

 **Ruins**

John was still enjoying his rest. He didn't seem to find the need to help those fallen people as he heard gunfire from across the forest. They seemed to be fending off well. He shook his head, thinking of what he had just thought. They could be in danger! They might be in the defensive against those creatures! They-

"Think this is it?" A female voice asked from the distance. Startled, John looked up to find two figures on a hill. One had blonde hair with… large body content while the other black haired. John quickly activated his cloaking field and ran behind the ruins.

"Did you see that?" The blonde girl asked.

"No, what was it?"

"I saw something… I mean someone disappear! It was like… magic!"

"Let's go and get a relic." The black haired girl said before walking down. The blonde followed. John was peeking from the walls of the ruins as the two girls walked around, observing the relics, which were large chess pieces on short pillars.

"Chess pieces?" The black-hair asked herself.

"Some of them are missing." The blonde replied. "Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well, I guess we should pick one." The black-hair replied as they observed each piece. John continued to observe despite his cloaking field still on. He checked his screen on his right arm to find that his energy was running low. Soon, he will have to deactivate the cloaking field. Thus, he did so. Now he had to be more careful not to be spotted. It would be strange to find a man in the middle of nowhere with such high-technology disciple observed the blonde girl walk to a white knight piece before picking it up.

"How about a cute little pony?" She asked, humor in her voice.

"Sure." The black-hair replied before walking towards her apparent teammate, judging by how they were together.

"That wasn't too hard."

"Well, it's not like this place is difficult to find." The black-haire replied. She gave out a sigh. "So, should we go back Yang?"

"Nah, I wanna look for that magic man!" The blonde, now in the name of Yang replied with a smile plastered in her face.

"Sure. I guess we can wait for the rest." The black-hair simply said as Yang ran around the ruins. For John, he now had to hide from this blonde girl as she looked around everywhere she could reach.

'Gah, if only Terran equipment had permanent cloaking…' John thought as he blinked to a nearby tree just before the girl looked at where he was. He had left a mist of black.

"Hey Blake, I think a Grimm here just died or something." Yang said.

'So that's what these creatures are called, huh? Grimm… they're nothing compared to the Zerg.'

"What makes you say that?" The girl now known as Blake asked, walking to Yang.

"I just saw black smoke over there!" Yang replied, pointing at where John was.

"Strange. Maybe a fellow Initiate shot it from afar."

* * *

John continued to observe the two girl from the tree as they waited for something. He remembered that the Blake girl could wait for the 'others', probably meaning the other people that fell from the sky. He checked his wrist to see that he still didn't have enough energy to cloak once again. He gave a sigh until…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A feminine scream sounded from the distance.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang said with concern. "Blake, did you hear that?"

"I… think that's a boy scream." Blake replied.

'Unusual.' John thought.

"What should we do?" Yang asked, but was cut off by a high-pitched scream of a girl.

"HEADS UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPP!" John looked up to find a girl with short black hair with red highlights wearing a black blouse with red lacings along with a red cape…

falling from the sky.

She seemed to be falling to her demise until something knocked her off course. She was now headed straight towards the tree John was hiding, thus he quickly blinked to a tree more further away. The girl whatever knocked her off course landed on the leaves, softening the impact.

"Wh-what was that?" The girl asked herself.

'Good question. I wish to know that too.' John thought. What he saw was a young man with blonde hair wearing armor that resembled a medieval knight dangling upside down.

"Hey Ruby." The man greeted.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake's question drew John's attention as he blinked to another tree closer to the two girls.

"I-" Yang was cut short when a roar interrupted her. A group of trees rustled from afar when a large mammalian Grimm approaching the ruins quickly. It was suddenly hit from a purple explosion, followed by a cheer. The Grimm fell lifelessly, revealing a girl with short orange hair with green eyes. She was wielding what looked like a Terran grenade launcher.

"Aww, it's broken." The girl pouted. A young man with black hair wearing a green attire walked from behind the evaporating Grimm.

"Nora? Please… don't ever do that again?" The man said, gasping for breath. He looked up, only to find this Nora gone. John found her looking at a white rook. She grabbed it.

"I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle~..." Nora started to sing until…

"NORA!" The man yelled, ending the unusual singing.

"Coming Ren~" The girl chirped after a giggle before walking to the man, who was named Ren.

"Did that girl just ride on a Ursa?" Blake asked, arms crossed.

"I-" Yang was cut short by a shriek. John looked at the source to find a girl wearing Spartan armor running from a giant Scorpion with black skin and white carapace. She seemed to be fighting it off with what seemed like a rifle, but it didn't seem to affect this Grimm. The scorpion plowed through the trees as it attempted to eliminate the girl as she ducked and weaved. John's attention was reverted to the two girls, but this time, accompanied by the red girl.

"Ruby!" Yang said.

"Yang!" The girl now known as Ruby chirped.

"Nora!" Nora suddenly butt in.

'I don't remember Korhal or Umojan people being like this. This place is far from how Terran worlds are.' John thought.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked, her face showing little emotion, but rather curiosity. John noticed Yang shaking with her eyes closed.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She suddenly exploded. Her eyes were red, unlike the purple eyes she normally had. "COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" The said two seconds have passed. Ren had now joined the girls in the ruins while John remained where he was on top of a tree, hiding from the group.

"Um…. Yang?" Ruby called, looking up. Everyone looked where Ruby pointed, including John, to find a girl with white hair tied to a ponytail wearing a white dress dangling on what looked like a talon of a colossal avian creature.

"Help! How can you leave me?!" The girl shouted, panicking.

"I told you to jump!" Ruby shouted back.

"She's gonna fall." Blake added.

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling." Ren added. John took his time to comprehend the situation. The group in the ruins were surrounded by two massive Grimm while a girl in white hair was falling to her demise. The blonde boy from the tree jumped to grab her, only to fall to the ground too with the girl landing on his back. The disciple couldn't find the right time to intervene as he wished to aid them. Maybe they could bring him to civilization?

"My hero." The girl said sarcastically.

"My back…" The boy groaned. It wasn't until the girl in Spartan armor fell night in front of the group then somebody spoke.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang remarked. Was that supposed to be sarcasm?

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby suddenly said before charging at the Deathstalker. She pulled out what looked like a rifle until it transformed into a giant scythe, surprising John.

'That weapon… it's unlike any Terran equipment I have yet to see.' John thought. Ruby fired her weapon behind, using the recoil to gain momentum to bolt towards the Grimm. She was about to strike the Deathstalker… but its claw threw her back.

"D-don't worry, totally fine!" Ruby stuttered as she stood back up. She looked back to find the Grimm right behind her, its claws and stinger ready to strike. She fired a shot at its face, only for it to ricochet. Nonetheless, the girl used the recoil to tail it. She retracted her weapon as she ran.

"Ruby!" Yang called as she ran towards the red girl. Behind the red girl was the avian Grimm, which had fired a volley of giant feathers. Ruby and Yang managed to avoid all of them but one had struck Ruby's cape, rendering her immobile.

"Ruby get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby replied, attempting to yank her cape off from the feather with no success. Meanwhile, the Deathstalker readied its stinger to strike at the unfortunate girl. Nope seemed to be nonexistent to Ruby as the stinger struck…

 _ **CLANG!**_

The red girl opened her eyes to find something that she didn't expect to see:

A young boy blocking the Deathstalker's stinger with what looked like a staff.

John.

With the use of psionic energy, the Nerazim disciple was holding onto the stinger with his deactivated warp scythe that would have ended Ruby's life. "Get her out of here." He grunted. Yang nodded as she quickly freed the girl's cape from the feather and pulled her out of the area. Seeing that it was done, John pushed the stinger away, which the Deathstalker screamed in rage as it swung its claws to attack… nothing. In fact, John had blinked away as the second the claw neared him. He still had his warp scythe deactivated, thus he used it as a blunt weapon as he spun it and attacked the Grimm. He concentrated on its head where they eyes were while easily dodging every attack it gave out. However, as expected by John, his weapon didn't do anything to the thick carapace of the monster.

John didn't lose hope. In fact, this was intentional. He just wished to distract it until the group was safe.

"Is he seriously trying to fight a Deathstalker without a sharp object?" John heard Ruby speak. Just as she finished, the Deathstalker struck John on the gut, sending him flying a few meters away and landed feet first. Luckily, the Khaydarin crystal on his shoulder pad provided him with shields, which took the entirety of the blow.

"You dare to confront the Nerazim?" John growled as he ignited his warp scythes. The blades radiated green light and heat. " _Krisol'fak Aram!_ (My blades seek blood!)" Now with the intention to kill, he yelled as he jumped high towards the Grimm. He disappeared in a black mist, followed by a Shadow Fury attack. John blinked furiously around the Deathstalker eight times, swiping the warp blades at his enemy. He returned to his original position and landed behind the Grimm, which after two seconds fell to nine pieces.

"Nevermore! Get out of here!" He heard the girl with the Spartan armor yell. John looked up to find the avian creature screeching as it flew towards him, ready to either crush him with its beaks or impale it with a volley of feathers. He sensed pessimism in the group's minds, some of them even shutting their eyes to not see his imminent demise.

What they received from him was a smirk.

he pointed his arm at the Nevermore as it approached him and shaped his fingers into a snap. His eyes glowed green with psionic energy. When it was ten meters away…

 _*Snap!_

A bolt of cyan light struck the Nevermore's head and it exploded into blood, bones and viscera. Its lifeless body fell harmlessly beside John.

"Even a Corruptor can withstand a Feedback loop." John muttered, kicking the evaporating corpse.

John turned around and walked back to the ruins to find the eight teens staring at him with eyes wide open and jaws hitting the floor. Nobody said anything until Ruby's awe turned into a smile.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" She squealed as she ran around John.

"Yeah! How did you kill a Deathstalker like that?!" Nora added, relieving the tension of the group.

"Ohmygodyoujustwentlikeswoopswoopswoopswoopswoopandthedeathstalkerturnedintosteakandyoukilledanevermorebyjustsnappingyourfingerswhoareyouwhyareyousoawesome?!" Ruby squealed in a speed not even a Zergling on creep could catch up. John was about to push her away until Yang came to the rescue and pulled the girl away from him.

"I'm sorry, my sister's kinda… yeah." Yang explained.

"I understand." John replied.

"Who are you?" Blake asked. John nodded.

"En taro Tassadar (In honor of Tassadar). I am John Raynor, a disciple of the Lenassa tribe of the Nerazim clan." John partially lied, bowing his head. The teens, however, looked at him with eyebrows raised as if they didn't understand a speck of what he had just said. He knew that these people probably didn't have the knowledge of space travel, thus he would have to fabricate his story to prevent the truth from escaping.

"Nerazim clan? I've never heard of that before." Ren replied.

"That is due to my people preferring secrecy. We've stayed hidden from most of the civilization here and lived our own ways."

"Oh really? Then can you explain how you have such armor if you're from a secluded tribe?" The white haired girl asked with a slightly mocking tone, irritating John. "You look like an Atlesian test subject to me!"

"For centuries, my people have been developing technology using what we could find, which including my weapon." The teen replied, holding out his deactivated warp scythe. He saw Ruby's eyes sparkle as if she saw the most cutest thing in her life.

"Ohmygodmayitouchitmayitouchititlookssocoolwiththeskullsofthegrim…" Ruby paused, looking at the Hydralisk sulls that ornamented the scythe. "Wait, how did you get a Grimm skull?!"

"We have been using secret techniques to preserve the skulls of the Grimms we find to use them as ornaments for our weapons. I will not answer any questions about it."

"Awww…"  
"Can you at least explain how that weapon works?" Nora asked with joy.

"How did you get it to work? I don't remember Dust being able to use that!" The white girl intervened.

"Weiss, I think it's his Semblance." The girl in Spartan armor whispered. John fell into thought. There was no way he could explain how warp blades were made with Khaydarin crystals while making them understand. Besides, that Weiss girl seemed to have said something about an object known as Dust an Semblance. John saw that Ruby usually bolted around while leaving rose petals behind her. Perhaps that is an example of Semblance. He quickly devised a story.

"Hello~? Are you there?" Weiss rudely asked, her hands in her waist.

"How can I help you?" John calmly asked.

"Do you even know what Dust is?!"

"...Dust?" John asked. He may seem like a fool, but in reality, it is to understand what it is so that he could continue to fabricate his story.

"What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, **ENERGY!** " Weiss exclaimed, planting a pamphlet on John's face. "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field."

"Ugh, she did that to me last night." Ruby grunted.

"Read this and get your thick brain into-" The white-haired girl was cut when John suddenly grabbed the pamphlet and tore it in half, shocking Weiss. John had finally figured out what this Dust is: the energy source of this planet.

"Lady, I find your insults very disturbing." John remarked, approaching Weiss. He was seven centimeters away from her when his eyes glowed green, making her face pale.

"Do you really think I don't know what this Dust is? My clan have been using it for millennia even before you discovered it. We simply didn't know that you called it Dust. My clan called it: 'The Essence of the Xel'Naga'. With our unique Semblance, we've found a way to manipulate the Essence to turn them into energy weapons. You're seeing it right now, lady." John lied, igniting his warp scythe.

"I-I…" Weiss stuttered. "This is unacceptable! How can the Schnee Dust Company not know about this!? This is a groundbreaking discovery that your… CLAN uncovered!"

"And how is it unacceptable?"

"I… don't know. It's that…" Weiss was cut off by Ruby once again, squealing.

"Ohmygodididntknowyouhadasniperriflewithyouonyourbackthewholetimecaniseeitcaniseeitohmygodohmygodohmygodthisisthebestdayofmylife!" The red girl said.

"Are you speaking of this?" John asked, pulling out his C-20 Canister Rifle.

"Wow, it looks cool." The blonde boy remarked.

"You have my thanks…"

"Jaune. Jaune Arc." The boy said, holding his hand out. John took a second to realize that it was a request for a handshake. He accepted it.

"How foolish of me. I forgot to ask for your introductions." John said, looking at the group of teens.

"I'm Ruby!"

"Weiss Schnee, the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

"Your arrogance will lead to your doom, Miss Schnee. I had many of my… friends die of it." John replied.

"HEY!" But the introductions went on.

"Blake Belladonna."

"Yang Xiao Long, Rubes's sister!" Yang chirped, hugging Ruby.

"Gaak! Yang…" Ruby choked.

'They don't look similar, but I shall refrain myself from asking such question.' John though, making a mental memo.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos, the champion of the Mistral tournament for four years." The girl in Spartan armor introduced. John gave a smile.

"Jaune Arc. Heh, I… think I told you that before, heh heh…" John saw doubt and low self esteem in Jaune's words.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie!"

"Lie Ren. Greetings."

"En taro Tassadar." John greeted back, only to be returned with curiosity.

"What does that mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"It means 'In honor of Tassadar', the greatest hero who sacrificed himself to protect our people. I apologize if I spill out our words. I'll do my all to refrain myself from doing so."

"Wow, he sounds so… gentlemanly." Ruby whispered.

"Ooh, Rubes. Already have a crush on him?" Yang teased, making her sister's face turn into a tomato.

"What?! NO!" She whined. "Anyway, John, may I see your rifle?"

"You're seeing it." John replied, Still holding his Canister Rifle.

"What did you call it?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you name your weapons?" Ruby asked, eyes sparkling.

"Uh… no, unfortunately for you."

"Awww… did you make it yourself?"

"No, but it was rather a gift from a friend in another clan. I'll get to that later. If I remember, you right were supposed to go to whatever civilization you were from."

"Yeah, we are still in the Initiation. We should return to the cliff." Ren replied. "Come on, let's go guys." The eight teens started walking back to where they came from.

"Hey, wanna follow us?" Jaune asked.

"I don't have a choice." John replied, seeing that they are willing to take him to civilization.

* * *

 **Beacon Cliff**

Throughout the journey back to Beacon Cliff, John explained about how his 'clan' and 'tribes' worked, where in reality he lied about it to cover up the Protoss story. He told the stories of the invasion of Aiur which he covered it by replacing planet with a piece of land where the Khalai 'Clan' lived and replaced all Zerg with Grimm. Surprisingly, everyone except for Weiss believed it. He later was questioned about his rifle by Ruby, in which he replied: "It is a C-20 Canister Rifle, one of the finest marvels of Khalai engineering. Gifted after the sacrifice of Tassadar, I have been cherishing it ever since.

In the end, the nine teenagers returned to the top of the cliff where a white haired man with glasses awaited them. He dismissed the eight teenagers, leaving only John with him and a blonde-haired woman.

"Ah, I've been waiting for you ever since morning." The man greeted.

"You've been recording my actions? Most strange." John asked back. "Apologies should my words sound unconventional. I have been raised by a tribe distant from this place."

"I understand. Well, let's start by introducing each other, shall we? My name is Marcus Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ozpin greeted.

"En taro Tassadar. I am John Raynor, a disciple of the Lenassa tribe of the Nerazim clan."

"Tribe? Hmm… perhaps that explains your… exceptional combat skills. Perhaps I may ask you for more information about your clan."

"We desire to remain silent from the rest of the world. I have not much I can tell you, unfortunately."

"I see." Ozpin nodded.

"Excuse me, Mr. Raynor, but if you're from a tribe, can you explain how you have such armor?" Goodwitch asked, pointing at John's Ghost armor.

"Our clans have developed their own technology as we hid from the world's sights. We've learned how to manipulate the power of the Essence of the Xel'Naga, or which you call Dust, to create machines and weapons only those who are creative could ever imagine. This armor I am wearing is of Khalai origin, while I have trained and wield the weapons of the Nerazim." John once again lied. 'Oh, Master, please forgive me should this be a sinister error.' He thought to himself.

"I see. Well, you seem friendly, judging by how you've interacted with the Initiates." Ozpin said.

"Not to mention killing a Deathstalker with just eight cuts while TELEPORTING and a Nevermore by SNAPPING YOUR FINGERS!" Goodwitch added.

"Now, Glynda, it may just be his Semblance. Now, I've called you here to ask you a question." John slightly tensed at those words. Could this man have found out that he had told a lie? He patiently waited. "You have been wandering around Emerald Forest for some time, hmm?"

"Yes, Mr. Ozpin. I've been walking from my clan for a week." John lied again. This time, he felt some kind of burden crushing his soul.

"This perhaps you will need a place to stay. Would you like to join our academy?"

"Ozpin…"

"Glynda, we've talked about this. Now young man, your combat skills are exceptional, but I believe that you enrolling in Beacon could make it even better. You will be provided a place to sleep, make friends, and-" John stopped him there. Human interaction was what he was here for in the first place.

"I'll take it." The disciple simply replied.

"Very good. Now, if you'll follow me…"

* * *

 **Beacon Academy Auditorium**

The auditorium was filled with students in uniforms. The seats were filled to the brim to see the initiates be designated to teams and become official students of the Academy. On the podium were the initiates, who were formally standing in front of the headmaster but their backs turned on the audience as Ozpin designated teams. John, in the other hand, stood relaxed with his deactivated warp scythe on hand.

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you have retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by Cardin Winchester." The corwd behind them applauded as the four walked away.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper)" The crowd once again applauded while Nora gave Ren a hug. "...led by Jaune Arc."

"Huh? L-led by…?" Jaune stuttered in disbelief. How did he become the leader of his team? He looked at John only to find him smiling.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin's voice and John's eyes said at the same time. Pyrrha nudged Jaune's shoulder, but he was knocked over, causing laughter among the audience.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby) led by…" Ozpin paused to give suspense to the auditorium. "Ruby Rose." Ruby and Weiss stood in shock, unable to comprehend what they have just heard.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Yang squealed as she tightly hugged her sister.

"Now, there has been an… unorthodox event that had occurred during the Initiation." The headmaster suddenly said, silencing the audience. The silence was soon replaced by mumbles.

"What is he talking about?"

"Hey, who's that guy over there?"

"Is he Atlesian? He looks military."

"Bro, don't ya think he's too young for that?"

"Silence, please!" Goodwitch yelled. It followed.

"Thank you, Glynda. John Raynor, would you step forward please?" John obeyed and stood facing the audience.

"You have been wandering through Emerald Forest for a week and have been surviving against the Grimm, is it correct?"

"Yes, professor Ozpin." John calmly replied.

"Now, we've been monitoring your movements since yesterday and found your combat skills… exceptional." The screen behind Ozpin started to show the video footage where John fought the ten Beowolves last night. He was caught igniting his warp scythes and attacking the Grimm with Shadow Fury. John smirked as he saw the audience's eyes widen by what they've just seen in the video.

"Holy cow!"

"Did he just teleport around? Is that his Semblance?"

"Now, due to unforeseen circumstances we have decided to permit you to enroll in Beacon Academy. You've technically went through the Initiation. Now, this is an exceptional offer: Which team would you like to join?" The audience including the Initiates mumbled to each other in confusion. John looked around him to get the hint of the atmosphere. He turned to the Initiates, who looked at him with mixed emotions, but what seemed to have caught his attention the most was Nora and Ruby who were waving at him with big smiles.

"Professor, I understand that you have given me the privilege to let me choose my team." John said, facing the headmaster.

"Indeed." Ozpin replied.

"However, I do believe that I too should go through the same processes as the… Initiates. I believe that using this offer will be considered as unfair to the other students. There is only one thing I wish for."

"And that would be…?"

"I wish to take the Initiation, just like the others."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Greetings from Aperture!**

 **Now that we've seen another power John has, I think now is the time where I give information about John Raynor.**

 **Weapons: Warp Scythe, C-20 Canister Rifle**

 **Abilities: -Blink**

 **-Shadow Fury**

 **-Feedback**

 **-Psionic Storm**

 **(FOR THE CANISTER RIFLE)**

 **-Snipe**

 **-Penetrator Round (Just like Jim Raynor)**

 **-Flashbang grenade**

 **PASSIVE: Cloak (Parmanent)**

 **I may add more to it. What do you think? Should I?**


	3. Initiation

The crown once again erupted into mumbles. Most of which were questions about this futuristic tribal boy's sanity, while others still questioned who he still is while only a few were astonished by this boy's determination. "Excuse me, Mr. Raynor, but what?" Goodwitch asked.

"Like I have said, I do not wish for an unfair advantage while the Initiates suffered being launched up in the air and running from these… Grimm." John clarified.

"But you've been in the Forest for a week!"

"Indeed, I have. However, as you have mentioned that this Initiation is part of the academic curriculum, I find the fact that avoiding it is truly unfair." Mumblings continued as John said the words. Ozpin seemed to be in thought until he spoke on the microphone again.

"Very well, Mr. Raynor. If that's what you want, we shall begin your Initiation now."

"But professor, all of the chess pieces are taken!" Goodwitch interrupted, shocked. Ozpin calmly shook his head.

"Indeed. However, I can alter the rules just for you, Mr. Raynor." John nodded at Ozpin's words. He would love a challenge. "Now originally, Initiates are to take a relic back to our academy, which determines your team. However, since all our relics are taken and all teams are… designated, I've just made a new rule." John said nothing and stared at the headmaster.

"You are to kill two hundred Grimm in the forest."

The audience started to mumble even louder, now questioning the headmaster's sanity. Even the initiates asked each other. John, in the other hand, gave a simple smirk. He killed swarms of Zerg before, thus this would be a worthy challenge. Perhaps a good practice before his Shadow Walk.

"What?! Is he serious? 200?!"

"No huntsman can do that!"

"Well, rip in peace bruv"

"Will he be okay?" Ruby's voice asked.

"SILENCE, PLEASE!" Goodwitch yelled. Everybody obeyed.

"Your Initiation starts now. However, keep in mind that despite this unorthodox decision, you still hold the chance to choose your own team." Ozpin added.

"I understand, professor. In fact, I believe that I have already decided my… destiny." John said as he looked at Ruby, whose face turned into a smile.

* * *

The screen of the auditorium showed a live feed of John back in Beacon Cliffs. Beside the Nerazim was Ozpin, who was telling him something. On the top left of the screen was a interface that read '0/200' signifying the amount of Grimm this strange Initiate had to eliminate. Meanwhile, the audience was looking at the screen with mixed emotions.

"Eh heh, I hope he'll be fine…" Jaune said nervously. Just thinking about two hundred Grimm made him so.

"He'll be fine, you dolt." Weiss scoffed.

"GO JOHN! KICK SOME BUTT!" Ruby and Yang yelled in unison, inducing a few other students to do so.

Meanwhile, John and Ozpin were making final preparation in his Initiation.

"So, good luck Mr. Raynor. Judging by your skills caught in footage, I'm sure that you can do it." The headmaster said.

"Thank you, headmaster. My clan strikes in the shadows, thus this task you give is… trivial." John relied. " _Adun Toridas_ , headmaster."

"Same to you." Ozpin replied as he activated John's launchpad beneath him with his Scroll, sending the disciple high up in the air. "What did that mean?" He mumbled.

John maneuvered himself in the air as his ascent halted and descent commenced. He could clearly see the dark spots in the lush green forest, which were obviously Grimm. John planned ahead to how to commence his slaughter. First, he would have to land. He spotted a Nevermore flying right below him.

'A perfect target.' John thought as he pulled his rifle out. In a matter of five seconds, John crashed onto the Grimm feet first on its head, using the Grimm's gliding to slow down his descent. When they both landed, the Nevermore died, crushing the head to a million pieces which softened his landing.

1/200

He placed the scope on his eyes and took aim on the twenty Grimm running towards him in a straight line. 'Big mistake.' He thought.

Meanwhile, the audience was in awe of how John had landed on the Nevermore. "Did you see that sis?!" Ruby asked with sparkling eyes.

"That was awesome!" Nora yelled. "Too bad he didn't ride it though…"

"Nora, please…" Ren sighed.

"He's pulling out his sniper!" Ruby chirped.

"Against twenty Grimm that close? Is he a dunce?!" Weiss yelled.

"He'll be fine." Blake assured. "I'm sure he has-"

 _ ***wreee…**_

 _ **KABOOM!**_

The entire audience jolted at the sudden burst. The screen showed John's rifle seeming to charge up and fire a giant blast at the Grimm. Whatever projectile that was fired blasted through all twenty Grimm, Leaving either a giant hole in their bodies or ripping them into pieces. Even if they didn't get hit, the shockwave blew them to pieces.

21/200

Everyone was in utter shock at what they have just witnessed as John calmly pulled away his rifle and readied his scythe. He suddenly disappeared.

"I WANT ONE!" Ruby yelled with sparkling eyes.

With the cloaking field activated, John ran forward in hopes of finding for Grimm to kill. He spotted three unsuspecting Beowolves on his way, which he sliced them with his scythe without effort thanks to his training. It wasn't until he reached a certain hill, where he looked down to find a horde of Grimm staring at him with red glowing eyes.

No, this wasn't just a horde. It almost made it comparable to a swarm of Zerglings and Hydralisks.

John's psionic mind sensed almost two hundred Grimm of all sorts. 'How haven't the people of this world not rid of these creatures?' John thought to himself. With both hands on his scythe and empowered with determination, the Nerazim jumped into the unending black of the Grimm with glowing psionic eyes.

"He-he's jumping into that…?" Blake asked, flabbergasted. She had just witnessed a teenager wielding just a green double scythe jump from a hill towards a swarm of Grimm, which the screen that showed quantity say 193, almost two hundred. Not even a skilled Huntsman could survive that.

"I hope he'll be okay." Ruby said, anxious of whatever demise she anticipated will fall into John as he landed in the horde, killing a Beowolf in the process. He proceeded to spin his scythe around him, killing any Grimm around him. To give more room, John fired another Penetrator round, clearing a straight line from Grimm.

47/200

 **(BGM- Legacy of the Void OST: Valor my Shield)**

A Deathstalker struck its stinger on him, but the Nerazim blinked away and cast Shadow Fury on it and a Ursa adjacent to it. He blinked once more and cast the Fury again, where he killed eight more Beowolves this time. He threw a flash bang grenade that he had on his waist pouch and threw it to a group of Grimm. Blinding them. With this opportunity, John slaughtered the blinded creatures to ribbons.

75/200

The room still stayed silent with anxiety engulfing the entire auditorium. All except Nora and Ruby, who were madly cheering for the carnage that was happening on screen.

"GO JOHN! KICK THEIR BUTTS!" Ruby yelled.

"YEAH, GET THEM ALL!" Nora added. "WE'VE GIVEN YOU A SPOT IN OUR TEAM AND-"

"What?! He's destined to be in Team RWBY!" Ruby turned to the adrenaline pumped orange haired girl.

"How can our team not have a badass such as him?"

"What did you say to my sis?!" Yang turned to her, eyes red with fury.

"S-sorry…" Nora shrank.

"There is NO way I'm going to allow a boy in our dorm!" Weiss scoffed. "To be honest, he's strong, but still!"

"Oh Weiss, what's the problem if he gets a little…" Yang paused when she saw John slicing a horn-like structure of the skull of an Ursa. "...horny?" She winked, making the Ice Queen blush furiously.

"YOU DOLT!" She yelled. Just as she was about to slap the blonde's shoulder…

"What the hell?!" Ren yelled, pointing at the screen. All of the attention turned back to the screen only to be shocked. They all saw John holding his left hand out which formed a cyan orb until bolts of lightning shot out, evaporating or making the Grimm scream in pain.

"...what is this guy?" Pyrrha whispered.

"He's so cool…" Ruby whispered. On the screen, the kill counter increased drastically.

147/200

Despite John's massacre of the Grimm, the creatures continued to pour into his location. He easily dispatched Beowolves and Ursai with his warp scythes, eliminated Deathstalkers with Shadow Fury and brought down Nevermores with Feedback loops or with his rifle, but they just kept coming. It all reminded him of the Zerg back when he and his master fought alongside in Shakuras after Kerrigan's murder of Aldaris and protecting the Xel'Naga Temple in Talematros. Just as he thought while fought, a Nevermore's feather fell on John's foot, his shield taking the blow and shattering the feather. 'Now is the time to concentrate.' He thought. However, he saw a Beowulf lunge itself at him, claws ready to bore through flesh. John stabbed it with his left gauntlet's warp blade and threw its corpse away. He then saw that there was a horde of Grimm of various size charging at him, most of them Beowolves.

An opportunity. A Khalai power could take care of it.

John jumped high up in the air and shot out his left arm as his right had his scythe. He concentrated his psionic energy on his palm and dispatched a storm on his hand. Lightning bolts of raw psionic energy shot onto the Grimm which ensured a painful and agonizing death. When the storm ceded, only three Deathstalkers remained, which he dispatched with lethal blows to their heads with warp blades.

213/200

The dust had cleared around where John fought in Emerald Forest to show more than a hundred evaporating corpses. John had purified the area of Grimm. Panting, he sat down and took his breath, closing his eyes. His throat felt dry and his stomach grumbled. In fact, he hadn't eaten in a day. 'How did I do this without a day's worth of sustenance? How would the real Dark Templar have fended if they were here?' He thought as he heard wails of an engine became gradually louder. The Nerazim opened his eyes to find a VTOL aircraft with two engines land in front of him. The door opened revealing Ozpin and Goodwitch, the headmaster's face stern as ever while Goodwitch's face pale as if she saw a ghost.

"I suppose this is my transport?" John asked, boarding the craft before it lifted off.

* * *

 **Beacon Auditorium**

The crowd was once again bustling with talks of what had happened in this mysterious teenager's Initiation. This teen had slaughtered more than two-hundred Grimm all by himself with the use of unimaginable abilities. This boy had an unusual way of speaking and wore armor that was otherworldly. However, all of that silenced when Ozpin, Goodwitch and John stepped up on the podium.

"As we have seen, John Raynor has accomplished his task of eliminating two hundred Grimm in Emerald Forest. Thus, as the headmaster of Beacon Academy, I now proclaim John Raynor as a first-year student of Beacon Academy." The auditorium applauded at the proclamation as John bowed at the audience. Most of the loud cheers were from the eight familiar teens sitting on the front row, especially Ruby and Nora. When the applause seemed to have subsided, Ozpin continued. "Now, as I have said before the Initiation, Mr. Raynor will have the liberty to spend his next four years of his stay in our academy with a team of his choosing. Now-"

"Professor, as I have said…" John interrupted. "...I have already chose who I shall walk my path of destiny with." He smiled, looking at Ruby. "I'm looking at them right now."

"YOU'RE JOINING MY TEAM!" Ruby cheered, bolting towards the disciple leaving rose petals behind. Her face showed pure excitement as she smiled widely at him.

"Indeed. Although it is unusual to have a fifth member of a team, I am positive that your team will have a… pleasant time." Yang winked at her team when she heard the word 'pleasant', making Blake and Weiss face palm. "Your first classes of the semester will start tomorrow. For the remainder of the day, familiarize yourself to the academy, especially the First year students. You may leave your seats." With that, sounds of people talking with each other and leaving their seats filled the auditorium. John took the time to walk to Ozpin and Goodwitch. "Yes, Mr. Raynor?" The headmaster asked.

"Professor, I… is it possible if I see you in your… personal quarters? I have much to discuss." Raynor replied with something heavy weighing in his heart.

"Of course. Follow me." Ozpin nodded, signaling the teen to follow. John faced team RWBY.

"Apologies. I'll be back soon." He said before following Ozpin and Goodwitch.

* * *

"So, what is it that you want to say?" Ozpin asked, sitting on his desk chair. The headmaster's office was stationed on top of the tallest structure of the Academy where the entire facility could be seen. John sighed before opening his mouth.

"Professor, what I am about to say is to be prohibited from escaping this room." The teen replied.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" Goodwitch asked. John gulped before speaking.

"Do you remember what I've said about my… tribe?"

"Yes, of course. You did." Ozpin replied.

"That was all a lie."

"Excuse me?!" Goodwitch exclaimed. John could already see the confusion of the two adults. He had told them a colossal lie about a nonexistent tribe in the middle of nowhere. Of course it was understandable if they were shocked.

"If that was a lie, where are you from?" Ozpin asked calmly.

"I...I…" John hesitated. There was no way that he could make them understand that he wasn't from this planet with just simple words.

If only… that's it!

An Ihan Crystal. A device used by the Nerazim to store memories of an individual. John had one in her his left gauntlet. But first, he had to give a short explanation. "I'm not from this world."

"Excuse me? What on Remnant do you mean? You're a human… or a Faunus. How can you not be from Remnant?" Remnant. The way the woman said made John think that this must be the name of this planet.

"Indeed. I'm not from this… Remnant. However, I can see that I will not be able to convince you that I'm foreign from this world with just words." John said as he pulled out the Ihan Crystal and placed it on the desk. It activated, and an irregular crystal materialized hovering above the devices. The two professors' eyes widened by the sight.

"I… I…" Goodwitch stuttered.

"This is a Ihan Crystal, a device used by the Protoss to store an individual's memories."

"What's… I mean, Who are these Protoss?" Ozpin asked.

"All your answers are in here, professor. I only ask you of details about this world. Now, peer into the crystal and it shall tell you everything I know."

Ozpin and Goodwitch obeyed the Nerazim as the crystal portrayed John's memories in their minds. It told them about the Koprulu Sector and of how Terrans first came to the Sector and settled in Tarsonis, Umoja and Moria. It then told the two about the Firstborn and how they came to what they are right now. Finally, it introduced them of the Zerg, which told them of their origins and their slaughter across the Sector.

The Ihan Crystal proceeded to show the life story of John himself; how he was separated from his father James Raynor, how he was saved by Zeratul and trained by him while telling the story of the Great War and the Brood War. It then showed about the Second Great War, including the Queen of Blades' campaign in revenge. The Crystal finally portrayed of the Ulaan prophecy, along with the monstrosities of the Hybrid. Eventually, Amon and the stand In Utter Darkness.

Ozpin and Goodwitch jolted when the Crystal showed the final events. The two saw John sitting patiently facing the two.

"How long were we staring at this thing? It felt like almost an entire day." Goodwitch panted.

"You have been in my memories for five minutes. My master has found a way to… accelerate the process." John replied. He looked at the headmaster who stared back at him.

"...I can't seem to deny this. I have no choice to believe that you are indeed otherworldly. Thank you for revealing yourself to you. As promised, we'll tell you about our planet." And so, Ozpin proceeded to tell John about Remnant, especially humans and Faunus, the Grimm, White Fang, aura, Semblances, Dust, the four Kingdoms and most important: Huntsmen and Huntresses. John took in all of this information and nodded, feeling that a giant weight had been uplifted from him.

"Thank you for this information, professor. From here, I will have to research on my own." John said.

"Wait, you haven't told us why you're here in the first place!" Goodwitch said.

"That is because I have been tasked by my master to reclaim what I have lost: the human way of thinking. You see, I have been away from human society for twelve years while being adjusted to the one of the Firstborn. I have met my father only a few times, so this is justifiable."

"I see." Goodwitch nodded, adjusting her glasses. "Before you leave, I also have a question."

"I'm listening."

"Do you have your aura unlocked?"

"No, unfortunately. I have been relying on my energy shields as protection." John shook his head, tapping on his shoulder pad.

"Here, if you may…" Goodwitch said as she placed her hand on where the Nerazim's heart was.

" **For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee.** " The blonde professor's voice resonated around him. As soon as she finished, he felt something circulate around him a if it was psionic energy during the early days of his training. "There, your aura should be unlocked by now." Goodwitch said, letting go of John.

"Thank you, Glynda. Now, I'll give you this…" Ozpin added, handing John a white rectangular device with a yellow diamond embedded on the center. When he pressed it, the device split in half revealing a transparent screen, reminding him of some of the Terran PDAs. "This is what we people in Remnant call a Scroll. It shall act as your communications device, internet services, dormitory keys and so on." He explained. "Now, I can safely say that you're ready to spend your year in our planet. You may go now."

"Thank you, professor. _En Arudin Raszagal_ (In memory of Raszagal)." John said, bowing down. He turned around and walked into the lift that lead him back down to the rest of the Academy.

* * *

John followed the interface of his Scroll as it lead him to the said dormitory of team RWBY. Just as he was about to open the door, he overheard whatever was happening behind it.

"...but Weiss, he's so cool!" Ruby's voice begged.

"You dolt! What do you think he'll do to us when we're asleep?!" Weiss's voice refuted.

"Don't lie, Ice Queen. I know you want it to happen." Yang's voice cheekily replied.

"YOU DOLT! And don't call me that!"

"Anyways, what can we expect from this John guy?" Blake's cool voice asked.

"Okay, team RWBY! Let's give John a chance and see how he does, okay? That's what I, the leader of team RWBY wants! More. Friends!" John thought that it was the right time to open the door.

" _En Taro Tassadar_." The Nerazim said as he entered the dormitory. The girls, sitting on their respective beds shifted their eyes to him.

"John! Welcome to teeeeeeeeeeeam RWBY!" Ruby chirped as she ran to the teen.

"I knew you have a crush on him, Rubes." Yang joked.

"YANG!" The red girl whined, face blushing.

"Well, as I have mentioned before, I'm not sure with a boy in our dormitory." Weiss said, looking away.

"Weiss you've been saying that ever since his Initiation." Blake replied.

"Professor Ozpin has told me that both male and females share dormitories. Perhaps gender equality does not exist in this room." John replied, placing his warp scythe on the wall. Weiss was about to answer back, but closed her mouth when she couldn't think of anything to say.

"You're always welcome to our team! You're part of RWBY now!" Ruby chirped as she peeked behind the Nerazim disciple. "May I touch your sniper?" Her eyes twinkled.

"You've seen what it did during my Initiation. Are you sure you still want to get your hands on it?"

"Yup! Gimmegimmegimmegimmepleasepleasepleaseplease?" The red girl asked, her eyes starting to look like the ones of a puppy. John gave a sigh.

"Very well. However, do not press this button on the right. I will not be responsible for exploding bodies or gargantuan holes on the walls." He said, pulling out his C-20 Canister Rifle.

"Hey, don't worry about my sister. She has a sniper rifle on her own." Yang assured.

"Yup! That's my baby Crescent Rose!" Ruby added, taking the Canister Rifle and inspected it. Her eyes sparkled at every molecule in the rifle. "It. Looks. So. Cool."

"That's a big silencer." Blade commented, pointing at the suppression barrel which took over one third of the rifle.

"If I remember what the Khalai engineers have told me, this rifle can fire between 30mm antipersonnel cartridges to the Anti-Material 50mm Penetrator Round." With every word that escaped John's mouth, Ruby's face brightened even more.

"This is my DREAM!" Ruby squealed as she hugged the oversized rifle.

"...Is it comparable to your weapon, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"What? NO! Crescent Rose is my baby!"

 ***GRUMBLE**

"What was that?" Blake asked, dropping her book.

"Wasn't me." Yang replied.

"If you really think that my body would make such noise, you are a dunce!" Weiss shook her head. Soon, all the girls' heads turned to John.

"I surrender. It was me. I haven't eaten in two days." John sighed.

"TWO DAYS?!" The four girls yelled.

"...Is there a problem?"

"YESIT'SLUNCHTIMEWHATAREWEDOINGLETSGO!" Yang exclaimed, dragging the Nerazim with her out of the dormitory.

* * *

The cafeteria was bustling with activity. Sounds of clattering of silverware and chatter between students filled the atmosphere of aroma. John was sitting on a bench with a tray filled to the brim with food, especially meat as he mostly ate such of either wild beasts or Zerg during his training. Teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting around him with food of their liking, bombarding the disciple with questions.

"How did you cause a storm with your hand?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah! How did you kill a Nevermore by just snapping your fingers?!" Nora added.

"How did you do all those… skills? Was that your Semblance?" Ren added.

"What's that gauntlet on your left arm? Are those like my Ember Celicas?" Yang asked.

"Caniseeyourarmoritlookssocoolitslikeascifimoviearmorohmygodohmygodohmygod" Ruby squeaked. At this point, John wished to simply activate his cloaking field and walk away. But as it was an unfriendly act, he decided to answer.

"It seems that I am being overwhelmed." He said, and everybody stopped. "First off, Pyrrha and Ren. I am telling you this only because I can trust you eight. Never let this spill out to others or I shall shed your blood on the spot." Jaune's face paled by hearing that.

"Whoa… you serious? That sounds a bit harsh. Hehe…" The blonde boy stuttered. It reminded John of Egon Stetmann, the scientist of the Raynor's Raiders, last seen in Bel'Shir.

"Indeed. Remember that my clan desires secrecy. Very well. The Nerazim and the Khalai Clans have trained to push our aura to our absolute limits. Thus, we possess more than one Semblance." John lowered his voice.

"Whoa… That's awesome!" Ruby whispered.

"How is that possible? It's technically impossible to have two Semblances." Weiss added.

"Well, Weiss. Remember the word 'limit'. Countless of my fellow disciples died of aura overload during training. I was… positively coincidental. That's how lethal my training is."

"Yup, sounds dangerous already." Ren replied.

"Now to your question, Yang." John returned to his normal tone, holding out his left arm. "This here is the very symbol of the Lenassa tribe, the warp gauntlet. For the…" he turned to Weiss. "...Ignorant, this is simply a ceremonial device."

"Excuse me?!" Weiss exclaimed. John ignored her and proceeded to ignite the gauntlet, letting a blade of green psionic energy free and illuminate any darkness around the nine teens. RWBY and JNPR stared at the glowing blade with wide open eyes. Never have they seen such weapon.

"Wow…" Pyrrha gasped. "This is made of Dust, right?"

"Indeed. Do you remember what I have told you about its utilization?"

"You said that your clan manipulates its properties." Ren replied, which John nodded in response.

"I still can't believe it! How can one manipulate dust itself!? This is a groundbreaking discovery, John! It could save humanity from destruction! Why are you not letting me tell-" Weiss's words stopped as her face paled at the sight of the warp blade directed at her throat.

"Mark my words, Miss Schnee. Should you reveal my clan to whoever's not nine of us, I will _not_ hesitate to cut you down… along with your family. Do I make myself clear?" John's eyes glowed green with fury and his voice serious. A short pause followed before Weiss reluctantly nodded. John sighed before he extinguished his gauntlet and sat back down relaxed. "I apologize, Weiss. I do not wish to cause hostility. Follow my terms and we all will be great friends. I ask for forgiveness."

"...fine."

"Yeah!" Ruby and Nora cheered.

"Very well. Are there any other questions?" The Nerazim asked, taking a bite off from his sandwich.

"What's that armor you're wearing? I'll be honest, it makes the one Pyrrha's wearing… laughable. Please don't kill me, Pyrrha…" Jaune fearfully laughed, only to receive a nudge from the said warrior.

"This…" John tapped on his Ghost armor. "Is one of the marvels of Khalai combat engineering. It is a lightweight armor that can do this…" he proceeded to tap on some interface buttons on his armor's right sleeve. Instantly, John disappeared from naked sight, making the eight teens' eyes widen.

"Wh-where did he go?" Jaune asked.

"I… think he's invisible." Blake replied, seeing a fork levitate. John deactivated his cloaking field, revealing himself grabbing the fork.

"I suppose that explains what it is." John said.

"You're so awesome…" Ruby whispered.

* * *

For the remainder of the day, team RWBY(J) and team JNPR explored the Academy grounds while asking each other's questions about themselves. John was still the main part of the topic, however. As the Nerazim tried his best to be integrated, however, he couldn't help but to sense a psionic presence around him. Could it be that there was someone psionic other than him in this world? Or could it be just aura messing with his senses? He shook the question out of his mind. It will all have to be questions of another time.

After the sunset, dinner eaten, team RWBY returned to their dormitory and prepared for night activities, or as Ruby says: team bonding, which included board games and chatter. Hours flew past like a speeding Phoenix as John participated in the activities that his team leader, the room door opened with a staff member dropping off a bag. "Mr. Raynor?" He asked.

"Yes?" The Nerazim asked back.

"Professor Ozpin's package. Good night." The staff member replied, closing the door. John walked to the bag to find a small note taped on it.

 _Here are you clothes and basic school equipment. I hope you'll enjoy your year in our academy._

 _-Marcus Ozpin_

'Thank you, headmaster.' John thought as he opened the bag to reveal the said items. He picked up a t-shirt and a pair of trainer shorts. He remembered a Terran soldier wearing this in his slumber. He walked into the bathroom to remove his Ghost Armor for the first time in a week and entered the warm shower.

A shower, or bathing in water for a week. It gave John contentment as he wore his clothes and took his armor with him out of the bathroom. He saw the girls of team RWBY in their night clothes doing their personal activities. Yang was the first person to notice him.

"Ooh John, you're so… packed." The blonde suggestively said as she seemed to enjoy his view. John looked at his arm. He had muscles, but they were rather thin unlike the Terran marines he fought against and alongside with.

"Apologies, Yang, but I don't understand what you're trying to say." John simply replied. "Unless you're attempting an act of lust." With his words, everyone except Yang and the Nerazim blushed.

"EW JOHN!" Ruby wailed, covering her face with her pillow.

"Heh, you got me." Yang snickered.  
"I'll keep my hand to myself. There is nothing to fear about me. Other than that, refrain yourself from touching my possessions."

"Care to explain why you're still wearing your shoulder pad and gauntlet?" Blake asked, lowering her book. Indeed, despite exiting from a shower, John was still wearing his Nerazim shoulder pad and warp gauntlet. He quickly fabricated an excuse.

"It's a tribal secret. If you're so desperate for an answer, let's say… it's an oath made by my clan."

"Oh, I see." Blake nodded before returning to her book.

"How old are you anyway?" The white-haired girl asked.

"I have lived sixteen years of my life." John calmly replied.

"SIXTEEN?! You're a year younger than my sister?" Yang exclaimed.

"Is there a problem?"

"It's just that all except you and Ruby are seventeen." Blake explained.

"I see." The disciple nodded. "Well, I suppose it's time for slumber."

"John, where are you gonna sleep?" Ruby asked. John paused for a second. A good question. He usually slept on the rocky ground during his training. Perhaps he could just do that here too.

"I'll give you space on my bed." Yang winked, crossing her arms underneath her breasts.

"YANG!" Wiess screamed.

"No thank you, but I'll sleep on the floor. I've been doing so for my whole life." John half-lied.

"Sure, if that's what you want…" Ruby replied with worry. Here, John sensed something again. A psionic presence. He just couldn't get his mind off from it. There was no way his psionic mind could be lying about this. Something was wrong.

'More time. More time.' He reminded himself as he laid down on the floor.

"Well, good night, team RWBY." Ruby said, reaching for the light switches. She secretly looked at John for one last time before the room became dark.

* * *

Thirst. That was what greeted Ruby when she woke up from a short slumber. She checked her Scroll to find that it was three in the morning.

"My throat…" Ruby groaned as she jumped out of her bed. She blindly walked towards her mug on the desk to find something wasn't right. Normally, where she was walking on right now would be where John was sleeping, but instead of feeling skin, she felt the floor. She used her Scroll's screen to illuminate the floor to find him…

Gone.

Humming in confusion, the huntress in training searched the bathroom to find it open and vacant. 'Is he outside?' She asked herself. As she exited her dorm, she couldn't help questioning herself why she was searching for this mysterious boy in the first place.

 **(BGM- Legacy of the Void OST: Fall of Shakuras)**

" _En taro Tassadar_ , master." John greeted the holographic screen emitted from his gauntlet. The screen revealed Zeratul, his master. The disciple was standing on the roof of the dormitories, lights of the shattered moon and the stars illuminating the beautiful forest.

"I can see that you have already encountered Terran society." Zeratul said, looking at his disciple's new clothes.

"Indeed, master. I have been requested to join an academy of what they called huntsmen by its headmaster. These huntsmen are apparently protectors of the people against the creatures of hatred known as the Grimm. Master, I have sensed darkness in them. It doesn't feel right. Anyway, the people here are vastly different from the Terrans in Dominion. Technology, society, enemies… I have never seen such before."

"Most unusual." Zeratul nodded.

"Master, I… I have sensed a psionic presence among the academy. It's weak but I can sense it. What could this mean?"

"That, I know not. I can only hypothesize it could be a device that is emitting such energy…"

"...Or someone could be 'gifted'." John concluded, eyes widening. "I must dig deeper into this, master. I shall report back when I find my answer."

"Indeed you must." Zeratul nodded.

"Thank you. Have you found any more clues of the Prophecy?" John changed the topic. It has been a full day without his master. Thus, he was void of the future details of the prophecy they have found in Ulaan.

"Yes, I have my disciple. The relic that had the clue engraved on emitted a presence different from what we have saw from the Overmind. Hope. Benevolence."

"What is it?" With that, Zeratul's green eyes glowed brighter as his voice echoed even more.

" _The final stand against the Unfathomable Force shall blaze the universe,  
_ _in a world of the Remnant of the Forgotten.  
_ _The alliance of Seven holding against the power of the Dark Presence.  
_ _However, the Dark Presence shall also make its stand,  
_ _as it will all end where it started, in the shining Beacon of Hope and Preparation.  
_ _The stone of the Xel'Naga shall save them all."_ The Dark Prelate's eyes returned to its normal glimmer as the last words were spoken.

"...I see." John said after comprehending what he had just heard. "This truly is interesting, seeing that how that clues we've found together were… grim."

"Indeed." Zeratul agreed. "I shall continue to search for more clues. You must return to your slumber."

"Yes, master. In fact, I have classes together." John agreed, hearing footsteps coming from the stairs. " _Adun toridas_." He concluded, closing the communications just before Ruby saw him.

"John?" Ruby asked with a groggy voice.

"What brings you here? I have been watching the stars." John lied.

"I was worried."

"You don't have to be. I was always curious of what was behind the veil of clouds and the stars." The Nerazim sighed. "Despite being secluded from the rest of Remnant, I have always wished for humans and faunus to leave the world and explore the infinite."

"But people say that it's impossible to go to space." Ruby said.

"Maybe one day, Ruby. One day." John sighed, looking at the girl. He gave a small smile, in which Ruby returned. The two continued to chat while looking at the stars before John believed that it was time to go. As the two walked backed to their dormitory, the Nerazim couldn't stop thinking about the psionic presence that was around Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Greetings from Aperture!**

 **If you feel slightly disturbed about how I made the personalities of team RWBY, I am genuinely sorry. I'm weak at making personalities.**

 **Anyway, what do you think about the clue I've made up? Is it good?**

 **Also, I hope that the psionic presence thing isn't that much of a deal.**

 **Please leave a review! That way I can either improve or gain DETERMINATION!**

 **Thank you from Aperture!**

 **-ApertureGamig011**


	4. BONUS CHAPTER: Green (Trailer)

**A/N:**

 **Greetings from Aperture!**

 **Sorry for the lack of posting. I've been busy with my other fanfics like 'Star Wars: Intergalactic Alliance' (My StarCraft/Star Wars crossover).**

 **I've been wondering after replaying the RWBY Trailers. Why not John have his trailer? So this is what came to my mind. I hope you enjoy this short.**

* * *

The skies were black with the shattered moon above. The lights of the stars illuminated the flat plains of rocks. Team RWBY and John were walking towards a large tower on the horizon until they encounter a horde of Zerg in front of them. The team ready their weapons with John in the front, who ignites his warp scythe.

 _"Alone... It is said that those of our kind suffer, separated from the glory of the Khala."_ Zeratul's voice resonated from the Nerazim's mind as the ground shook around the five. Suddenly, a group of Zerglings and three Hydralisks sprout from the ground.

 _"...But none of us are truly alone."_

 **BGM- Unity (Legacy of the Void OST) (0:55)**

The team springs into action as they start hacking away on the Zerg. Ruby easily dispatched the Zerglings with swipes from her Crescent Rose, Weiss forming glyphs to support her team while freezing a Hydralisk, another serpentine Zerg fires its spine at Blake, only to be revealed as her decoy while the real Blake strikes it from behind and Yang punched her way forward with her Ember Celicas. Shot after shot, the Zergling fell like flies. John, in the other hand, charged his Khaydarin crystal on his shoulder pad, activating his energy shields. He jumped high up in the air and landed on a Zergling. Like a warrior with peace in his mind, John sliced through the Zerg with his glowing weapon. He occasionally blinked away from certain danger such as Baneling attacks and continued slaughtering his foes using his Shadow Fury attack. When he saw his team being overrun, he channeled psionic energy on his hands, which shot bolts of lightning (The psionic storm) at the Zerg, evaporating them. With skill he had learned from Zeratul, he deflected and dodged spines fired by Hydralisks that were for Yang.

Suddenly, three Banelings shot up from the ground and started rolling towards team RWBY. Noticing this, Blake quickly transformed Gambol Shroud into katana mode and dashed for the three suicidal Zerg. With a swipe, she kills the first Baneling. A second hits her side, but her aura shatters from the acid. The third, sensing the opportunity, changed course to head for Blake. Just as the Faunus girl accepted imminent death, John blinks in front of her and the baneling collides with his plasma shield, exploding harmlessly. "Are you okay?" The Nerazim asked.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." Blake replied, looking at the Zerg swarm approaching them. "Th-there's so many of them..."

"My people are on their way. We must hold on." John replied, helping Blake back up. He then ran back to Ruby, Weiss and Yang struggling to fight off the Zerg. With fury, John spun his scythe around the Zerglings as Ruby sniped the Hydralisks from him. He turned back to find Yang and Weiss literally surrounded, which he responded with a psionic storm against their foes.

"HELP!" Ruby cried. John turned back in horror, finding the silver-eyed girl depleted of aura and clawed by a Zergling.

"YOU SHALL NOT HARM MY FRIENDS!" The Nerazim bellowed as he felled the Zergling with a swipe, freeing Ruby. Her body was defiled with scars and she was obviously exhausted. Suddenly, a deep but raspy roar sounded from the horizon. John turned to the location to see an Ultralisk and a horde of Zerglings charging for team RUBY(J). There was no way five people could survive this. He had to act quickly. "Ruby, do you trust me?" He asked.

"Wh-what?" Ruby asked as John's left hand formed an orb of cyan psionic energy and aura.

"Do you trust me?"

"Y-Yes." Ruby nodded as she grabbed John's right hand. The two levitated from the ground as an orb of energy formed above their heads. The orb then warped the space around them as it pulled John and Ruby into the singularity. It grew larger and larger as the color turned from cyan to rose red.

"What are they doing?!" Weiss exclaimed as she approached Yang to form a defensive perimeter.

"Beats me!" Yang replied as a humanoid body without arms and legs materialized from the glowing energy. Its hands had gauntlets that resembled scythes. Within the being was John and Ruby's consciousness working as one.

"REAP. WHAT YOU SOW." The archon bellowed as it 'jumped' near the zerg, leaving rose petals behind and gathered its hands.

 _"For our warriors' hearts are bound by honor. Tradition."_

The hands shot out an unstable beam of raw psionic energy. It absolutely pulverized the Zerglings, leaving only the monstrous Ultralisk charging for the archon.

 _"Battles are waged in the name of the many."_

Its Kaiser blades struck the shield of the archon, pushing the psionic being back. They collided onto a stone wall and the archon's shield shattered. With the two huntsmen's aura barely protecting it, the archon blocked a kaiser blade swing and used its other hand to sever it.

 _"The brave, who generation after generation, choose the mantle of..."_

The Ultralisk roared in pain as the archon grabbed its head. Its eyes glowed blindingly as it channeled psionic energy at the beast.

 _"DARK TEMPLAR."_

The two belligerents glowed brightly as space around the two warped. The Ultralisk seemed to shatter as its pieces were pulled into a singularity, then silence followed.

"Ruby!" Yang cried as she, Weiss and Blake ran to where the fight happened to find John and Ruby lying on the ground, hyperventilating due to exhaustion. John managed to get up, help Ruby to her feet and turn to the Zerg horde, waiting to strike from afar. "Well, this is it, huh?" The blonde remarked, readying her fists.

"At least we'll take some of them with us." Blake added.

"I... I think I now know how John felt fighting these things..." Ruby said.

"It... It's been a pleasure being with you guys." Weiss whispered.

"...If I die, I die a Nerazim. Forgive me master." John said as he ignited his scythe for what it seemed like the last time. The girls readied their weapons for the final strike.

Then, hope beamed at the Huntsmen.

Behind team RWBY(J), Protoss warriors in the form of Centurions and Dark Templar approached them. Their green blades illuminated the area around them. "Brothers..." John whispered.

"We have heeded your struggle, disciple Raynor." A Lenassa Dark Templar replied. "We leave no warrior behind."

"Indeed. I remember that creed very well." The Terran disciple nodded. A new voice, in the form of himself, resonated in his mind.

 ** _"We are the defenders of the Firstborn. The black knights of our people."_**

"Together, we are strong." Another Dark Templar added. All the pessimism that team RWBY(J) housed melted away as their faces turned into smirks of certainty.

 _ **"From the shadows we come. From the shadows we strike."**_

With newfound vigor, John and his fellow Huntresses steeled themselves as determination flowed through their bodies. With a powerful war cry, the Nerazim warriors and team RWBY charged at the Zerg swarm, ready to draw blood.

 ** _"For we are the Nerazim. The Dark Templar, the ones who bask in the Twilight."_**

With the distance between the warriors and the vile Zerg closing, John leapt in the air and descended on a Hydralisk, blades hungering for its flesh.

 _ **"En taro Tassadar."**_


	5. Leader

The radiance of Remnant's sun shone at every brick of Beacon Academy, especially through the window of a very familiar dormitory room. On a bed lay Weiss Schnee, the white-haired heiress of the Schnee Dust Company deep in her slumber. The warmth of the sunlight gently rubbed on her pale skin and her eyes of blue opened. her slumber was over. Slowly rising from her bed, Weiss gave a high-pitched yawn. Despite being content with her sleep, she failed to see a whistle levitating in midair along with a blurry figure that blended with the background right next to her.

 _ *****_ _FWEEP!*_

"Wha?!" Weiss yelped as she jolted from her bed and fell to the ground. She looked around and her face paled as she saw levitating whistle.

"John, you dunce!" The heiress grunted.

"How may I help you, Weiss?" John's voice asked, not from the whistle. Now her drowsiness a thing in the past, Weiss looked at where the voice sounded from to find John wearing the Academy's uniform along with his otherworldly shoulderpad and gauntlet.

"Wha- then who is _that?!"_

"Goooood morning, team RWBY~!" Ruby's voice chirped. Weiss turned to the levitating whistle as Ruby materialized, wearing an oversized futuristic armor of John. "That was fun!" She added.

"Now that she has woken up, perhaps you may return my armor to me?" John asked.

"Oh, sure! One moment…" Ruby then proceeded to struggle remove the armor. "Ugh, this thing's too big!"

"Says the shortest girl in the room." Yang teased.

"YANG! I drink milk!" The team leader pouted. Chuckling, John decided to help Ruby remove the armor. With that out of the way, John placed it on a nearby wall and returned to where he was sitting down: between Blake and Yang.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss grunted as she rose from the floor. Ruby, however, ignored it and stated her… leadership statements.

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business." The red girl said.

"Excuse me?"

"DECORATING!" Yang piped up, holding a bundle of her belongings.

"What?"

"We still have to unpack." Black added, holding up her suitcase until it opened, spilling its contents on the floor. "...and clean." Weiss looked at John.

"I do not have much to unpack." The Nerazim simply said.

"Then what's this?" Ruby asked, holding John's satchel. Startled, John quickly snatched it from the girl and quickly checked its contents. Luckily, the Ihan Crystal was still there. Hopefully nobody touched it. Ruby then proceeded to blow her whistle on Weiss's ear once again.

"Alright! Weiss, Yang, Blake, John, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" She then raised her hands and balled them into fists. "BANZAI!"

"BANZAI!" Yang and Blake followed, leaving John and Weiss confused.

"I apologize for what happened earlier." The disciple said to the heiress.

"Just don't do it next time." Words scoffed.

An hour of decorating has passed. The girls of team RWBY(J) unpacked their belongings and placed where their perspectives thought perfect while John acted as support. Blake concentrated on placing her books in her shelf but hid a certain book from John with a blush. John refrained himself from asking what it was. Yang had just finished taping a poster of a group of men known as 'The Achieve Men'.

"Hey, John. May I ask you a question?" Blake came to the Nerazim and asked as he was helping Ruby with moving a bed.

"State your bidding." John replied.

"Um… I hope this isn't insulting to your clan, but why did you sleep with your shoulder pad and gauntlet on? Isn't it… uncomfortable?" With the Raven-haired girl's words, John looked at the Khaydarin Crystal embedded on his shoulder pad.

"It is an absolute oath of the Lenassa tribe to never remove them, no matter the situation a warrior is in. It is an act of preparation for any foes that shall attempt to ambush us." He lied. In reality, it was to prevent the girls from touching it.

"I… see." Blake nodded. "But you're in Beacon. You're not under supervision of your tribe or anything…"

"Blake, despite my brothers not being here, our traditions must be kept. Please understand." John replied, returning to Ruby. Blake stared at this mysterious boy and gave a sigh.

With all belongings except John's unpacked, the four beds that were present were piled up in the middle of the room.

"...this isn't going to work." Weiss grunted.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake added.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang suggested.

"Or we could ditch the beds…" Ruby added.

"Do you have an alternative?" John asked just before the girl gasped.

"...and replace them with BUNK BEDS!"

"Um, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss shook her head.

"...and super awesome!" Yang beamed.

"It does seem efficient." Blake added.

"It is up to you. Since I sleep on the floor, I shall… prepare for classes. Should you wish to vote, consider me as neutral." John said, walking out of the room.

"John's right. We should put it to a vote." Weiss nodded.

"I think we just did." Ruby smiled. The decision was clear. Yang gave a rock'n'roll sign of approval, Blake a thumbs up while Weiss stuck her tongue out in denial. Technically, considering John's neutrality, it was 4 against 2, with John's decision counting as two thanks to Ruby. The girls went to work and returned to their position. The newly built bunk beds were the true definition of makeshift and crude, with one bunk bed supported by ropes while the other with books.

"Objective… COMPLETE!" Ruby cheered. "Alright! Our second order of business isssssss~ Classes." She slumped on a bed with a books at hand. "Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we got to be…"

"What?! Did you say 9 o'clock?!" Weiss asked with shock in her words.

"Uh…"

"It's eight fifty-five, you dunce!" Weiss screamed before rushing out of the dorm and cross the corridor out. The members of both teams RWBY and JNPR poked their heads out of their doors before they too ran after the heiress but JNPR tumbled on the floor.

"To class!" Ruby yelled, running as fast as she could.

* * *

The classroom was bustling with conversation between students as the professor of Grimm studies wasn't here yet. The first year students were eager to listen to their first classes of Beacon Academy with faces of mostly hope, except for four students of team CRDL, who was expressing negativity as usual. John, in the other hand, saved a spot for his team as he drew memories of his past with the Firstborn on a piece of paper. It had been years since he had touched a pencil, but it didn't matter. He was drawing a carrier, the shining capital ships of the Protoss. Despite not being an expert artist, the drawing caught the attention of some students.

The door opened just before the clock struck 9:00 AM. Teams RWBY and JNPR stumbled into the classroom and ran to whatever empty seats they could find. Ruby and her team quickly sat next to John, who had saved them seats. "Thanks for saving us." Yang chirped quietly.

"We leave no warrior behind." John replied.

"Says the guy who left when we were making bunk beds."

"So the decision was made after all." John chuckled.

"You'll love it!" Ruby added, sitting next to the Nerazim. "What'cha got there?" She asked, peeking at the drawing.

"It came into my mind, so I drew it."

"Cool." It was then a stout man with a mustache walked to the desk at the middle of the podium and cleared his throat. Instantly, the class fell silent.

"Greetings, students of our prestigious academy! I am Professor Peter Port, your professor of the studies of Grimm and the very hero himself!" The man chuckled. "With the introductions out of the way, let us begin our class!" He cleared his throat again. "Monsters! Deeeemons! Prowlers of the Night! Yes, the creatures of the Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them… as prey! Ha ha!" Port laughed, his belly jiggling in the process.

'Something tells me that he will spend the most of his classes boasting.' John thought, his eyes glowing green. He turned to his teammates to find them doing different actions. Blake and Yang were concentrating, Weiss was taking notes while Ruby was asleep until he woke her up. 'Why would she take note of unnecessary talk?' The Nerazim thought.

"Uh… and YOU shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy!" Port continued. "Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three Kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where _you_ come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses!"

'So that explains the darkness I have sensed in them.' John remarked, focusing on his drawing. By now, the carrier was now accompanied by more ships of its kind along with Void Rays.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

"YYYYYEP!" A random student bolted up, fist up in the air. Awkward silence followed before he apologized and sat back down.

Shaking his head, Port continued. "That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man… Me! When I was a boy…"

As the professor continued his overly glorified story of himself saving lives from the Grimm, Ruby started drawing the professor with quality of horror. She then showed it to her team, which Yang giggled at it, John stared at it apathetically while Weiss grunted, shaking her head.

"Ugh, this lecture… or whatever this is is killing meeeeeeeeeeeeee" Yang silently groaned. John couldn't agree more. The story that the professor was telling was so glorified that he would unleash psionic storm at him to stop the torture. No. Only a Tal'Darim would do that. John decided to do it the civil way; the way Hierarch Artanis along would do. He stood up.

"Master Port." John interrupted, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Master? What do you mean?"

"I- apologies. Looks like my tribal instincts have taken whole of me. Should I say… Professor Port. I suppose that's better. Now, I understand you wish to show an example of the works of a huntsman with your life story. However, I believe, judging by the time left on this class, perhaps we should… get to the morale of the story. What do wish us to know?" With that, Jon sat back down , leaving confused faces behind.

"What was that all about?" Blake asked.

"Consider it as… life-saving. I'm surprised that I haven't unleashed a storm on him." John joked just as professor Port cleared his throat.

"My, I am truly sorry! I may have diverted myself too far. Indeed, Mr…"

"Raynor." John said.

"Yes, Mr. Raynor. So, what can we learn from my story? First, a true Huntsman must be honorable!" While John was finally concentrating at Port's lecture, he didn't see but sensed Weiss's building anger concentrated at Ruby through his psionic energy. "A true Huntsman must be dependable!" More anger.

'This is disturbing.' John thought, the sense of the heiress's anger tingling his psionic sensed.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated and wise!" That did it. John decided to turn his focus to find Ruby picking her nose. That explained everything. Weiss was gritting her teeth now as if she was in the brink of explosion. John attempted to comfort her, but she shook him off. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I do, sir!" Weiss raised her hand as if she was succumbed by her anger.

"Well then, let's find out!" Port enthusiastically said as he stared at a cage with red glowing eyes inside.

The Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company returned to the classroom wearing her usual combat uniform armed with Myrtenaster. She stood far from the cage, rapier at the ready.

"Go, Weiss!" Yang cheered, fist in the air.

"Fight well!" Blake added, waving a small flag with their team name written on it.

" _Anht zagatir nas_ (may the gods watch over you)." John said, barely audible.

"Yeah! Represent teeeeeam RWBY!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus!" Weiss scolded.

"Oh, uh… sorry."

"Alright! Let the match…" Port readied his weapon, a blunderbuss with axe blades on the stock. "...begin!" He struck the lock of the cage, revealing a Boarbatusk, It was a quadruped with cloven-feet and a line of hair sprouting from its spine, snub snout, and tusks, with four eyes, a series of plates along its back and on its thighs, and two extra sets of tusks, including two large curving tusks.

 **BGM- Blades of Justice (Legacy of the Void OST)**

The Grimm fist charged at Wiess, only to have its attack dodged at first.

"Haha! Wasn't expecting _that_ , weren't you?" Port laughed.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby cheered. The Boarbatusk then turned around to face her. This time, Weiss struck first. However, the Myrtenaster simply couldn't penetrate its thick hide plus carapace. "Go Weiss! Show it who's boss!" Ruby cheered, only to have a glare returned. The rapier got stuck by the tusks as the Grimm shook, taking Weiss along the way. Her grip loosened, sending her and her weapon flying into opposite directions from each other.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" The stout professor exclaimed. Weiss looked to find the Boarbatusk charging at her. She evaded just in time as it slammed to the desk. She quickly bolted for her weapon on the other side of the podium, which she grabbed and held a stance against the Grimm.

"Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled angrily. Suddenly, the Boarbatusk rolled into a ball and started spinning with increasing momentum and then launched itself at the heiress. Just before impact, Weiss activated a blue glyph, which blocked its attack as it was knocked back, exposing the belly. Taking the chance, Weiss lunged forward, attacking the belly…

...only to hit thick carapace.

"Oh ho! Didn't expect that, didn't you?" Port enthusiastically said. "Look for other weaknesses, miss." The Boarbatusk flipped back to its frat, sending the heiress onto the ground back first. Groaning in pain, she saw the Grimm ready to strike her aura-depleted state. Could this be the end? It was just one day after admission-

 **SCHLWAK!**

The Grimm squealed in pain as something zipped past it. Weiss focused to find John covered in disappearing black mist with his warp blade gauntlet ignited. She then looked at the Boarbatusk to see its belly carapace cut cleanly.

John glared at Wiess then back to the Grimm.

"Prove yourself, foul beast." He taunted, jumping back. Enraged, the Boarbatusk charged at the Nerazim, ready to strike flesh with its tusk. Despite the confusion the students and professor Port faced, he remained still. When John and his foe was barely five meters apart, he charged. He swiped his blade and blinked away to the left, completely severing a tusk from its face. The audience's jaws dropped at the sight.

"Did he just cut a Boarbatusk's tusk?!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"How strong is that blade?" Blake asked herself. John grabbed the tusk in midair and charged at the Grimm squealing in agony. He then pierced both his warp blade and tusk in its belly, ignoring the carapace's integrity. Immense heat and pain followed the monster as John slowly moved the two weapons apart from each other. With great strength, the belly of the Boarbatusk started to rip vertically in half. Black blood and flesh dropped onto the floor as John bellowed and the Grimm squealed in pain as the tear reached its chin. It's skull eventually gave in as the entire body cut into two. Internal organs rained on the Nerazim, covering his uniform in black as the two pieces of the Grimm evaporated. He turned to Weiss, who was pale as snow. He then faced the professor, who stared at him with constricted irises until he refocused and clapped nervously.

"Bravo! Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of true Huntsmen in training!" He said.

"Thank you, professor. Now, I may not have Huntsman training and lived secluded from the four Kingdoms, but according to my mentor's teachings, I wish to point out the flaws of Weiss Schnee." John said out loud, glaring at the heiress. Weiss trembled when the disciple's eyes glows green with psionic energy, which was not yet known to the people of Remnant. "First: you have overestimated yourself. With overwhelming pride, your mind was clouded from the battle."

"Excuse me?!" Weiss exclaimed, glaring at her teammate wiping Grimm blood off his face and throwing a piece of an intestine away. Her throat felt bile.

"Secondly: you have ignored advices, perhaps orders of your leader. She was giving you inspiration in the form of words and even advices of easily slaying your opponent, but you cast them aside and almost had your life taken."

"Now, look here." Weiss interrupted, sticking her finger on his bloody uniform, only to cringe at the slimy sensation. "Our 'leader' has told me a lie about the weakness! The belly was armored! She had nearly got me killed-"

"Lie?" John growled. "Professor, on average, is the prime weakness of a Boarbatusk its belly?" He asked Port.

"Why, yes indeed. I've released that one to make Miss Schnee think outside the box." Port nodded, rubbing his mustache.

"And you, Weiss. Did you know about its weakness from before?"

"...yes." Weiss admitted.

"Then you have no right to say that Ruby had told a lie. She simply didn't know that this Boarbatusk was mutated. You have considered yourself deserving better than her, which made you overconfident." John remarked as the bell rang. "I apologize if I took too much of your time, professor. Weiss, although I am genuinely sorry for stating your mistakes in front of everyone, but think about what could have improved in teamwork. Now, I need to find a way to clean myself." He muttered, walking out of the classroom. Silence followed before Port cleared his throat.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed. Miss Rose, remind Mr. Raynor of the assignment."

* * *

Walking back to the main building of the Academy after cleaning up, John walked around the corner of his next class, the Combat class to bump in with Ruby and Weiss quarreling with each other, then stomping out. Ozpin then walked behind the red girl, who dropped down. " Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well." Ozpin commented.

"Is she right? Did I make a mistake?" Ruby asked the headmaster. She seemed as if she was going to cry.

"That remains to be seen."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's been only one day." The headmaster looked down on his mug of coffee. "Ruby, I've made more mistakes that any man, woman or child in this planet. But I do not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them. Do you?" When Ruby was looking as if she was curious about what Ozpin had said, John walked to the two.

"According to my mentor and his friends, being a leader is not a title that could be brought upon lightly. It is a permanent task. The headmaster has given you a daunting responsibility of you and our team's lives. Despite not having experience having disciples myself and in leadership, I would advise you to take time to think about how will utilize your position." The disciple said.

"Indeed, John. Thank you for filling it up. Your mentor has taught you well." Ozpin thanked. "Now, you two should prepare for your next class." He added as he walked away. When he was gone, Ruby turned to John with a small smile.

"John?" Ruby asked.

"Yes?" Just as John said, the red girl pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Thank you for believing." Sighing by the sudden event, the Nerazim nodded and patted her back, something his father had done after the death of Arcturus Mengsk before departure with Zeratul.

" _Give'em hell, son."_ Jim Raynor's voice resonated in his mind. The embrace of warmth lasted until a familiar voice interrupted them.

"I knew you would fall for him, Rubes!" The two quickly released themselves to find Yang smirking while holding her Scroll.

"Yang!" Ruby screamed, her face red as her cloak. "Guess who's gonna see this pic!"

"Dad?! NO!" Ruby wailed as Yang ran away while her little sister chased her, leaving rose petals behind. John said nothing as he made his way towards the Combat classroom.

* * *

Unlike most of the classes, the room of the Combat room was enormous. It did have seats, but it lacked desks. The podium was definitely larger than the ones of Professor Port's. On the wall of the podium was a giant screen that was meant to show the vitality of the contestants. All of this reminded John of the auditorium as he took a seat next to Blake. A minute later, team JNPR sat next to him, with Nora taking a seat next to the Nerazim.

"Hey, the way you fought that Boarbatusk was soooooo cool! At first Weiss was like 'imma gonna kill you!' And the Grimm said 'nope' and knocked her over but you rescued her like a white prince and sliced it like a pile of pancakes! Ooooo I want some pancakes now!" The energetic hammer-wielded chirped.

"Nora?" Ren tapped on her shoulder.

"Yes Ren?"

"Calm down."

"Thank you." John said to the ninja. The crowd of students quieted down when a familiar blonde woman walked onto the podium with her crop on her hand. "So Professor Goodwitch is the Combat mentor. Interesting."

"Yeah." Blake nodded.

"Welcome to Combat training class. I am Professor Goodwitch, your teacher in training of the most basic level of Huntsmen: combat, whether it be Grimm or contestant Huntsmen." Goodwitch calmly said, but John could sense strictness in her words… Including the same psionic presence. It disturbed him a lot. "In this class, you will learn about the utilization of your aura and Semblances in combat. You will spar against each other as exercise for the future."

'This class is technically like the sparring matches with fellow younglings. It makes sense.' John thought. Despite spending almost his entire training times with Zeratul, John remembered the melee combat training with other Nerazim younglings when he first came to Shakuras.

"Now, as a demonstration, I would like two volunteers for a match. Would…" Goodwitch hesitated and searched around the crowd. "...Miss Nikos and Mr. Raynor prepare, please?" The crowd including teams RWBY and JNPR stared at the two students as they stood up without hesitation and exited the classroom to prepare. A few minutes later, John and Pyrrha walked up to the sparring grounds wearing their combat attire. Pyrrha was wearing her spartan armor wielding Miló and Akoúo, her javelin and shield. John, in the other hand, wore his usual Ghost armor and Khaydarin embedded shoulder-pad. He was wearing his purple cloth over his nose and mouth and wielded his warp scythe, C-20 Canister Rifle and warp gauntlet. The two stood in opposite sides of the podium as Goodwitch walked in between them and the screen flared to life, showing the faces of the two contestants along with a green bar below each face. "Now, the bar below the contestants' images are the aura meter. Should this reach critical levels, it is most wise to pull back from the fight." The Professor then walked to John and leaned to his ear. "...and please try not to use your energy shields on this battle. You don't want to cause rumors." She whispered. John nodded in response.

"Indeed. However, I shall use it should situations get out of control." John whispered back. Goodwitch nodded before walking out of the combat grounds "Pyrrha, I may have not fought a champion of a tournament before but do not go easy on me. I wish to test what I have learnt from my mentor."

"Okay, but don't go easy on me too, okay? I know that you have Semblances that can kill a powerful Grimm in one hit, but I'm ready." The spartan girl replied, readying Miló.

"I have not used a feedback loop on a human before. Nevertheless, this shall be an honorable spar." Pyrrha nodded at the Nerazim's words. John left his scythe extinguished, sparking some confusion from the audience.

"Well, begin the battle!" Goodwitch commenced.

 **BGM-The Golden Armada (Legacy of the Void OST)**

The two combatants steadily circled around each other, analyzing movements and opportunities to strike. John's eyes started to glow as he placed his scythe on his back and pulled out his Canister Rifle. He pressed his eye on the scope as holographic interfaces flared inside the crosshairs, determining wind velocities, gravitational deviations and so on. The two continued to circle around each other, nobody attacking, only aiming their weapons.

"John, what are you doing?! Shoot her!" Ruby whined.

"Pyrrha, SMASH!" Nora cheered. John, however, kept his aim. However, he knew that somebody would have to make blades meet. He took aim on Pyrrha's chest and pulled the trigger. Despite the giant silencer, the gun gave an ear-deafening bang as the 30mm round exited the barrel in hypersonic speeds. This bullet was capable of punching a hole on a light vehicle and even deal significant damage to energy shields. However, the outcome surprised the disciple.

The bulled avoided Pyrrha.

Confused, John let another bullet fall into the chamber and pulled the trigger again, but to no avail. The bullets wouldn't hit the spartan girl.

'What anomaly is this?!' He asked in his mind as he loaded the dreaded 50mm penetrator round. The rifle charged as he pulled the trigger.

 _ ***wreeeeee**_

 _ **KABOOM!**_

The recoil pushed John back a few centimeters as the giant bullet escaped the rifle. He saw Pyrrha readying Akoúo to block the shell. However, it was her who didn't expect the following.

The bullet went through the shield.

Pyrrha was knocked back a few meters and landed on her back. She looked at the screen to find that her aura was now in 60%.

Meanwhile, John lowered his rifle. He knew that firearms would not be effective here as his shots were completely avoided and the penetrator round had to be manually loaded. In fact, the fact that the bullet avoided Pyrrha was highly unusual. Could that be her Semblance? As his combat techniques required speed, he threw the rifle aside and pulled out his warp scythe. He waited until his opponent stood up and ready her weapon once again. This time, Pyrrha converted Miló into rifle form and started firing. The bolts seared through the air towards their target as the Nerazim dodged them, but three managed to find its mark on his left shoulder and waist. His newfound aura took the damage as it was reduced from full to 68%.

"Wait, how did his aura drop down so quickly?!" Yang asked.

"Excuse me, his bullet caused 40 percent of Pyrrha's aura to drop!" Weiss scolded.

"Didn't you hear what he said? Penetrator round!" Ruby added, but only to have a glare returned.

"Maybe his aura is weak…" Blake murmured.

"It seems that we are once again even." John commented.

"Let's begin." Pyrrha replied.

"Let this battle be glorious." The Nerazim said as he ignited his scythe, two blades of green illuminated the ground around him. He charged at his opponent, who reverted her weapon into javelin form and prepared for combat. But out of Pyrrha's expectations, John leapt on the air and dived to her. Seeing that she readied her counter, he blinked away behind her. The spartan turned around to face him. This time, John spun his scythe, making his weapon look like a glow stick of death. Eventually, warp blades met shield, beginning the battle.

Blades struck each other and occasionally shield. Every time John's blades struck, flashes of bright yellow flared at the impact zone. There was nobody who was in the offensive nor in the defensive. The two combatants' skills seemed to be even, nobody seeming to show an edge. Pyrrha lunged Miló at the Nerazim's stomach, but he blinked to the right and continued striking. He struck a swipe at Pyrrha, which he ducked and avoided heavy damage. She replied with another strike, but was parried. The two attacked at the same time, both of their weapons locking onto themselves.

"I'm… surprised. Your skills remind me of a friend of my mentor." John said, referring to Artanis.

"Really? I'm honored. Was he a Huntsman?" Pyrrha asked.

"No. He was a praetor from the Khalai clan. He aided my master by teaching me how to swing a blade a little better."

"Now I'm more honored."

"Indeed. However, I believe the fight must continue." John said as he broke from the lock and blinked backwards. " _A'la korr de zha'khan_ (We strike from the shadows)." He said and then pressed some buttons on his armor, activating his cloaking field. Now invisible from the naked eye, John ran in a curved path, attempting to flank her. Seeing that Pyrrha was looking around keeping her guard, he swiped her side. Knocking her sideways. She landed on her feet. She raised her hand to shoulder level and circled around. When her hand seemed to point at John's invisible form, her hand started to glow dark purple. John suddenly felt an unusual sensation of being pulled as he noticed in shock that his armor was glowing in the same color. He tried to run away, but his armor said otherwise.

"Found you!" Pyrrha smiled, readying her javelin. She threw Miló at him, scoring a direct hit. The Nerazim was sprawled backwards, but quickly gained ground. John's aura was now at dangerous 24%. Soon enough, his cloaking field deactivated on its own, further shocking the disciple. He saw that his armor was drained of energy. He finally realized that her Semblance may be manipulating magnetic properties of metallic objects.

"So, that was your Semblance?" John asked, with Pyrrha nodding. "Looks like it's time to use my other Semblance." He said, charging to his foe. 'I pray this works.' He thought.

The spartan girl readied her shield to block whatever attack would come. Once again, he leapt in the air, only to point his hand to her, fingers positioned into a form that made the entire audience pale.

"Is he…" Ren stuttered.

"What if it kills her?!" Jaune panicked. However, Pyrrha's assumed Semblance kicked in as her hand glowed dark purple, which John's armor reacted as his hand wielding his scythe moved from an assumed attack stance. Then it happened.

 _*snap!_

A familiar cyan bolt of light struck Pyrrha's head. She dropped her weapons and clenched her head, screaming in pain as she fell to her knees. John landed behind her, running towards her with his weapon extinguished. He was worried of his opponent, as the victims of the dreaded feedback were either no longer with him or ran away with reactors severely damaged. "Pyrrha!" He called, kneeling next to her. She panted as she grabbed her weapons. They both looked at the screen.

 **Pyrrha Nikos- 16%** (Originally 59%)

 **John Raynor-24%**

The spartan girl suddenly gave a cry of strength as she stabbed John on the shoulder, sending him flying back and his scythe far from him. He once again landed on his feet, only to find his aura at 16%, just like her. This was it. They were once again even, with one strike signaling defeat of both warriors. The victor would be the one who deals the quick blow. With no other weapons left on him, John readied his left arm that had his warp gauntlet while Pyrrha readied Miló and Akoúo.

"My life… for Shakuras." John grunted as he ignited his blade. With cries of determination, not John and Pyrrha charged at each other, planting anxiety and butterflies in the audiences.

The contestants struck, ran past each other and stopped. They remained motionless for a few seconds. However, the crowd erupted into cheers. John and Pyrrha looked at the screen.

 **Pyrrha Nikos-1%**

 **John Raynor-1%**

It was a draw. Their aura levels were dropped below critical levels and ended up in the same level. Professor Goodwitch walked back up to the combat grounds.

"The match is a draw. Normally, if both contestants were in critical levels, the one with the highest aura would win. However, like this case, if their aura are the same, a sudden death match would commence." The blonde woman said to the students. "However, as the fight took over the entire class time, I believe that this match will have to end in a draw." The audience clapped and cheered as John and Pyrrha bowed at each other. The Nerazim picked up his weapons before walking off the grounds.

* * *

Of course, John was bombarded with students, especially teams RWBY and JNPR. They complimented him of how awesome the fight was and asked how his 'Semblances' (in reality they were psionic abilities) worked. John quickly replied to them and walked to Pyrrha, who was back on her uniform. She turned to the disciple when he was next to her.

"Hey, you fought well" the spartan girl complimented.

"So have you. It was honorable. I am… impressed by your valiance." John replied.

"Wow, thanks."

"Your skills could even impress my tribe's finest warriors."

"I'm flattered. John, I… I have one question." John simply nodded, awaiting it. "If your weapon could tear through Boarbatusk armor, how come it didn't break my aura so easily?" The Nerazim looked away for a while, thinking of an answer. Then he faced Pyrrha again.

"The scythe I have built… I can adjust how strong my blades are by concentrating psi- I mean, aura. I wished for a fair fight and feared of damaging your beloved weapons, thus I refrained myself from utilizing maximum power. I apologize for what I have done to your shield."

"I see." Pyrrha nodded. "It's okay. I can fix it later."

"With that done, I wish to know my flaws that you've saw." John's words made Pyrrha hum in thought. After a few seconds, she began speaking.

"The way you were switching weapons seemed cumbersome. During the fight, you seemed to rely on speed, so switching between your rifle and scythe took a bit too long."

"I see. I will have to hone in that." John nodded.

"There is a way to fix that. You can combine the weapons like I did to Miló and Akoúo. Maybe you can ask help from someone to combine your rifle with your scythe?" The spartan girl suggested.

"Perhaps…" The Nerazim nodded. "I will have to think about that. Thank you, Pyrrha."

"John, I remember during the fight… why did your aura drop so much by just one attack?"

"That, I know not. Perhaps is due to my aura being exceptionally weaker than other Huntsmen. In fact, professor Goodwitch has asked me the same question just after class."

"Then how are you going to protect yourself?" Just as the Amazonian girl asked, the Nerazim's eyes shone and a translucent green sphere of hexagons formed around him and simmered immediately.

"My tribe has been using manipulated Essence to forge artificial aura. I pray this answers your question." Pyrrha gave a smile as she walked away, only to be stopped by John. "Pyrrha, I would like to give you this as a token of friendship." Pyrrha turned around to find John holding the very Boarbatusk tusk that he had used to brutally kill the Grimm back in Port's class to her. Her eyes widened by the sight.

"It didn't decay? How is that possible?!"

"Remember, our clan knows a secret method of preserving Grimm caracasses." John replied. In reality, all he did was concentrate psionic energy onto the tusk, which somehow prevented it from decaying. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Perhaps the day will come when I tell you more of my people's secrets." Carefully, Pyrrha took the tusk and smiled.

"Thank you. It's an honor meeting a guy like you." Just after the spartan girl finished, the two heard familiar voices coming from the corner.

"Hey, leave me alone!" It was Jaune.

"Whatever you say, Jauney-boy. Let's go, boys." A gruff voice said.

"I… think I should go." Pyrrha said before walking away. John nodded before walking to the opposite direction.

* * *

Surrounded by a pile of books, John was reading a book about aura with the light of his warp scythe in the middle of the night. Yang and Blake were fast asleep in their crudely made bunks while Ruby was last seen studying on her bed. However, due to the lack of noise of scribbling, John assumed that she had fallen asleep too. He intensified the radiance of his warp scythe when he couldn't see some words of the book due to darkness.

'It's been over a year since I've seen Terran literature. I must say, I feel like I may need to improve on that point.' John said to himself. For nearly his entire life, he had been adapted to reading and writing in Khalani. The only times he wrote in English was when he was a child before the Confederacy abducted him and during his stay in his father's ships awaiting the arrival of his master. Nevertheless, he was once again adapting to human writing thanks to his gifted adaptability.

The Nerazim was fascinated by the aura. The fact that the souls, something that the inhabitants of Remnant say they are, protect the very body they were in. He wrote the summary of the information in his notebook in Khalani so that nobody would be able to understand it. He then put the book back in a pile and picked up another, but this time about Dust. Just as he had Ozpin told him, there were in two properties: powder and crystal, where the first form is more unstable but houses more power. 'This is unusual. Some of these crystals seem to act like Khaydarin crystals.' John thought as he heard the dorm room open. It was Weiss. He decided to stay silent and simply nod in greetings as he saw her walk up to Ruby's bed.

"Weiss! I-I was studying and then I felt asleep! I'm sorry…" Ruby whispered in panic. John pulled his attention from his note-taking and focused at the events happening at the beds. Could Ruby still be afraid of Weiss?

He then saw Weiss push her hand on the silver-eyed girl's mouth. He saw her take a coffee mug from the bed.

"How do you take your coffee?" The heiress asked.

"I don't-"

"Answer the question."

"Uh… cream and five sugars!" Ruby replied. John saw Weiss smile, something he had yet to see yet.

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know that I'm going to be the best teammate you'll ever have."

'It looks like Weiss has finally warmed herself. Strange. It reminds me of… Artanis? Why?' John thought.

"Good luck studying." Weiss concluded before taking the silver-eyes girl's mug and walking out of the dorm's entrance. "Hey, Ruby?" She asked, stopping by the door.

"Uh huh?"

"I've always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Weiss said before closing the door. A short pause later, John returned to his studies. He was now finished with the book and picked up another, this time the history of Remnant. However, he stopped when he sensed a familiar presence leaning at him.

"Ruby." John simply said apathetically. "What brings you here?"

"I… I was curious. What'cha doin'?" Ruby asked back.

"I am taking notes. The world that I was secluded from is… vast."

"You sure are a bookworm." Ruby smiled, looking at the piles of books, then to John's notebook. She gave a confused face when she saw letters that she had never seen before. "What… is that?"

"This is my native language." John replied, asking himself if it was a wise thing to say what it was. However, judging by how his colleagues seemed to believed his… lies, he decided to tell her some truth. "We call it Khalani. Every letter has a meaning behind them."

"Oh." Just as the silver-eyed girl acknowledged, the door opened again, revealing Weiss with two mugs giving steam.

"Here's your coffee, Ruby." Weiss said, handing the girl the mug. She then turned to the Nerazim and handed the other one. "I… don't know how you like coffee, but I hope you like black."

"Thank you." John smiled as he took the mug, heat radiating and warming his hands. "Would you believe if I said that I have never drank coffee in my life?" The two girls' eyes widened by the fact. Ruby even covered her mouth to prevent loud words from exiting. "Anyways, I have been studying the history of the four Kingdoms."

"I see." Weiss replied, her attention at the glowing warp scythe. "That thing sure is warm. And bright." She remarked.

"Indeed. They are an excellent source of light." John replied.

"John, I want to say sorry." The heiress said, receiving full attention of the disciple. "I… I'm sorry about how I acted like a dolt today. I realized that I was wrong about… overestimating myself."

"It's fine, Weiss. As long as you understand your weaknesses, our team will go through infinite troubles yet stand. We need to see how we can cooperate and help each other in hard times."

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered quietly. "John?"

"Yes?"

"I wanna hear another story about your clans." John was surprised by the question. What surprised him more was that Weiss was also eager to hear it. Sighing, he closed his books and turned to the two girls.

"Now, it would be two millennia where we were separated from the rest…"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Greetings from Aperture!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've been thinking about how I'll merge the two universes in this fanfic.**

 **I've been thinking about should I make a connection between Dust and Khaydarin Crystals?**

 **Is there anything you wish to ask about this fanfic? Leave a review!**

 **Thank you from Aperture!**

 **-ApertureGaming011**


	6. Phasesmith

Throughout his life in Beacon Academy, John did whatever he could to integrate himself into the society present in this world. With the help of teams RWBY and JNPR (especially Ruby), the Nerazim gained a small amount of knowledge of how Terrans live and socialize here. Slowly, informality set itself in him.

Of course, despite the time spent, John never let the ways of the Protoss let go of him. He never let a day without sparring against an imaginary foe and contacting Zeratul exist. However, the fact that John always went to the roof during midnight always gave his team some suspicions.

* * *

"I last saw him stargazing." Blake would say. The four girls of team RWBY(J) were together on a Weiss's bed. John was not of the room to perform his unusually usual activities outside. It was strange to the girls.

"He always takes his scythe." Yang added.

"Yeah, it's as if he doesn't want us to touch it." Weiss nodded.

"Do you think he has… a girlfriend?" Ruby asked.

"Wow, Rubes, never knew you would have a crush on him." Her sister teased.

"EEWWWW!"

"Whatever. What matters is that John may be hiding something. Ruby, does he always go to the roof to… stargaze?"

"Well, yeah. I… think I saw him so something with his gauntlet. Other than that, I saw him practicing his scythe, like yesterday." Ruby replied, rubbing her cheek. Indeed, the silver-eyed girl remembered seeing John swinging his warp scythes and occasionally his gauntlet blade at imaginary foes. His blades illuminated the dark sky with brilliant green and his moves flowed like a river whenever he used his gauntlet. The way he fought altered depending on what weapon he was wielding. With his gauntlet, his body and arm spun circles of death both vertically and horizontally. With his scythe, John made it look like a dual glow stick of death while looking like a centrifuge of mortality.

For some reason, Ruby had never seen him use his rifle.

"Is he a dunce? Why won't he use the training rooms? In BEACON?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"He could be hiding something." Blake suggested.

"50 Lien if it's his girlfriend back in his tribe. No exception." Yang smirked.

"Okay. I don't know what you guys think, but I think we should follow him wherever he goes during the night. He's been doing this for an entire week and I believe that we need an explanation of whatever he is doing."

"Ooh, looks like my sister has competition~" The blonde teased.

"YOU DOL- Mmff!" The heiress tried to scream but Ruby managed to muffle her mouth so no complaints will enter Goodwitch's ears. Yang burst into silent laughter.

"Anyway, good idea, Ice Queen. Rubes, didn't you say that John asked you to help him build a weapon?" Yang asked her sister.

"Yup! I'll help him all~ the way!" Ruby chirped.

"Let's help my sis get a boyfriend, shalll we?"

"NO!"

"Let's investigate then. Perhaps-" Just as Weiss was claiming her decision, the dormitory's door swung open, revealing John Raynor, team RWBY(J)'s mysterious member's exposed skin covered in sweat. Everybody paused and snapped to him as if they had seen a criminal come into their room.

"Weren't you all sleeping?" John asked, giving a curious face.

"It's nothing! Simply girls night out!" Ruby stuttered. Though John could see the slight hesitation in her words, he nodded it off anyway.

"I understand. I shall take a quick shower before getting back to bed."

"In two in the morning?!" Weiss exclaimed, but not in the way it would disrupt the neighboring rooms.

"I don't see a problem." The Nerazim cooly replied, taking some clothes and shutting the door. As soon as the girls heard water falling from the tap, they returned to their squabble.

"Oum, he takes EVERYTHING with him wherever he goes. We can't see what's in there!" Weiss grunted.

"He even takes his weapons with him! I love Crescent Rose, but I'm sure he's… worse than me?" Ruby hesitated.

"Dunno, sis. You hug your weapon like it's your boyfriend." Yang sneered.

"Yaaaang…'' Ruby groaned.

"Guys, I understand that you guys really want to know who he is, but we have classes tomorrow. Plan in the morning." Blake, who had been staying silent for the entire conversation, butted in. With the cue in the form of Weiss's yawn, everybody agreed that they needed to sleep and end their night. Thus, everybody returned to their beds and closed their eyes to let slumber engulf them. John exited the shower a few minutes later wearing a white shirt and his usual Nerazim combat attire. He walked to where his pile of books and notes were. He sat down and picked up his satchel, the one his father had given him after the Brood War. Ever since he was admitted into Beacon Academy thanks to headmaster Ozpin, he had been regularily checking his satchel in case his teammates or any other students became too curious. He dared not to expose anything inside, which John was checking.

'Ihan Crystal, Prismatic crystal, Penetrator shells…' He paused when he came up to ten objects in the same size wrapped up in cloth. 'Looks like they're are all present. Very good.' John smiled when he partially unwrapped one. He then sealed the satchel and laid it on the carpet. He laid his head on it and fell into slumber, too.

* * *

 _Grunts and yells of frustration and effort surrounded the room of orchid and green. Prelate Zeratul was observing his young Terran disciple John Raynor, 7 years old at that time swing his warp blade gauntlet. Ever since the boy came to Shakuras, he was at first discriminated by other Protoss younglings due to his heritage as an 'inferior creature'. Indeed, John used to struggle to keep up with them as he was indeed weaker and was easily fatigued due to his body. A few younglings used to pick on him constantly, effectively demoralizing him. John didn't even know how to swing a blade at that time and was learning rigorously by Zeratul of how to control his psionic powers. John realized its importance when he accidentally casted a psionic wave so powerful that the walls of the room he was in getting bullied blew off, sending the youngling bullies out through the hole._

 _Now, John could at least control his powers from overtaking his consciousness and was able to convert them into abilities in the form of Blinking. His mentor finally thought that he was now worthy to train how to wield a warp blade. Here he was, struggling to hack away holographic dummies with his warp gauntlet while being so frustrated by the sheer number of targets needed to be slain._

 _After his twentieth target, John collapsed onto his knees due to exhaustion. His body went limp as tears started to dribble down his cheeks. He sensed Zeratul walking up to him as he started to sob. "I… I can't do this." John sobbed._

" _Raynor, there are still sixteen targets to be slain." Zeratul said, placing his hand on his disciple's shoulder._

" _I can't, master. I'm too… weak." It was then when the Dark Prelate gave a look of empathy._

" _My disciple. You claim that you are unworthy of being one with the Nerazim Protoss. However, I wish you to know that you aren't the only one who had considered themselves weak. Every single youngling… including myself seven hundred years ago, has suffered the torment of training, the controlling of their psionic powers, the connection with the Void. You are not alone, Raynor."_

" _B-but I'm a human! How can I be better than this?" John cried._

" _Raynor, your psionic potential has been proven to exceed that of the Matriarch. I'm positive that even the Firstborn from Aiur would be jealous of your capabilities. All you need to do is hone them. Control them. Then you shall be like us." Zeratul assured. "However, the way of the blade seems lacking in you. Though I will aid you in honing your blade wielding…' He hesitated, making John look up to his mentor, eager to hear what he has in mind. "...Raynor, follow me. There is someone who I wish for you to see." With that, Zeratul lent his disciple his hand so that he could get up. Wiping his tears, John followed his mentor out of the building he was training._

 _Talematros. The glowing city of Shakuras. More than a billion Protoss resided in the beautiful city. Vehicles roamed the purple skies of the planet moving past buildings with architecture of curved structures of purple, green and silver. Ever since John first came here, he could never get used to the city's marvel. Other than the glares of the Protoss that were targeting him, everything in Talematros was beautiful. However, the piece de resistance of the city was the colossal Xel'Naga temple in the middle of the city, which was in an island surrounded by a giant lake. Nerazim phasesmiths would go to the temple in search of knowledge of the gods._

 _Zeratul and John entered a building where phasesmiths were known to work in. After walking through corridors and rooms, the two finally found what they were looking for. The room was filled with equipment that phasesmiths use to work with samples, weapons and civilian technology. Hums of energy vibrated the walls. Beside a panel of holographic displays were two female Protoss, one who John immediately recognized to be Matriarch Raszagal as she was the oldest Protoss on Shakuras. The other, however, was a very young female with attire that seemed functional with moving parts._

" _En taro Adun, Matriarch." Zeratul said, placing his fist on his chest. "I apologize. You have been busy with the phasesmith."_

" _No, it is fine Prelate Zeratul. I have been conversing with Salhaza about the Temple." Raszagal replied, her glowing yellow eyes, something that made the Matriarch unique from the other Nerazim, spoke truth. "I see that you have brought your disciple here." She added, looking at John who was behind Zeratul's legs._

" _Indeed."_

" _There is no need to fear, Raynor. I have seen your potential. You have adapted quickly in our world." The Matriarch assured, approaching the human. "I pray to see you again, young human. I hope to see you improve."_

" _Th-thank you, Matriarch…" John stuttered as he saw Raszagal walk away from the room._

" _Phasesmith Salhaza." Zeratul said to the young female, who in return bowed._

" _En taro Adun, Prelate. What brings you here?" Salhaza, a young female Nerazim phasesmith greeted. She was considered as a prodigy in engineering as her knowledge was leagues away from her collegues when she was training. She was from the Zer'atai tribe, those who wield scythes._

" _Salhaza, I have a request. Though it may sound unorthodox, but hear me." The Prelate looked at John. "My disciple seems to have some issues wielding a gauntlet. Since you are a Zer'atai, could you teach him your tribe's ways?" Salhaza paused at Zeratul's words. John could see by her glowing green eyes that she was deliberating. A few seconds passed until Salhaza looked back at the Dark Prelate._

" _Very well. I have heard from the Matriarch that this human has quite the adaptability. I shall see it through. However, there is something I wish from the boy in return."_

" _Oh?" Zeratul hummed while John stared at the phasesmith in anxiety. What would she possible want from him, a pathetic human?_

" _I wish for him to help me in my work. I have been in need for an… assistant. I shall teach him how to operate a forge and eventually, how to forge his own blades." John gave a big smile at the request. He remembered tinkering with toys and Vulture bikes with his father back a Shyloh. He vigorously nodded. Zeratul, seeing this, chuckled._

" _It seems that he is willing to. I shall supervise him." John immediately ran from his cover and towards Salhaza._

" _Welcome to my forge, young one. We have a long path to walk." Salhaza said, kneeling in front of John._

" _I'll do my best, Miss Salhaza!" John chirped._

Despite not being a nightmare, John nevertheless woke up with a startle. It was strange. Every time he woke up, this was the norm, despite the dream.

* * *

'Salhaza…' John said to himself as he saw the clock on the wall. 5:43 AM. He was sweating again. Sighing, he took some more clean clothes and entered the bathroom for another shower. "It is unpleasant as I constantly take the shower…" He muttered to himself as he turned the tap on and let the ecstatic warmth of the water rain down on him. Speaking of dreams, John remembered that he asked Ruby in aiding him forge in the form of combining his weapons into one. However, since the five were new to the Academy, nobody knew where the forge was. "Headmaster Ozpin shall be my answer, then." John said to nobody as he covered his hair with shampoo bubbles. As he continued his routine, he wondered how he would combine his Canister Rifle and scythe into one weapon. Also, even if he did, judging from his friends, what would he name his creation? After a shower, he walked out of the dormitory, climbed to the roof and started meditating.

The other members of team RWBY were now awake when John reentered the dormitory wearing a uniform. Blake was standing near the bathroom door, waiting for Weiss to exit the said room. "I apologize." He said, walking past the Raven-haired girl.

"N-no, it's okay." Blake replied as she entered the bathroom.

"I shall head for the headmaster's office. I require to have a word with him, especially about the forge." John said to the team, walking out of the room, but this time taking his entire belongings with him.

The corridors of Beacon Academy were at the early stages of becoming lively as students began exiting their dormitory rooms and walked around. Most headed for the cafeteria, while the rest went to other dorms.

John was one of those students who didn't go to the cafeteria but instead headed for Ozpin's office. As he walked, however, he senses incoming danger, in the form of a large hand coming for his shoulder. After some calculating, John evaded the grasp by rolling forward and standing back up. He turned around to find a group of four tall students who looked quite menacing. Among the four, the boy with short orange hair and intimidating looks stood out from them.

"How can I help you?" John calmly asked.

"Well well, if it isn't John Raynor. A little birdie told me that you are from a tribe, am i right?" The boy mockingly said.

"Indeed, I am."

"You think you can just wander around the academy's halls without going through everything WE had to go on? You think you're so special… _caveman_." The boy continued. At the word 'caveman', John frowned a bit. Did this Terran insult his brothers in all but blood? How dare he?

"Oh, lookie here guys! Looks like the caveman's saaad!" The green mohawk boy added. "Why aren't you dancing around a fireplace while sacrificing your mom to your god?" Neither of the four boys knew the immense fury growing in the Nerazim disciple.

"Well then, perhaps you would wish to reconsider your thoughts about my people. I pray that you aren't so ignorant of the… consequences." John said with the most calm voice possible at his current state. He decided to give them one last chance, although he already knew what they were going to say.

"Heh, a caveman that speaks old words? Go back to your cave, buddy! We don't need you he-" Just before the white-haired boy could finish, John, completely engulfed in rage, cast a psionic storm at the four boys.

"YOU WILL NOT SAY SUCH TO MY PEOPLE!" He bellowed as the four boys gritted their teeth in pain as raw psionic bolts of lightning tore through their Aura. With his rage finally disappearing along with the storm, John turned back to where he was going and continued walking. When he reached the lift towards the headmaster's office, he entered it and turned around to find the same four boys, now giving smoke thanks to the effects of the storm storming towards the lift as the doors closed.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YOU PIECE OF-" Too late. The door closed and John left the lift ascend. The Nerazim gave a smirk at the humor that just happened.

"He is more atrocious than the Conclave…" he muttered.

* * *

Ozpin didn't expect the door of his office to open at such an early time. Normally, it would only open when he had requested someone to see him. The only people who would visit him would be professors, but… a student? Especially one from outer space?

"Mr. Raynor, strange that you would like to visit me in this early hour." Ozpin said, sipping his coffee.

"I… apologies. I wished to ask you about some things before I have my breakfast and eventually take my classes." John apologized, giving a bow.

"You don't have to be so formal, John. Take a seat." The headmaster gestured the seat. John nodded before sitting down on the said chair. "So, what do you want?"

"Headmaster, after my first dual with Pyrrha Nikos, I have learnt my fatal weakness: I am slow in changing weapons. All of the huntsmen that I have familiarized with have one weapon with multiple functions. Take Ruby for instance. Crescent Rose can act as close quarter weapon as a scythe and a long range support as a sniper rifle." John explained and Ozpin nodded in understanding.

"I see. I do remember your trouble during your Initiation. It took you… quite long to switch your weapons, hmm?" The grey-haired man smiled.

"Indeed." John nodded.

"So, you want a facility so you can build another weapon?"

"Precisely. However, all I wish to do is combine my two weapons and perhaps add upgrades to it. But I'm concerned about what others would think if they saw a human operating otherworldly weaponry."

"I see." Ozpin laughed. "I can put my hand in that. I'll prevent anyone other than your team from entering the forge. I'll upload its location to you Scroll." He said. "John, how are you going to purchase your materials for your new weapon?" John snapped to him by the headmaster's words. He was right. John had never used the currency of Remnant ever since he came down here. What was he going to do? What if the materials from the Canister Rifle won't be enough…

Wait… That's it!

During the night, John mentally shaped the weapon he would design. Judging by it, all he needed was the firing mechanism of the rifle, the scope and nothing else. Grinning, John opened his mouth.

"Professor, I may not need to."

"Hmm?"

"You see, I believe my rifle will do. All I need is its firing mechanism."

"You did plan this, didn't you?" Ozpin gave a warm smile.

"Yes. However, the fact that the salvage from my rifle would suffice is… new." John replied staring at the clock behind the headmaster. 8:15 AM. "Perhaps I should depart." Just as the Nerazim was about to stand up, Ozpin stopped him.

"John, I've been told that your Aura is weak compared to the other first-year students." He said, adjusting his glasses.

"Indeed. I have come to accept it." John replied. However, Ozpin shook his head in denial.

"John this is a serious matter." The headmaster took his Scroll out and showed the screen to the disciple. On the screen were multiple faces of numerous students including John. Each portrait had a aura meter along with the number of it. Ruby had 1245, Weiss 1732, Blake 1450 and Yang 2017. However, John noticed that his aura was only 521.

"I don't see a problem." John shrugged.

"Mr. Raynor, it is clear that your aura is terrible low. In fact, it's two times lower than… Thiassi Kolga, whose aura is… 1052. It's that it's too weak. You may not last long in combat classes."

"...And yet I confronted the so-called champion of Mistral Pyrrha Nikos, did I not?" John interrupted. "I can overcome it, headmaster. Trust me. I understand that you are concerned about the fact that I have yet to unlock my Semblance, but that shall be found in the future." A short pause later, Ozpin gave a sigh.

"Very well. I hope that day comes soon. You may return to your team, John. I'll arrange a forge for you. But tell me, do you have expertise in metalworks?" With his words, John gave a smile.

"I used to work with a phasesmith back in Shakuras. Her generosity could compare that of the kindest of mothers."

"I see. I cannot question the intelligence of an interstellar empire, after all."

"A protectorate. I thought you remember what the Ihan Crystal had told you?"

"Of course. I'm sorry about that."

"It is fine. Thank you for everything, headmaster. _Adun toridas._ " John bowed before exiting the office through the lift. Now that ne was alone, Ozpin turned to the window showing the entierty of Beacon Academy.

"Wonder if he'll open himself more…?" Ozpin said to himself.

* * *

After evading Cardin's team by cloaking, John regrouped with team RWBY and ate breakfast along with JNPR. The Nerazim saw the suspicious looks of his teammates. He could sense questions swarming in their minds, but dismissed it for now. The team then toook their classes as usual, but this time from professor Peach primarily. It was biology, something that John slightly desired as he was intrigued by Remnant's flora.

Classes ended and students were given time until night to do as they wish. John, followed by Ruby, finally received the chance to move to the forge. John could only chuckle by how Ruby was skipping with a speed that would put a reaper run back to the barracks he had been deployed from. After going through corridors and doors, the two open the two doors that lead into a large room filled with equipment. Precision cutters, power hammers, belt grinders, 3D printers, anvils, smelters, metal macerators… it was a dream to every Terran engineer, especially a certain silver-eyed girl, who was drooling by the sight.

"I'm moving my stuff here…" Ruby whispered, making John chuckle.

"I've heard from your sister that you are a fanatic to weaponry, is it not?" The boy asked.

"Why not? Weapons represent who we are!" The girl pouted. "Hey, uh… has your tribe worked with these things before?"

"Indeed." John lied. He remembered how phasesmiths work by the use of warp technology and fabrication of tools with the help of antigravity in forges. He also remembered the times he acted as an assistant to a young phasesmith by handling machines and fabricators. John had a smile grow in his face by the sight of the room. "Ruby, I'll have to ask for your leave. The process of which I will take is… extremely dangerous."

"Wh-what?! I thought you needed help in your weapon?!" Ruby stuttered, shocked by what her friend had just said. John turned to her and looked at her directly in her eyes. John decided to lie again.

"Ruby, my people risk their lives just to make a single warp gauntlet. I saw my fellow friends die by mishandling manipulated Dust." The disciple's face became grim.

"...how bad is it?"

"One manipulated Essence the size of my fist is enough to destroy Vale." Ruby's eyes were wide as plates by hearing this lie. In reality, all John wished to do was to conceal his identity and the way how Khaydarin crystals worked. What he implied was actually a nuclear weapon, but at least it did the work in injecting fear to the silver-eyed girl. "Now please, for the sake of the entire academy, leave."

"O… okay." Ruby nodded before walking out of the forge and shutting the door behind. Sighing in guilt, John removed his gauntlet and placed it on a desk. Then, he placed his warp scythe and his C-20 Canister Rifle on the adjacent desk.

'First, I will have to dismantle the rifle to its most basic parts. All I need is the scope and the firing mechanism. The rest shall go into the macerator.' John thought. However, this would be a difficult task. Indeed, he had made his own gauntlet and scythe that he is wielding, but never has he dismantled yet build a Terran weapon in his life. He would have to do it on his own and hope for the best.

The rifle was now disassembled. Luck was on John's side, as the firing mechanism was easily distinguishable. He set the mechanism to the side and threw the rest of the rifle aside. Now came the hard part: working with the scythe itself. Due to the fact that he had built this weapon, it was easy for him to know how the scythe worked. However, never in his life had he tried to modify it. He had multiple plans for it, but he needed knowledge of how to build it.

It was then when he thought of someone that could: his second mentor and friend Salhaza. Just by thinking of her name, a smile grew in his mind. John immediately went to his gauntlet and accessed its interface to open a channel with his friend. A short time passed before the holographic screen showed a familiar Protoss with functional armor.

" _En taro Tassadar,_ friend Raynor. It has been years since we've last seen each other" the female Protoss said.

" _En taro Tassadar,_ phasesmith Salhaza. Indeed, t has been too long." John replied.

"I can see that you need help. Is it something that I can help?" Salhaza asked.

"Yes." John replied, holding his scythe so that the phasesmith could see. "I wish to modify my weapon."

"Modify? That is very interesting. Are you planning to combine it with Terran weaponry?"

"You can read my mind." John chuckled, nodding.

"I have seen the weapons of the Terran Ghosts. Despite being very primitive, they seem to be rather effective. I have heard from the Prelate that the inhabitants of where you are forge their own weapons that could… reconfigure themselves, am I right?"

"Indeed, Salhaza. Their weapons' functions also let them be mobile, something that my weapons cannot. There are some… things that are in my mind right now about this new weapon." John then rummaged his satchel until he found what he wanted: the prismatic core crystal. Not only that, he also picked up the ten objects wrapped in cloth. He unwrapped them to reveal three glowing Khaydarin crystals and seven darts with cyan glowing liquid inside. Salhaza watched through the screen with eyes that said intriguement.

"You plan to replicate the weapon systems of that of a Void Ray?" John nodded. "Intriguing. I remember teaching you how to build one. Could that be the prismatic core that I taught you to build?"

"Indeed. I pray that would be stable enough for the weapon." The disciple replied.

"And those… aren't they the stimulant drugs that the Terrans use, but modified?"

"You know them well. My father's friend Stetmann has made them so the side effects are nonexistent. I know how to make them." Indeed, the syringes were Stim-packs that the the elite Terrans soldiers used, but unlike the harmful effects that it does to people when used, these new ones would heal them while enhancing their movement.

"Very well. Now, I shall guide you in every step in building the prismatic core. Watch closely…" with Salhaza'a words, John's eyes glowed green as he began working. Psionic energy circulated around him as metals disassembled, Khaydarin crystals readjusted and metals took shape in the way John imagined. Not only that, he also operated the power hammer to shape the metals, too.

* * *

It took two hard hours, but the effort John showed bore fruit. The weapon was finished, and after a series of tests, everything worked perfectly. The weapon looked similar to his warp scythe, but slightly thicker. Everything else looked like as if it didn't change except for three buttons on the Hydralisk skull. The first button transformed the weapon so that the scope popped out from the top. The end where the skull wasn't present opened up, showing a barrel. The skull acted as the stock of the weapon. In this mode, the weapon acted as the Canister Rifle, where it could fire its conventional ammunition along with the Penetrator rounds. When the second button was pressed, the prismatic core exited from the barrel supported by three small metal clamps. Then, three tiny metal rods flipped forward, each holding a Khaydarin crystal which acted as the intensifiers of the weapon. The third button made the weapon similar to the Canister Rifle form, but instead of bullets, it fired stim-packs.

"It's a fine work of art." John said.

"Indeed. I have never expected us to forge a portable prismatic cannon." Salhaza commented.

"I suppose that is it. Thank you so much for your help, Salhaza." John said, bowing to the screen.

"There is no need. As you Terrans say: A friend in need is a friend indeed." John chuckled by the words. She was right, after all.

"Indeed. However, I must leave for my friends here might feel suspicious. _Adun toridas,_ Salhaza."

" _Adun toridas_ , John Raynor." Salhaza replied as the screen flashed off. With that, John placed his gauntlet back on his left arm, took his newly forged weapon and exited the forge to find Ruby waiting eagerly.

"May I see your weapon?" Ruby asked, eyes sparkling. John chuckled as the sight. Suddenly the silver-eyed girl grabbed his wrist and dragged him into a room where there were many people fighting holographic Grimm.

"Target practice?" John asked, a smirk present in his face.

"Yup! Hey guys, I brought John!" Ruby chirped at Yang, Blake and Weiss who were waiting inside the room. Judging by their faces, John came to the conclusion that they were dragged into here as well. When they saw the Nerazim, Yang's face turned into a smirk.

"Rubes, I knew you were so eager to see him. Just ask him out!" The blonde brawler teased.

"YANG! NO!"

"Kidding, sis. Okay, John. Let's see what your _juicy_ new weapon can do!" Yang said to the Nerazim.

"Very well. I will need targets." With John's words, Ruby used her Semblance to zip towards the interface and pressed some buttons. In front of John, thirty holographic Beowolves materialized.

"Umm, Ruby, don't you think that's too much?" Weiss asked.

"No, it is fine." John replied, preparing his weapon in scythe form. He ignited the blades and charged. He jumped in the air and struck his first victim, then blinked towards the second and sliced it. Seeing an opportunity in the form of eight beowolves clustered together, John used his Shadow Fury attack on them, instantly defeating them.

"I'll never get used to his fighting. Can't wait to fight him!" Yang smirked. The girls of team RWBY(J) then saw the J press a button on the skull to see it transform. Ruby's eyes were sparkling as if they were gold. A scope popped out from the main body and John held the weapon like a rifle. He then fired a few rounds on a few more targets and even fired the dreaded Penetrator Round at a row of Beowolves. Ruby then proceeded to add more targets into the grounds.

"I see you are eager to see more of my weapon. Very well." John commented before he pressed another button. This time, however, four glowing cyan crystals, one large one in the barrel while three smaller ones from the sides came out. With a pull of the trigger, the central crystal fired a brilliant cyan beam that hit a target with great force. The area around John hummed, which induced many eyes to concentrate to him. Five seconds later, one of the smaller crystals shot out a small beam at the prismatic core, which seemed to intensify the beam, making it stronger. Another five seconds later, the second did the same and eventually the third. Now, the beam was so powerful that it melted through the targets and started to carve a hole on the wall.

"That is the most awesome thing I've ever seen…" Ruby remarked, about to pass out by the sheer awesomeness that John's weapon emitted.

"That's the power of manipulated Dust?" Weiss said.

"Never seen Dust do this… I'm interested in what his people can do." Blake said as the beam stopped. John then pressed the third button, which made the crystals return back into the weapon.

"Ruby, if you would, I need a… test subject for my last configuration." The Nerazim said.

"Are you trying to shoot my sister?!" Yang exclaimed, her eyes now red.

"Nonono, that's not what I meant. However, it is, but… consider it as a non-lethal."

"Do you trust him, Rubes?"

"Yup! As long as I get to see it!" The silver-eyed girl chirped as she stepped up to the target area, Crescent Rose at hand. "What'cha gonna do?"

"It's a… stimulant. I'll fire it at you. I want you to slay the rest of the targets." John replied, pointing at the last twelve remaining targets. He then aimed his weapon at Ruby. "Are you ready?" Ruby nodded, and John pulled the trigger. Instantly, a small syringe exited from the barrel and hit the girl. The cyan liquid, or rather a psionically enhanced stim-pack, entered her body. Suddenly, the silver-eyed girl started to twitch, worrying John. Could the dose be too much? It was one-eighth the amount Dominion Marines would use! "I… FEEL… UNSTOPPABLE!" Ruby suddenly bellowed as she charged at the targets with speeds that nobody had seen before.

"...She's not even using her Semblance…" Blade whispered as she saw Ruby hack and slash at the targets that would put a supersonic jet to shame. Within two seconds, all twelve targets were gone. However, as if it wasn't enough, Ruby transformed Crescent Rose to rifle form and started shooting at other people's targets. Due to the effects of the stim-pack, the rate of fire was equivalent to that of an assault rifle.

This all happened in ten seconds, and Ruby had just destroyed 143 targets.

The effects of the stim-pack was now gone and Ruby was back in her normal state. Hyperventilating in happiness, she smiled at John.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" She squealed.

"What was it?" Weiss asked.

"It was a stimulant drug that enhances muscle movement and brain activity. I gave a very small dose." John replied, holding a tiny syringe about the size of a pill with cyan liquid inside.

"Hell yeah! Looks like our ass-kicking level increased!" Yang cheered. "I want one too." The disciple chuckled.

"One day, Yang. One day."

"What did you call it?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm?"

"Your weapon. What's the name?" Right. John forgot to name it, judging by the fact that everyone he knew named their weapons. After a quick thought, he found a name worth giving.

"The _Twilight_ _of Shakuras_."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Greetings from Aperture!**

 **So, what do you think of the new weapon John had made? What about the new OC (Salhaza)? Do you like the way I portrayed her?**

 **Sorry if the update took a bit too long. Class tests ate up my sanity, so yeah.**

 **Anyway, leave a review!**

 **Thank you from Aperture!**

 ** _-ApertureGaming011_**

 **PS: Here's a short... or a Omake if you will. What if Abathur was a professor in Beacon Academy?**

Disgust. That was what was in the faces of the students in the classroom of the new professor. The walls were covered in flesh and tendrils that dilated and constricted as if it was breathing. Whenever someone touched the wall with their hands, slimy colorless mucus covered their fingers that smelt like saliva. Headmaster Ozpin had told students to wear gas masks just for this reason.

The floor of the classrooms were covered in green ovals that were fixed to the ground. From closer inspection by Ruby, she saw that there were creatures that she had never seen before inside.

"They… They're eggs." Blake remarked.

"Ewewewewewewewewew they look gross…" Ruby bleached. Yang and Weiss stood back as the red girl wretched with disgust with her surroundings. She looked around to find that the only things that weren't so icky were the desks and chairs, but a few of them had mucus on it from the ceiling. Team RWBY quickly took their seats on the four adjacent seats that were clean. Team JNPR did the same, only to realize that Jaune's chair was icky.

"EWEWEW This is gross!" The blonde boy exclaimed. Just as he wiped his seat with whatever he could find, from the teaching podium came a black and green mollusc-like creature with six short arms and four spine-like limbs with four eyes and a vertically positioned mouth. If Yang had her Ember Celicas with her, she would shoot the living hell out of this creature. In fact, the entire class was terrified of this monster. Among the trembling students, Pyrrha, as valiant she was, was the first one to speak up.

"Wh-what are you?" She asked.

"Abathur. Evolution specialist. Evolve Swarm. Spin strands and sequences. Now biology professor of Beacon Academy under orders of Queen and Ozpin." The creature replied. The entire class was in shock. This… monster, their professor?! How could this be?

"Um… Wh-what do you exactly do?" Weiss asked.

"Eat flesh, splinter bone. Spin strands. Weave strands. Make Swarm better." Abathur simply replied.

"What is this… Swarm?" Blake added.

"Will not reply. Terran brain too inferior to comprehend. Terrans of Remnant, worse."

"Did he just call us STUPID?!" Nora exclaimed. Abathur simply ignored her.

"It… he does talk weird, though…" Ruby whispered to her sister, who she nodded.

"Terran knowledge of biology, extremely limited. Will attempt in overcoming weakness. Will begin class." Abathur then gave a grunt. "Book. Layers of caracasses of trees covered with leather. Inefficient, but must use for class. Page one-hundred and thirty." With some few skeptical looks, the class except four students obeyed and opened their class books to the said page. It was about Rapier Wasps. "Rapier Wasps. Insect creature. Exists in colones under a hive mind of queen. Unique defense mechanism: stingers. Stingers able to slice flesh and inject potent venom at victim." Students like Pyrrha and Weiss started to take notes. Ruby, who would mostly sleep in classes, stayed wide awake due to how interesting this… professor was. For speaking non-human, this creature knew what it was doing and was teaching really well.

"Wasps contain unique digestive system. Engulf nectar of flora. Enzymes from stomach alter molecular structure of nectar. Convert 70 percent of glucose to fructose. Resultant product sweeter than conventional honey. Inefficient for Swarm. Useless-" Abathur suddenly paused. He seemed to be glaring at a student with small tusks near his mouth who was dozing off with his four eyes. The Evolution Master gave a grunt before approaching the sleeping Faunus. "Organism Jacob McKagney. Inefficient dormancy endurance." The Faunus suddenly bolted up by his professor's voice. He paled when he saw him a footstep ahead of him. Abathur's large body didn't help.

"I… I'm sorry, professor!" Jacob stuttered.

"Horn structure. Efficient for self defense. Microscopic similarity with Ultralisk." Abathur continued, however.

"Um… excuse me?"

"Faunus. Terran organisms with unique essence. Heightened sense of sight. slightly better genes. Organism Jacob McKagney can be improved. Enhance dormancy endurance. Must work on immediately." Abathur then proceeded to lean closer to the unfortunate boy.

"Professor? What are you doing? PROFESSOR!" Jacob yelled in panic. The rest of the students watched the events in horror as the monstrosity of a professor 'worked' on the unfortunate Faunus as flesh tore, bones cracked and screams of pain echoed through the classroom. It was hard to believe that Abathur was actually modifying the student.

 **One week later...**

"Abathur, we need to talk." Goodwitch said, walking towards him. Despite being furious of the Evolution Master's actions, his classroom smelled vile. The very walls of the room were as if it was alive and the floor housed some sort of slimy breathing carpet, making bile feel in the professor's throat. Nevertheless, she succeeded to get Abathur's attention. He turned to Goodwitch, awaiting whatever she had to bring. "I've been receiving complaints from your students for the past week."

"Unclear. Explanation needed." Abathur simply replied.

"I've heard that YOU'VE been literally TEARING into the insides of your students if they didn't focus in your class! Especially what happened to Jacob McKagney! Whatever you did to him, he hasn't been able to sleep for the entire week!" Despite the blonde's rage, Abathur apathetically looked at her.

"Only improved organism Jacob McKagney. Added essence of Ultralisk's immunity to stun in organism's brain. Now improved dormancy endurance."

"...not to mention what you did to Cardin Winchester three days ago! Why would you TEAR through his head just because he didn't receive a satisfactory score in one of your tests?!" Goodwitch continued. "Although... he's been passing all of my tests lately..."

"Organism Cardin Winchester. Lacking intelligence. Possesses lowest score among student organisms. Test score thirty percent out of hundred... Unacceptable. Integrated essence of Broodmother as improvement."

"UNACCEPTABLE! ABSOLUTELY UNACCEPTABLE! I don't care if you are what they call an Evolution Master! You can't just go around ripping your students apart as if they were frogs!" It was then a savior, in the form of Kerrigan, walked into the room, stopping Goodwitch fury. Seeing her, Abathur bowed in respect for his queen.

"Sorry for the mess Abathur's been making. The Zerg don't... work as Terrans do." The Queen of Blades said to the professor. She then turned to the Evolution Master. "Abathur, I understand that you've been trying to improve your students, but do NOT plant essence of the Swarm into them. Is that clear?" Her eyes glowed lilac, making Abathur wince in concern.

"Understood. Will attempt to find inferior methods." Abathur obeyed.

"Thank you, Miss Kerrigan." Goodwitch thanked before the two women, blonde and infested, walked out of the room, leaving Abathur by himself.

"Unclear. Student organisms of Beacon Academy not good enough. Not!"


	7. Jaundice (BONUS- Prototype of Team GNMD)

"Can I see your weapon?!"

"Your scythe can shoot LAZOR BEEMS?! :D"

"CAN I BREAK LEGS WITH THAT?!"

"Nora…"

"What dust does it use?"

"Gimmegimmegimmegimmegimmegimme-"

"Your tribe is AWESOME!"

"First the tusk, now that?"

A month has passed since John constructed the Twilight of Shakuras. For another week, he was like as if he was the Star of the week as people flocked on him to see his weapon. Ever since he had fired the prismatic beam for the first time, people had been asking how he had built it, especially the scientifically intelligent students and even professor Peach, the science teacher of Beacon Academy.

John was in peril right now, as there was nowhere for him to run. At least his team wasn't one of these people. The Nerazim panicked as he didn't know what to say. He couldn't cloak as he was surrounded. Blinking won't help as the corridor he was in is filled with people. If only-

"What's with all the commotion?!" A feminine voice interrupted the haywire of a situation. The crowd fell silent when they realized who it was: Glynda Goodwitch. She was accompanied by the headmaster. Her face was housing a frown as the two walked towards the epicenter. The crowd made way as if they were the splitting waters of the Red Sea. The two teachers found John in the middle.

"You sure have made quite a show, Mr. Raynor." Ozpin remarked.

"I… apologies." John sighed, looking down.

"I'm not saying that you did anything wrong. All I'm saying is that you've made an interesting weapon." He then turned to the crowd. "Now, please return to your classes. Mr. Raynor needs his privacy." By Ozpin's words, everybody who was bothering John immediately returned to whatever activities they were performing.

"Thank you, headmaster." John thanked.

"There is no need. That is an interesting weapon. May I know what it is?" The Nerazim frowned at Ozpin's question, but he nodded when he remembered that he and Goodwitch were the only ones in Remnant who knew John's true identity.

"It's the prismatic core, one of the first marvels of the powers of the Twilight. That is, the combined powers of the Khalai and the Nerazim. It's firepower intensifies every five seconds." John whispered. "It is designed to attack heavily armored enemies."

"Mr. Raynor, that weapon of yours dug a hole on the target practice walls. Are you sure it's safe to use against your fellow students?" Goodwitch asked, concerned.

"Miss Goodwitch, I have yet to use it on people. I promise you this: I will be careful."

"I hope so." The two teachers nodded at John's promise. "Anyway, please return to whatever you were doing. Class continues in two minutes." Ozpin concluded, walking away with the blonde woman following. Sighing, John walked to where Team RWBY last was.

* * *

Clash of metal echoed the amphitheater along with grunts of frustration and struggle. On the stage were Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester dueling in Goodwitch's Combat Class. Similar to the reactions of Team JNPR, John was very disappointed despite knowing that Jaune had forged his transcripts. Jaune's aura was in 174/1462 while Cardin at 2641/3132. Unlike when John and Pyrrha fought, this combat utilized Aura in numbers instead of percentage.

Nevertheless, Jaune was losing badly. He didn't seem to consider using his shield to protect himself. Thus, it was sent away from him after Cardin's attack. The blonde boy ignored the discarded shield and charged once more, only to have his sword met with the mace of the bully. With strength, Cardin pushed back Jaune into the ground. He charged at him and struck his mace, but Jaune defended himself at the last second

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin sneered.

"Over my dead-" Jaune's words were cut short by a knee to his gut. Air ejected from his lungs as the blonde boy flew away and tumbled on the ground. Just as the bully was about to give the final blow, a buzzer stopped him and the lights around the room lighted up.

"Cardin, that's enough." Goodwitch interrupted. She appeared on the stage, thus ceasing the duel. She then turned to the other students. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match." John nodded. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it's better to move to a more… defensive strategy." Jaune gave a sigh of defeat. "We wouldn't want you to get gobbled up by a Beowolf now, do. we?"

"Speak for yourself." Cardin scoffed before leaving the stage, receiving a enraged glare from John.

"John, are you okay?" Ruby asked from the left.

"I am fine." The Nerazim simply replied. "I am simply wishing to release my anger."

"Remember everyone, he Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long until students from other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" By Goodwitch's words, John found himself intrigued. A combat tournament? Never had the Nerazim did something like such. The closest his people did to a combat tournament was the Shadow Walk, but it was heavily one-sided and many failed. Could it be like the ritual that the Tal'darim perform that he forgot its name?

John's train of thought ended when the Goodwitch continued. "Anyway, looks like we have time for one more match. Would Nora Valkyrie and John Raynor step up the the stage, please?"

'Again?! What is Ozpin plotting? Is he attempting to test me?' John thought, not leaving his seat.

"Well John, you not gonna get hammered?" Nora chirped, grabbing his arm.

"Wh-wha? What is the meaning of this?!" John exclaimed.

"Well, you not gonna fight?" The bubbly girl asked, now dragging the Nerazim out of the classroom.

The two contestants now stood on the other sides of the podium, weapons at hand. Nora was wielding Magnhild, her signature war hammer and grenade launcher combined. Meanwhile, John wielded Twilight of Shakuras, his signature warp scythe, canister rifle, dart gun and prismatic cannon combined. The Nerazim apathetically stared at his opponent, waiting for the buzzer to ring. The screen flared, showing the auras of John and Nora on the screen. However, what was shown greatly shocked both Goodwitch and students.

 **Nora Valkyrie: 1972/1972**

 **John Raynor: 521/521**

"Oh my god!"

"His aura is so low!"

"THAT low?

"This guy's aura is one third of mine!"

"...and this guy killed 213 Grimm?!"

"Will he be okay?"

"Don't worry, Rubes, he'll be fine."

"HA! THAT CAVEMAN IS SO WEAK!"

John only turned his eyes at the crowd, especially Cardin, who was hysterically laughing. He remembered the a Terran phrase: Don't count your chickens before they hatch. But the question is: can he be confident of himself? He barely knows how Nora fights, including her Semblance!

"John, I don't know, but… I don't think I wanna break your legs so easily." Nora hesitated. This was the first time he disciple saw her doing such.

"I'll do my all. So shall you." John replied just before the buzzer rang, commencing the battle.

 **OST- Battle! Vs. Lysandre (Pokémon X/Y)**

Instantly, Nora's concern was history as her lips turned into a sinister grin. She jumped, configured Magnhild into hammer mode and prepared to drop.

"NORAAAAAAA SMASH!" She bellowed as the hammer struck the ground, destroying some of the floor. However, when the dust settled, John wasn't there. The bubbly girl suddenly felt hot blade strike her back, thus sprawling to the side. It was John, who had blinked at the last moment.

 **Nora Valkyrie: 1439/1972**

 **John Raynor: 521/521**

The people couldn't believe it. His scythe dealt more than five hundred worth of aura damage! Meanwhile, Pyrrha was in her thoughts. If his weapon can deal that much, how powerful would it be in full power? She shuddered just by the thought of it.

Meanwhile, the fury of the battle was continuing. John and Nora constantly parried and dodged their attacks as hammer and scythe struck and swung by each other. Nora smashed the ground around John, sending him back a meter, but he fell on his feet. The Nerazim felt like he was fighting an ultralisk just by feeling the shockwave.

He was impressed.

He charged again and spun Twilight of Shakuras like a wheel. Nora managed to avoid most of the hits but two hit its mark, dropping her aura significantly. However, confidence blinded John as the hammer-wielded smashed his hip with her hammer, sending him into a wall.

 **Nora Valkyrie: 1083/1972**

 **John Raynor: 192/521**

This wasn't good. Nora had just taken two-thirds of his aura. If that was the case, why not long-range combat? John leapt backwards and reconfigured his weapon in prismatic cannon mode.

'I pray this works.' John thought, igniting the cannon. The audience observed with wide open eyes as the bright cyan beam struck Nora, slightly slowing her down. The beam seemed to cut down her aura by 60 per second until five seconds passed and the beam intensified. It was now dealing 240 damage. John aimed his weapon at Nora as long as possible as she attempted to evade the beam. However, who can avoid a beam traveling at the speed of light?

It wasn't until the prismatic cannon reached maximum output, now dealing 48 damage per second. Nora steeped herself as she reconfigured Magnhild into grenade launcher mode and started spraying grenades at where John would be. The disciple attempted to blink away, but one hit its mark, sending him into a series of flips and landing on his knees.

 **Nora Valkyrie: 341/1972**

 **John Raynor: 81/521**

John knew the danger he was in. One more hit from either hammer or grenade would result in defeat. He decided to use his psionic abilities as a last ditch effort. Eyes glowing green, he cast a psionic storm at Nora, hoping it would significantly cut down her aura.

However, what the results became shocked him.

 _Nora was absorbing the storm._

"Thanks for your Semblance, John! Time to BREAK YOUR LEGS!" Nora bellowed, giggling.

"Is… is that your Semblance? Absorbing… energy?"

"Electricity, Mister. Less talk, MORE LEG BREAKING!" That was the only warning John had. Nora's attacks became more faster and powerful. John had difficulty dodging them all before a powerful strike smashed him into the ground. The buzzer rang.

 **Nora Valkyrie: 341/1972**

 **John Raynor: WARNING. AURA DEPLETED.**

"That's enough, Nora! Nora Valkyrie wins by-" Goodwitch intervened, running to the defeated and unconscious Nerazim. She gasped in horror when she seeing blood drip from his hip. Nora followed, covering her mouth.

"John!" Ruby and Yang exclaimed, running up the stage to check on their friend.

"Take him to the infirmary immediately! Class is-" a tap on her leg stopped Goodwitch as she looked down to see John groaning and attempting to get up.

"There… there is no need." John groaned.

"Wha- what are you saying?!"

"Take a stim pack… from the… Twilight of Shakuras." John hissed in pain, still down. Ruby immediately worked on John's weapon, managing to take one pill-sized syringe from a magazine.

"I got it! What now?!" Ruby frantically asked.

"...Inject it. Let my body… imbibe it…" despite being confused, the professor permitted the action and the silver-eyed girl did so by sticking the stim pack in John's wrist. A short while passed before a wondrous thing happened: his wound started mending itself.

"Wow…" Ruby awed. It wasn't a full minute until John was able to stand up. However, his ribs were still broken, which the stims can't quickly fix.

"...Now may I go to the infirmary?" John asked when the class bell rang. End of class. The members of team JNPR helped John get up and walked out of the classroom, leaving open jawed students behind. However, just before John left with his team to go to the infirmary, Pyrrha stopped him and asked to speak in personal. He complied.

"John, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"I am fine, thank you." John replied.

"Fine? After your ribs were crushed? Wait, were they?"

"Yes, they are." Pyrrha nodded at John's answer. "So, what is it that you wish to discuss?"

"You know, Jaune's been having a hard time adapting to the academy." Pyrrha said, concern in her eyes.

"Indeed. He has been struggling in combat classes. It doesn't seem to help when Cardin continued to confront him. Foul one, he is."

"What did he do to you?"

"Insult my clan. Little does he know how much we had to suffer, especially when seventy percent of the Khalai and the Nerazim clans were wiped out due to a Grimm invasion." The Nerazim partially lied. The memories of the invasion of Aiur was clear to him. He remembered tearing up when he witnessed the sacrifice of Tassadar to destroy the Overmind. "Never have I seen so much blood that day. Many Khalai children slaughtered before my eyes…" Pyrrha gasped silently and covered her mouth.

"John, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"There is no need. That was the war when our two clans united as one. Let us not get diverted too far now, shall we?"

"Yes. I just can't stand watching him get brutalized by that bully. We need to help him, confidence and combat-wise."

"Indeed. I do wish to help as well. I believe that he has great potential. Let us say that… I can sense it. All I think he needs is some training."

"Yeah. Look, you should go with your team. I think I see Blake over there." Pyrrha concluded, looking at the Raven-haired girl walking towards the two.

"I see. Please tell Nora that the match was… honorable. I was impressed by her… enthusiasm." John chuckled before walking to his teammate.

* * *

"So, there we were, in the middle of the night." Nora hissed dramatically, eyes squinting to intimidate her listeners: Teams JNPR and RWBY(J). They were currently eating lunch after another month after the Nora and John's incident.

"It was day." Ren apathetically said, looking at his food.

"We were surrounded by Ursai."

"They were Beowolves."

"DOZENS OF THEM!" Nora exclaimed.

"Two of them."

In the end, they were no match. In the end, Ren and I took them out-"

"Apologies to interrupt, but how is it that you are able to correct her own dreams?" John interrupted, curious as if Ren was 'gifted'.

"She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren sighed, taking a bite of his food.

"I find it rather humorous. The fact that one can correct another's consciousness… only a few individuals from my tribe can do such." John chuckled. He then turned to Jaune, who was moving his fork around his plate, sadness in his eyes. The Nerazim turned to Pyrrha, who gave a nod of understanding. There was something wrong.

"Jaune, are you okay?" The spartan girl asked, startling the blonde leader.

"H-huh? No, why?" Jaune replied.

"Something is bothering you. Even a rat could see it." John added.

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay." Ruby added, and John nodded at it.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look!" The blond ebony proceeded to give a thumbs up, making John sigh and shake his head on his palm. How can this boy be _this_ dim witted? It wasn't until a commotion behind Jaune between team CRDL and a rabbit-eared Faunus girl. The four menacing boys were taunting the innocent girl.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said, concerned.

"Who, Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around. You know, practical jokes!" Jaune defended.

"He's a bully." Ruby scoffed. Another nod from the Nerazim.

"Oh, please. Name one time he's 'bullied'-"

 _ **SMASH!**_

Everybody in the cafeteria paused to look at what just happened. What they saw was John beside a bent fork impaled on the table, leaving cracks. Jaune paled at the sight.

"By the gods, I have never seen such a dim witted person in my life. Jaune, why are you defending your oppressor? You came to this Academy to defend the innocent and the defenseless and yet you cannot defend yourself?!" John snarled. His eyes were glowing to the point small traces of steam emanated from them.

"John, I don't think you should do that." Ruby said, worried and scared. When her words entered his ears, John seemed to calm down. She was right. There was no need to show hostilities.

"Apologies, Jaune. I didn't mean to do that." Jaune, however, remained speechless. "Now, about your…delinquent problems…"

"Cardin always makes you drop your books onto the ground every time he sees you." Blake said.

"...not to mention he activated your shield on a door, getting you stuck for two hours. You don't wanna know how many people got annoyed by you." Ren added.

"He always challenges you to a dual every combat class. It is as if he wishes for your defeat to feast on his sadism." John added.

"Don't you remember when Cardin locked you in a rocket propelled locker and sent you a way into the forest? My team had to find you for three hours!" Yang concluded.

"I didn't land that far from the school!" Jaune rejected, receiving a frustrated sigh from the Nerazim.

"Jaune, if you ever need help, just ask." Pyrrha assured.

"Ooh, we'll break his legs!" Nora cheered, making Ren and John sigh. "What? What's wrong with breaking legs?" Jaune looked like as if he was about to say something, but closed his mouth.

'It had better not be another defense.' John thought. He tried to remove the fork from the table until-

"Owww, it hurts!" A feminine voice yelled with an accent similar to that to one of the UED defectors.

Everybody turned to the commotion to find Cardin pulling the rabbit faunus's ear.

"I told you it was real!" Cardin remarked, evilly smirking.

"What a freak." Russell added.

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha grunted, seeing the hateful event unfolding.

"He's not the only one." Blake added.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang sadly said, and almost everybody agreed.

 _Almost._ Little did they know the building fury of a certain sixteen-year old boy.

"Hey, where's John?" Weiss asked, pointing at the now empty sea where the Nerazim used to sit on. Ren noticed a shimmering void approaching team CRDL.

"Oh boy." The ninja said.

The boys of CRDL were laughing without a single worry as their leader continued to pull the girl's rabbit ears while she grunted in pain.

"So what if it hurts? What'cha gonna do about it?" Sky mockingly asked.

"Please… let go." The girl groaned.

"You know why we're doin-" Cardin paused and his face pales as he saw shimmering green light that was now very familiar pointed at his neck.

"I cannot fathom the sheer cowardice you four are showing." The voice of John growled from behind. He then deactivated his cloaking field and walked in front of the bully. "First, you insult my clans. Now, you assault those who are innocent?"

"Why do you care, caveman?!"

"You speak low about the Faunus just because of their unique traits that give advantages over humans. Is it… jealousy?" John's eyes glowed the same color as his gauntlet blade. He could sense the rising anger in Cardin.

"Wha- why would I be jealous of _animals_?!" Venom spilled in his words. John noticed that the rest of team CRDL surrounded him, cracking their knuckles.

"You have spilt enough venom around the Academy." He then turned to the Faunus girl. "Get to safety. I have saved a place for you near my team." He pointed at team RWBY, who nodded.

"Th-thank you." The girl thanked before walking as fast as she could to teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Cowards. You harass the innocent as if they're animals while making yourself as one." John said to Cardin, blade still on his neck.

"I don't need a goddamn lecture from a caveman like you!" Cardin snarled.

"And you insult my tribe… for what reason? Have I given you irk? Or just to test my limits?"

"Oh, you think you can go against all of us?! We saw you lose like an _animal_ last month against that girl! Your aura is so tiny!" Dove said from behind, grabbing the Nerazim's shoulder. However, John moved to the side, evading the hand.

"You're against four, caveman. Why don't you come down to your knees and beg for mercy?" Sky mocked. John steeled himself. Should they want violence, he was ready to draw blood if necessary.

"Leave him alone!" Ruby yelled, getting up from her seat. The five boys in the commotion looked to see teams RWBY and JNPR except Weiss and Jaune glaring daggers at CRDL.

"You're a racist!" Blake added.

"Nine against four! Let's break their legs!" Nora pounded her fists, not knowing Weiss's and Jaune's position.

"You think you can stand up against us?! We can take you ALL on!" Cardin gloated. "I don't understand why you would protect these animals! They're the scum of the-"

"Make that eleven." A voice said from behind, making CRDL pale. Everyone turned around to see Ozpin and Goodwitch. The blonde professor was glaring with disappointment. "Mr. Winchester. I can see your hatred against your Faunus. Would you like to tell us why?"

"I… I…"

"You do know that discrimination in any form is unacceptable in this academy. Team CRDL, you are to serve detention for a week as your first warning. You four are to aid in Professor Port's classes starting from today, understood?" Ozpin said, eyes filled with seriousness.

"Yes sir…" CRDL grumbled.

"Mr. Raynor, I understand that you want to help others, but please refrain yourself from using your blade." Goodwitch said.

"Yes, Ma'am." John complied as he saw the bully boys return to wherever they used to sit. John gave a sigh as he extinguished his warp blade and returned to his table where his friends were staring at him. Nobody said anything as John removed his fork from the table and digged into his food. He didn't mind until he was halfway done with his food, when he finally found it slightly annoying. "Is there a problem?" He asked, attempting to break the ice. Everybody seemed to snap back to reality.

"John, that was brave of you!" Pyrrha was the first to say. A compliment.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Ruby added.

"It's good to know that there's someone who respects Faunus." Blake said with a smile. Now that smile wasn't something one can see commonly. In fact, it was John's first time seeing it.

"Thank you. It is my people's duty or protect the innocent. I just did what I thought was right." John replied, then turned to the bunny Faunus. "Now, I pray that you'll enjoy your time here. May I know your name?"

"It's Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina if you want the full name…" the girl shyly replied.

"You're always welcome with us!" Ruby chirped. "So… where's your team?"

"Well… they're on a mission. I'm here to catch up with my classes." Everybody nodded at that.

* * *

"...this is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more properly known as the Faunus War! Humankind were quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie!" The teacher of Remnant's history class said as he pointed at a small continent-like island at the southeastern side of the map of the planet. John Raynor, along with Blake, Weiss And Jaune and Pyrrha sat on their desks listening to whatever was being taught by the professor, Bartholomew Oobleck, a young green-haired man with disorganized clothing and necktie and large round glasses who zipped around the classroom at a speed that would put a Protoss Stalker to shame.

"How is he even doing this?! What is he even drinking in that thermos? Vespene gas? Terrazine?" John wondered humorously but quietly. Every since he first took this class when he came to Beacon to study deeply about Remnant, he couldn't get his curiosity out of the Oobleck's thermos. Suddenly, he found the professor leaning down on him in a split second.

"Now, do you have anything to say, Mr. Raynor?" Oobleck asked.

"Nothing, professor. I was… reciting my notes." John lied, showing the professor his notebook, filled to the brim with notes in both English and Khalani.

"Excellent, Mr. Raynor! My, you've filled THREE pages with… strange. I've never seen this language before!"

"It's my tribal language. Please refrain from telling everyone else." John whispered his plea.

"I see." Oobleck then 'jumped' back to his desk. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is IMPERATIVE to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can be still seen today!" He lectured before taking another sip on his thermos. John was now questioning if there was by any chance that the liquid was pure adrenaline mixed with vespene. "Now, has any among you been subjected or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" A multitude of hands rose to the air. John saw Velvet hesitating before sheepishly raising her hand as well. "Dreadful. Simply dreadful!" Oobleck shook his head. "Remember, students. It is PRECISELY this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He took a sip. "I mean, I mean, just look at what happened to the White Fang!" White Fang? Now that's something John would have to look further into later. Ozpin only told him basic details about this fanatic group when he first came to Remnant. "Now, which one of you scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" In an instant, Weiss raised her hand. "Yes?"

"The battle of Fort Castle!" The heiress replied.

"Precisely! And who-" Oobleck paused to notice John chuckling. "Mr. Raynor, what seems to be funny?"

"Apologies, but as I was secluded from the rest of Remnant, I find the name of Fort Castle humorous." John apologized.

"Is that so? Fort Castle is a fortress with significant historical importance! Tell me, what military checkpoint did your tribe consider important?" Oobleck asked. John decided to dig into his memory to fabricate a story.

"The Talematros Fortress. It was there where we stood against hordes of Grimm for one thousand years." John lied. In reality, this was the Xel'Naga temple in the middle of the great city where the Khalis and the Uraj used to activate it to purify Shakuras of the Zerg.

"Interesting! A fortress that lasted for a millennium? fascinating! Now! Who can tell me he advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" It was then Cardin threw a paper ball at Jaune, who was sleeping.

"Hey!" Jaune whined.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uh…. the answer…" seeing Jaune's hesitation despite Pyrrha giving an obvious hint, John quickly looked through his history book. He found the chapter about the Great War. Page 351.

 _Fort Castle, owned by the Faunus Federation, was highly outnumbered by General Marvilican Lagune ten to one. However, the general didn't consider of the Faunus' advantage: Night vision._

Night vision! That was it!

"... the advantage of the Faunus… had against that guy…" he had no time. John channeled psionic energy into his hand and reached for Jaune's mind.

' _Night vision…'_ His voice echoed in Jaune's mind. The blonde boy flinched for a second before shaking his head.

"Night vision!"

"Excellent, Mr. Arc! Indeed you are contributing to class! You're forgiven." Oobleck exclaimed in happiness, which Cardin grunted in response. "Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject?"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin scoffed, making John glare at the bully who insulted his people with glowing and intimidating eyes. "You got a problem, caveman?"

"You're not the most open-minded individual, aren't you, defilier?" John growled with venom almost leaking out from his mouth.

"What's your problem, squirt?!" Cardin rose up, failing to intimidate the disciple.

"He doesn't, Cardin." It was Pyrrha's turn. She turned to Oobleck. "Many Faunus are known for their near-perfect sight in the dark!"

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made a mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured." Blake added, which Oobleck replied with a smile.

"Judging by the map given here, should the General have considered at least to flank the fort by crossing the Hoffnung river or cause a distraction at the eastern walls instead of concentrating his army at the primary battle line, he may have stood a chance with acceptable losses." John added, analyzing the map given in his book. Indeed, the teachings of Artanis, Tassadar and even Kerrigan bore fruit in a classroom, unexpectedly. "In conclusion, general Lagune lacked vision, a vital trait to a military leader." The class except Cardin was amazed by what the Nerazim had just said. Even the professor was nodding with an intrigued grin.

"Impressive, Mr. Raynor! I'm astounded! Where did you learn about military strategy?!" Oobleck eagerly asked.

"A friend of my mentor."

"Marvelous!"

"Perhaps if Cardin had paid attention in class, he wouldn't have remembered as such a failure." Blake struck the final blow, making Cardin growl.

"Mr. Winchester, take a seat!" The professor ordered, which the bully complied. "You can see me after class for additional readings." He said, scribbling something in his notebook and the zipping back. "Now, moving onto the battle of Azeroth sea! The Mistralien second and eighth fleet commanded by admiral Junburk and the Valean sixth fleet commanded by commodore Lavenburg confronted in this decisive battle almost resulted in the total annihilation of the Mistralien navy! Can anybody tell me the casualties of the Mistralien fleet other than the four bullhead carriers?"

* * *

"That was brave, John! Nobody tried to talk to that butthead like that before." Yang complimented as she and her team along with team JNPR walked along the corridors after the classes of the day were ended.

"I'm surprised that you knew about military strategy." Ren added.

"We are trained to see the tide of battle. Thus, we learn how to hone our vision and cunning, the two vitals factors. Vision: the ability to see the tide of battle and anticipate the enemy's actions and plan ahead. Cunning: the ability to deceive your enemy with intelligence to acquire an objective." John replied, remembering Kerrigan's teaching to Zagara. "Say, aren't these two important to Huntsmen too?"

"Sounds like what Ren would be a MASTER at! I'm the master of breaking legs!" Nora chirped.

"It does sound like the traits of a leader…" Weiss commented.

"I'm positive Ruby has these traits, Weiss." John said to the heiress which made the red girl smile and thank him.

"Do you think… I have them?" Jaune asked sheepishly.

"Perhaps, Jaune. We have yet to see."

The nine continued to walk until they walked around a corner to find four large familiar boys blocking the path. Cardin, who was at the middle houses rage in his face as he approached the Nerazim.

"Well lookie here… _caveman_. Not yet sacrificed your mom?" Cardin snarled. However, John stood emotionless, staring deeply into his opponent's eyes.

"I can sense your discrimination, Cardin. My clan is made of ones who value honor and tradition. Perhaps you're meaning of another rogue tribe." John said.

"SHUT UP! I don't need lessons from an asshole like you!"

"Then you seek a proposal. What shall it be?"

"Challenge me in a dual! I'll fucking show you who's the fucking coward! I'll make you kneel before me and beg for death!"

"Is that so? Hmm… unfortunately, all the words that I had to say against your negative habits have made my knees… strained. I may not be able to kneel. It's simply exhausting." John joked, seeing no logic in his own words. He heard Yang, Nora and Ruby giggled from behind. "Very well, I shall accept."

"You asked for it, caveman!"

With the permission and supervision of professor Goodwitch, teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL followed John and Cardin towards the combat arena, which was Goodwitch's classroom. The two contestants were equipped with their combat gear, Cardin with his mace and John with the Twilight of Shakuras.

Ruby was excited to see John fight again. She was slightly disappointed as he couldn't use his weapon's full potential when he lost against Nora. Blake, however, thought something was wrong back then. It was as if he held back against her.

Yang and Nora were cheering the Nerazim to break Cardin's legs, something usual to the hammer wielder.

"The match is over when your aura is less than fifteen percent or one of you forfeits." Goodwitch said, and the two boys prepared for battle. Cardin gave a confident smirk of mocking and confidence while John stared apathetically at the bully with eyes of a predator, analyzing him.

"This is the part where you lose, caveman." Cardin mocked, but John stayed silent, grabbing Twilight of Shakuras with both his hands. "I'll cut you down with one hit."

"Begin!" Instantly, Cardin sprang into action. He gave a loud bellow as he charged onto the Nerazim, mace high up in the air. However, John stood still. If one could observe his eyes, one could see disappointment.

"Why isn't he moving?!" Yang exclaimed, frustrated by John's lack of action.

"John, move!" Ruby pleaded as the mace descended on his head.

However, all that was hit was the ground along with black mist. Cardin's face turned from smug grin to confusion as he saw the mist go away to find his opponent not there.

"Cardin, behind you!" Dove yelled, but it was too late. The bully felt sharp and hot pain strike his back as he tumbled to the ground. He stood up and looked behind to find John with his scythe ignited.

 **John Raynor: 521/521 100%**

 **Cardin Winchester: 2512/3132 80%**

Team CRDL was shocked. That boy's weapon dealt THAT much damage?! Ruby stared at the battle with glistening eyes. Cardin charged at John again, but this time the Nerazim front flipped behind him and struck again, cutting another big chunk of his aura. John leapt to the other end of the arena and configured Twilight of Shakuras into rifle form and started shooting bullets at Cardin, slowly weakening him. Enraged and annoyed, Cardin mindlessly bellowed and charged to strike a blow. This time, John sensed anomalies in the bully. He must be using his Semblance. To keep things safe, John rolled left and avoided the mace, which made contact with the ground and gave an explosion.

"Hey, come here and fight like a MAN!" The bully yelled.

"Brute force is all you're going to show, Cardin? How tenacious of you." John replied calmly. "Despite your attacks being ineffective, you never seem to change your tactics."

"I don't need lessons from- URGH!" The Nerazim punted him by the blunt end of his weapon, knocking Cardin back a meter. His aura dropped only a bit.

"You lack vision. Despite you knew how I was going to fight but yet you stood to your obsolescent attacks." John struck Cardin bluntly on the stomach, letting the bully's air escape.

 **John Raynor: 521/521 100%**

 **Cardin Winchester 1463/3132 46%**

Team RWBY was astounded. John had cut down more than fifty percent of Cardin's aura but he had yet to be even touched. The Nerazim simply dodged every single attack the bully threw. He was too fast for him, and even though it looked like it would hit, John simply blinked away.

"You're not a cunning one, aren't you, Cardin? Your attacks are too obvious." John lectured.

"I don't need your fucking lectures you sack of shit!" Cardin swore.

"If you're so disturbed, then so be it." The Nerazim replied. His eyes started to glow brighter. At the same time, the blades of the Twilight of Shakuras started to radiate with brighter light, the same color as his eyes. He then charged with speeds that could rival a athlete. When he was close to Cardin, he leapt into the air and prepared his scythe to strike. He dashed in midair and swiped his weapon at the bully. A second later following total silence, the beep of the aura meter sounded followed by Cardin dropping down unconscious.

 **John Raynor: 521/521 100%**

 **Cardin Winchester: 2/3132 0.06%**

"What just happened?" Weiss whispered.

"Holy crap…" Jaune added. It wasn't until Goodwitch walked up the arena to end the match.

"That's a match. John Raynor wins by aura depletion!" The blonde teacher commented. "Will the members of CRDL help their leader get up?" With that, people got into action. While the said team dragged Cardin out of the arena, John casually stepped out of the arena and was greeted by his friends with jaws wide open. Ruby was the first to break the silence as the nine walked out from the combat room.

"...how strong is your weapon?" She asked. John tiled his head to the said girl.

"It depends on what I wish." John replied.

"Oh, but one more question…"

"Hmm?"

"...CANYOURTEACHMEHOWTOMAKEONEOHMYGODOHMYGODITWASSOCOOLYOUDIDNTGETHITATALLYOURESOCOOLYOURWEAPONSSOCOOLOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" At the sudden outburst by Ruby, the tension seemed to have relieved.

"You kicked his ass like it was nothin', John!" Yang said, wrapping her arm on his shoulder.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE BROKEN HIS LEGS!" Nora screamed with joy, only to make Ren sigh. Jaune, in the meantime housed a unsure yet sad face as he gave a sigh. John didn't let this distress slip past his mind as his psionics sensed it. He approached Pyrrha and leaned to her ear.

"I believe today is the time." The spartan girl, as if she understood nodded.

"Tonight. I'll call Jaune up the roof. I really hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Pyrrha whispered back.

"Indeed." The Nerazim then turned to his teammates. "So, what is it that you wish to ask?"

* * *

The night skies of Remnant was like the night of any other planet; Korhal, Braxis, Zerus, Ulaan, Aiur… it was beautiful. However to John, no planet could compare that to the night sky of Shakuras. At least the lights of Beacon Academy improved the planet's rating.

That was what was in John's mind as he stargazed at the roof of the dormitories, waiting for the meeting with Jaune. Two months. That was how long he had spent in this planet and made new friends. A bond was forming that seemed to be unbreakable, and the Nerazim hoped that it would. However, with that, he would one day have to spill his truth to his friends as he did with Ozpin and Goodwitch.

The opening of the entrance pulled John out from his train of thought. He turned around to see Pyrrha followed by Jaune. "John, I've brought him." The spartan said. John nodded in response.

"Very well. Jaune, I suspect that you are wondering why we've brought you here." The Nerazim said to the blonde boy.

"Pyrrha, John, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but… I'm not _that_ depressed." Jaune replied, peering over the edge. "I can always be a farmer or something…" Hearing this, Pyrrha's eyes widened as if she realized something. John said nothing as he analyzed his blonde friend's mind for anything unusual.

"N-no! That's not why we brought you here!" Pyrrha stuttered.

"Jaune, we know that you are having difficulty in classes and you are yet to be the strongest of warriors, but we intend to change that." John said.

"We want to help you!" Pyrrha added.

"What?!" Jaune stuttered.

"We can train up here in classes where no one can bother us!"

"You… think I need help?"

"N-no, that's not what I meant!"

"I believe so, Jaune." John said, gaining the attention of the two teens.

"Why?!" Jaune asked.

"Do you really wish to continue to feed Cardin's sadism? Do you wish to not avenge yourself? Do you not remember professor Port's lecture? A true huntsman must be _honorable_?" John asked back, giving strength in the word 'honorable'. "I know that you wish to hone your skills by yourself, Jaune. I remember you being… awed by mine. But I tell you this: I did not do it alone. All of what I have become wouldn't be a thing if it weren't for my mentor."

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from us. You made it into Beacon! That speaks VOLUMES of what you are capable of!" Pyrrha added in hopes of injecting hope to Jaune. He, however, sighed and shook his head.

"You're wrong. I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" However, Jaune's voice grew higher until he seemed to be in the verge of blurting out what John saw was the truth, which he already knew.

"No, I don't!" Jaune yelled, paling Pyrrha's face. John stood his ground. "I wasn't really accepted into the Academy…" He calmed and said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Pyrrha stammered.

""I mean, I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass my tests! I didn't earn my spot in the Academy!" The blonde boy gave in. "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied!"

"What? But… why?"

"Because this is always what I've wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and _his_ father were all warriors! HEROES! I wanted to be one too. I never was good enough…"

"Then let us help you!" The spartan suggested, placing her hand on the blonde boy's shoulder, only to have it shaken off.

"Jaune, do you really believe that piles of documents determine who you are? It is what is in our hearts and minds that show the others who you really are. I know that you have a hidden potential that would blind even the most powerful huntsman. Trust us. Let us aid in honing your way of the blade" John said.

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be a hero!" Jaune yelled. "I don't even have the good weapons like you, John! All I have is my STUPID sword and shield! I finally unlocked my aura during my Initiation and I don't even know what my Semblance is, unlike you who has like four!" John shook his head when he heard that.  
"Jaune, should I tell you something? with skill, even the rustiest of daggers can outmatch the sharpest of swords. The mightiest of warships. A workman never blames his tools. It is not a wise idea to insult a heirloom." The Nerazim said.

"Jaune, I-"

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand?! If I can't do this on my own, what good am I?" With that, Pyrrha tried to comfort his with a touch, but Jaune recoiled. John thought that was it. If this boy wanted to be like this, then so be it. "Just… leave me alone, okay?"

"If that's what you think is best…" Pyrrha sighed, turning back. John followed her to the entrance.

"Reap what you sow, Jaune. Do not fault us should you run into trouble." John said out of frustration. It wasn't until he heard Cardin's voice, which was followed by Jaune's begging. he had done it. The disciple could sense that Jaune was now in Cardin's leash, but he kept his words.

Reap what you sow.

On the other side, however, perhaps he should form a covert operation to help him anyway.

* * *

"Remember, students. While the forest of Forever Falls might look beautiful, it is infested with the creatures of Grimm so stick to your teammates. Professor Peach has asked you all to collect sap samples from the trees deep in the forest. We'll meet back here in this clearing at four. Everyone need to collect one jar of sap. Good luck and have fun." Goodwitch said as she and two dozen first-year students treaded across the redness of Forever Falls. It was an absolute beauty. Nowhere has John seen such a view, especially when the flora of the area was red like Ruby's cloak. He would normally compare things with Shakuras or Shiloh but since Shakuras was a desert planet, thus he let it slide. The Nerazim followed his team to a open ground with red trees and grass along with team JNPR, but without the J. John didn't even have to use his psionics to sense Jaune; he was being dragged by Cardin to some hill not too distant from here.

"I'm… concerned." John said to himself. Ruby heard this and approached him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm positive that you know what has happened to Jaune, am I right? If not, Cardin has grabbed the unfortunate one on a shackle and treating him like a slave."

"I know, but I'm sure he'll get over it!" Ruby chirped. John smiled in response. "Come on! Let's get the sap! I heard they're REALLY sweet!" With that, she dragged John to the rest of the seven teens, who already started collecting the viscous material. Seeing this, John knelt down on one of the trees and inspected it. It seemed relatively thick, judging by the hardness of the trunk. A normal axe would take quite some time to penetrate this layer.

Luckily, the Twilight of Shakuras wasn't conventional.

The Nerazim ignited his blades and swiped at the trunk. Instantly, pink fluid flowed down from the cut. With that. John placed his jar below the scar, which slowly began to fill. For some reason, he paused to comprehend the situation. A disciple of the Dark Prelate of the Nerazim Protoss, who is now a vagabond in search of a way to evade the future of Utter Darkness, collecting sap from a tree of a planet secluded from Terran space. John shook it away. He remembered what his master had said. Every small action can alter the fate of anything. Even the most pathetic work could bear fruit to something bigger. He smiled on remembering it as his jar was filled to the brim and he placed it behind him. He turned to see Yang, who was still collecting her sap.

"So, it is done. What else is there to be done now?" He asked, drawing the blonde nuke's attention.

"Well, you can just relax and date my sis… I'll let ya!" Yang teased, making John face palm, but not blush.

"By the gods, Yang…"

"Hey, where's your sap? I thought you said that you're done? In fact, where's your jar?" With those words, John turned back to indeed find his jar gone. He bolted up and ran and blinked around his teammates in search if anyone had an extra jar. He stopped at Nora, whose mouth was covered in pink. At the left of her were two jars.

"Nora…" Ren and John said at the same time.

"What? This is the worst waiter service ever!" The said girl grumbled.

"...I'll just have my jar back." John sighed before taking his now empty Jar. Ren shrugged as he took what seemed like his. Just as John was about to return to his tree…

"...I SAID NO!" It was Jaune's voice followed by shattering of glass. It drew everyone's attention to wherever the sound was from: the hills that Cardin took Jaune.

"That was Jaune!" Pyrrha said. "What happened?" John closed his eyes and channeled his psionic powers to eavesdrop on the hill. He sensed Team CRDL brutally beating the blonde boy. From Jaune's sight, Cardin's armor was covered with pink.

"I don't care what you do to me." Jaune said with assumed carelessness, but his eyes turned to a glare. "...but you are _not_ messing with my team."

"What? You think talk like that makes you look tough? You think you're a big strong man now?!" Despite Cardin's insults, Jaune gave a grin as if he was mustering his confidence. Cardin raised his fist and punched Jaune's face again, only to encounter something John had yet to fathom. The hill was surrounded by bright light emitted by John with a ring that resembled a pitch fork. When the light disappeared, Jaune was found completely careless and Cardin on the ground grasping his hand in pain. John sensed aura emanating from Jaune as the light subsided. Could that be his Semblance? Only time will tell. His thought train stopped when the blonde boy was suddenly kicked by Sky and was sent back to the ground. Cardin, now snarling prepared his mace, giving big distress to the Nerazim. He prepared to run to save the blonde's life if necessary.

"Let's see how much of a man you are." The bully snarled just before a mighty roar drew the attention of the five boys. They all turned back to see an Ursa. However, this bear-like Grimm wasn't just a normal one. It was larger and possessed bigger spines.

And Ursa Major.

"That's a HUGE Ursa!" One of Cardin's 'subordinates' exclaimed before running away, leaving their leader and Jaune alone to confront the monster. The Ursa stopped next to Cardin and sniffed. It seemed to have been attracted by the sap on his armor, which it struck its paw at the bully, sending him flying back. He got back up and attempted to strike, but the Grimm swiped again, sending Cardin's mace rolling next to Jaune's feet.

John had enough. He ran towards the hill to save Jaune's life. However, he was stopped by Ruby.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Jaune's in peril! I must go save him!" John replied hurriedly.

"Well, what makes you say that?" Just as Weiss asked, three boys of CRDL ran towards them with fear in their eyes.

"URSA! URSA!" Russel yelled.

"I hope that suffices." John said. He received eight nods before continuing to run to the hill.

"Yang, you and Blake get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby ordered as she followed the Nerazim followed by Pyrrha.

"Jaune, what did you get yourself into?" The spartan muttered. John, Weiss, Ruby and Pyrrha arrived at the scene behind a tree to find Jaune fighting the Ursa Major. However, he didn't seem to be faring well.

"Oh no!" One of the tree girls gasped as she saw Jaune get knocked back by a blow. He steeled himself as he raised his shield to meet the paw. He then slashed at Grimm's belly, making it roar in pain. Just to make sure, John prepared Twilight of Shakuras to fire a stim dart should things get out of hand. Weiss prepared Myrtenaster but was stopped by Pyrrha.

"Wait." The spartan requested as Jaune was knocked back again. He got back to his feet and checked his Scroll on Crocea Mors's shield. John sensed it and found that his aura was less than 5 percent. This wasn't good. John had no idea why would Pyrrha prevent him from 'enhancing' Jaune's combat with the stim shot. If this is what she thinks as 'doing it alone', he hoped it wouldn't result in the blonde boy ending up in a fleshy mess of skin, bones and organs on the ground.

"Like John said… even the rustiest dagger can best the sharpest of swords…" Jaune muttered as he parried the Ursa's blow. "...The mightiest of warships." Another block with his shield. "...A workman never blames his tools…" He swung his sword again at the Grimm's belly, making it roar in pain. "Like John said… REAP WHAT YOU SOW!" He bellowed as he prepared his shield and sword for the final blow. The Ursa Major did the same too. As John, Weiss and Pyrrha inspected, his shield was a little too low to block the lethal paw of his foe. Just as this happened, Pyrrha extended her arm, her fingers directing at Jaune. Just as the paw was about to hit Jaune's head, John noticed a familiar dark glow that emanated from Pyrrha. He remembered it quite well as he saw her doing the same thing during the first combat class. At the same time, Jaune's shield gave a same glow of Pyrrha's hand as the shield miraculously elevated itself so that the Ursa's paw was parried. With one decisive swoop, Jaune decapitated the dreaded Grimm with this sword, ending the skirmish in victory.

"Uuh… what?" Ruby asked, after what seemed like two second of mental reboot.

"How did you…" Weiss added.

"Well, Ruby has his speed, Weiss her glyphs, John… uh…"

"Feedback, Aura Storm, Blink, Shadow Fury." The Nerazim corrected, although he fabricated the second one.

"Yes, that. And I have polarity. You should have seen me use my Semblance during my first fight against John."

"Wow, you can control poles!" Ruby awed.

"No, you dunce! it means that she has control over magnetism!" The heiress scolded her partner.

"Magnets are cool, too…" The silver-eyes mumbled as Weiss noticed Pyrrha and John turn around and leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!"

"We could…" Pyrrha replied.

"...Or perhaps leave it as a secret for all of us." John added. The spartan nodded in response. The disciple discreetly watched the two boys that had just confronted against the Ursa Major confronting themselves now. Jaune gave his hand to Cardin, who was shocked at what the blonde, who he thought was a total coward, just did.

"Don't ever mess with my friends, my team… ever again." Jaune warned. "Got it?" Cardin hesitantly nodded before taking his hand. John gave a smile before walking away. Truly, Jaune may have the thing he needs to be a true warrior, something that John was aspiring to be, in the form of a Dark Templar.

* * *

"No Cardin tonight? I thought you two were… 'best buddies'." Pyrrha asked as Jaune came to the dorms' rooftop. John was leaning on the railings observing the shattered moon Remnant. How that came to be was beyond his mind.

"Pyrrha, John I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You two were trying to be nice, and I had all these stupid macho stuff in my head…" Jaune tried to apologize, but John turned to him and interrupted.

"Jaune, there is nothing to worry about." The Nerazim assured. "Your team needs you. According to Pyrrha, Ren has made pancakes, is it not?"

"Yup!" Pyrrha nodded.

"Guys, uh… I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but… would you two still be willing to help me... to become a better fighter?" Jaune asked. John and Pyrrha looked at each other for a second. The Nerazim gave a grin of appreciation, which the spartan returned. The two nodded and turned back to Jaune. John walked to the blonde boy and pushed him, which made him fall to the ground.

"Hey!"

"You should have anticipated that." John said, lending his hand. "Before we start with your swordsmanship, I shall teach you Vision. Do you remember what it is?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Greetings from Aperture!**

 **Over 9000 words?! Holy cow that was LONG! I basically took all of the Jaundice parts and put it in this chapter.**

 **Sorry for the delay. I was busy with my final exams before I graduate from high school. I hope this makes up for it.**

 **Meanwhile, I... kinda have a project. It's a kind of a crossover while being original. I don't know what to call it. You see, I've been drawing a sci-fi comic story called Solar Battlefields, a comic that takes place in the Solar System civil war against the Federation and the Liberation government. It has space warships, laser guns, etc. I've been thinking about what would happen if I integrate my story with RWBY.**

 **What I have below is the shortened version of the prototype prologue of the said story, 'Team GNMD'. Please leave a review. Should I post it independently or should I post them here along with this fanfic?**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE- Anomaly**

August 23rd, 2246

Orbit of Jupiter, between Ganymede and Europa

4th Expedition Fleet of the Federation of the Solar System Navy

Stars of the cold deep dark of the space glittered without a care of the state of the Solar System. Its beauty was able to compete the finest of the Miss Universe candidates and a black counter of a chef littered with sugar. On the front of the scene was the giant gas planet of dazzling colors of red, yellow, orange and occasional blue. The most prominent piece of this planet was its red colossal storm in the southern hemisphere. This is the planet Jupiter, currently known as the Solar System's most dangerous place to be in not because of the deep and unforgiving space, but the existence of the nefarious Bloodhound Pirates, a large alliance of mercenaries, militants and rogue engineers who were repulsed by the Federation of the Solar System, the governing arm that covered the entire Solar System…

...Up until one year ago.

Due to the rebellion of the Neptunian government, Neptune and almost all of the Trans-Neptunian celestial bodies have split from the Federation to form the Liberal Republic of Planets. Despite the name sounding like a mother's lullaby, its name is actually a disguise of a totalitarian government which controlled its citizens with an iron and plasma fist. In one month, the Liberal Republic declared war on the Federation and forcefully annexed all of the Uranian satellites and claimed its resources. Thus, the largest war humanity has yet to face has begun.

* * *

Fast forward to August 23rd of 2246, we see the Fourth Expedition Fleet exiting from warp jump, ending in a orbit between Ganymede and Europa. The fleet was comprised of fourteen ships; two Capital ships in the form of the Ganymede-class battleship Thebe, a 4 kilometer long warship armed to the teeth with eight triple superheavy plasma cannon batteries pointed in all directions and the Miranda-class battle support ship Caliban, an unorthodoxy addition to the Federation Navy that had the hull of a Ganymede but replaced most of its superheavy plasma batteries with colonization modules, repair drone dispensers, ranged shield generators, shield dispensers and every newly developed weaponry of the Federation. It was escorted by four Nebula-class light carrier cruisers, two Espionage-class scout frigates, two Subjugator-class destroyers and four Mace-class light frigates. Its commanding officer was Admiral Jim Sterling, a 25-year old prodigal man from Enceladus who rose the ranks thanks to his heroic activities in the evacuation of Umbriel from the Liberal fleet. Accompanying the flagship Thebe was one of the most combat-efficient team of the Black Jaguar, the most lethal special forces of the federation.

The team's leader Gordon Lancey, a Australian teen with brown eyes and fair crew cut. He was the assault specialist, armed with a plasma assault rifle and plasma cannon/guided missile launcher hybrid.

The next in line was Natalia Dranalichka, a Martian with Ukranian origin with teal eyes and blonde ponytail. She was the team's medic and sniper, armed with a plasma sniper rifle capable of penetrating through flesh and a ranged medical tool that could shoot medical darts at friendlies from afar.

Next was Minah Park, a Korean from Titan with black irises and long pitch black hair. She was the team's infiltration specialist, armed with a plasma assault rifle and shotgun while wearing experimental warp armor that could let her turn invisible and teleport.

Finally, we have David Molas, a Frenchman with green eyes and brown spiky hair. He was the team's fire support and engineer, armed with a heavy plasma gun, repair tool and ammunition fabricator, able to 'print' grenades and supplies in the field with the power of nuclear fusion.

All of them had the age of seventeen.

Their mission? Investigate a spacial anomaly detected in space between Ganymede and Europa.

Their mission was going smooth, with the Caliban deploying science drones to investigate things such as fluctuations in gravity while the rest of the fleet surrounded the area to protect the ship from Pirate incursions. It wasn't until when one of the Light Carrier Cruisers Stalwart detected warp jump signatures inbound on the fleet's location.

They didn't expect a fleet of sixty comprised of rickety and old retrofitted ships ranging from destroyers to capital ships.

Outnumbered, the Federation fleet fought on with their advantage of extremely powerful firepower until the Thebe was hit in the main fusion reactor, rendering the warp drive useless, thus delaying the retreat. It wasn't when three Mace-class frigate were severely damaged until the Federation Fleet was pulled in by the anomaly like a singularity. Hopeless despite full engine power, the entire fleet of fourteen ships were sucked into the anomaly. The crew panicked and everything became chaotic. Then silence.

* * *

Admiral Sterling slowly opened his eyes, expecting him to be captured prisoner by the pirates of floating in space debris. What he didn't expect, however, was the entire bridge of his Ganymede intact. A medical officer was kneeling beside him, checking for any injuries until Jim opened his eyes, startling the officer.

"Admiral sir! He's fine!" The officer yelled, gaining the attention of the bridge crew, including the four Black Jaguar personnel.

"Ugh… and I thought our ship was blown up…?" Sterling grumbled. "Say, I thought I was knocked out?"

"Negative, sir. My scanners show no injuries. You're good to go."

"That's good." The admiral nodded before slowly getting up. What he saw on the window shocked him.

The planet he was seeing wasn't Jupiter, but a terran planet with blue oceans and continents. This didn't look like Mars, as its terraformed surface didn't look like this. What shocked the entire crew was the shattered moon of this… planet.

"...시발 (Fuck)... Is this supposed to be Earth?" Minah whispered.

"Where the hell are we?" Sterling asked a crew.

"Sir, wherever we are, I don't think we're in the Solar System." The crewman replied, walking towards a holographic screen, displaying what looked like the image of the planet with a few labels. "No signs of Federation stations, cities or whatsoever. However, we're detecting human signatures and… four cities."

"Four? Jesus rollerblading Christ, I need a drink." With that, Sterling walked out of the bridge, leaving the Black Jaguars in the bridge, void of direction.

"So what do we do now, major?" David asked Gordon.

"I have no bloody idea, Dave."

"I think… we should just wait for the admiral to return." Natalia replied.

* * *

Ten minutes have passed and Sterling and the Black Jaguars gathered around the tactical board, which was a large table with holographic displays of the ship's surroundings. "FE-32, status report on the fleet."

"All ships are standing by. The Progenitor, Radiance and Interdictor have received multiple hull breaches. Their shields are regenerating, but the Thebes has its main generator heavily damaged." FE-32, the ship's AI replied with a deep autotuned masculine voice.

"I see." Just as Sterling was relieved, the siren of the ship rang through the entire ship, startling everyone.

"Bloody hell, what now?!" Gordon exclaimed.

"WARNING. ANTIGRAVITY STABILIZERS FAILING DUE TO LACK OF POWER. THE VESSEL IS DESCENDING INTO THE PLANET'S ATMOSPHERE. ESTIMATED TIME OF COLLISION: SIX MINUTES."

"Oh shit…" Minah swore.

"BRACE ONTO ANYTHING! ALL PERSONNEL BRACE FOR IMPACT! FE-32, ROUTE POWER TO AUXILIARY GENERATOR!" Sterling bellowed as Thebes started to shutter by the collision with the planet's atmosphere. The Ganymede's belly hull started to heat up and and fires roared due to to the rapid descent of the ship. All of this was happening for five minutes while the crewmen were either screaming in their strapped seats or attempting to access the now damaged main generator's computer to reroute power to the auxiliary generator.

* * *

Dormitory of Beacon Academy, Vale

"Guys, look!" A silver-eyed girl wearing a red and black dress with a red cape pointed out the window. A white haired, a blonde and a raven-haired girls looked at where this girl was pointing to see a ball of light falling down from the sky. "It's a shooting star!"

"You dunce! What makes you think that it's a shooting star!? It's only two in the afternoon!" The white-haired girl replied with an authoritarian tone.

"Give her a chance, Weiss. It looks beautiful!" The blonde replied with a cheery tone.

"I'll have to agree with Weiss. It really is strange to see a shooting star in the middle of day…" The raven-haried girl replied. Just as she finished, the four girls' dorm room burst open, revealing four teens with one of them behind.

"DIDYOUSEETHATSHOOTINGSTARINTHEMIDDLEOFDAYDOTHEYHAVEPANCAKES?!" The orange-haired bubbly girl exclaimed.

"Nora… please calm down." The yellow-skinned boy with black hair and green attire sighed.

"Come on, Ren!" Nora pouted.

"Holy cow, guys! That sounded amazing…" The blonde boy said.

"What do you guys think it was?" The red haired girl with green eyes asked the four girls.

"I, the leader of team RWBY, think that it was a shooting star." The silver-eyed girl dramatically said.

"Ruby, what makes you say th-"

"NON-RUBY'S HAVE NO SAY!" The silver-eyed girl now recognized as Ruby yelled, making Weiss grunt.

"Rubes, I don't think shooting stars appear at day." The blonde girl patted Ruby's shoulder.

"But Yang, what else is th-"

"Uh, guys? That thing's slowing down." The blonde boy said, looking at the window. Indeed, what Ruby claimed as a shooting star started to slow down until the trail of light disappeared, revealing something people didn't expect to see:

A ship.

* * *

FNS Thebes

"Auxiliary generator fully functional. Antigravity stabilizers active. Descent has halted." FE-32 said

"Thank god." Sterling grunted as he heard a lout thump. He looked right to see Minah lying on the ground with a face of dizziness.

"의무관 (Medic)..." The Black Jaguar groaned. Natalia ran to the said girl to check if she was okay.

"She'll be fine, major. She's simply experiencing motion sickness." The Russian said to Gordon, which he nodded.

"Admiral, where are we? This place looks awefully similar to Earth or Mars." David asked Sterling.

"Hang on, soldier." The admiral said as he turned to the tactical console. "FE-32, give me some data about this… planet we are in." Then the holographic display of the planet the Thebes nearly crashed on showed on the console.

"The planet's atmosphere is consisting of 78 percent nitrogen and 20 percent oxygen. This is unusually similar to that of Earth." The AI replied.

"Now that's just great! An Earth that's not Earth? What kind of logic is that?!" Gordon complained.

"Major Lancey!" Sterling glared daggers at the Black Jaguar leader, which instantly silenced the Australian. "Continue."

"The population of this planet is mostly concentrated in four regions, two in this continent, one in the continent in north and another in the other continent. This vessel is currently approximately fifty kilometers away from what is assumed to be a city, but I am detecting what looks like an academy approximately ten kilometers away west from our location. Short-range scans and long-range scans from the Caliban up orbit show what seems like fauna showing unusually aggressive behavior. It is best to advise caution should you send a scout party to the surface."

"Noted." the admiral nodded. "Major Lancey, take your team to the surface via drop pod. I want you to scout for a viable location to set up our base once I order the Caliban to enter the planet's atmosphere."

"Yes, sir." The four members of the special forces replied.

"Good. Go to your drop pod." Sterling dismissed them, then turned back to his tactical console and contacted the Miranda-class battle support ship. "Captain Novik, I want your ship to come to our location and commence repairs. Also, prepare to set up a base on the surface."

"Affirmative, admiral." The captain replied through the screen.

* * *

Two Bullheads transporting Teams RWBY and JNPR accompanied by Headmaster Ozpin and professor Glynda Goodwitch were flying through the Emerald Forest towards the last seen location of the aerial anomaly the two teams had encountered. Their mission was simple: Investigate it.

"What do you think we'll find there? Aliens?" Ruby asked her teammates.

"Maaaybe?" Yang shrugged.

"What makes you think so? Aliens don't exist!" Weiss scoffed.

"We could give it some time so we can see it up close." Blake suggested.

"Students, remember that our mission is to investigate the anomaly. Remember to watch your teammates' backs in case Grimm are present. Understood?" The four girls nodded at Ozpin's words. The silence broke when the pilot spoke.

"We're detecting high Grimm activity at LZ! Prepare to… whoa." The pilot paused in awe at what was at the cockpit. Team RWBY and Ozpin ran to the door of the cockpit only to have their jaws dropped.

They were seeing what looked like a ship larger than any airship of Remnant armed to the teeth with what seemed like gun batteries. Its lower hull was charred and the stern seemed to emit black smoke.

"By the Brothers…" Ozpin whispered. His 'trance' ended when he heard a thump, only to find Ruby had passed out due to her weapon fetish.

"Ruby? Are you okay?" Yang shook her sister, laughing.

* * *

Planet's surface

"Cover fire!" Gordon yelled as he fired his plasma rifle at the black and spiny canine creature, letting the blue superhot bolts of energy melt through the flesh. he was then encountered with a dozen more.

"I got you, sir!" David said as he opened fire with his heavy plasma gun, giving the team leader with support fire. Meanwhile, his backpack fabricator printed a grenade, which he tossed it to Minah, who primed it and threw it at two bear-like creatures and exploded with blue flame, leaving liquified but evaporating biomass.

"Is this easy mode?" Minah jeered as she ran around firing her rifle at the creatures. A boar-like creature rolled into a ball and charged at the cheery Black Jaguar girl, she teleported behind it and shot it to oblivion. Meanwhile, Natalia, seeing that none of her teammates are injured, pulled out her sniper rifle and shot out unfortunate creatures with beams of evaporating energy.

It was total carnage. The black creatures stood no chance against these four humans wielding high technology. Their kill counts exponentially increased and the creatures even started to retreat. When the dust settled, the four Black Jaguar personnel saw what looked like two aerial vehicles that landed. Its side doors opened, revealing ten people, eight teens that were in their age (Except a silver-eyed girl) and two adults. The Black Jaguars readied their weapons in case they were hostile. However, despite the blonde adult's complains, the man with grey hair stepped closer and gave a warm greetings.

"State your identity." Gordon ordered.

"Hello. I'm Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. What brings you here?" The man replied.

"What about those kid, 아저씨 (Mister)?" Minah asked.

"They're not here to fight you. There's no need to worry."

"What planet did we even end up in…"

*Thump

"Again, Ruby?!" A white-haired girl yelled. Natalia looked at Gordon awkwardly.

"Uh… Sir?" She asked.

"She's our combat medic." Gordon explained.

"Combat? So… you four are soldiers?" Ozpin asked.

"We are the Black Jaguar, the Federation's elite forces." The Australian beamed with pride.

"Sir, I don't think they know about the Federation. We came form that Jovian anomaly, remember?" David asked.

"Right. This isn't going to solve anything." He then opened communications with Jim Sterling. "Admiral, we need have visitors. Should we take them to the Thebes?"

* * *

 **So what do you think about this project? Do you like it? Should I post it here? I don't want to make a separate thing again. Again, please give a review. It's appreciated!**

 **Thank you from Aperture!**

 **-ApertuerGaming011**


	8. Reminiscence

"...Something tells me that meeting with you is becoming a routine, headmaster." John said, making Ozpin chuckle. Indeed, John had been to the headmaster's office just to share conversations about the world of Remnant and the Koprulu Sector almost every week. Every visit, John could sense professor Goodwitch become more frustrated and frustrated. And every visit, the Nerazim prayed that Ozpin would ask something different.

"Yes, indeed. Take a seat, John. We have to discuss about…"

"...Is it about the sector?" The Nerazim interrupted.

"No, but it's about your… utilization of your Aura."

'I stand corrected.' John thought. Finally, something that wasn't related to the places he had traveled and nothing about the Terran history. He gave a sigh. "What is it?"

"We've seen you fight in combat classes and concluded that you have proved us that your low aura doesn't affect your skills." Ozpin said.

"Yes, I do remember that."

"However, you have been using your… powers to give you an advantage. You've been telling your friends that they are your 'Semblances'." John nodded. "Now I ask you this: have you tried to unlock your TRUE Semblance?" The Nerazim sighed once again by his words. Yes, Ozpin was right. He hasn't even unlocked his Semblance, and to add that, he doesn't know what it is. He looked through countless books about aura and Semblances to the point his book pile is comparable to that of Blake's. He tried all methods. He reached his so-called soul. Tried to get himself into a dangerous situation. He even tried to perform self-harm, but was always stopped by his team. Despite his efforts, it didn't work.

"Headmaster, I tried my all, but… my soul does not seem to even think about giving me an answer." John said. "It… resembles the answers me and my mentor seek. They are difficult to find."

"I see." Ozpin nodded. A short pause followed. "John, I want you to take a deep breath." At first, John was hesitant to do so, but he complied. He took a deep breath. "Now, I want you to reach out to your soul. Clear your mind." Now that seemed simple. He had done this countless of times with Zeratul and Tassadar when he first felt psionic energy and learned how to control it. Thus, the Nerazim did so. He felt his consciousness reach to his 'soul'. Here, he searched his very self, looking for answers of his aura's capabilities. However, despite this, he felt something unusual. It was as if his 'soul' felt empty as if it yearned for something to fill it up.

John returned to reality with a startle. Ozpin quickly held him to prevent the disciple from falling off his chair.

"Did you find it?" The headmaster asked.

"It… it was as if it was yearning for something. As if… as if it is not complete." John replied with the tone of unease. He didn't know what his own self was trying to say. Ozpin leaned back on hearing that and have a hum of thought.

"Strange indeed. I'll have to dismiss you here. It's nine o'clock at night. Your team must be worried by now." John turned around to indeed see the clock strike 9:31 PM.

"I understand. Thank you, headmaster. I'll try more and return with results. _Adun toridas._ " Just before John stood up and left, Ozpin asked another question.

"John, since you have proven yourself to be more experienced than most of the first-year students of this academy. In fact, from what your crystal has told me, you've been trained for ten years, correct?" John nodded. "Seeing that you have no source of money as Beacon is the only place where there is humanity you've been during your stay in our planet, I would like to seek you… a proposal."

"Excuse me?"

"Let me simplify: You do remember about how huntsmen are sent to missions to kill the Creatures of Grimm or reinforce peace and order. Thus, in exchange for Lien for you to survive here, I'll give you missions from time to time." John paused to think. He had been in Remnant for only a few months, and Ozpin is already putting a lot of trust in him? He wanted to ask this so much, but for some reason, he decided not to. He needed money to survive if he were to go to Vale, one of the kingdoms in Remnant with his team.

"...I will have to think of this. Thank you for your time, headmaster." With that, John really left the Tower for the night.

* * *

"Oof!" Jaune grunted as he fell to the ground. His shield was dropped and his sword almost falling from his hand. Pyrrha lent him a hand so that he could stand back up to his feet while John observed the skirmish leaning on the fence of the dormitory roof, which showed the usual night sky with the shattered moon. For the past three weeks, John and Pyrrha helped the blonde leader of team JNPR of combat. While Pyrrha taught him how to swing a blade and block with his shield expertly, John taught him the tactical ways of combat; How to deceive his foes and anticipating their attacks.

Surprisingly to John, while lacking in combat, Jaune seemed to be a prodigy in the sense of vision. Whenever team JNPR would fight against an opposing team, Jaune would give commands to his teammates with precision and skill, which for some reason reminded him of his father, James Eugene Raynor.

"You're fighting better than last week, Jaune. But your stance became awkward after a minute of battle." Pyrrha instructed.

"Oh, geez… how am I gonna fix that?" Jaune asked.

"You have to stand your ground and not just charge into battle. Remember how Cardin lost to John?" The Nerazim smirked at the involuntary compliment. Oh, he indeed remembered that day.

"...But he teleports!"

"She is trying to imply that it is not wise to mindlessly run to your foe. Just like how to command your friends, you must plan how you will attack and when to defend or avoid." John said in behalf as he walked towards the two.  
"I… see…"

"I think that's enough for today. Thank you John. Jaune, let's get back to our dorm. Nora's gonna pester us." Pyrrha giggled as she and Jaune walked back into the dormitories. John sighed in content as he turned to the moon. It was good to see that his now friends helping each other. His attention was diverted as he continued to gaze at the starry infinite. It reminded him of the life he had before coming to Remnant. The life as a Nerazim. The life of the son of a rebel commander.

James Eugene Raynor, or as people normally call: Jim Raynor.

It has been an year since he had made contact by flesh. For the duration of his vagabond life, John had made contact with him via holographic communications by his gauntlet. He made every free time he was given by Zeratul to have a talk with his father.

Perhaps now would be the best time to do so.

After checking if there was anybody near him, John walked as far as possible from the door down to the dorms and and activated his gauntlet's holographic interface. Using his psionics, he attempted to make contact with Jim Raynor. It didn't take long before the screen portrayed a man perhaps in his late thirties with tanned skin, brown eyes, slightly long and disorganized hair and small beard.

"Son?" The man, Jim Raynor, called.

"Father. It brings happiness to see you once more." John replied, which Jim snickered.

"Looks like your Protoss speak's still in ya. Heh, you always spoke like that. So, what's up?"

"I have been separated from my master to a world at the edge of the Sector. Before you understand it wrongly, I have been tasked to regain my Terran life so that once I finish my training, I can return to you." The Nerazim son explained. He knew that his father would go insane if he heard his own son be trapped in a planet without Zeratul accompanying him. "Unusually, it is a Terran world, but there is absolutely no sign of Dominion technology. This world is completely unheard of. It's called Remnant, and the people of this world has yet to achieve space travel."

"How? All they need is some alcohol and some science stuff and they'll have enough to go to space." Jim said.

"Perhaps, father. Remnant utilizes a source of power called Dust. It is very versatile, as it can come in properties such as wind, earth, fire, ice… I know that it sounds rather silly, but it's what this world's people call." John said as his father chuckled.

"I've never heard worse names to name power sources."

"However, Dust loses its purpose when it leaves Remnant's atmosphere. This is the reason of why this world cannot fare space. For some reason, I feel pity for them. They have yet to witness the beauty of the infinite, and they are trapped to fight against dark beings."

"Dark beings?" Jim raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, father. The people of Remnant call them the Creatures of Grimm. I am sure you have heard of such evil from the Ihan Crystal my master has given you five years ago. Whatever energies these creatures emit… they resemble the malice and sinisterness of the Tal'darim. Something isn't right here, father." John said with concern in his eyes.

"Well, Kerrigan and Zeratul told me about this Amon. Saw what the crystal told me about the Armageddon. Man, did Zeratul know about this as well?"

"No, father. He had told me to figure it out while I integrate myself to the society of Remnant. I have told him about my findings, too. I can only pray that he is safe and is finding more revelations about Amon." The Nerazim sighed. "I apologize if this has bored you. Perhaps it is my turn to ask about you, father?"

"That's number-one-son material there, Johnny. Well, I'm sure you know that I am the commander of the most elite troops of the Dominion." Jim said with a smirk, making his son do the same.

"Indeed, father. You have achieved your ultimate goal of bringing Arcturus Mengsk to justice along side with the Queen of Blades. It still brings happiness to my heart to know that you have become from the most hated man in the sector to the most respected. That very thing gives pride to the Raynor family."

"Whoa there, son. What's with the pleasantries? You became a butler all of a sudden?" Jim chuckled. "Anyway, how's school, son?"

"Of course you would ask such questions, father." John scoffed, but in a humorous way.

"Hey, can't a dad ask his son a question?"

"No, it is fine. It is rather interesting. Although it is like how younglings are trained back in Shakuras, this place is rather relaxed. It is less strict. According to what I have researched, this world houses four greatest academies, one on each kingdom. Their sole purpose is to train huntsmen to fight the Creatures of Grimm and…" John was forcefully paused when he suddenly sensed an unusual presence. He has been sensing this presence ever since he first set foot on Beacon. It was becoming disturbing. However, two days ago, he had noticed that there was actually two psionic presences, which confused the Nerazim even more. He wished to ask Ozpin about it, but the headmaster wouldn't give him a proper response.

"John? You okay there, sonny?" Jim asked, cutting his son's train of thought.

"Y-yes, father. Apologies. Ever since I have come to this academy, I've been sensing psionic activity here. could it be that there are… gifted people here? Or… any ancient relics?"

"You're worrying too much, Johnny. Give yourself a break." His father snickered. "By the way, place looks late. You sure you ain't gonna sleep for tomorrow's classes?"  
"Father, I appreciate your concern for my health, but I have been training the way of my blade every night. I am fine. Besides, I have no need to sleep for long anyway."

"If that's what you believe that it's your best… alright, John. I'm getting a message from Valerian. Gonna have to cut off the call for now. Stay alive, son. You got it?" Jim asked as his hand moved towards the screen.

"Yes, father. Adun toridas. I miss you." John said before cutting off the communication screen of his gauntlet as he heard someone coming up via stairs. He leaned on the fence and continued to stargaze until he heard the footsteps landing on stairs stop and be replaced with footsteps on even ground approaching him. The Nerazim's eyes dimly glowed for a second to sense that it was Blake. "You seem to be curious of my outdoor activities, Blake." John said, continuing to observe the broken moon.

"Well, yeah. I'm…" Blake paused. "Wait, how did you know?"

"I have my ways. However, I do not feel like training today."

"Your 'ways' are not convincing, John."

"So is your way to hide your heritage." John involuntarily dropped a nuclear warhead class bombshell, making Blake widen her eyes and recoil in shock of what he had just said.

'Wh-wha? What are you talking about?" The raven-haired girl said, trying her best to keep her composure.

"Blake, I sincerely apologize for even knowing that you are a faunus, if that hurts you. However, as you may have been knowing my perception for quite some time… I knew that you were a faunus from the day I met you." John said, turning back with a apologetic face.

"How? What gave it away?"

"Apart from my tribe's heritage of sensing, the very existence of your bow was enough. What reason would you wear such an oversized aesthetic on your head when it would probably distract the ways of battle?" Hearing this, Blake seemed to have fallen into a train of thought. The Nerazim patiently waited for her to return to reality while thinking about what Blake would ask in return if she would reveal her heritage. Finally, he looked back at her when she returned to reality. She slowly and doubtfully reached for her bow and released it, revealing black cat ears. John simply nodded at the sight. He has been in contact with quite a number of faunus students lately. Due to the recent events associated with Cardin, he received unwanted respect from all the faunus in Beacon, including Blake. How can one become a star just by complementing a species? Is this how Artanis and Zeratul felt?

"Swear that you'll never tell anyone?" Blake asked, eyes staring at the boy in worry.

"Cross my blood and my entire clan." John swore, placing a fist on his heart. "There is nothing wrong being a faunus. It is ignorance that has lead to the meaningless genocide like the Faunus Rights War..." He sighed. "...The same thing that happened to my clan before."

"Wh-what happened?" Blake gasped lightly, seemingly surprised by the lie John told, despite not knowing that it is in the first place.

"I may have not been about to explain it to you as Ruby and Weiss were the only two to hear the earliest history of our people…" John sighed before continuing. "After my people separated themselves from the rest of Remnant, we became lawless. Chaos ensued as my people split into multiple tribes and fought themselves." He said, recalling what Zeratul, Tassadar and Artanis taught him about the Aeon of Strife. To not increase suspicion, he would have to fabricate the lore of the Firstborn to fit the mindsets of the people of Remnant. "...Then, a man appeared from the bloodbath. He introduced my people the Khala, or the Path of Ascension: The law that brought unity to my people."

"Who was this man? What is this law?" Blake asked. If she were sitting, she would be sitting on the edge of whatever she was sitting on.

"Nobody knows who he is. All we know is that we refer to him as Khas, my language for 'He who brings Order'. The Khala he had brought ensured a rigid bond between every individual via aura, which negates negative emotions."

"So does that mean your people are technically immune to the Grimm?"

"That, I know not. However, some of my people thought that the Khala would destroy the individuality of a person. Thus, they forcefully severed themselves from the law… and thus the first Nerazim was born." John continued.

"...your clan." Blake said.

"Precisely. However, as we severed ourselves, the Khalai hunted us down like how huntsmen slaughter the Grimm. We were branded criminals… and... " Blake waited patiently, waiting for the story to continue. "...but as there was darkness, there is light. One Khalai opened his heart and began to understand why we cut ourselves from the law. He realized that we have done nothing wrong and taught my clan how to hide ourselves. When he was found by the clan's government, he sacrificed himself to let the Nerazim escape. Thus, we spent our living nomadic, searching for a place to settle while constantly hunting down Grimm for survival and sport. Finally, we decided to settle ourselves underground, thus becoming what we are today." John sighed. His guilt for telling so many lies ever since he came to Remnant was starting to take a toll on him. He wanted to tell the truth. He felt so dark. But for the sake of causing chaos and betrayal, he had to until dire circumstances come. Perhaps then he would be able to warn Remnant about the upcoming danger.

"...I don't know what to say about that." Blake finally said, breaking the ice.

"There is no need. This is our history, and it will remain that way. You've revealed yourself to me, as I revealed some of my heritage to you." John replied.

"But you've said so much!"

"Blake, I believe that your revelation is more than enough. All I wish to say to you is to never be embarrassed by what you are. Be proud that you are a Faunus, as I am proud to be a Nerazim." The Nerazim assured as he looked up at the night sky. "Perhaps it's wise to return to our dormitories… before Yang accuses us for… affectional purposes." He said the last part with slight disgust. Of course, as he was raised by Protoss, he couldn't properly understand how his fellow Terrans would grow feelings for each other.

"Right. Let's get back."

* * *

As uneventful it was, John's life in Beacon Academy continued as normal. However, as the end of the semester was approaching fast, all students were preparing for the mid-term examinations coming in two weeks. The library was filled to the brim with students of both humans and faunus. The area was so silent that everyone could hear the most elite cloaked Dominion Ghost pass through. On one of the tables were the unusually popular nine people, teams RWBY(J) and JNPR, who were in different states of preparing for the coming examinations. John, Pyrrha, Ren, Blake and Weiss were diligently reciting, writing, reviewing their notes on their studies while helping students like Jaune, Yang and Ruby. As Doctor Oobleck has suggested, Jaune was receiving assistance from John in history as the Nerazim was proven to be somewhat a prodigy of it judging by his perfect test scores.

"...Thus, the second incursion of Corona fortress was commenced four weeks after General Sage's last stand." John explained to his blonde friend as Jaune listened while taking crude notes.

"This is so much. How the hell do you even get this?" Jaune asked.

"It's simple: Try to understand, not just memorize. Search for the reason of the happening." John replied.

"What do you mean, John?" Pyrrha asked.

"Wha? Which Jaune? Him or me?" Jaune asked, pointed at the Nerazim and the back to him.

"No, John!"

"Which one?!"

"J-O-H-N!"

"Oh~ him? Sorry."

"That's my line!" Pyrrha giggled. "Anyway, what do you mean?"

"If you find something interesting and wish to understand it, you must ponder into it as deep as you can as if you are searching through the very depths of space itself. Keep looking until you are satisfied with the full answer." John explained.

"Okay, I think I get it, but space? Seriously? I never knew your tribe likes sci-fi movies!" Yang joked.

"Oh, I have read a fair amount of science fiction novels in the library. I've started to enjoy them, especially the Cave Saga X series." The Nerazim replied, holding up one of the series' books. "Very amusing story. Starfighters of the Dunov Constellation."

"Never knew that you would like those kinds of books." Blake said, not looking away from her study notes.

'You do not wish to see the horrors that I've faced in the cold, deep, unforgiving infinite.' John secretly thought, his face showing a covertly sad frown. When he returned to reality to help his friends again, he noticed that Jaune was seeming to have emotions that seemed rather concerning. Worry and guilt. John knew that Zeratul houses the same emotions, especially after the death of the beloved Matriarch.

"Jaune, is there something that troubles you?" John asked.

"Wha-? No, nothing." Jaune stuttered, but John could see the lie even without his psionics.

"Friend Arc, perhaps even the most insignificant microorganism can sense your distress. In fact, you've been having this reaction every since that incident in Forever Falls. I understand that you have apologized to me and Pyrrha, but I sense a gale swirling in your mind."

"Wow, you sound pretty poetic. You should be a poet or something!"

"Jaune, let the distress go. It is fine if you tell me. What happened back at Forever Fall?" John asked again. This time, he gave a glare, somehow making the atmosphere around Jaune go cold. Slightly sweating, he gave a nervous laugh before regaining his composure.

"You promise that you won't tell anybody?" The blonde asked.

"About what?" Pyrrha's voice startled him, making him yelp and almost jump onto John's arms.

"N-nothing, Pyrrha."

"Is there something wrong, Jaune?"

"Look Pyrrha, I said it's nothing." Jaune sighed. However, this lead to the Amazonian to be more concerned about the blonde's health.

"Jaune, Pyrrha may know about the incident of Forever Fall. It is fine. Let the feeling go." John assured, his eyes slightly glowing his signature green that showed serenity. Giving another sigh, Jaune opened his mouth.

"Alright, this is what happened…"

* * *

" _Hey, great work, Jauney boy! That wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin asked as Jaune dropped down six jars of red sap onto the red grass. He panted and dropped himself to the ground, too._

" _I… I think I'm allergic to this stuff…" Jaune panted as he picked himself up._

" _Great, great…" The bully mumbled as he picked the blonde up with force. "So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself: 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars when there's only five of us?"_

" _That is one of the many questions I asked myself today, yes." Jaune replied, not wanting any of this, but Cardin seemed to have other things in his mind._

" _Well, come with me and you'll find out." With that, Cardin dragged Jaune with Russel, Sky and Dove following behind._

 _The boys were on top of a hill, all five of them prone. From here, almost all of the students who were taken to Forever Fall could be seen, but Professor Goodwitch was apparently somewhere else. Jaune could see Ruby's team and even his own team gathered around, collecting sap and having nice talks. Once he saw this, he felt deep sorrow and fear. What would his team say about him?_

" _Cardin, w-what's going on?" Jaune asked._

" _Payback." Cardin simply answered, focusing on two particular student. Jaune looked up to find who they was, but gasped when he found out._

 _Pyrrha._

 _John._

" _Pyrrha and John? What are you-" Jaune received an attack to the ground by Cardin._

" _Those two assholes. Red-haired know-it-all and Caveman bitch. Think they're all that." Cardin snarled. "'Oh, I know all. I'm the smartest.' 'Oh, my tribe fights with honor.'" He mockingly mimicked the two's voices. "Russel, the box."_

" _Sure, Cardin." Russel nodded with a sneer as he handed the leader a large box with a 'W' written on a side._

" _Alright, boys. Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps. And now, we're gonna put him to work." Cardin said as he dragged Jaune up. "Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things LOVE sweets. I think it's time we teach those two some things." He then looked at Jaune with a sinsiter smile. "And you're going to do it."_

" _What?"_

" _Hit 'em with the sap! Either that or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch. You'll be in one of the first airships out of Beacon!" Cardin gave the blonde another sneer. "I'll let you do the honors of choosing who to throw at."_

 _The blonde knight looked down at the jar and then to his friends. At first, he was about to throw it, but…_

 _He took a look at what his team and RWBY(J) were doing. He then reminded himself of what talk he had with Ruby last night. She told him that failure and cowardice is something that is prohibited as a team leader. A girl two years younger than her knew better! But then, he remembered about a week ago about how he rejected Pyrrha and John's help in training. Those two had experiences beyond his comprehension and he rejected them. Just how could he be so stupid? He wanted to be a hero. What was he doing?_

 _No. He will not harm those who are actually willing to help him. Jaune steeled his heart. He made his final decision._

" _No."_

 _That was all that Jaune said._

" _What did you say?" Cardin frowned. That did it. The blonde snapped._

" _I SAID NO!" Team JNPR's leader bellowed and threw the jar at his target…_

 _Cardin._

 _The jar smashed and all of its content smeared at his armor. As he looked down, his laugh became dark._

" _Oh, you've done it now." Cardin said as the rest of CRDL grabbed Jaune and started beating him up senselessly._

 _His senses became null. Blood started to leak from his injuries. Whatever Cardin was saying was blurred and muffled._

" _I… I don't care what you do to me." Jaune coughed a wad of blood. "...But you are NOT messing with my team. Nor my friends. Nor John." He frowned with fury. Sure he was incapable of proper self defense, but there was no way he could let them be touched._

" _Oh, so you're brave all of a sudden?" Cardin sneered. "Don't worry, Jauney-boy. I'll send your pieces back to mommy." He then picked the blonde up and blew a punch._

 _Then everything became white._

 _His ears rang._

 _When the whiteness faded, Jaune found himself on the ground. Pain nonexistent. Blood nonexistent. Cardin on the ground…? He looked at his arms to see that it was glowing. His aura saved his life._

 _However, such positivity was short lived when Cardin kicked Jaune back to reality, this time holding his mace._

" _Let's see how much of a man you really are." Just as Cardin raised his mace for the killing blow, a roar interrupted the five. From the red trees came a Ursa. However this Grimm was bigger and meaner than what the five had encountered. This was a Ursa Major._

" _That's one big Ursa!" Sky screamed as the colossal Grimm growled and ducked its head towards the boys. The RDL of CRDL ran for their lives as the Ursa sniffed at Cardin's sap-soaked armor. Seeing as its first delicacy, the Grimm bellowed and swiped the bully with its powerful paws which knocked him back. Standing back up, Cardin raised his mace and charged but received the same punishment that he received a second ago, but this time with the mace flying away from him._

 _While this was happening, Jaune was observing the action unfolding right in front of him. He was seeing the apparent demise of Cardin as the Ursa Major inched closer to the terrified bully. It didn't seem to have the blonde's attention. With this in mind, he thought of running away, leaving Cardin there as a revenge for all the wrongdoings he had done against him. He could let everything go and live a better life in Beacon. Nobody would ever snitch-_

 _No. What on the Two Brothers was he thinking?!_

 _He wanted to be a hero! He wanted to save lives! If he claimed that he wanted to do it alone, could this be it?_

 _Jaune steeled himself. He will not let a person die on him. He grabbed Crocea Mors, configured it into combat mode and charged at the Ursa Major…_

* * *

"...And we fought and I killed the Grimm." Jaune concluded, sighing as he said so. He didn't expect to have hands of assurance placed on his shoulders from John and Pyrrha.

"Jaune, you have done the right thing. If you were in my tribe, you would be awarded for your valor and loyalty to your comrades in battle." John said.

"Right, Jaune. If John says that it is awardable, it really is." Pyrrha added.

"I… I… uh… thanks, guys. I really thought that I would be expelled." Jaune stuttered. However, he was interrupted when he heard the Nerazim chuckle. "What?"

"It humors me to imagine: Why would the headmaster keep you in his academy when he knew that your transcripts were forged?"

"Wh-what?"

"It means that Ozpin knew from the beginning that you had potential. A potential to be a fine warrior of humanity. Also, whenever your team fights during combat classes, I cannot help but be awed at your tremendous intelligence in strategy. The praetors of the two clans would be jealous of your gift." John praised. As soon as he heard this, Jaune's mood seemed to be raised as a confident smile plastered on his face.

"Wow, r-really? That's- that's awesome! I… I've never got a compliment this good!"

"Jaune, you deserve all of it. You just need to train a little harder and I'm sure you'll be better than me!" Pyrrha said with a bright smile.

"Beat _you_?! As if he can." Weiss scoffed.

"Weiss, hold with your hostility." John scolded.

"John, why was the Battle of Ceres Sea such an important turning point for the Vacuan navy?" Ruby asked. "Geez, this is sooooo hard…" John, seeing the difficulty that his team leader was facing, decided to help.

"The Battle of Ceres Sea was important as it resulted with the loss of the Atlesian battleship AKN Jurisdiction, one of the last remaining Eviscerator-class battleships, which were the largest warship at that time. The Vacuan navy sent dozens of light cruisers and destroyers to detonate the magazines in the ship's' gun batteries. However, at 3:32 AM, or two hours and twenty-four minutes after the launch of the operation, the Vacuans were engaged with aquatic Grimm, thus losing two destroyers, the Survivor and the Integrity. When the remnant of the fleet was engaged with the Atlesian ships, the destroyers deployed boarding parties via strike airships. All except one were shot down, thus the demolition team were able to detonate the stern side battery and sink the Jurisdiction to the ocean." When John finished his explanation, he saw his eight friends stare at him with wide open jaws.

"Did you just memorize the entire summary of the battle?" Ren asked.

"Pancakes?!" Nora raised her head in anticipation.

"How did you manage to get all of that in your head?" Blake asked.

"Throughout my time in my tribe, my mentor and I travelled across the lands in search of ancient ruins and study them. Through these experiences, I've learnt the value of history and taught myself how to study it with my all." John answered.

"Well, looks like I've found who to sit next to during exams!" Yang piped.

* * *

" _Th-thank you… Zeratul…"_

" _No! Please! NO!" He cried as his mentor held her dying form. From where her heart is leaked purple blood. Creatures of the Zerg surrounded the three as they prepared to strike at their Queen's order. The fiery skies of Char cackled with thunderbolts as Carriers, starfighters confronted the aerial Zerg._

 _This was hell. One of his most beloved ones was dying right on his mentor's arms. She had corrupted her. This was the only way._

" _You have freed me…"_

" _Please, you cannot go! I have so much to learn!" He begged._

" _...From her vile control… at last…"_

" _Our people cannot thrive without you." The mentor said._

" _You have served me with honor…"_

" _Please don't go! You were like my mother! PLEASE!" He finally snapped as tears fell towards the hot surface of this vile planet._

" _...Raynor… thank you…"_

" _Please…"_

" _Your very presence have made me respect your kind…"_

" _Please answer me, Oh wise one!"_

" _...it was an honor teaching the ways of the Nerazim to you…"_

" _I am without guidance without you! WE ARE!" But his words fell on nothing as she ignored him and turned to the mentor._

" _...lead our tribes… for it is the last thing I wish from you." With that, her life was gone. The glow in her eyes faded as she slowly disappeared into dust. He immediately caught the mask that covered part of her face before it could sail away. Holding it tight, he fell to his knees._

 _He cried._

 _He cried as he had never before._

" _NOOOOOOOOO-"_

* * *

John bolted from the floor he was sleeping on with a loud gasp. The towers of books that surrounded him tumbled to the ground in the process. The room was dark, with only the moonlight illuminating the area. Hyperventilating, John had no chance to settle down as his body shook with trauma.

"John?" A voice called, but it fell on deaf ears. He shakily reached for the purple cloth beside him and held it tight. Then, the lights came on.

"John? Are you okay? What happened?" Another voice asked. No response.

"Jeez, what kind of nightmare is he having?"

"Yang, not now."

He held the cloth tightly on his face. Tears streamed from his brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…" Was all that he could say.

"Sorry? Sorry who? Sorry about what?" The silver-eyed girl questioned with concern. However, before he could pass out, he could mutter out only one word.  
"...Matriarch…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Greetings from Aperture!**

 **I can't believe how much love this fanfic is receiving. It's simply overwhelming! Thank you so much for liking this pathetic crossover!**

 **Anyway, here's a small Omake. What if Tychus was alive? How would he represent himself to rally the troops? This is based on the Destiny 2 trailer.**

* * *

The ruins of the once glorious city in the Protoss homeworld of Aiur showed dispair and devastation of the Firstborn. Creep defiled the soil of the land of Aiur and the hordes of Zerg roamed around the planet. However, despite this, a large fleet of starships hovered gracefully in the low orbit of Aiur. The flagship of the Daelaam fleet, the Spear of Adun, stood proud in the middle of the group of ships. In the bridge of this lance-shaped arkship stood the Hierarch of the Daelaam, Artanis.

"Times may be dark, but we are the Firstborn's greatest hope." Artanis said to the crowd of Protoss warriors standing in front of him. "Look around you. Noble warriors of the Protoss valorous and mighty."

Meanwhile, in the ruined district of Korhal, below the fleet of Battlecruisers, both Minotaur and Gorgon stood a group of Marines surrounding a mound of rubble. Behind them were Goliaths, Vikings, Siege Tanks and a couple of Thors. In the middle of all this was Jim Raynor, the supreme commander of the Dominion Army. However, all focus was on the blue armored friend of the commander, Tychus Findlay.

"Okay you kiddos, listen up." Tychus grunted as he stood up. "You're all just a bunch of idiotic boys, but you're all that's left so you'll have to do." Raynor glared at his friend and have him a glare, but it seemed ignored.

"Our home, Aiur was attacked. We were there, fighting against an endless onslaught of Zerg... and the Hybrid." Artanis said to his warriors.

"They kept comin', and I kept firin'. Gonna admit, boys. I was fuckin' amazin'." Tychus smirked. "Hell, I know everythin' about the Zerg. Put a bullet it them, they die."

"Despite the sacrifice of many brave warriors, we've lost too much. Aiur. Shakuras. The Khala. The Golden Armada." The Hierarch said with a tone of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Everythin's gone. Your stuff, my stuff..." Tychus mumbled, receiving odd reactions from the Marines. "But more importantly..." That perked them up. "...MY 15 YEAR OLD UMOJAN WHISKEY AND MY BEER STORAGE!"

"For we know our enemy." Artanis glared with hatred and fury. "His name is-"

"-AMY!" Tychus yelled and pointed at the ground.

"Really?" Raynor asked.

"...or Adrian? Adele? Ah, I don't know." Tychus's voice raised. "SOMETHING WITH AN 'A'!"

"-Amon!" Artanis said. His warriors tensed at the name of his enemy. "For he is drunk in his desire to cleanse all life in our universe, including everything we have accomplished! For I know you look to me in times of peril. But we must know that this is OUR battle!"

"-Which means if I don't see you poppin' Zerg and Hybrid heads out there, I'm gonna shoot your egg head myself." Tychus pointed as he held up his minigun, making some of the Marines flinch in fear.

"Tychus..." Raynor groaned.

"It is time to avenge our fallen brethren and reclaim our home world. For that is our duty of this very war, as TEMPLAR!" Artanis declared.

"-Worse case scenario, you die." Tychus sat and pointed. "But who knows, maybe you won't." he shrugged.

"-So it is a must: WE MUST STAND TOGETHER, AND FIGHT AS ONE!" Artanis bellowed and ignited his psi blades. His warriors bellowed along and ignited their blades in unison, their hearts filled with valor and determination to save their people.

"Boo-yeah!" Tychus fisted the air, but all he was met with was silence. What he was receiving however was funny looks from the Dominion soldiers. "You better cheer or else." He grunted.

"I'm not gonna let you speak from now on..." Raynor groaned.

"Partner, you underestimate my power. Hell, I have the higher ground, too." Tychus sneered, then looked back at the crowd. "Also, DRINKS ARE ON ME IF WE WIN! AND THERE WILL BE A TON OF LOOT!"

 **"YEAH!"** The Dominion soldier cheered at the reward of victory. That's the spirit.

"Yeah, just how I like it." Tychus proudly sneered as the soldiers marched into battle.


	9. Confrontation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STARCRAFT AND RWBY AS THEY BELONG TO EITHER BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT AND ROOSTER TEETH.**

 **CHANGELOGS: -Added additional lines for John Raynor after his snapping.**

 **-Corrected Ruby's duplicated biology grades and replaced one with history.**

 **-Corrected a few typos.**

* * *

"..."

Silence. That was what seemed to be around him. Nothing seemed to touch him. Nothing heard him. Nothing spoke to him. Pure silence. Silence wrapped in dread, regret, grief… It was emotional hell.

"...John…?"

No response. It wasn't until a shake seemed to blow life into the background of darkness and chase the dread away. Vision returned. Color returned.

"John? Are you alright?" Ruby shook John's body as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around his surroundings. It wasn't dark at all. In fact, everything was bright and white. In his memory, this was how things were in a Terran infirmary. He confirmed this by rubbing his eyes to clear his vision.

He looked around. Sitting next to the bed he was lying on were his teammates of Beacon, all in their school uniforms. The window that portrayed the world outside shone with sunlight, signaling John that it was day. This made him start to wonder what had happened.

"...what has happened? Why am I at the infirmary?" John asked.

"You were out for two days, Johnny boy." Yang replied. The Nerazim gave a curious look. 'Johnny boy'? The only person to say such alias was his father, and no one else. Perhaps his mother Liddy, but she is no more in this world.

"Indeed, it is a long time. Time I could have used to do something useful…"

"John, you just woke up from like… passing out!" Ruby shook her head. "I don't think you're okay."

"I agree with her." Weiss nodded. "Your mouth has been foaming ever since you passed out."

"...I was incapacitated?" John asked his teammates. "This is most interesting, especially when it has been two days." He sighed.

"Exams start in three days." Blake said. Just as she said so, John's attention fully diverted to her, giving a face of concern and surprise.

"Is that so?!" The girls nodded. "By the gods, this bodes ill. I must return to my studies-" But just before John could leave his infirmary bed, Ruby stopped him from moving any further. "What are you doing?" John asked.

"You're sick, John. Please rest?" The silver-eyed girl innocently asked.

"Ruby, I am fine."  
"No, you're not."

"If I may, why are you concerned about my health?" John narrowed his eyes.

"Come to think about it, he's right, Ruby. Why are you so concerned about him?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, it's as if you have a crush on him~!" Yang teased in a singsong tone.

"Yang…" Ruby groaned as she covered her face for unknown reasons. Although her teammates laughed at her reaction, this was something John had near to no knowledge of, except the fact that some Terrans cover their face in embarrassment. This strengthened Zeratul's claims that John needed to reclaim his humanity and act like a Terran…

...Including Terran affection.

"I see that you have finally woken up." A familiar senior voice said from behind RWBY. The four girls sans John turned around to find the very headmaster, Ozpin, walking with a small smile on his face. "Hello, Mr. Raynor." He said to the Nerazim.

"Greetings, headmaster." John bowed in return. "It greatly honors to see you."

"No need for such pleasantries, John." Ozpin chuckled, which Yang smirked at the vast formality John radiated. "Your… sickness has made your friends concerned. Of course, it isn't normal for a student to have foam in his mouth without reason."

"It… it's personal, headmaster. I wish not to say." John replied. He then gave a short pause as he looked out the window. As mentioned, it was bright with the sun shining warmth on the infirmary "What time is it?"

"It's four in the afternoon. Class just ended and we came to check on you." Blake replied. "You don't even wanna know how worried Ruby was." She rolled her eyes.

"It's as if she has a crush on you!" Yang winked.

"YANG!"

"Would you care to explain such actions, Yang?" John asked out of confusion.

"You'll get it, Johnny boy." Was all Yang said as she gave a wink.

"I would be sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I need some time between me and Mr. Raynor. Would you please vacate this place?" Ozpin interrupted after he cleared his throat. Hearing this, the four girls turned and looked at the headmaster with confusion in their eyes. "I know that you four have just come here after classes, but this is personal matter between us two. If you would move out of here, it would be appreciated."

"Yes sir." Weiss replied as RWBY filed out of the infirmary room, finally leaving John alone with Ozpin. The Nerazim stared at the headmaster, who has now taken a chair next to the bed.

"Your brain waves were fluctuating while we were treating you. You surely made your friends worry." The headmaster started.

"I am fine, headmaster. Ever since the death of so many of my loved ones, this became… normal." John assured.

"I see. If I may, what exactly happened? What made you say… 'Matriarch' before ending up here?" When Ozpin said that, John's expression became dark and depressed. His head drooped to his body and tears started to well on his eyes. "I'm sorry if that offended you, Mr. Raynor." He apologized.

"N-no, headmaster. There is no grudge, as you already have seen the contents of the Ihan Crystal." John assured, wiping his eyes. "As it has been months since I showed you my memories, perhaps it would be wise if I explained it to you. The Matriarch was Raszagal, the former leader of the Nerazim. She was considered as the oldest Protoss of Shakuras, who has seen Adun's great sacrifice to protect the Nerazim."

"And when was that?"

"Almost a thousand years ago. The Firstborn has a very rich history which they take pride of."

"Thousand years ago and they were space facing?" Ozpin raised his eyes in surprise. "The Protoss are surely advanced aliens. It surprises me that they haven't attempted to conquer the universe."

"As advanced and powerful they may be, the Firstborn have strict laws that prevent the intervention with inferior beings. This includes humanity."

"To think that humans are the inferior species…" The headmaster commented.

"But that's what the Terrans are. Among the three major races of the Koprulu Sector, the Terrans are perhaps the weakest. The only advantages we have over the Protoss and the Zerg are tenacity, nobility and firepower."

"Remembering that this Sector you are from was drenched with war… it is unimaginable." Ozpin gave a sigh. "We were off topic. If I may, what happened to the Matriarch?" With the question spilled, John's face became grim once again. To remind himself about that tragic moment when his beloved leader died in front of him… It was dreadful.

"...She was influenced by the Queen of Blades, her mind corrupted in a way I cannot understand. The Protoss sent a large fleet at the Zerg's planet of Char to rescue Raszagal but… her mind was corrupted and…" By this time, John's eyes were dripping with sadness. "My mentor had no choice but to strike her down for her good. I-I-I was there too..." That did it. Covering his face, the young Nerazim terran started to weep. The loss was too engraved into his heart. Seeing such sadness, Ozpin slowly placed his hand onto his extraterrestrial student's shoulder in assurance that everything will be okay… hopefully.

The fact that a sixteen-year old teenager had been fighting in three consecutive wars was something not even Ozpin could comprehend. Just how bad was the situation was in where John was from?

"I'm sorry about pushing you on that subject, Mr. Raynor. I really do." Ozpin apologized as John continued to weep.

"First my mother Liddy, Executor Tassadar, now Matriarch Raszagal… I just wish to see Phasesmith Salhaza again." John sobbed. Seeing that it didn't help, Ozpin decided to let time do its work, which it did. When the tears finally subsided, John gave the headmaster a look of kindness, signaling him that it was okay to continue.

"Perhaps we can… change the topic. I've received words about you from Professors Oobleck and Anthracite. They've said that you have an excellent vision in history and archeology. Oobleck would normally be disappointed that his students don't understand his love for history. Never have I seen him so happy." Ozpin chuckled, which John's laugh followed.

"Viewing the pasts of the Terrans and the Protoss was something I've considered important in my life as a disciple of Zeratul. Thus, I enjoy roaming around the Xel'Naga temple in Talematros and look through the library of my father's ship during my limited times with my father." John replied with a smile. "Although I do feel unsure about Professor Oobleck's hyperactivity, I can sense his enjoyment in his work." Ozpin chuckled at that. However, when John continued, his expression became serious. "...And for archeology, alongside with the temple, my mentor and I have been travelling through the unknown worlds of the Koprulu Sector in search for the Impending Doom. We've looked through countless ancient relics and shrines to look for clues and prophecies that linked to the upcoming crusade of Amon. Thus, I can say that I am quite adept in researching ancient values, but I am nothing compared to Zeratul."

"I see…" The headmaster mused as he fumbled with his cane. "Anyway, the faculty has agreed that your exams will be postponed to next week. We can't get you in the desk without preparation." When he heard that, John became covertly startled.

"Headmaster, do you remember what I have said about unfair advantages when we've first met in the auditorium?" The Nerazim asked after giving a sigh. Skipping the examinations when everybody else would be taking them would mean that John would have more time to study and perhaps relax if time allowed while his fellow pupils would suffer the tortures of paper-based tests. This was definitely a kind of unfair advantage. Unless John was in combat, he disgusted it. It was an act of cowardice for him. However, in combat, unfair advantages can be used cunningly and provide a quick victory.

But examinations weren't combat… except Professor Goodwitch's classes. "I've said that I do not like unfair advantages unless in combat."

"So then what would you like to do? You've been skipping classes due to your situation and had less time to study for your exams." Ozpin tried to explain, surprised by his student's words.

"No, headmaster. I am ready for what the professors will throw at me. I shall study through what time is left. This will be my final decision." John shook his head in response. After a short pause, Ozpin gave a sigh of understanding. Tenacious, indeed.

"Very well, Mr. Raynor. I will inform the alumni that you will take your examinations just like the other students." The headmaster concluded. "You may be satisfied now." He then moved closer to John. "Now tell me, Mr. Raynor… can you repeat to me about this Tal'darim?"

"Oh, by the gods…" John sighed. Not this again…

* * *

"What?! You're gonna take the exams the same day as us?" Yang asked in surprise as John sat on his usual spot, which was the carpet littered with towers of books and notes.

"Yes. It is strange that you find it surprising." John replied as he sat on in the circle of book towers and opened his archeology notes.

"Pssh, nerd."

"Yang, you should be studying, you know." Weiss interjected.

"I know…" The blonde groaned as she collapsed on her book.

"This is gonna kill me…" Ruby groaned along.

"Really guys? You do know that exam's day after tomorrow." Blake sighed as she continued reciting her notes.

"Enough. I must recite the notes about the ruins of Old Vacuo. This is indeed intriguing. Perhaps my mentor would be interested in investigating them." John mused as he wrote on his notebook.

* * *

Nervousness was in the air. Normally, Terrans would say 'Love is in the air' whenever it was the fourteenth of February, something John never understood. Anyway, it has been a week since the examinations and the results were coming today. Of course John was nervous. But what overwhelmed his was his team's reactions, where Ruby was hugging Yang as tightly as she could due to how nervous she was about the grades. Weiss was walking around the room, thinking about what grades she would receive. By John's hypothesis, she would definitely wish perfect score due to her Schnee family heritage. The only one in team RWBY who wasn't so active was Blake, who was being herself by staying rather calm and reading her… interesting book.

"OhmanohmanohmanohmanohomanohmanohmanohmanI'msoscaredrightnowyangexamresultscomingatsevenoclockit'ssixfiftyfiveyanghelpmemyheartcan'tstopbeatinghelphelphelp" Ruby blurtedas Yang giggled.

"Don't worry, sis. You said that you did well." The blonde shrugged.

"...and that's all that matters, does it not?" John interjected. Just then, Ruby bolted towards the Nerazim and started staring at him.

"JohnIdon'tknowwhattodoIthinkIgotsomethingwronginProfessorOobleck'sexamsespeciallyMenageriestuffhelpmehelphelpJohnI'msonervousdad'sgonnabesad…" Ruby whined. Not knowing what to do, John simply stared back at the silver eyed girl with confusion written on his face.

"May I ask what the concern is?" John asked, unsure what to say about the situation, especially when Yang looked at the two with a suggestive wink.

"John, she likes you! I'm so totally telling dad." The blonde chirped.  
"YANG! THAT'S GROSS! I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Ruby whined as she stepped away from the Nerazim with cheeks as rosy as her name suggested. "It's just… I'm worried about my-"

 _*Ding!_

It was time. The five Scrolls in the room chimed at the same time, making Ruby yelp in surprise. Weiss and Blake immediately snatched their devices and looked through the screen while Ruby shakingly and slowly took her Scroll. John and Yang were the only normal ones to pick them up to see their results.

"Nooooo I got an 81 in history…" Ruby moaned in despair. "...and a 85 in biology! Nooooo…"

"Check it out, guys! 94 in combat! Wohoo! I steamrolled through this semester with a Yang!" Yang chirped. The girls groaned in response of the pun while John gave a smirk.

'Puns… the Protoss would never understand such humor.' he thought.

"Well, all is well except for archeology. 90… I hope my father won't make a fit about it." Weiss commented. However, Blake said nothing as she prevented Ruby from peeking at her Scroll despite her pout and puppy eyes. After a few minutes of inspecting their grades, eight eyes turned to the only boy in the room, who was still checking his Scroll.

"What about you, John? Whatcha got?" Yang asked as she peeked on his Scroll. Unlike Blake, John didn't seem to mind other than… "Whoa." The blonde said.

"What? What is it?" Ruby asked as she bolted behind the Nerazim, only to gasp in surprise.

John had perfect scores in History, Grimm Studies, Archeology and Combat Class.

"JOHN!" Ruby whined. "Howisthatpossibleareyouagodohmygodohmygodguyshegotfourperfectscoresinhistorygrimmstudiesarcheologyandcombatclassthisissounfairand- Hey!" John stopped the silver-eyed girl's rant with a grab on her shoulder.

"Tell me Ruby, how is me receiving higher grades than you unfair? I've only studied what was given by the professors and had my experiences in seeking ancient relics-"

"WHAT?! Are you saying that you, a young boy of a tribe that was secluded from the four Kingdoms of Remnant, received a PERFECT score in FOUR classes?" Weiss yell interrupted the Nerazim.

"Is there a problem, Weiss?" John asked with a frown. Just what did he do to bode ill to the heiress in the first place?

"It's just… just…" Weiss started to stutter. Taking the opportunity, John entered her mind to see what was going on. Through his psionics, he could sense conflict in her mind between blurting out the fact that she had studied and trained so much to be the perfect person for the Schnee family, only to be outsmarted by someone who barely knew about this world, while the other side fought about remembering that she wouldn't be so close minded especially after what happened during the first day of Beacon.

He couldn't blame her.

"...It's nothing. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even said that." Weiss sighed. "Anyway, congratulations, John Raynor."

"There is no need for formality, Weiss. I just did what I can." The Nerazim assured.

"Seriously, though. You should have sat next to me. I would have given… handsome rewards." Yang winked as she glanced at Ruby.

"EEEWWW!" Ruby bleached and blushed. "Anyway, alright team RWBY!" The team leader dramatically declared at the center of the room. "Weiss, Yang, Blake, John and the fearless leader Ruby… as our exams are over, our mission… is to introduce John to Vale! Banzai, guys! BANZAI!"

* * *

"Oh, the Vytal Festival! This is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss mused as her team walked through the streets of Vale. The city was filled with workers on ladders, small cranes and trucks either hanging out decorations, banners about the Vytal Festival and welcoming people from all across the planet. It reminded John of those lavish parade preparations former Emperor Arcturus Mengsk would hold whenever it was the anniversary of the foundation of the Terran Dominion. He and Zeratul, who would watch the parade from cloaked places, would look at the emperor with disgust due to his horrifying actions he had committed on Tarsonis.

John shook the thought away. This was the first time in Vale. He should be positive about this.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile that much. Weiss." Ruby commented. "It's kinda weirding me out."

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades… oh, the amount of planning that goes into this festival is simply breathtaking!" Weiss commented, her smile showing genuine happiness.

"...Which I do not find purpose in." John interjected, which made all attention turn to him.

"What do you mean: No purpose?" Blake asked.

"My apologies. I have a tendency to despise parades as I believe their sole purpose is to boast the superiors' pride and power. That is what I've concluded when I've heard my fellow tribesmen who had visited the Kingdoms during parades." The Nerazim explained.

"Oh, for the love of-" Weiss scoffed. "No matter. What matters is that it is marvelous that such preparations are being made to greet people from every inch of Remnant!"

"Man, only you could make a festival sound boring." Yang joked.

"Quiet, you!"

"Remind me why we're spending our Friday visiting the stupid docks anyway?" The blonde questioned.

"Ugh, it smells like fish… Thanks alot, Yang." Ruby groaned with a tang of sarcasm as she squeezed her nose shut.

"Jeez, you guys…" Blake rolled her eyes.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine Kingdom!" Weiss declared, receiving raised eyebrows from her teammates. "What?"

"Weiss, you're Atlesian. I understand you may have learnt about this kingdom, but what makes you think that you're the representative?" John asked.

"Yeah, Ice Queen! Ozpin didn't say anything about it!" Yang added.

"Also, it'll be strange for the Atlesian students to see a Schnee not rooting for her own kingdom. Besides, she wants to spy on them so that she'll have an upper hand in the tournament." Blake interjected.

"Wha- Oh for pete's sake! You can't prove that!" Weiss grunted.

"Know thyself and thy enemy. A thousand battles, a thousand victories. Indeed, a cunning plan, Weiss." John commented a quote from an ancient (In the current events' standards) book that he loved to read in Korhal's libraries known as The Art of War.

"Wow, thanks, wise old man." Yang joked. Ruby then proceeded to turn right away from the incoming ship that was approaching the docks to see a dilapidated shop with broken windows and police strips.

"Whoa." The silver eyed girl commented. The team walked to the crime scene where two detectives were conducting an investigation. "What happened here?"

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." One of the detectives replied.

"That's terrible." Yang said.

"...They left all the money again."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs _that_ much Dust?" Another detective said.

"I dunno, an army?" The first detective said.

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The detectives grunted as they walked into the store to continue their investigation. When the two were gone, attention was transferred to Weiss, who made a grunt.

"Hmm, the White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" The heiress scolded. Ruby, John and Yang didn't mind, but Blake was otherwise.

"What's your problem?" The covert Faunus scolded.

"My problem?" Weiss turned to Blake. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss scoffed. While this was going on, John started to become quite uncomfortable. He knew about the White Fang thanks to headmaster Ozpin on the first day he was in this planet. The terrorist organization's agenda made the Nerazim frown in uncomfortability. It was disgustingly similar to Ulrezaj.

"So they're VERY misguided! Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Tha-"

"Enough." John said loudly, seemingly ending the oral skirmish between the Black and White. "Weiss, I despise the fact that you are jumping into conclusions and spilling out your hatred without second thought."

"What makes you think-"

"And Blake, misguided or not, The White Fang are still terrorists. You must accept the fact that they have taken that path. I shall see that you two will not rant about this." The Nerazim strictly said, leaving Weiss and Blake speechless for some reason.

"...I guess. But still, Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago… maybe it was him." Ruby added. John felt slight satisfaction at his leader's words. At least she had basic ideas to hypothesize unlike the heiress.

"That still doesn't change the fact that-" Weiss was suddenly interrupted by a sudden yell by the detectives that were previously investigating the scene. The two were now running towards the docks as if they were chasing someone.

"HEY, STOP THAT FAUNUS!" One of the detectives yelled. RWBY rushed along with the said detectives, but John, after giving a short pause of thinking, he walked along.

"Thanks for the ride!" The runner, a blonde monkey Faunus with a white shirt that exposed his bare chest, grinned as he ran. He then latched himself onto a streetlamp with his tail and proceeded to peel a banana.

"You're a no-good stowaway!"

"Hey, a no-good stowaway would've been caught!" The Faunus said as he dropped the peel onto the detective's face. "I'm a GREAT Stowaway!"

"Get down from there this instant!" When the detective said so, the Faunus simply laughed, repositioned himself to be crouching on the streetlamp and leapt away towards downtown, not before giving a wink to Blake.  
"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes." Yang commented.

"Quick, we have to observe him!" Weiss shouted, running towards the chase. Weiss, Ruby and Yang gave chase while Blake and John stood still, where the covert Faunus stood shocked and the Nerazim stayed to check on her.

"Are you alright?" John asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Blake nodded.

"...Then perhaps we should be following our team, yes?" With the Nerazim's suggestion, he and Blake ran towards their team, which was still chasing the monkey Faunus. However, the chase was short-lived as Weiss slammed onto someone, losing sight of the target.

"No, he got away!" The heiress groaned, not paying attention to her surroundings, especially the newcomer she had just collided into.

"Sa-lu-tations!" The newcomer greeted. The five teens, after the dust has cleared, saw that the greeter was a uncomfortably short teen girl with short orange hair, green eyes with a pink tie behind her hair. In the eyes of a normal person, she was just a girl. However, in the psionic eyes of John, he sensed no signs of life inside this girl.

In other words, he knew her true identity.

"Uh… hello…?" Ruby tried to start a conversation.

"Are you… okay?" Yang added.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking!" The girl chirped. John noticed that the way she spoke resembled those advanced civilian AIs that Terrans use in their phones and personal computers.

"Perhaps you may introduce yourself?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, of course! My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" The girl, now identified as Penny, waved. However, her movements was slightly stiff and less biological, thus elevating suspicion of RWBY sans John, who already knew who she was.

"Hi, I'm Ruby!" Ruby chirped.

"I'm Weiss."

"...Blake."

"Yang! Though… are you sure you didn't hit your head?" The blonde introduced and asked when Blake hit her side. John proceeded to continue observing the five girls conversing with each other about apologizing and friendship. Turns out, Penny was here from Atlas to fight in the tournament in the Festival. Despite the doubts of RWBY(J), Penny claimed that she was 'combat ready'. By sensing multiple blades with ionic signatures behind the girl's back, John could mentally confirm that.

Of course, the social peace had to be shattered after Penny was gone, where Weiss continued to search for the monkey Faunus while making unnecessary insults such as 'rapscallion' and 'degenerate' and claiming that he will join the White Fang. This finally snapped Blake as she raised her volume.

"Stop calling him a 'rapscallion'! Stop calling him a 'degenerate'! He's a person!" The covert Faunus yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry, but would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or… a street lamp to a street lamp?" Weiss scoffed back with sarcasm. "He clearly broke the law! Just like what I said before, he'll probably join those despicable White Fang in the future!"

"You ignorant brat!"

"How dare you talk to me like that?! I'm your teammate!" At this point, John had no reason to stop this fight anymore. He had tried to warn the two before, but this has gone too far. He would have to let time do its work.

However, he would soon learn that Terrans are difficult to comprehend as he and his team return to Beacon.

* * *

It has been an entire hour, and the two girls didn't show any signs of giving up. Ruby and Yang were in the dorm, observing the fight without any idea what to do. John had technically given up and left the dorm due to Ozpin requesting him something. Now, he was sitting on the chair in front of the headmaster's desk where the headmaster was about to request something.

"Mr. Raynor, do you remember what I've said when we were talking about unlocking your Semblance few days ago?" Ozpin asked. John didn't have to dive into his mind to know. Of course John remembered.

"Indeed, headmaster. I've mentioned that I feel like my soul feels incomplete. Perhaps that is the reason of why I have such low Aura. I know now how it feels to have a proper Semblance." John replied, which Ozpin nodded.

"Of course. But do you remember about receiving huntsmen missions?" The headmaster asked, leaning closer to the Nerazim, which John nodded. "Good. I am about to give you your first mission as a huntsman in Remnant. All I ask of you is if you're ready."

"I stand ready, headmaster." John instantly replied, placing a fist on his heart.

"Good." Ozpin nodded as he pressed a touch button on his desk. Then, a holographic screen flared to life, showing the layout of the city of Vale. There was a red dot on the westernmost part of the city, where the docks were present. "There seems to be an illegal movement of shipment in the docks. The police doesn't seem to be reacting to it, thus meaning that they may be bribed."

"How so?"

"I think it is either the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick or the White Fang, judging by the size of the operation."

'Roman Torchwick?' John mused. He had heard of this criminal via news. A rather stylish mah with orange hair and a bowler hat, holding a cane that was reconfigurable as a grenade launcher… the Nerazim remembered that this man was responsible for countless murders, hitman operation, smuggling, robberies, pleasure homicides…

This man was disgusting.

"I want you to investigate this matter and if you can, stop it. As your crystal told me and Glynda that the Dark Templar are masters of assassination, I trust you in this mission." Ozpin concluded.

"Very well. I shall see to it that the operation stops. I shall prepare for-" But before John could stand up and bow, Ozpin placed a hand on his shoulder, signaling him to wait.

"Mr. Raynor, before you go, I must give you this weapon." Ozpin said, handing him a long weapon case. John took it and opened it, revealing a sniper rifle that was obviously smaller than his former C-20 Canister Rifle, which was now part of his Twilight of Shakuras.

"This was a weapon that was stored in Beacon's armory. It is a Ssangsudo **(쌍수도, a Korean double-handed sword)**." The headmaster explained. John gave a deep look at the Ssangsudo. A very large weapon indeed. After swinging gracefully around the office with majesty, John nodded to himself. This weapon was ready to strike. But, he had one question.

"Headmaster, due to all respect, what is the reason for providing me this weapon?" John asked.

"Imagine what the criminals in the docks would think if they saw you using an alien weapon in a planet full of life which has never left the atmosphere. What would they think? Besides, remember to cover yourself with a disguise. I do not want my students to become targets for assassinations." Ozpin said as he handed familiar cards that resembled cash. "Here is 100 Lien. Use is to buy some clothes."

John raised his eyebrow in surprise. He had never thought of that. All he had been doing while using Twilight of Shakuras was lie about the mechanics as 'Manipulated Dust'.

Such lies were now starting to act as a whip against John's heart. It always pained to give such blatant lies to his friends.

"H-headmaster, you do know that ever since I've come to Remnant, I've been lying to my friends about me origins. But now…" John clenched his heart. "It pains me so much. I feel the dread crawling up to my heart as my friends digest false information. What should I do?" With the Nerazim's words, Ozpin stared at him deeply with his ever-wise eyes. He looked at John with eyes of empathy, which told him that he had also faced the same thing before, and wished to forget about it.

"Mr. Raynor, there is nothing that is preventing you from telling the truth to your friends. You may think that telling it now would be like a betrayal, but do know that there will be times when the truth would be the best thing among everything else. In other words, I suggest you to wait for the right time."

"Right time… I understand. Thank you, headmaster." John knelt down in respect, then walked away.

* * *

As John walked towards his dorm with a shopping bag full of clothes that he had bought thanks to Ozpin, he had hopes that the white and black of his team had apologized to each other and everything went well. Fate seemed to have a different mindset as him as he heard a familiar scream emanate from his dorm room.

"-WELL MAYBE _WE_ WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" The sudden scream made John freeze on his tracks. It was Blake's. The fight must have not ended yet and the covert Faunus may have reached her point of impact. After a few seconds, the door slammed open, which Blake ran at top speed out towards the academy's exit.

"Blake!" John yelled, but it fell on deaf ears as she disappeared towards the outside. With her gone, anger started to take place in his heart when he imagined just what Weiss had don't to provoke her in this matter. He marched into the room, where Ruby and Yang looked at each other and the door uneasily while Weiss was having her signature smug look of arrogance. Using his psionic power, John sensed… betrayal in her mind?

When the Nerazim entered, Weiss immediately snapped to him with a strict look. "Oh, John! You should have been there when that _liar_ and _cheat_ admitted to-"

"Silence!" John shouted out, stopping Weiss. He then turned to Ruby. "Ruby, explain what has happened. Say with utmost honesty." His eyes started to glow slightly green as Ruby sweatdropped. She then cleared her throat and opened her mouth.

"Well… uh, Weiss and Blake were still fighting when you were gone. Weiss… uh… explained that she doesn't trust the Faunus because the White Fang had been… targeting her father's company, making her childhood bad…" Ruby was then cut by Weiss once again.

"War, John. Real bloodshed, I tell you! I knew that rapscallion had been trying to covertly assassinate me, all in the name of those _murd-_ "

"I said silence!" John shouted back, showing his glowing eyes at the heiress, successfully freezing her muscles. He then turned back to Ruby. "Continue."

"...Well, I tried to comfort her, but then she just said insulted the White Fang being…"

"...Liars, thieves and murderers." Yang finished off for her sister. "...Then she screamed that 'we' were tired of being pushed around and ran."

"You will realize that I am right, John! Never have I been betrayed by a thief that I once thought friend!" Weiss scoffed, which added fuel to the fire. John started to shake in anger directed at the heiress as his mouth turned to an emotionless scowl to gritted teeth.

"You just had to blurt out your thoughts mindlessly, didn't you?" John snarled. He then walked to the heiress, who's arrogance was slightly damaged by the Nerazim's emotions and slowly backed away. "You just had to let your… _hatred_ get the best of you, yes? In the name of the gods and the Xel'Naga, WHY MUST YOU JUMP INTO CONCLUSIONS AND NOT MAKE ANY SECONDS DECISIONS?! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST SIT DOWN AND TALK?!" The Nerazim bellowed, startling everyone in the room. In fact, the volume was so loud that members of team JNPR even sneaked to RWBY(J)'s dorm. John could sense them, but he didn't care. After a short pause, which John used to calm himself down, he continued with a calmer tone.

"Listen to me, Weiss. Why couldn't you think before you speak, if you at least know what thinking is? It is just a simple form of 'changing one's mind'. You know that everyone has a different perspecti-"

"No, I will not change my mind, John. My family has already lost many good relationships and I've lost many childhood friends! The White Fang MUST be destroyed!"

"-Then you shall die foolish, Weiss." A short pause followed, along with a very quiet gasp from Jaune along with hisses of 'be quiet' from Pyrrha from outside. Weiss's scowl turned into anger as she now clenched her fist in rage. Unexpectedly, she marched to the Nerazim and slapped his cheek

"You don't understand." Weiss scoffed. "You'll NEVER understand what I've been through, John Raynor! You don't understand how much my family, especially my father, suffered by the attacks of those… DESPICABLE White Fang! I'm telling you that despicable liar of our teammate must be executed publicly for what she did to humanity! What do you know about suffering, huh?!" John glared at her. Such ego! Such stupidity! His blood started to boil. Fury engulfing him. His psionic energy started to increase, making the room colder and colder.

"...I don't understand?" John repeated. He now gritted his teeth and and his eyes flared bright green. Weiss gave a yelp of surprise she was suddenly lifted into the air and was slammed to a wall, which her Aura barely managed to hold.

"John, stop!" Ruby wailed, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Of course I understand, Weiss Schnee." The Nerazim snarled, grabbing Weiss's collar. "I've been in your situation for ten. Consecutive. Years." Tears started to roll from his eyes. "I disgust your egoistic views. You call this… conflict between your company and the White Fang a _war_? You DISGUSTING WHORE!" John finally snapped. He had enough. This girl will learn a lesson about true pain. He didn't care about his 'covert' life anymore. If he should use his times during the Great War, the Brood War and the Second Great War as allegories, then so be it.

"THIS CONFLICT BETWEEN HUMANITY AND GRIMM DOES NOT DESERVE TO BE CALLED A WAR! I'VE FOUGHT IN THREE CONSECUTIVE WARS, ALL OF THEM BIGGER THAN THE GREAT WAR REMNANT HAS FOUGHT SEVENTY-NINE YEARS AGO! I'VE FACED AGAINST CREATURES SO VILE AND NUMEROUS THAT IT MAKES THE GRIMM LOOK LIKE JUVENILE AND HARMLESS ANIMALS! I'VE BEGRUDGINGLY COMMITTED MY FIRST MURDER AT THE AGE OF EIGHT! I'VE FACED LITERAL ROGUE SPECIES OF ALIENS THAT SLAY ITS OWN KIND FOR SPORT! I'VE FOUGHT AGAINST A TYRANT THAT SLAUGHTERED BILLIONS OF LIVES IN A FORMER CAPITAL PLANET AND CROWN HIMSELF AS EMPEROR!" At the sudden outburst of the Nerazim, the three remaining girls, especially the heiress, only gawked in horror at what John had just boomed out.

"And about the understanding, you may say? YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE TAKEN FROM YOUR FAMILY JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE GIFTED WITH PSIONIC POWERS! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW IT FEELS TO SHED THE BLOOD OF YOUR OWN KIND! YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN A BLOODSHED SO VAST THAT THE MEMORIES BORE DOWN YOUR VERY WAY OF THOUGHT AND IMPAIR YOUR LIFE! I'VE SEEN SO MUCH SACRIFICES OF MY MENTORS AND DEAR ONES JUST TO SAVE THEIR SPECIES FROM EXTINCTION!"

At this point, Ruby, Yang and Weiss watched him with pale faces.

"And about the deaths of your father's acquaintances? Do you even know how it feels see the very leader of your clan die right in your eyes?! DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO HEAR SCREAMS OF THE ONES YOU HAVE SLAIN AS EVERY SECOND OF YOUR LIFE?! I CAN! WHENEVER I CLOSE MY EYES… I CAN HEAR THEM! THEY ARE PLEADING TO END THEIR MISERY! ALL THE PAIN I'VE CAUSED ALL THE INFESTED I'VE SEEN… AAAAARRRGH!" John clenched his head as he screamed in mental pain, causing the psionic restraints of Weiss to disappear. She dropped to the ground but did not dare to stand up.  
"John, are you okay?!" Yang cried, but the Nerazim's hand stopped her.

"Stay out of this." John turned back to Weiss. "Lastly, you do NOT know how to feels to shed ALL of that blood just to stop a god that vowed to cleanse all life in the universe." After that, he knelt down in front of Weiss and gave a glare of not hatred, but eyes so serious that it seemed to make a certain Atlesian general's glare look like puppy-dog eyes. "Listen closely, all three of you. Ever since my mentor and I were exiled from our world, we spent our vagabond years in search for clues of a darkness so vile that it threatens the very balance of our universe. All we know is that an army of amalgamations of two of the most powerful races in the universe are preparing a crusade to cleanse all life in the universe." John looked at his teammates to see how they were reacting. So far, they were mixed with confusion, shock and even fear. "Remnant is never prepared for such bloodshed. I am positive that this world wouldn't last a second against the Purification via Protoss fleets or the infestation of the Zerg Swarm. All I can tell you is to prepare for the Utter Darkness. That is all that I can think of."

"John, wh-what are you talking about? " Yang stuttered. She had never seen this boy become this serious before. Sure, he sounded like a grandfather telling them quotes of wisdom sometimes, but never has she seen this kind of attitude from him. Just what was happening?

"All I am saying is that there is an inevitable storm approaching the universe, and neither are prepared for it. My mentor and I are looking for answers about the storm, along with ways to stop this." He then turned to Weiss, who still hasn't gotten up. He squeezed his tears out. "And do you know what to do with all that pain in your case? You hold it tight. Hold it until it leaves a mark in your hands. Do so and say that none of this is going to happen on your watch. You change. Open your eyes and heart. Understand why all of this is happening… and change." That was all John could say. He had partially revealed himself of his true identity. He only hoped that this wouldn't spur hatred upon his teammates, but as Zeratul said to Kerrigen in Zerus before her conversion to the Primal Queen of Blades, he did it for the greater good. He took his clothes bag and walked out of the room. But before he left the room, he turned back to Weiss, who still hasn't moved and glared swords at her.

"Weiss Schnee, I will be observing you. Should I see this event unfold again in the future..." His eyes glowed green once again. "... it will not be the Grimm nor the White Fang that shall shed your blood... It shall be me." That deceleration alone sent shivers down the heiress as John slammed open the door, startling team JNPR.

"Wh-where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"I have a mission given by the headmaster himself. Also, I'm going to search for Blake and reason with her. I suggest you do the same." John replied as he left the academy.

* * *

Blake was planning something near the docks. After she had ran away and ignored John's calling, she felt like her entire world fell. She wanted to redeem herself from all the things she had done when she was affiliated with the White Fang. Now, all of the progress she thought she was making instantly shattered by blurting out her former identity without thinking.

She didn't know what to do. Her team would be feeling betrayed by the fact that she was once part of a terrorist… or in her point of view, misguided organization of Faunus. When she felt her walls crushing her, she was unexpectedly met with the same monkey Faunus back at the docks who had been running from the authorities of Vale. This boy was Sun Wukong, a student from Haven Academy of Mistral that came for the Vytal Festival.

During her vagabond times with Sun, Blake explained the origins of the White Fang, especially how it first started out as a peaceful organization that consisted in non-violent protests about equality between Humans and Faunus. The organization, however, change for the worse when a new leader was chosen five years ago, and the White Fang's ideas became violent. Surprisingly, Sun didn't seem know much about it other than the fact that they are terrorists.

The two had been planning about investigating the docks as Sun heard about large Dust shipments giving suspicion that the White Fang would be illegally transporting them. So here they were now, observing the docks with containers of SDC Dust were held. It was late night now, and the docks were filled with reverse beepers, salty air and docked ships. Blake was observing from a building in a prone state, waiting for things to happen.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun's voice almost startled the cat Faunus.

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now… they're just sitting there." Blake replied with confusion in her words. Why would they sit around in the first place?

"Cool." The monkey Faunus replied, handing Blake some apples. "I stole you some food."

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Blake gave an angry glare in response. "Whoops, too soon." Sun apologized.

"Psst, something's coming." Blake hissed as the winds blew all around the two. They looked up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around in search for a landing zone. The aircraft descended in the middle of the cargo containers and from it dismounted a black hooded man sporting a menacing mask with four eye-slits.

"Oh no…" Blake moaned with dread.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

"Yeah… it's them."

"Alright, grab the tow cables!" A White Fang member that seemed like a superior among the group said to his comrades with his rifle.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked.

"No, I think deep down I knew." Blake replied sadly. "I just didn't want to be right.:

"Hey, what's the holdup?!" A voice interrupted the White Fang and the hidden Faunus duo. Everyone turned their gazes to none other than a very familiar orange-haired man with a bowler hat and cane.

Roman Torchwick.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human… especially not one like that." Blake said. She stood up, prepared Gambol Shroud and leapt off the roof. She will serve justice and question her former comrades of why work with Torchwick in the first place.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun called quietly, but fell on deaf ears. Little did the two know about another pair of glowing eyes glaring at the group of terrorists via a scope at the other side of the docks.

Meanwhile, back in the shipment, Roman was issuing orders at the White Fang grunts as they handled the containers, especially the cables.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" He was suddenly interrupted by a blade on his back. "Wha-? oh for fuck's sake-"

"NOBODY MOVE!" A feminine voice yelled. instantly, the White Fang grunts readied their weapons at the source, a girl with raven hair and amber eyes.

"Whoa, take it easy there, little lady." Roman added. As the White Fang closed in on the girl, she reached for her bow with her free hand and removed it, revealing her cat ears.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" With those words, the White Fang hesitantly lowered their weapons with questioning looks, despite their faces being covered with their masks. However, all Roman responded was with a laugh.

"Oh kid, didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!"

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." The girl threatened. Suddenly, the air was filled with drones of engines. The girl looked up to see four hovering Bullheads in horror.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a 'little' operation…" Torchwick malevolently smiled as he fired his cane, Melodic Cudgel at the girl, sending her back towards several barrels. "Here, kitty kitty kitty…" The criminal taunted as he approached the girl with his weapon aimed at her. But just before he could fire another shot, he was interrupted by a banana peel on his head, making him look up and growl at his assailant.

"Leave her alone!" The assailant, a blonde monkey Faunus yelled as he dropped down on Torchwick's face, readying what looked like a red staff. Suddenly, the Bullheads' doors swung open, spilling out an army of White Fang that surrounded Sun as Roman rose to his feet.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid?" Just before the White Fang could strike the monkey Faunus, a bullet tore through a deer Faunus's head, spilling blood and viscera all over the floor as she dropped dead.

"What the fuck?!" Another Faunus yelled before he was met with the same fate. The White Fang that surrounded the blonde boy started to frantically look around, searching for the perpetrator. Seeing this distraction, the cat Faunus girl took the opportunity to stand back up and bolt towards Torchwick. However, the criminal knew that coming and blocked the attack with his cane.

"He's MINE!" The girl snarled as she activated her Semblance, and became a blur of afterimages as she continued her attack, which Torchwick gracefully dodged and parried with Melodic Cudgel. Meanwhile, monkey Faunus was busy defending the girl from the White Fang with his configurable staff/lever-action shotgun quartet as an unknown assailant shot them down pure accuracy. Occasionally, he provided cover fire for the cat Faunus against Torchwick, but he easily blocked the bullets.

It wasn't until Torchwick knocked the girl over with his own attack and aimed his weapon for the finishing blow, when a sudden dart filled with a glowing cyan liquid made its mark onto the girl's left arm. Her snarling face turned paused as if time itself stopped, which made the criminal smile in victory.

"Had enough kitty cat? Well, tood-" Torchwick tried to taunt until he found himself knocked onto the ground and the girl gone. He stood back and attempted to fight the girl back, only to realize that her movement had become exponentially fast to the point Torchwick was unable to block her attacks and his Aura took the beating. And for some reason, her attacks seemed… empowered. How?

It was then a White Fang grunt had his neck snapped sideways by thin air, causing more chaos among the terrorists. The monkey Faunus had to pause his attacks to comprehend what was going on. Then, another grunt fell down, but this time, incapacitated, which followed a sword-slashing sound. The additional distraction allowed the car Faunus to knock Torchwick on his back again. Seeing that this could end him, Torchwick fired his cane at a hanging container that was coincidentally right above her. Bust just before the container could crush the girl, she leapt away with unbelievable speeds while the monkey Faunus jumped forward, rising to find himself staring down the long rifled barrel of Melodic Cudgel. Just before Roman was able to execute him…

"Hey!" A familiar but in the perspective of Torchwick: Vile voice yelled from one of the buildings. He turned to the source to find…

Little Red.

Hiding his anger, Torchwick gave a false smile and waved at her. "Well, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" He called back.

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" A orange-haired girl asked from her side. Taking the distraction, Torchwick fired his cane at the red girl, blasting her away for his good. While he laughed sadistically, he failed to notice someone right behind him and knock him back with a back of a sword. When he stood back up and looked back, he saw what he assumed was a young boy that covered most of his face with a surgical mask and his head with a brown hoodie. He was also wearing a black jacket and a white shirt underneath and jeans with red sports shoes. Surprisingly, he was wielding a very long curved sword wielded two hands. Torchwick also noticed a elegantly crafted staff on his back.

"So, you're the monkey wrench in the whole operation?" The criminal asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey!" The monkey Faunus yelled, but it was ignored as the strange man charged at the criminal, which he prepared Melodic Cudgel to fight back. As Torchwick fought this newcomer, he couldn't help but be surprised at how graceful this kid's attacks were with such a long sword. Sure, the blows were rather slow, but the kid didn't rely mostly on brutal attacks and he somehow was faster than the kitty cat before she was shot with some kind of dart. Every melee attack the criminal would use would be beautifully dodged and parried without effort and struck back with powerful attacks.

Kids these days are very unpredictable.

Seeing that all of his White Fang reinforcements were either dead or incapacitated, Torchwick decided that he had to abandon this mission. It didn't help that the orange-haired girl from earlier was somehow using LEVITATING blades and firing a GIANT BEAM OF LASER towards the flying Bullheads that were meant to transport additional White Fang towards the docks, destroying them. The criminal ran for his life towards the one remaining Bullhead, which was personally modified while defending himself as best as he could against the kitty cat, monkey Faunus and the unknown kid.

"These kids just keep getting weirder and weirder…" Torchwick said to himself as his Bullhead lifted up into the sky and blasted away.

* * *

A handful of police cars arrived at the scene. John observed as Ruby, Blake, the monkey Faunus, who had identified to Blake as Sun Wukong, due to his spying on Blake and Penny remained silent on several boxes until Weiss and Yang appeared on the scene.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think. She isn't lying, she explained the whole thing." Ruby tried to explain to the heiress. "See? She doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kinda cute…" But these words fell on deaf ears as Weiss focused on Blake.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

"Stop!" Weiss interrupted the now revealed cat Faunus. "Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided…" The heiress paused, giving concern to Ruby, Yang and Sun. Meanwhile, John took the opportunity to approach closer to the group as he thought for himself. Twelve hours. It was the same amount of time that he took covertly observing Blake and Sun while investigating the events of the docks. Ozpin's suspicion was indeed correct about the White Fang and Roman Torchwick being behind the operation-

"...I don't care." These three words from the heiress startled the Nerazim along with the group.

Blake was surprised by Weiss's statement. "You don't care?"

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younge-"

"Apapapapap! I don't want to hear it." Weiss interrupted the cat Faunus by holding her finger up. "All I want to know is that the next time somethig this big comes up, you'll come to your teammates. And not…" She paused to look at Sun and John, which the latter tensed, fearing if he was compromised. "...someone else."

Never mind.

Blake looked at Ruby and Yang, grinning at her. John sensed happiness in Blake's mind, which he couldn't help but to smile too despite his lower face covered by a mask. The cat Faunus wiped a happy ear from her eye, nodding. "Of course."

"YEAH! Team RWBY is ALMOST back together!" Ruby cheered. "Now all we need to do is tell John about this when he comes back from his mission! Oh, I wonder how many Grimm would he kill with that AWESOME weapon that he has!" John sighed in response as all eyes turned to Sun and him. He noticed that Penny was now gone. No matter.

"I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about YOU!" Weiss pointed accusingly at Sun, which he laughed nervously in response.

"I don't mind, Ice queen! Gotta go! Bye!" Sun waved before he leapt towards a streetlamp and disappeared into the buildings. Now all attention was at John.

"...Who are you?" Blake asked, but John remained silent, nervous of what this girl would do. "Why did you help us?" No response.

"Yeah, who are you? Where did you get that sword?" Ruby asked as she reached for his hoodie-

 _ **ROAR!**_

A sudden vile and ungodly shriek froze everyone in the vicinity as everyone turned their attention to the docks. To everyone's shock, they saw a massive creature **(A/N: I don't know how big Beringels are, but I'm winging it.)** the size of a Beringel Prime that nobody had seen before with a pitch black carapace with glowing cyan veins. Its head was massive and oblong with thorny features, mouth filled with sharp teeth with two big mandibles and glowing blue eyes. On its back were four tentacles that resembled long serpentine hands. It had massive black claws. The creature was singlehandedly killing off any police force that was present in the docks, as its carapace was shaking off all types of ammunition and its tentacle limbs were smashing through vehicles and personnel, ripping flesh and metal everywhere.

When the last of the police were killed of in the most brutal fashion, the creature glared at the five teens present. Its eyes froze everyone except John, who was more than horrified at this state. The creature gave another nightmare-inducing scream/roar as it prepared to pounce at RWBY(J).

"Wh-what the fuck is that?!" Yang stuttered as she barely managed to configure Ember Celica into combat mode due to the creature's glare.

"I-I don't know, but It's coming for us!" Weiss replied. But just before anyone could act, John, who was still unknown to his teammates, shook his head at them. He knew, with utter fear and horror, what this creature was, and wanted to question how it was here in Remnant.

A Hybrid Reaver.

He had confronted these vile creatures more than often while searching with Zeratul. He almost died multiple times fighting the Hybrid. That time, he was only thirteen to fifteen.

But something inside him told him not to run. Something brave inside him told him to fight. To protect his team from the servant of Amon. Readying his Ssangsoodo, he charged at the Hybrid, leapt midway and attempted to strike it down vertically. However, before he could do so, A tentacle grabbed him and threw him back, making him let go of his temporary weapon.

" **YOU… THE DISCIPLE OF AMON'S ENEMY… YOU SHALL DIE IN THE NAME OF THE DARK GOD!"** The Hybrid bellowed as it took the dropped Ssangsoodo and bent the blade beyond operational level.

"Th-that thing can talk?!" Yang shrieked.

"I've never seen Grimm like this, especially ones that talk!" Blake shouted back. But as fear overtook the girls' muscles, they noticed the stranger, which was John, now wielding a very familiar staff with two glowing green blades on each end. Ruby knew what it was: the Twilight of Shakuras.

"...John?" Ruby asked.

"Stay away from this. Get to safety, for this vile beast is nothing you have faced before!" John shouted.

"But-"

"I said get back! I shall explain everything once I manage to slay the Dark God's servant!" The Nerazim shouted, then faced the Hybrid. His heart was steeled and prepared to risk his life for the protection of his team. "SERVANT OF AMON! YOU SHALL NOT HARM ANOTHER SOUL! PURGE UNDER THE WRATH OF THE DARK TEMPLAR!" The Nerazim bellowed as he charged once again towards the Hybrid Reaver.

* * *

Pain. Psionic pain etched to her head as she clenched her head. She gritted her teeth in futile attempt to ease it. Her short red hair almost tore from her scalp in the process.

"Agent, you alright?" A wrangler asked as he noticed the Ghost he was supposed to be managing writhe in pain.

"Ugh, something… something psionic is giving me a pain in my ass." The Ghost hissed.

"Hold on, agent. I'll inform the commander about this." The wrangler said as he quickly reached for his communication device. But just before he could turn it on, the Ghost's hand tapped his shoulder.

"Uh… my pain is kinda gone, but it's still itchy."

"Huh, weird." The wrangler mused as he placed his communicator back in his pouch. "Agent, this thing has been going on for twelve years. You sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine, sir. It's just… maybe some aspirin would help.."

"...Sure." The wrangler sighed. "Agent, report from Admiral Horner. You have a mission in Revanscar and he want you to report to him by five o'clock sharp. Got it?"

"Yes sir." The Ghost saluted.

"Good. See you then." The wrangler said as he walked out of the room. Sighing, the Ghost walked to her mirror and took a look at herself. Her black and red hair was accompanied by her pale skin. Her silver Apollo Suit had glowing cyan veins that pulsed throughout the armor.

However, what differentiated her from all the other Ghosts in the Terran Dominion was her code name Agent XT-5U4444312-12O53…

...And Silver Eyes.

She gave a sigh.

"...I wonder how those two are doing without me…" She said to himself while wiping a tear from her eye.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Greetings from Aperture!**

 **The demons of John's past is here in Remnant! The war shall etch onto this planet!**

 **Anyway... WE JUST EXCEEDED 100 FOLLOWERS! I can't believe it! This is the highest amount of followers I've ever had!**

 **Anyway, I think you should already know what I was referencing at the last paragraph, along with the code I gave for a very special Ghost. She will play a MAJOR role in this story... hopefully we shall see.**

 **Anyway, please remember to review! It contributes to my improvement!**

 **Thank you from Aperture!**

 **-ApertureGaming011**


	10. Servant

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STARCRAFT AND RWBY AS THEY BELONG TO EITHER BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT AND ROOSTER TEETH.**

* * *

"SERVANT OF AMON! YOU SHALL NOT HARM ANOTHER SOUL! PURGE UNDER THE WRATH OF THE BLADE OF SHAKURAS!" The Nerazim bellowed as he charged once again towards the Hybrid Reaver.

" **DIE, IN THE NAME OF AMON!"** The Hybrid snarled as John threw himself up in the air, then bolted towards it, Twilight of Shakuras as bright as his eyes. The Servant of Amon, anticipating the attack, readied its claws, fangs and tendrils. Their sharp spikes were all pointing at John, ready to end the Dark God's salvation's nuisance. But before it could strike, John simply vanished into black smoke and reappear from behind. Taking the short confusion as his advantage, the Nerazim sent three slashes with his warp scythe before the Hybrid regained its senses. It used its tendrils to attempt to whip John away from it or if lucky, dismember him. However, as nimble he was taught to be, John jumped above a lower-horizontally swiping tendril, blinked away from another stabbing one and struck the Hybrid's leg. However, as durable these abominable amalgamations of the two psionic races were, it didn't faze the Hybrid as it simply retaliated by grabbing John's face and throwing him across the dock.

"JOHN!" Ruby shrieked at the sight of her teammate being flailed around like a ragdoll. The four girls' Scroll screamed digitally, signaling that John's Aura was practically nonexistent. Another hit like this would certainly result in his death. In the silver-eyed leader's mind, she was looking for answers. So far, John told her that whatever this creature was isn't something she was familiar with. But unknown or not, there was absolutely no way that her teammate could take it out alone.

Weiss was conflicted. She had been keeping John's explosion twelve hours ago to herself as she searched for Blake. During the time of the search, she had been trying to comprehend what the Nerazim had said. Beyond Remnant? Something worse than Grimm? Billions dead for power? Three consecutive wars? She wanted and needed answers. After finding Blake and finally accepting who she was, Weiss was about to ask this mysterious figure who aided the cat Faunus and her simian companion until this… creature of unknown origins appeared out of nowhere. The mystery man, revealed to be John, apparently knew what it was. What was happening?

Blake was confused in a fearful way. She had been running from everything she thought she accomplished, especially her redemption from her 'mentor''s horrid bloodsheds. She ran and ran, just because of one word: 'We'. If only if she would take John's words of saying it no more… how different would the situation be? She wandered around Vale, not knowing what to do until she met Sun, who recommended her to investigate a White Fang movement in the docks. When she got there, however, she didn't expect the notorious Roman Torchwick to be the mastermind behind this Dust operation. She thought that jeopardizing this operation would answer her questions, but then this creature had to appear out of nowhere and cause a massacre against the Vale Police. As John knew what this creature was, who was he? WHAT was he?

Yang was horrified of what she was seeing now. All she wanted to do twelve hours prior was to just look for her lost partner. In the end, everything except the John's snapping incident worked out until this… creature popped out of thin air and started causing a massacre against the police force. This was chaotic.

Coughing violently, John stood up and spat a wad of blood. His Aura was completely destroyed by the Hybrid's attack, thus meaning that another strike from this creature would be certain death. To ensue his survival during the fight, he channeled his psionic energy at his shoulder pad. As his eyes glowed green, the khaydarin crystal embedded on his said shoulder pad began to glow, which generated a dome of green hexagons around the Nerazim. This was the famous energy shield all Protoss warriors enshroud themselves in whenever they enter combat.

Feeling the barrier protecting him, John launched himself once again at the Servant of Amon. The Hybrid in return shrieked a terrifying roar as it charged onto the Nerazim. Calculating all the possibilities, John snapped his fingers at the Hybrid, focusing its vast psionic energy into a Feedback loop. Feeling its energy turn against itself, the creature screamed in pain. Taking the advantage, John slashed at its hide, especially its stomach. Leaving scars dripping with dark purple ichor, the Hybrid backed momentarily. John didn't relent as he blinded on top of the creature's head, ignited his warp gauntlet and started furiously stabbing its skull.

"YOU. DO. NOT. BELONG. IN. REMNANT!" John bellowed between each stab. Despite the devastating blows, the Hybrid merely considered this as an annoyance. It used one of its tendrils to grab Zeratul's disciple's leg and throw him to a building. Crying in pain despite his shield, John was surrounded by dust as the building collapsed on him.

"We need to help him! He won't last long!" Blake stuttered.

"You dunce! That thing just murdered fifty heavily armed police officers without relenting! How are we going to kill something that powerful?!" Weiss scolded.

"And let him die?!" Despite the Faunus's complaint, Weiss remained her scowl. However, in the heiress's heart, she knew that John needed help, but couldn't find the courage to do so. Just before Ruby could order her teammates to attack, she saw a figure jump from the dust cloud.

"John…" The silver-eyed girl whispered behind her breath as the Nerazim threw globules of raw psionic energy. Psionic storms surrounded and engulfed the Hybrid, making it stumble. John, who had landed quite some distance from it, reconfigured Twilight of Shakuras to Prismatic Cannon mode and pulled the trigger at the electric shroud of psionic energy. A beam of cyan energy shot from the Khaydarin crystal as the smaller crystals started to empower the beam. It was a slow process, but a patient hunter wins the prey.

" **YOUR LIVES ARE FORFEIT… SURRENDER TO DESPAIR!"** The Hybrid's voice sent another wave of chills throughout the docks. As the psionic storms died out, the Hybrid started to slowly march towards the Nerazim. It if weren't for the Prismatic Beam, John would've had barely a second to react as the Hybrid would have charged at him. Nevertheless, the Hybrid marched closer and closer to the Nerazim as the beam bore into its hide and carapace. Clenching his weapon tighter, John gritted his teeth despite knowing that it won't help his weapon attack stronger. However, this was to prove Amon that his resolve to stop him will never falter, and he will find a way to stop him until the very end.

However, the Hybrid thought otherwise as it used its massive clawed hand to swat the Nerazim away. John was sent tumbling across the floor until he landed directly in front of Team RWBY. He was too pained to get back to his feet. His shields almost depleted.

"We have to help him! Let's go, guys!" Ruby yelled.

"Let's do this!" Yang punched her palm.

"NO! Do not act foolish!" John exclaimed, but it fell on deaf ears as the four girls charged at the Hybrid. "No…" The Nerazim shook his head in despair. How can they be so foolish to charge at the amalgamation of the two most powerful species in the universe?

Come to think about it, the people of Remnant haven't even heard of the three races of the Koprulu Sector in the first place. However, it didn't matter as a dreaded Hybrid was in this very world and was perhaps toying with him.

John watched as Team RWBY commenced their attack at the Hybrid. Ruby was the first to reach the creature using her Semblance to bolt towards it. She slashed the Hybrid's hide with Crescent Rose, but its thick carapace simply shrugged off the reconfigurable scythe's blade like it was a fly swatter. The Hybrid retaliated with its tendrils in attempts to sever her in half or at least incapacitate her, but Ruby luckily used her weapon's recoil to move away from two colliding tendrils. She then resumed her attack by shooting the Hybrid's leg to distract it and swing around in blade configuration to deal actual damage. However, just as Ruby was about to bolt towards the Hybrid's head, the Servant of Amon calculated her trajectory and grabbed the silver-eyed girl mid-trajectory using its hand. Giving a gloating glare at Ruby's shocked expression, the Hybrid threw her to a pile of containers, collapsing them on top of her.

Weiss, despite the fear John sensed, did her all to support her teammates with her Semblance. She used her glyphs to elevate herself to what she assumed was a more advantageous location and struck the Hybrid with Myrtenaster. Try as she might however, the carapace of the creature simply made the rapier ricochet, making her attacks useless. Seeing that it wouldn't go anywhere, Weiss decided that supporting her teammates would be the best option. She used her glyphs to provide elevated platforms for Ruby, Blake and Yang to step on and attack and dilate time to make them go slightly faster so that they could avoid the Hybrid's tendrils and claws.

It wasn't until she attempted to use her glyphs to shield her team and stop the Hybrid from moving using the black glyph, but the Hybrid gave a scream of terror as everyone froze from their paths and her glyphs…

...shattered.

"Wha-" Weiss stuttered in utter shock, but she couldn't even finish expressing her emotions as the Hybrid's tendril swatted her away, taking out half of her Aura.

Swinging around, Blake attempted to distract the Hybrid using her body's movement. She landed onto the creature's head and used Gambol Shroud's sheath to deal as much damage as she could. Feeling the slight pain, or rather an itch, on its head, the Hybrid retaliated by using its tendrils to sever the cat Faunus in half, only to destroy an illusion of her as the real Blake latched herself onto the Hybrid's back. Configuring her weapon into katana mode, she rapidly swiped at the tendrils' roots in hopes to sever them, but five tendrils came after her, thus Blake had to abandon her attack and leave an afterimage to prevent certain dismemberment. She jumped on top of a crane to search for any weakness as the RWY of RWBY(J) fought on. Despite being shocked to see Weiss's glyph being shattered by a horrifying scream, Blake took the opportunity to jump off the crane and prepare to attack the Hybrid. While she soared down towards her target, she left multiple Shadow Clones of herself to alter her course and distract the creature. Just as she was about to strike, however, the Hybrid's tendril grabbed the Faunus's face, ignoring all of her afterimages and threw her to the ground.

Yang was furious. This… thing had just harmed her sister and partner. As if her previous attacks with Ember Celica weren't enough, her eyes turned from her usual lilac to red.

"YOU MONSTER!" The blonde bellowed as her hair ignited with her rage. She charged at the Hybrid with Ember Celicas fully loaded with Fire Dust ammunition. Using the recoil as propulsion, Yang launched herself towards the creature and began her first attack by a punch at the stomach. Despite the Hybrid not registering the pain, the blonde continued her fury via shots of fire and amplified punches. It wasn't until the Hybrid countered one of her punches by grabbing it with its tendrils Yang finally realized that her attacks didn't deal any sort of damage. Seemingly laughing, the Hybrid grabbed her hair using its claws hand and flailed her around for a few seconds untIl it let go, sending her to the concrete and breaking it.

"Oh, you've done it, motherfucker!" Yang swore as her fire started to burn brighter. "NO ONE TOUCHES MY HAIR!" Using her Semblance, Yang concentrated all the hits she had taken from the creature, which was only two, but VERY painful, and concentrated them to her fist. Giving a cry of rage, the blonde struck her fist burning with power against the Hybrid. Giving a shriek of pain, the creature fell back and landed on the concrete with a thud. Yang, surprised by how strong her own Semblance-powered attack was, inspected her fist, which was now covered with dark purple ichor and bits of black flesh.

"Eew, at least it's dead." Yang commented. Then she snapped out of her musing and ran to Ruby, who was now limping with Crescent Rose used as a walking stick. "Ruby! You okay?!" The blonde asked worriedly.

"I… I'm fine, Yang." Ruby groaned in response. It was then Weiss and Blake walked to the two sisters, each with their Aura seriously damaged.

"...I don't understand. Just what was that creature?" Weiss asked. But just before RWBY could ask each other more…

 _ **ROOAAARR!**_

The four girls, especially Ruby, who was about to check on John, snapped at where the Hybrid was, only to be horrified.

The Hybrid was still awake, seemingly ignorant of its recent injuries, notably Yang's impact point.

"Looks like it wants Round 2!" Yang jeered. But just before she charged, a loud shout of warning pierced the air.

"NO! GET OUT OF THERE!" It was John. "DO NOT LET THE HYBRID ABSORB YOUR ESSENCE!"

But it was too late.

Team RWBY sans John suddenly felt like their very souls be pulled away from their bodies as they collapsed in pain. The Scrolls beeped frantically, signaling that the four girls's Aura had been completely depleted. John saw white streams of light be sucked away from his teammates and be absorbed by the Hybrid. Instantly, its wounds healed as if there wasn't a fight before.

"FRIENDS!" The Nerazim boomed in horror as he ran to Ruby.

"Wh-what was that? My Aura… it's gone…" the silver-eyes leader groaned in pain.

"It has absorbed your Aura… this bodes Ill." At cue of John's words, the Hybrid laughed at their demise.

" **WEAK… POWERLESS… SUBMIT!"** The Servant of Amon gloated at the now powerless girls and the protecting Nerazim.

"Run! DO NOT FIGHT BACK!" John warned as the Hybrid went on all fours and charged at Blake. Seeing that the cat Faunus could die right now, John straightened himself and snapped his fingers, causing another Feedback loop at the Hybrid's energy. The creature paused at the spin, giving John enough time to run to the incapacitated Blake, grab her and Blink to safely.

Seeing one of its targets disappearing, the Hybrid focused its attention to Yang, who had just stood to her knee while panting. She was clenching her stomach by the recent pain that engulfed her. When the blonde looked up, all she saw was a large clawed foot right on top of her, ready to crush her to a paste. She closed her eyes, bidding one last sorry to her sister-

"PURGE, YOU VILE CREATURE!" John's voice boomed with fury and hatred as the foot landed somewhere else. Yang opened her eyes to reveal that John had made a nasty slice on the Hybrid's rib, making the creature stagger. She then felt his hand grab her arms as she was surrounded by black smoke.

"Are you alright?" John asked as the two were elevated from the effects of the Blink. Yang looked around to find that they were on top of a building with Blake hyperventilating next to her.

"Ruby! Weiss! What about them?!" Yang asked, seeing that her sister and the heiress wasn't with Blake.

"I am fighting the Dark God's thrall! I shall get Ruby and Weiss to safely as soon as I can!" John replied before he blinked back to the battlefield.

However, when the Nerazim returned to the Hybrid, he was utterly horrified at the sight he was seeing.

The Hybrid was grabbing the heiress's head and channeling some sort of malicious energy at her head. Weiss was screaming with pure pain and agony as Void Energy poured into her mind via tendril.

" **ALL SHALL BE CONSUMED BY THE CLEANSING FLAME. SUBMIT TO THE SALVATION AMON SHALL BRING!"** The Hybrid bellowed at Weiss's face as her screams became louder and frantic.

"LET GO OF HER! KRISOL'FAK ARAM (MY BLADE SEEKS BLOOD)!" The Nerazim bellowed as he sneaked by the shadows and unleashed his Shadow Fury. He blinked furiously while slicing at every hide he came across. That along with a stab at its head, the Hybrid shrieked in pain as it finally let go of Weiss's body. Seeing that she was twitching violently and Void Energy spilled from her rolled-up eyes, John picked her up and blinked her to where the Yellow and Black of his team was. Having no time to waste to save Ruby, John blinked back to see the Hybrid ready to pounce at the silver-eyed girl.

" **SILVER EYES…"** the Hybrid growled. " **THE ULTIMATE NUISANCE OF THE DARK GOD… FALL UNDER AMON'S WRATH!"** The creature shrieked as it returned to all fours and charged at Ruby's crippled form. Ruby attempted to retaliate by shooting as much rounds from Crescent Rose to stop it, but it was futile as all her bullets ricocheted from the Hybrid's carapace and she was too weak to continue. Ruby closed her eyes, awaiting her demise.

"Yang… mom… dad… Weiss… Blake… Jaune… John… thank you for everything…" Ruby whispered, tears dribbling from her-

"NOOOOO!" It was John. He threw himself to the Hybrid's charge. As a last ditch effort, the Nerazim summoned a psionic storm to stagger the Hybrid and strike his warp gauntlet at the creature's threat. The blade hit its mark, but consequences were made.

The Hybrid retaliated by stabbing the Nerazim with its claws, shattering his shield. To add to it, a tendril slapped his abdomen, sending his defenseless form tumbling towards Ruby.

"John…" Ruby whimpered as her teammate, now bloody and scarred, slowly tried to stand up, but failed.

"Ruby… forgive me…" John groaned as he, equally bloody and scarred as Ruby, grabbed her hand. He had failed everything. He had failed this world, his teammates, his headmaster…

Zeratul…

he just wanted to do something that could stop Amon's crusade from happening, and his emotions didn't help as the Hybrid was marching towards the two teens.

"Please…" John begged to nobody. He reached for help. He reached and begged.

He begged his psionic potential.

He begged his memory.

He begged his incomplete soul.

He begged them to help.

.

.

.

.

Then, it happened.

His soul felt like something linked. He felt a bond.

He felt power.

He felt energy emanating from his free hand. He turned to see bolts of psionic energy cackling from it. John was shocked. This power… it even made the Hybrid pause. What was this?

Then, he saw Ruby's free hand cackling with psionic energy as the two started to levitate. Then, an orb of cyan energy that warped the space around it formed on top of the two teens, which was pulling them in.

"JOHN, WHAT'S HAPPENIN-" Before Ruby could finish, her and John's body began to warp as they were sucked into the singularity. The orb became larger and larger until it became the size even to that of the Hybrid. Then, the globule of cackling psionic energy turned from cyan to rose red as something began to form inside it.

It started from the body, which looked like a levitating chest plate of Firstborn beauty. Then, armless gauntlets and clawed hands formed, which resembled the psi blades of a Zealot. Finally, the head formed, an alien-looking head with a bony crown and nerve cords on the back. It eyes flowed pure white and cackled with unstable and pure psionic energy and Aura.

John felt Ruby with, no, in him. In return, Ruby felt him in her mind. The latter knew not what was happening, but the Nerazim's conscious received a hint of the situation.

His soul felt complete. He realized what all of this is. This was his True Semblance, the culmination of Aura and Psionic Energy. His form was something the High Templar considered as the most honorable.

He, John Raynor, along with Ruby Rose, was an Archon. Now just any Archon, but his psionic potential of both Khalai and Void.

He was the Twilight Archon.

Realizing his identity and immense power, the Nerazim prepared to strike at the Servant of Amon.

" _ **REAP WHAT YOU SOW."**_ The Archon bellowed as a giant scythe made of psionic energy materialized.

The psionic being sliced at the Hybrid. Surprisingly, the Hybrid shrieked in intense pain as a large gash formed at the impact point. Unrelenting, John/Ruby fired a bolt of psionic and Aural shockwave that twisted with cyan and rose red. It impacted the Hybrid's head, exploding into blue fumes. As part of its carapace evaporated, the creature shrieked in pain.

Blake and Yang, who were taking care of the violently twitching Weiss's body, stared at the battle in pure horror and awe. At first, they were disgusted to see their team leader and mysterious teammate be toyed around by the creature that John called 'Servant of Amon'. The two, especially Yang, begged in terror to move away as the creature charged at the two, ready to end their lives.

Then it happened.

Something of immense energy, both Aura and unknown, merged Ruby and John together into some form of ethereal being. It had no legs, gauntlet hands without arms and a head that looked… alien. Then, it formed a giant scythe out of pure energy and started to fight the creature back. The three Scrolls registered something new.

 _ **ERROR: 186672/186672**_

It was the most Aura anyone had seen before, and from what the two girls saw, Ruby/John was winning.

Back in the battlefield, the Archon and Hybrid were fighting furiously over at the docks. The Hybrid, once winning decisively, was now pushed to the defensive as the new foe, the John/Ruby Archon fought brutally. Every attack the Servant of Amon made was blocked by the Archon via psionic energy and Aura. Its tendrils were severed whenever it tried to strike thanks to the scythe and gauntlet of raw energy.

" **YOU SHALL SUFFER FOR DEFYING THE DARK GOD!"** The Hybrid bellowed, but John/Ruby didn't give one thought of it. The Archon swung its scythe at the Hybrid's incoming clawed hand and sliced it clean, making the severed arm fly across and evaporate into orchid light. Its eyes showing satisfaction at the creature's pain, the Archon fired another psionic shockwave beam at its opponent's chest, blowing out more of its flesh.

To add the insult to the injury, the Archon grabbed the Hybrid's face. Psionic energy started to gather on the used palm as its brightness intensified along with its eyes. The Hybrid, shrieking in pain as it attempted to release itself from the hold, started to feel a buildup of psionic energy in its mind. It wasn't until John/Ruby let the energy free, the Hybrid's head exploded into a million pieces, spreading giblets of flesh and Ichor across the docks. With the loss of its face, the Hybrid's body fell limp on the ground until it disintegrated into orchid light. No traces of Amon's Servant remained.

The Archon, seemingly panting with exhaustion, looked at the building where Blake, Weiss and Yang rested. It then used Ruby's Semblance to blink/bolt to the roof while leaving rose petals, startling Blake and Yang.

"Ruby…?" Yang asked as she reached her hand towards the Archon. The psionic being in return leaned forward with eyes of sad energy.

" _ **YANG…"**_ Ruby's consciousness, despite sounding like monster, called.

"John?" Blake added.

" _ **BLAKE…"**_ John's consciousness called out. It then turned to Weiss's twitching body. " _ **WEISS…"**_

"...what are you?"

" _ **WE ARE AS ONE…"**_ after the Archon spoke, its energy started to die out as the cloud and cackles of psionic energy and Aura shrank slowly. It's 'body' slowly disintegrated as the cloud drifted to the ground, then disappeared. From there, Ruby and John lay bent over hyperventilating. Their scars were nonexistent. It was as if they haven't fought at all sans the exhaustion.

"RUBY!" Yang cried as she ran to her sister and gave a crushing hug. "Do you even know how worried I was?"

"I… I saw John's mind…" Ruby simply replied. All eyes sans the icy blue ones turned to the Nerazim, who looked at the three pair of eyes.

"I shall explain everything. But first…" he turned to Weiss. "We must take her to caring hands."

* * *

"...she's slowly recovering. You should expect her awake in about five minutes." The nurse, a fox Faunus, said as she wrote on her notepad. After the gruesome battle against the Hybrid, John quickly took the crippled Weiss to the infirmary of Beacon via a Bullhead that Blake called during the fight. The girls and the Nerazim stayed silent during the entire flight as all John was focused on was Weiss. Her mind was filled with malicious Void Energy, which was causing a maelstrom inside her mind. Should the Hybrid have done more damage to her, the heiress would have died.

Although Void Energy is widely used by the Dark Templar, it can be very dangerous in the wrong hands. **(A/N: Seeing that the Nerazim are attuned to the Void, it's kinda confusing between the Void Energy used by the Hybrid and the Dark Templar. So until I get a proper explanation, I'll stand by for a rewrite)**

"Thank you." John thanked.

"Oh, thank Oum! Thank Oum!" Ruby sighed in relief, finally able to hear that Weiss was not going to die.

"Although, I've never faced something like this before. How can her own Aura attack her?"

"That, I know not." The Nerazim sighed. "Never have I witnessed something like this."

"That is true, Mr. Raynor." Ozpin's voice startled the Nerazim. "Whatever you have fought was something that shouldn't exist in Remnant."

"Indeed, headmaster. It brings terror in my heart pondering about why my enemies are present in this world." The Nerazim sighed in defeat. Sorrow and dread washed his body, knowing that this world is never prepared for Amon's onslaught. "It pains me to see the Dark God's influence in this world."

"Yes, it is." The headmaster sighed. "I suppose you've told your team the-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A sudden scream stopped Ozpin's words as the two looked at the bed to see Weiss finally bolting up from her disastrous slumber and hyperventilating. Ruby and Blake technically launched herself to the heiress to see if she was okay. John ran to the bed to inspect her. His eyes glowed green, his psionic powers scanning through every molecule of Wiess.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Yang asked. It wasn't until a few seconds later that John's eyes returned to normal and released the white of RWBY(J).

"No more traces of Void Energy… she's free." The Nerazim sighed in relief. "Thank the gods, for if the Hybrid had channeled more energy, you would have died." He paused, then reopened his words. "Weiss, While you were in the effects of the Void, what did your mind see?"

"y-you won't understand… you'll n-never understand…" Weiss stuttered. She was still hyperventilating and shivering with fear. However, she received an assuring hand.

"As I have said before, Weiss Schnee, I do understand. I've been in your situation before." Hearing this, Weiss took a deep breath. In her mind, John sensed doubt in her mind. Something was telling her to not trust him, but her other, the warm side, assured her that everything will be fine, and in return he would explain his side. And that side seemed to have won as Weiss nodded.

"B-but how can I know if you can understand and… and… believe me?"

"Don't worry, Weiss, we're your friends!" Ruby assured.

"You're not the only one who needs explaining." Blake said, eyes turning to the male member of her team.

"Indeed. As you do, I too shall share everything I faced… for situations have changed." John sighed.

A short pause followed. Distress was in Weiss's mind. She composed herself as she started to explain what she saw in her mind while that… creature seemingly inject her mind with malevolence.

"I… I saw so much sadness… My dad… all those dead people… I… I-I recognized all of their faces…" Tears started to fall from the heiress's eyes as she started to explain what had happened in her mind. To see exactly what she saw, John used his psionics to see into her mind.

'Her father… by the gods, that is quite amount of blood… and those corpses… perhaps they are Weiss's acquaintances…' John pondered.

"...I saw pitch black and stars… monsters… no… they're not Grimm…"

'Space… Zerg… Why would Amon's Thrall let her know about the Swarm?'

"So much death… I saw… I- I… I saw Remnant burn… Vale… Atlas… I… I don't know what those creatures with golden armor were…"

'Protoss purification. There is no way Artanis would do such horror.'

"Then… then those monsters… they-they tore down the academy… I saw them rip Blake apart… Ruby into shreds… Yang… no… no…"

'Hybrid… They attacked Beacon and killed… ugh, it bodes disgust even by thinking about it.' John shook his head in disgust. At this point, Weiss was wailing in pure sadness as tears now poured down her cheeks. The depression that the Hybrid gave her was too much. Sighing in empathy, John sat down next to the heiress as the rest of RWBY(J) sat around and gave her assuring words.

Noticing Ozpin, John stood back up and walked to him. He needed some words with him.

"So let me repeat what you've said: One of this Dark God's servants attacked my students, none other than Weiss Schnee?" The headmaster asked with a glare that wasn't meant for the Nerazim.

"Yes, headmaster. This is something not even I have expected." John replied with a sad sigh. "The matter has gone out of our hands. Not only did something Remnant has never faced before showed its face on this world, it slew the police force stationed in the docks. I fear what the people of Vale would think of this event."

"During the said attack, not only did fifty police officers die, five veteran Huntsmen were murdered. To make things worse, the entire surveillance network of the docks were disconnected." Ozpin sighed.

"Headmaster, I sincerely apologize about this incident." John sighed with dread. Could all of this because of his existence in this world? Could Amon have been watching him and Zeratul and deployed his servant here just to kill him and sow his seeds of destruction? Could his existence mean more blood will be shed in Remnant? "...Perhaps it was a mistake staying in Remnant in the first place."

"Mr. Raynor, of all the things I've seen of you, why is it that you think that you weigh so much responsibility on your shoulders?" Ozpin asked.

"Ever since I've followed my master after our exile, We've been having the fate of the universe held on our hands." Just as the conversation continued, Blake and Yang stood up from Weiss's hospital bed and slowly walked towards the headmaster and Nerazim. In their heads were swarms of questions that were yet to be answered. In Blake, it was why John would disguise himself in the docks and for Yang, what he meant during his apparent explosion on Weiss.

In both of their minds was the question about just what was that creature that didn't even remotely look like a Grimm.

"Alright, that does it! John, you're telling us just what the HELL that thing we fought at the docks was!" The blonde yelled out of frustration. To add it up, her eyes became from lilac to red to emphasize her anger.

"I'm with her. Why would you disguise yourself to help us fight Torchwick in the first place?" Blake added, but not as angry as Yang, but still frustrated about John continuously hiding his identity.

"J-John? Wh-what did you mean when you were yelling at Weiss twelve hours ago?" Ruby asked from behind. John decided to turn around to find the four girls of his team starting at him, with two pairs glaring swords at him. He turned to Ozpin to seek guidance.

"Did you tell them?" Was all the headmaster asked.

"I lost control after Blake ran away. I… I needed to tell them how bad the situation is." John replied. He gave one last look at team RWBY. All he saw was pain, anger, sadness and confusion. "...is this the right time that you've told me before?"

"Judging by the looks of your teammates… yes, I do believe so, Mr. Raynor." The Nerazim sighed at the headmaster's comment. It was time. He had told a part of his identity thirteen hours ago. Now it was time to tell them full. RWBY and JNPR…

They must know the danger of the future of Utter Darkness. John turned around to his teammates with a face of hardened steel.

"I shall explain everything in the headmaster's office. You four shall move as soon as Weiss is ready to move on her own." John said.

"Wh-what about Jaune and his team? Th-they were with-"

"I know, Ruby." John cut her off. "...and they deserve… no, they MUST know, only because I trust them. Once Weiss is alright, take them to the headmaster's office." Ozpin nodded at the Nerazim's words. "I shall prepare for the explanation." With that, John and Ozpin walked away from the infirmary.

* * *

Ozpin stared at John as he peered into the levitating crystal emitting green mist of the Ihan Crystal. It was rather familiar. He and Goodwitch, who was standing right next to him with a stunned expression due to the events in the docks, had peered through John's memories through that very alien crystal and saw the horrors and wonders of the space Remnant was at the edge of. Now, eight of his most trusted students are to be seeing into John Raynor's memories and learn about it too.

"Are you sure about this, Ozpin?" Goodwitch asked.

"It was his idea, although it's the small part of the picture." Ozpin sighed. "Seeing that John's enemies are in Remnant, it could make… our war bigger than we imagined."

"...I'm worried what James would think about this… not to mention the public. It would cause chaos like none other."

"Exactly." When Ozpin nodded, John seemingly returned to reality as he was no longer in a dazed state in front of the Ihan Crystal. He walked to the headmaster and knelt.

"All preparations are made, headmaster. However, there is still one thing that spins in my mind." John said.

"Go on." Ozpin nodded.

"Why would you say that we cannot take much action despite the situation?" When John asked, the headmaster gave a sad sigh.

"It would cause massive chaos. As you've said, these Protoss and Terrans have fought in countless wars before and for the Zerg there's the Queen, thus it wouldn't matter. However, Remnant has been in a time of peace for eighty years. Making preparations for any sort of combat would cause confusion and chaos in the public, thus attracting Grimm." John nodded at those words. It was understandable. It would be strange for the military to mobilize in times of peace without any explanation. "John, I would like to ask you one question."

"I am listening."

"Will your mentor be a part of this?"

"I have contacted master Zeratul back in my dorm while I was searching for my Ihan Crystal. He said that he will be awaiting to communicate with you… and my friends." John replied.

"Talking with an alien? Th-this is something unexpected." Goodwitch stuttered.

"It is almost a miracle to see a Protoss communicate with a Terran. Hierarch Artanis and my mentor are the few Firstborn to have good relations with Terrans, especially my father."

"Father? Do you mean James Raynor?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes." Just as John nodded, the elevator of the office chimed, signaling that somebody has arrived. With Ozpin's access in the form of a button, the doors opened, revealing eight very familiar students entering.

"Holy Oum, that lift was tight." Jaune groaned.

"Sorry." Pyrrha apologized.

"John had better have a good explanation. If not, I will consider this as a betrayal!" Weiss scoffed.

"Weiss, give him a break!" Ruby scolded. The commotion ended when Ozpin cleared his throat, receiving his attention.

"I see that all eight of you have arrived. Now before Mr. Raynor begins, We three must tell you that whatever's shown here is to never leave this office under any circumstances." Ozpin declared.

"Any information leaked beyond us will be catastrophic." John added. RWBY and JNPR looked at each other in worry. Just how bad is this? Just how sensitive was John's true identity? And what the hell is that thing that's levitating on the coffee table that was usually never in this office? "You must swear by your very soul that you will keep this secrecy at all costs. Otherwise, you are free to leave."

A short pause followed as the eight teens started to mumble at each other. John heard doubts, confusion as usual, frustration and worry. As he waited patiently, all eyes now turned to him, all having the looks of confirmation.

"We're ready." Ruby declared.

"My team says yes." Jaune added. John gave a deep sigh. This was it.

"Sit down." Ozpin instructed. As told, RWBY and JNPr sat around the coffee table with the Ihan Crystal placed on top. "You may each ask one question." John nodded in response. Ruby was the first to respond.

"Um… what were you meaning when you were yelling that time?" The silver-eyed girl asked.

"I was telling Weiss about the dangers beyond the conflict in her family. No, beyond Remnant." John replied.

"Then who are you? WHAT are you?" Blake asked.

"I am John Lidya Raynor, the son of James Eugene Raynor, the commander of the Raynor's Raiders. I am the disciple of Dark Prelate Zeratul of the Nerazim Protoss." That sparked even more confusion as RWBY and JNPR gave them strange looks. Yang and Weiss seemed to give slight anger.

"Where are you from? You claimed that you were from a tribe in a secluded area." Pyrrha asked.

"I was born in the world Shiloh, but raised in Shakuras. There, I've been taught the ways of the Dark Templar…" John paused in sadness. "...until the death of our beloved Matriarch…" He was then greeted with silence. Everybody would think that it would be due to sympathy, but by sensing, John knew that it was due to confusion. This broke when Yang's irises turned red.

"YOU TOLD US THAT YOU'LL EXPLAIN, AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING US THAT YOU'RE A FUCKING ALIEN?! STOP FUCKING LYING TO US AND TELL US THE GOD DAMN TRUTH!" The blonde boomed.

"Language, Miss Xiao Long!" Goodwitch scolded, but John raised his arm in denial.

"Yang, you are right. I am not from Remnant at all. That is the truth. Meeting you eight during your Initiation would what Terrans call a 'happy accident'. If you are wondering, I was sent here to reclaim my humanity." The Nerazim explained. However, Yang simply scoffed in response.

"What are these 'Terrans' and why would you need to reclaim your humanity? You're a human, and that's all that matters, isn't it?" Ren asked.

"The term Terrans refer to the humans that are dwelling in the Koprulu Sector, meant to differentiate from the humans of Earth. As for me, I have been raised by a species of aliens called the Protoss." John replied.

"So… um… does that have to do… anything with your Semblances?" Jaune asked hesitatingly.

"I…" John, for the first time in a time, hesitated. He really didn't understand how to explain it. "What happened with Ruby in the docks seemed to be my true Semblance. I do not understand how… but it happened. As for my other 'Semblances', they weren't Semblances. They were abilities that I could use with psionic energy."

"Psionic? What in Remnant is that?" Weiss asked.

"Psionic energy: The ability of using the mind to induce paranormal phenomena. Using this, I have the ability to shield myself from harm similar to Aura, cast storms of raw psionic energy and grasp the energy currents of my enemies into a violent chain reaction."

"Then that finger-snappy thingy, that's it?" Nora asked.

"Correct. It is what the Protoss call a Feedback Loop. The High Templars of the Protoss can cast this ability without moving a muscle. Other than that, I have the capability to read and manipulate minds."

"Wait, so you're saying that you can read minds? Well I for one don't believe so. If you can truly read them, then prove it." Weiss scoffed. John sighed at the comment. When not in combat, he despised using his psionic abilities to exploit others unless necessary. That included reading other's minds as he only did so to look for enemy intelligence. He would have to explain that first.

"Before I do, I must inform you that I despise reading others' minds if not on combat. As you have any private information that you wish to not see the light of day, I must warn you that my mind reading powers can let me involuntarily know your darkest secrets." John warned. "I will need a volunteer." A short pause followed with RWBY and JNPR looking at each other. They were silently asking themselves if they were okay to let this mysterious sixteen-year old boy to read their minds. Faces of fear and worry were across their faces until Ruby turned back to John.

"I'm ready." John replied.

"Very well." The Nerazim nodded. His eyes started to glow green as his vision started to enter the girl's mind. Ruby gave a look of concern as seconds passed until John's eyes returned to normal.

"Ruby, the majority of your mind is focused on Crescent Rose and cookies. However, there is a large part of your mind that is thinking of the Hybrid."

"H-h... " Ruby stuttered with wide eyes. "W-well, you're right. He got it correct, guys."

"Wow…" Jaune awed.

"Well… I guess that confirms that." Weiss sighed. However, after reading Ruby's mind, more questions started to pour onto John.

"What are these… Protoss?" Pyrrha asked.

"What the hell were you referring to when you meant 'Three consecutive wars'?" Yang asked.

"How can you prove that you're telling the truth?"

"What was that creature that we fought in the docks?"

"How-"

"Enough." Ozpin came to the rescue with his interruption when the students started to ask the Nerazim too many questions to the point that it was him that was confused. After seeing that everything became silent, the headmaster turned to John. "Mr. Raynor, perhaps now's the time to show them… your memories."

"Memories? How is that possible?" Pyrrha asked.

"This is your answer." John replied, pointing at the Ihan Crystal. Everybody looked at the object with confusion.

"What is that?" Blake asked, staring at the levitating green crystal.

"This is the Ihan Crystal, something the Nerazim Protoss use to share the memories, experience and knowledge of an individual. In here is my knowledge prior to my arrival to your world."

"Well… how do we do that?" Nora asked.

"Peer into it. Ask the crystal with your mind. However, with the current situation, I believe that it is best to ask: 'Can you elaborate what John had said?'." The Nerazim replied. He then turned to the headmaster and assistant, who were approaching him. This confused John as Ozpin and Goodwitch had already seen his memories and the headmaster frequently asks more details about a fragment of his knowledge. But before John could ask Ozpin, he cut him off with a hand.

"Mr. Raynor, we going there again to make sure that we haven't missed any important information. We'll back off if you find it uncomfortable." Ozpin assured.

"...No, headmaster. All is fine." John nodded.

"Good. Goodwitch, shall we?"

With the eleven people sans John, Ozpin and Goodwitch sitting around the Ihan Crystal, everyone mentally asked what John told them to ask. When John sensed the same question resonate from the ten minds, the crystal started to emit green mist that slowly started to surround the office. Everyone's eyes started to daze as the view around them started to change.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Greetings from Aperture!**

 **Now, we finally see John Raynor's true Semblance, something what I would think would make him have the weakest Aura of the Koprulu Sector to perhaps the most overpowered guy imaginable.**

 **This chapter was supposed to be combined with another that I am currently working on, which included the parts where John showed around his knowledge and memories via Ihan Crystal. However, I was too exhausted and it was lagging me to the point that I decided to split the chapter into two, which the first part is what you're seeing now.**

 **I've received a review that the fic has too many plot holes. I'm terribly sorry about it, but I thought it would be rushed to simply explain everything early on. The Ihan scenes would explain the Beacon guys about the situation in the Koprulu Sector and perhaps clear out some questions.**

 **In a meantime, here's a part of the next chapter:**

 _ **Darkness. That was all they could see. Other than some green haze and some smoke that seemed to fog their already black sight, all they saw was darkness.**_

 _ **"Um… hello?" Yang called out, but all that was there was echoes. "Hellooooo?" Still, echoes.**_

 _ **"So these are John's memories…" Pyrrha commented.**_

 _ **"Wow, I never thought of him being empty. I thought they would be filled with pancakes!" Nora replied.**_

 _ **"Nora, please. John didn't want to show us his knowledge just because of pancakes." Ren sighed.**_

 _ **"I-I've never seen anything like this before." Weiss stuttered. "This is like… infinity. All I see is darkness."**_

 _ **"Remain calm, students. Professor Goodwitch and I have faced the same thing before when he revealed himself to him." Ozpin assured. At cue, a familiar figure appeared from the darkness and slowly walked towards the ten. It was the very John Raynor.**_

 _ **"En taro Tassadar, friends of Remnant." John greeted. "You wished to know who exactly I am. Thus, I will show you."**_

 _ **"Where are we anyway?" Jaune asked.**_

 _ **"You are in the projection my Ihan Crystal is showing you. Fear not, your bodies are still present in the headmaster's office. It is your minds that are with mine." The Nerazim explained.**_

 _ **"Well, can you just explain all of this to us now?" Yang glared. John in response gave her a hand of assurance.**_

 _ **"In order to understand who and what I am, I shall teach you all that I know of where I am from: The Koprulu Sector." John explained. After that, his eyes started to glow green as the view around RWBY, JNPR and the professors started to change. From the utter darkness came a dimly lit darkness glittered with stars. Blotches of color decorated small areas, being nebulae. The teens looked around their surroundings with awe. Never have they seen such a beautiful view before. To them, it looked like the night sky of a quiet mountain.**_

 _ **"Oh… wow." Ruby gasped at the view. Her silver eyes sparkled with the reflection of the stars.**_

 _ **"It's so beautiful…" Weiss whispered.**_

 _ **"This is a portion of the Koprulu Sector, the fragment of the fringe of our galaxy. Terrans call it, the Milky Way." John explained.**_

 _ **"'Milky Way'? Why would the humans of where you're from call a galaxy that?" Blake asked.**_

 _ **"That, I know not. However, that has no significance to what I am showing you now. For at this portion of space three hundred years ago, history was made."**_

 **Anyway, I hope this preview would get you... pumped?**

 **Thank you from Aperture!**

 **-AperturGaming011**


	11. Truth

**I'm truly sorry about the unnecessarily long delay. I've been busy with so much assignments and doctors' appointments. Due to the burnouts caused by them, I presume that this chapter will be an absolute trainwreck. At least I managed to post something...**

 **...You know the disclaimers.**

* * *

Darkness. That was all they could see. Other than some green haze and some smoke that seemed to fog their already black sight, all they saw was darkness.

"Um… hello?" Yang called out, but all that was there was echoes. "Hellooooo?" Still, echoes.

"So these are John's memories…" Pyrrha commented.

"Wow, I never thought of him being empty. I thought they would be filled with pancakes!" Nora replied.

"Nora, please. John didn't want to show us his knowledge just because of pancakes." Ren sighed.

"I-I've never seen anything like this before." Weiss stuttered. "This is like… infinity. All I see is darkness."

"Remain calm, students. Professor Goodwitch and I have faced the same thing before when he revealed himself to him." Ozpin assured. At cue, a familiar figure appeared from the darkness and slowly walked towards the ten. It was the very John Raynor.

"En taro Tassadar, friends of Remnant." John greeted. "You wished to know who exactly I am. Thus, I will show you."

"Where are we anyway?" Jaune asked.

"You are in the projection my Ihan Crystal is showing you. Fear not, your bodies are still present in the headmaster's office. It is your minds that are with mine." The Nerazim explained.

"Well, can you just explain all of this to us now?" Yang glared. John in response gave her a hand of assurance.

"In order to understand who and what I am, I shall teach you all that I know of where I am from: The Koprulu Sector." John explained. After that, his eyes started to glow green as the view around RWBY, JNPR and the professors started to change. From the utter darkness came a dimly lit darkness glittered with stars. Blotches of color decorated small areas, being nebulae. The teens looked around their surroundings with awe. Never have they seen such a beautiful view before. To them, it looked like the night sky of a quiet mountain.

"Oh… wow." Ruby gasped at the view. Her silver eyes sparkled with the reflection of the stars.

"It's so beautiful…" Weiss whispered.

"This is a portion of the Koprulu Sector, the fragment of the fringe of our galaxy. Terrans call it, the Milky Way." John explained.

"'Milky Way'? Why would the humans of where you're from call a galaxy that?" Blake asked.

"That, I know not. However, that has no significance to what I am showing you now. For at this portion of space three hundred years ago, history was made." At cue with John's words, the space around a part of the space John and his friends were started to distort. The stars became warped until with four flashes of light, four giant ships appeared from thin air. "Humanity has arrived from Earth."

Everyone stared at the ships with awe as they floated through the space with their engines spewing out blue flames that kept them moving forward. They seemed to head towards nothing, as if they were deciding where should they go in the bountiful infinite.

"...Earth? You've mentioned it before. Where is that?" Weiss asked, recovering from her trance of space.

"Earth is the homeworld of humanity, located at the other side of the galaxy. Searching for resources and colonizable worlds, humanity has sent four of these supercarriers loaded with prisoners deemed unworthy of life due to mutations and cybernetic enhancements to a world that I do not know. However, their computers miscalculated, thus the ships ended up sixty-thousand light years from their original destination, ending up at the Koprulu Sector."

Hearing John's explanation, RWBY and JNPR were utterly shocked. The people of where John was from were _prisoners_ , worst of all, _unworthy to live_ just because of some biological differences? It brought fear to the teens' hearts just thinking about how tyrannical this Earth was.

"Th-that's awfully similar to the Faunus of Menagerie…" Blake commented.

"Indeed." John nodded. "Anyway, these four ships, with their resources and fuel almost exhausted, performed emergency landings on three different worlds." As the Nerazim explained, the view shifted to a terrestrial planet's surface, where two ships were attempting to land.

"Two of them attempted to land on the world of Umoja…" At the same time, one of the ships started to burn down and make impact with the surface with high speed. What followed was a colossal orange ball of flame and debris, while the other ship landed safely. "...One of the ship's systems failed, resulting in the death of eight thousand lives. Meanwhile the other two ships landed on two different worlds, one being Tarsonis and the other Moria." The Nerazim said as the view shifted to two separate worlds, where people were now setting up basic settlements and were dismantling the carriers that took them there. "Salvaging the ships, the Terrans began to build their own civilization with what they had with them without the knowledge of other Terrans alive in other worlds."

The view shifted to a large city, albeit portions of it being under construction. To the Remnant inhabitants, this city was larger than anyone has seen before. An ecumenopolis. Not even Mistral was this big.

"Whoa…" Jaune awed.

"Miss Goodwitch, how are you not… amazed by this?" Yang asked the blonde teacher.

"Mr. Raynor has shown us this exact view a few months ago. I am still awed by this though, Miss Xiao Long." Goodwitch replied.

"These three worlds were to be the capitals of three Terran factions: The Terran Confederacy of Tarsonis, The Kel-Morian Combine of Moria and the Umojan Protectorate of Umoja. It wasn't until the Confederacy, inventing a new generation of Faster-than-light travel, Terrans were able to make contact with each other in different worlds. At the same time, colonizations of other worlds began." Once again, the view shifted to a fleet of spaceships in low orbit above a desert planet. However, just as everything seemed quiet, another fleet of spaceships exited warp space from another part of the planet's orbit and started to spew beams of red bolts at the original fleet, destroying and burning down most of the ships. "However, war soon sparked between these three factions of Terrans, fighting over resources." John sighed and shook his head. "Such is the way of the Terrans… Times like these make me feel ashamed of being a human."

"W-wow…" Ruby gasped at the battle blazing at the scene.

"You said that you've fought three consecutive wars, right?" Yang asked.

"Yes, I did. However, this war, what history calls the 'Guild Wars' was not the one that I've fought in, for I was not born yet. Giving another sigh, the view started to change as the war scene started to blur out.

"I have told you the earliest and the most basic history of the Terrans of the sector. Now, I tell you what I've been taught of the Protoss, or the Firstborn in their language. It all started millions of years ago." The view then reemerged into a terrestrial world filled with lush jungles and a small silvery moon. "Aiur. The homeworld of the Protoss. Here, the beings of afar known as the Xel'naga uplifted the Firstborn. The Protoss's evolution hastened and their reproduction multiplied."

The scene zoomed closer to the planet, showing a group of tall grey-skinned aliens with oblong heads, with what looked like thick hair strands on the heads' backs inspecting a glowing cyan crystal.

Ruby gasped at the sight. This was the same crystal that John showed her when he was about to build his Twilight of Shakuras. She wanted to ask so bad, but prohibited herself from doing so as the Nerazim was talking.

"In just a few millennia, they've achieved interstellar travel. The separate tribes of Aiur turned into a civilization. However…" John sighed. "When the Xel'naga left the Protoss, they became bent on perpetuating blame and guilt. They started to fight against themselves… The Aeon of Strife." The Firstborn started to fight each other with weapons such as swords, spears and knives. "The Protoss fell into madness as they shed the blood of their own brethren… technological marvels were lost and great minds were slain…"

As the battle of the Firstborn continued, a single individual, wearing what looked like a hooded cape like Ruby's but ragged and grey. He was holding a glowing cyan crystal that the huntsmen first saw when the Protoss first investigated it previously. The individual seemed to call out to the battle with such strength that the battle actually ceased and all warriors turned to him.

"...It wasn't until an individual, known as Khas, had studied the forbidden and abandoned teachings of their gods. Finding that the psionic bond that used to connect all Protoss together, he learnt how to attune to it once again."

Then, the Protoss individual, now Khas, lifted the khaydarin crystal up to the sky. Then, the crystal flared to life as arcs of energy shot from it and hit every Firstborn in the world. Their glimmering cyan eyes started to glow brighter and their nerve cords started to arc with psionic energy. They've accessed the bond that linked all Protoss together.

"...The Khala was developed: The sacred bond shared by every Protoss that links emotions. Thoughts. With this, the Firstborn were united once again, and the Strife finally ceased. The Golden Age of the Protoss began, with the tribes across Aiur reunited. Lost knowledge was reclaimed and the Empire spread farther into space." The view shifted to a colossal city of gold and cyan. Billions of Protoss walked round the streets, vehicles sped between buildings and massive ships entered and exited from the levitating Stargates that lead to the low orbit of Aiur. Everyone gawked at the majesty of the city, as nobody had seen such beauty before.

"I-I've never seen a city this big." Weiss commented.

"The largest cities from where I was from span across entire continents." John replied. "However, we must not tarry by these trivial things." The Nerazim closed his eyes and pressed his finger on his head to focus. The view then shifted into near pitch darkness. From the black, multiple pairs of glowing eyes appeared. "Despite the greatness of the Khala, some individuals thought that it destroyed individuality. Thus, to sever themselves from the Khala…"

From the darkness, a psi blade ignited, illuminating some of the area. Dozens of Protoss silhouettes appeared, all of them holding their nerve cords. Blake gave a gasp of shock when one of the Protoss struck his blade against his nerve cord, severing it.  
"...The first Nerazim was born."

"That's what you've been saying a week ago." The cat Faunus gasped, which John nodded.

"Blake, what are you talking about?" Ren asked.

"I kind of walked into him on the dorm roof when he was training. He told me that he sensed that I was a Faunus and in return of knowing it, he told me about how this Nerazim was born… although he sort of lied about the tribe thing." Blake explained.

"Indeed." John nodded, confirming the Faunus's words. "Nevertheless, the Conclave, the ruling group of the Protoss, declared the ones severed from the Khala to be exterminated. They sent Executor Adun to perform the duty of doing so. However…" The Nerazim's face brightened up just a little, as if there was something he liked about that part of history. "...Adun did not commit genocide, but attempted to seek reason of why the Nerazim severed themselves from the Khala from the captured prisoners." The view shifted to a Protoss Executor, endorned with what looked like golden armor, walk to a juvenile female. This girl had her nerve cords removed and seemed to stare at Adun with fear in her glowing eyes. The two seemed to be communicating with each other, as certain nods and small bobbings of their heads could be seen. "Adun couldn't bring himself to shed the blood of his own brethren. Thus, he falsified the executions. He taught them how to hide themselves from the Conclave. However, it was not long before the Adun's actions were compromised. At the end, he sacrificed himself to protect the rogue Protoss from the Conclave, letting them escape from Aiur."

Everybody now saw Adun, confronted by hundreds of Zealots with their blades ignited. Behind the Executor were ships loaded with the rogue Protoss. Seeing that he was overwhelmed, Adun channeled some sort of energy from his palms, which covered and protected the rogues. However, something felt wrong as the energy started to engulf his entire body and Adun's body started to burn like a star. Taking the advantage, the ships took from Aiur and sailed through the infinite void of space.

"The first Dark Templar traveled through space, searching for a world to settle in… until they found Shakuras." As John said so, the view shifted to a dark desert planet with purple taints. "The Nerazim found a Xel'naga temple, thus they settled there and built a grand city around it to study it more." Everybody now saw a large city, different from what they say in Aiur. Unlike the Protoss homeworld, this city was silvery, orchid and emerald. At the center of the city was a island surrounded by a lake with a pyramid-like temple resting on it. This was Talematros. Yang was astounded at how beautiful the skies of Shakuras was. the sky was bright purple as if it was an eternal twilight.

"...So you're saying that _this_ place was where you were raised in?" The blonde asked. "It's… it's really pretty, to be honest. I would kill a Goliath to live here."

"Indeed. It brings joy to my heart to hear that the place of my childhood is praised by you all." John smiled.

* * *

The memories and knowledge of John continued to guide John's friends as he explained the history of the Koprulu Sector. He explained the events of the First Great War, where the Confederacy became dominant after the Guild Wars. The rebels known as the Sons of Korhal, lead by Arcturus Mengsk, attempted to take down the corrupted Confederacy's corruption. He explained how his father James Eugene Raynor, former Marshall of the planet Mar Sara encountered the nightmarish Zerg and was rescued from their claws when Mengsk sent him transports to evacuate his men.

As expected, John received horrified and disgusted emotions from his friends when the views of his memories showed the Zerg.

"Th-they're more horrid than the Grimm…" Pyrrha commented.

John continued to explain his knowledge. With Raynor and a rescued Confederate Ghost known as Sarah Louise Kerrigan, Mengsk started to make progress of his rebellion such as recovering data from a Confederate installation and liberating Antiga Prime. Later, the Sons of Korhal captured a Confederate general from his crashed Battlecruiser and recruited him to Mengsk's cause.

Meanwhile, Mengsk acquired Psi-emitters, devices that emit powerful psionic imprints able to reach light years and lure in Zerg. Using this, he planted one in the heart of Tarsonis, luring billions of Zerg upon the Confederate capital. This action utterly shocked John's friends to the point Weiss was shivering in fear as she watched countless creatures possibly deadlier than the Grimm surround the entire planet and descent towards the surface, tearing apart anything they could find and cover everything in creep. The final point was when Mengsk abandoned Kerrigan, who was tasked to prevent the Protoss from killing the Zerg that were destroying Tarsonis, and left her to be devoured by the vile creatures. Jim Raynor, who was Kerrigan's lover, stole Mengsk's ship the Hyperion and set to find and rescue her, only to fail.

After the Confederacy fell to ruin, Mengsk crowned himself as Emperor and founded the Terran Dominion and set Korhal, his homeworld, as the capital.

The view shifted to the volcanic planet of Char. Its surface was riddled with blackened rocks, thorny geography, boiling magma, rivers of lava and the air covered with clouds of ash and sulfur. However, on the surfaces were blotches of creep. Where there was creep was the Zerg, as the Overmind, a colossal Zerg creature that acted as the mastermind of the vile creatures resided here. John started to show the fate of Kerrigan. He pointed at a chrysalis in the middle of millions of elite Zerg creatures, positioned as if they were defending the chrysalis.

Suddenly, the chrysalis started to crack and psionic light shone through them. Then, a pair of bony fleshless wings emerged from the holes and broke the shell open. From it revealed Sarah Kerrigan… although she looked off. Her skin was sickly green, her eyes were glowing orange from her emerald irises like Pyrrha, her red hair was scaly and brown, on her back were fleshless bony wing structures and whatever was her Ghost armor was now replaced with carapace.

The Queen of Blades.

Jim Raynor, who had arrived at Char to rescue his lover was devastated at the sight. However, to his surprise, Kerrigan let him go, but he remained stuck on a space station above the planet's orbit.

John looked at his friends. Their faces were filled with horror. To lose what you were and become something that resembles a Grimm… What could be worse than that?

* * *

"John, you've already told so much about the history of where you're from." Ren said as the view around them shimmered back to darkness. John turned to the magenta and green boy and gave him a look of understanding. "...But you still haven't told us about you."

"Yeah! Where do you fit in this?" Nora asked. By the tone of her voice, John sensed that she was trying to elevate the mood. He sighed in disappointment. How could she be so… happy when he was soon to explain the horrors of Amon after telling his early life story?

Nevertheless, John concentrated his mind to the crystal the eleven people's minds were in and shifted the view around them. The people of Beacon found themselves on a temperate plain with little grass and alien fauna. The sky was just like in Remnant: Sky blue.

"Shiloh. One of the fringe worlds of Terran space. A world that scrapes through its taxes with agriculture despite the poor soil." Suddenly, strong winds and frosty air engulfed the environment as the grass started to freeze and the animals quickly took shelter in the caves. "This… is my home world."

"You mean you were born in a planet that suddenly turns from Vacuo to Atlas in just a matter of days?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. This was also the birth world of my father, James Raynor. During my early days, my father returned from the Confederate army after the Guild Wars. He was a formidable Vulture driver, thus I was always with him whenever he repaired vehicles." Saying this, John gave a small but sad smile as he saw his father and John's younger self tinkering with a Vulture bike. Jim explained what each part did to his son with simplicity of a five-year old. At the door was Lidya Raynor, John's mother, who was smiling at the sight of her family being so happy.

"However, one of my traits lead my family to be shattered." A tear dropped from the Nerazim's eye. Holding his left hand up, he summoned a small ball of raw psionic energy, which generated small lightning crackling from his fingers. "...I was gifted with psionic powers. The laws of the Confederacy and the Dominion stated that all Terrans with psionic potential are to be conscripted into the Ghost Program… and it happened."

" _DADDY!" The 5-year old John cried as his arms were yanked by two Ghosts. Jim and Lidya Raynor could only shout back at despair._

" _Under the Psionically Gifted Code of the Confederacy, you, John Raynor, are conscripted to the Confederate Ghost Program." One of the Ghosts barked and harshly tugged the boy's arm._

" _Don't resist any more or we're gonna use harsher methods, boy!" The other Ghost grunted as the three approached a large ship that was heavily guarded by elite Marines._

"...I was loaded into the ship that would take me to Tarsonis with a few others that were gifted as I am. Locked up like a cattle to a slaughterhouse, I could only see in despair as my home world slowly move farther from my eyes. I could only dread about my fate…" A tear ran through John's cheeks. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his back from the view. He didn't even have to sense his friends' emotions; he already knew that horror was present.

"...That's like forcing all Huntsmen to enlist into the military." Weiss gasped.

"Isn't Atlas the same?" The Nerazim asked.

"N-no, they strongly encourage, not make it mandatory." John gave a simple nod at the heiress's response. He continued to turn back as the scene around everyone continued. "Just before the ship could engage warp drives…"

 _ **BOOM!**_

The belly ship that everybody saw young John was in suddenly exploded. Pieces of scrap metal and unfortunate people flew into the freezing vacuum, waiting a painful minute to die.

"In space, no one can hear your screams. The heat of a star and the coldness of the vacuum will burn and freeze you at the same time. Your body will slowly succumb to the pressure, and die a painful death." The Nerazim explained, then turned back to RWBY and JNPR. "Space is a cold and unforgiving place, friends. I was almost a victim to it."

"...Then what happened? How are you alive?" Pyrrha asked.

"...Space, however, is also bountiful. Those who endeavour the depths of the void are gifted with infinite possibilities. Among them…"

The view now showed a single room with only a bed and little John. The boy was now shaking with fear and sobbing, until near the door emerged black smoke, and from there, a Dark Templar of the Lenassa Tribe emerged. The two talked, where John asked, and the Protoss explained with convincing words. Taking the child away from the room, the area blackened.

"My mentor, Prelate Zeratul. He was attracted by my powers, which was abnormally powerful. Should it not been him, I would have died. Thus, I am forever in debt to my master." As John explained, everyone saw a small yet beautifully designed craft of alien origins depart from the shipwreck. The ship then entered warp jump and exited, revealing the beautiful orchid planet of Shakuras surrounded by dark space with bright amethyst clouds.

"From here, I've started to train in the ways of the Dark Templar. However, as I, a Terran, was a inferior being compared to the Firstborn, I was prone to assaults from peer younglings." The people now saw John surrounded by three young Protoss individuals, all glaring at John as if they saw an insect.

" _-Look here, brothers. An inferior creature. It disgusts me to see a creature with an orifice to walk around these halls." A young Protoss gloated._

" _It brings curiosity to my mind about why would the Dark Prelate let a Terran in our prestigious temple academy… preposterous, is it not?" The other laughed._

" _Creature, just what makes you think that you are equal in? Strength? Psionic manipulation?" The third Protoss asked, then shook her head. "Neither. As it should be expected from an inferior creature."_

" _Please… stop…" John mumbled, crumpled up into a ball with tears dribbling from his eyes._

"Blake, was this how the Faunus were treated before the Faunus War?" The Nerazim asked the cat Faunus, who was drooping down with empathy.

"...Yes." Was all Blake could respond.

"They uh… kinda sound like Cardin and his team." Jaune commented.

"Still, it's atrocious." Pyrrha scoffed.

"...however, they are right." John sighed, receiving curious looks. "...The Protoss are far superior in biological, physical and psionic levels. While only a few Terrans are gifted, all Protoss are psionic. Thus, it is understandable that they would mock me as an inferior being." He gave his friends a sad look as he continued. "However, I could not submit. I owe my life to Zeratul for he saved me from the maws of death. Thus, despite being only seven years old, my mentor and I decided to train secluded from the other younglings, travelling to abandoned ruins of the Xel'naga and even travel across the Koprulu Sector in search of knowledge."

The people found themselves in the sandy deserts of Shakuras, enshrouded by the dark purple skies of eternal twilight. At the distance was a colossal city of orchid, silver and green. Everyone looked around their surroundings with awe. Near where everyone was, John and Zeratul were together, with the Protoss seemingly instructing the little boy of the way of the blade and Psionic energy.

"Awww, look at John! He looks so cute!" Ruby cooed and tried to run to the two. She was stopped by Weiss.

"You dunce! What if you interrupt them?! You could corrupt John's knowledge!" The heiress scolded, then paused to think. "...although, it's irrational of me to think that way."

"Fear not." Hearing the older John's voice, the eight teens turned back to find the Nerazim squatting next to a pond of water. The pond reflected the beauty of Shakuras's twilight sky. "Only the owner of the memories may manipulate them. Those projections will not hear or see you."

The crystal's projection started to portray small snippets of events that John and Zeratul went through.

First, they saw Zeratul adjusted John's gauntlet arm to the proper stance. Then, he monitored his disciple as he sliced through holographic targets. However, John's moves were flawed, as the child was only six years old.

Then, with a female Protoss who seemed far superior in rank than Zeratul, the Prelate taught the Terran child about controlling his psionic abilities. At first, John seemed to struggle with with bringing out his psionic potential as if a young huntsman-in-training is with Aura, but as time passed, John started to cast small flashes of cyan light. He seemed to bounce with glee with every success.

However, the view changed to show the very boy on the ground crying. Zeratul approached him and took him into Talematros. From there, they approached the massive Xel'Naga temple at the center of the city and entered the building adjacent to it. Here, they met a slim feminine Nerazim with with a rather functional attire rather than the ceremonial of her brethren.

"Who is that? She looks like she's wearing a robot suit from those sci-fi movies that we watched." Jaune asked.

"That, friend Jaune, is phasesmith Salhaza. One of the greatest engineers of the Nerazim, she was one of the first Protoss to accept who I am and…" The Nerazim smiled. "...be a friend."

" _Now watch, young Raynor. Now I shall teach you how to craft your own warp blade." Salhaza said. John was sitting on the ground patiently as from a levitating table, the young phasesmith picked up a beautifully glowing cyan crystal and showed it to the boy. "Do you remember what this is?"_

" _Y-yes, miss Salhaza. That is a Khaydarin crystals." John replied rather nervously._

" _Correct. These crystals are the cores of the psionic blades. Without these, forging one is impossible. First, you must feel its power." Salhaza handed John the crystal, which John, after hesitating for a second, took the crystal. However, with a sudden yelp of pain, he quickly dropped it to the ground._

" _I-it hurts…" John whimpered._

" _Pain? Strange. Pain is not a factor of touching a Khaydarin crystal…" The young phasesmith mused, taking the crystal from the ground. "...or perhaps it is because we are not the same species. But that does not matter." Salhaza, placing the crystal back on the table, she picked up a extinguished warp blade adjacent to the crystal and showed it to John. Behind her back, two cybernetic serpentine arms connected to her severed nerve cords began to dismantle the weapon piece by piece. The arms placed each individual part back on the table, which John walked to to see it clearly._

" _Th-these are alot of things, Miss Salhaza." John hesitated._

" _Fear not, young Raynor." The phasesmith chuckled. "It is a simple weapon to craft and wield, and it is necessary for the youngest of disciples of engineering to learn how to craft it. Now, watch and listen closely…"_

"Ruby what are you doing?" Weiss asked during the conversation between human and Protoss, seeing Ruby with glistening eyes. The silver-eyed girl was peering over the table in between Salhaza and young John, watching the explanation process of the warp blade.

"What do you think, Weiss? I'm trying to learn how to make one of these and make my baby Crescent Rose strooonge- Ack!" Ruby was pulled back by her sister. Seeing this, John chuckled.

"My sincerest apologies, Ruby, but I am certain you will not find Khaydarin crystals in Remnant. Even when you find one, you will not be able to do anything with it unless you're psionically gifted like I am or every Protoss in the universe." The Nerazim explained.

"Salhaza taught me the most necessary things in Protoss engineering. I was able to learn useful thinigs such as how to craft a blade and how to repair a ship."

While John and Salhaza were together, the door of the forge opened, revealing another female Protoss, but this time with countless wrinkles on her skin and golden eyes. The elder approached the little boy, who bowed down.

" _M-matriarch…" John stuttered._

" _Greetings, young Raynor. I see that you have began to learn to forge a blade on your own." The matriarch, Raszagal said._

" _Yes, matriarch. However, I've come to find out that Terrans… seem to react differently to Khaydarin crystals." Salhaza said. "They seem to feel pain whenever they make contact with them."_

" _Is it? Interesting." Raszagal mused, then turned back to John. "Raynor, your mentor Zeratul and I have made an agreement. During my times outside political duties, he and I shall take you into the Xel'naga temple in the middle of the city and begin teaching you of the ways of archeology. We shall be waiting for your session to end, phasesmith."_

" _Yes, matriarch." Salhaza bowed. Seeing this, Raszagal gave John one last glance before walking away from the forge.  
_ "Raszagal, the matriarch of the Nerazim… she along Zeratul taught me the ways of archeology and combat while Salhaza taught me the way of the phasesmith. These three have discarded my racial status… and accepted me as who I am." John smiled. "These three mentors of mine, I consider them as my family in all but blood." His face strangely became dark. "...however, that is what my younger days were. Now I shall show you the first war that I've participated."

The surroundings of the people of Beacon shimmered into darkness. They could see each other, but only black surrounded them.

"Do you remember what I've told you about the forming of the Queen of Blades?" RWBY and JNPR nodded at John's question. "During Kerrigan's time in the chrysalis, she sent psionic signals everywhere. My father was able to receive this signal and go to Char. However, he was not the only one to hear it." A short pause… until Ren opened his mouth.

"...You and your mentor heard it too." The magenta boy said.

"Yes. In fact, I was the one who had sensed it before my mentor. I accompanied Zeratul to Char to investigate the anomaly, as back then, I had no knowledge of who Kerrigan was. Little did I know what I was getting myself into."

"War." Pyrrha whispered.

"Yes." John grimly said. However… there was another Protoss that sensed Kerrigan's calling. Observe."

From darkness to ashy red atmosphere, everyone found themselves on a scorched and molten surface of Char with a massive hive cluster over at the distance. With Zeratul and John were three dozen Dark Templar of both Lenassa and Zer'atai, all covering themselves with their shields to protect themselves from the deadly air of Char. The mentor and disciple were discussing about the psionic presence until they sensed an army approaching them from behind.

"The Khalai Protoss had also arrived from Aiur. The group's leader, Executor Tassadar, attacked Zeratul because he was Dark Templar. However, despite this, my mentor did not fight back. In fact, he decided to help Tassadar."

" _I've heard stories from my ancestors about your heresies. You've severed yourself from the Khala, our greatest achievement in unity!"_

 _Tassadar shouted about the blasphemies of the Dark Templar to the Prelate as the Executor continued to strike futile attempts in hitting Zeratul._

" _Think past the old tales. They are but stories created by your forefathers to explain our departure. Kernels of truth exist within them, yes, but buried within a field of deceptions." Zeratul spoke._

"...those words made Tassadar's resolve falter. And in the end, my mentor overcame his prejudice. Slowly, they've started to heal the rifts between the Khalai and the Nerazim between the Protoss in Char." John explained. "I still remember when Tassadar saw me…"

"What was he like?" Weiss asked.

"He sensed vast amounts of psionic energy within me. I remember him saying that it even exceeds some of the younger High Templars. However, that wasn't the most interesting turn of events in my life…"

"What happened?"

"...Tassadar decided to teach me the ways of the Khala's powers. I was… worried at the beginning as I've heard the stories from Zeratul, but my mentor decided that it would be better if I learned." John replied as he saw his younger self listen to the Executor teach him how to cast a powerful psionic storm. However, all little John could cast was a single bolt of lightning.

"...so you learned how to cast that finger-snappy thingie and thunder thingie from that guy?" Nora asked.

"...yes. The Feedback loop and the Psionic Storm are very well known techniques of a High Templar." The Nerazim replied. "I consider myself positively coincidental."

"Did you mean lucky?" Yang asked.

"Yes, but the Protoss do not consider the term luck." John sighed. "Now, if I may, let us continue the story." Everyone nodded.

John continued to tell the story of his past, especially when a familiar Battlecruiser approached the two Protoss groups. This resulted in a shocking reunion between father and son when Jim Raynor immediately recognized his own eyes that his son used to have. Everyone saw the tears of both father and son as they ran up to each other and pulled themselves into a hug. However, later, the Raynor patriarch unleashed his verbal fury against Zeratul.

In the end, Zeratul agreed to return John back to his father, but only because they haven't met in years.

John then explained the assault against the Cerebrate Zatz, where Tassadar distracted the Garm Brood's forces while the Dark Templar slew their leader. However, to everyone's shock, as soon as the warp blade of Zeratul struck the vile creature, their minds linked. Zeratul learned the motive of the Overmind, the true leader of the Zerg Swarm.

However, in return, the Overmind learned about the homeworld of the Protoss, Aiur.

The surroundings changed from the fiery grounds and skies of Char to the beautiful space above Aiur. Just then, spatial rifts formed at the outskirts of the planet's gravitational field, and thousands of millions of Zerg creatures ranging from Overlords, Mutalisks, Guardians to the massive Leviathans covered the stars. They started invading the Protoss homeworld and within hours, the Overmind was able to root down onto its surface.

"Th-that's horrible! To think that such a grand species of aliens fall like that to something equivalent to the Grimm!" Weiss shuddered in fear.

"The Protoss were unprepared for such a large invasion, especially when the location of world was considered a secret. From what I've heard, efforts to repel the Zerg invasion was… struggling, especially when the Conclave was focused on taking Tassadar to custody."

"But… why? What did he do wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

"Do you remember the destruction of Tarsonis?" Everyone nodded. "I have mentioned that Mengsk ordered Kerrigan before her infestation to prevent the Protoss from purifying the world of the Zerg so that every soul in Tarsonis was lost. As Tassadar was the commander of the fleet, this action was considered as the belaying of orders. The Executor tried to reason the Conclave that only the Dark Templar's Void Energy is capable of crippling the Zerg by killing the Cerebrates, but they didn't believe it, for during then, the Dark Templar were heretics." John shook his head as he mentioned this. "To capture him, the Conclave sent the new Executor named Artanis to retrieve him from Char."

The view changed back to the orbit above Char. A fleet of Carriers warped into reality above a infested Terran space station. There, a small Protoss army including Artanis himself was dispatched on the station in search of the Executor. The team was met with Tassadar, but alongside of the Executor's army was the remnant of Raynor's Raiders, with Jim Raynor and his son John next to him. A holographic projection of Aldaris, one of the Judicators of the Conclave, and Tassadar were fighting orally over the situation of Aiur, where Aldaris was claiming that the Executor was the enemy while the mentioned Protoss was furious of how the Conclave was blind to not notice the true enemy: The Zerg. Fortunately, as Artanis was Tassadar's personal mentor, the elder was able to convince the young commander to find the Dark Templar in Char, as they are the key to the destruction of the Cerebrates of Aiur before striking the Overmind.

Thus, belaying Aldaris's orders, Artanis along with Tassadar fought their way through a infested Terran facility while allying with the stranded Terran marines. In the end, they finally met Zeratul and his Dark Templar.

" _Outcasts though you may be, it is your vision and courage that may yet save our Homeworld from the Swarm. I beg of you, Zeratul, return with us to Aiur. Though they are petty, and have, in ignorance cursed your kind for generations... help me save our people." Tassadar begged._

 _"Since our banishment long ago, we have never failed in our responsibility to Aiur. Though it shall cause us great pain to see our homeland once more, we shall return with you, Tassadar. We will do what we can." Zeratul agreed. And thus, the Dark Templar walked along the Khalai Executor out of the facility, where the Protoss fleet lay ready for extraction._

"...and so, with my father's army following along, the expedition force returned to Aiur, to confront the Overmind and his Swarm. However, before we could proceed, we were interrupted by the Conclave's army. Having no choice, we fought them."

Looking away in disgust, John changed the scenery around him and his friends to the surface of Aiur. There, two armies of the Firstborn clashed with each other, but the army of Tassadar started pushing the Conclave back to their headquarters Kor-shakal. Just then…

" _Executor! Aldaris! This madness must stop! The sight of my brethren slaughtering one another is more than I can stand. Though I fear you would doom us all, Aldaris, I surrender myself to the Conclave. En Taro Adun, Executor. Don't give up the fight!" Tassadar yelled, unable to bear the sight of the two Protoss armies blinded from their true enemy fight each other._

" _What?! Mentor!" Artanis, obviously shocked, shouted at his mentor. "We can regroup… find a new strategy. You cannot make this… Sacrifice!"_

" _And yet, I must." Tassadar only replied. He then disappeared in blue mist from the bridge of Gantrithor, his ship and appeared near the guards of the Conclave, where Aldaris stood proud._

" _Tassadar of the Templar, by your actions you have severed yourself from the mercy of your brethren. You refused to destroy the Terran worlds as was commanded. You have questioned time and time again, the sacred will of the Conclave. And you have abandoned your Homeworld in its darkest hour. Most grievous of all is that you have allied yourself with the blasphemous Dark Ones, and learned to utilize their profane powers in tandem with our own! What say you, oh fallen Templar?" The Judicator said, but Tassadar only glared with defiance, his stance showing no falter._

" _Aldaris, I submit myself to the Conclave's judgment. But know this, given the same choices again, I would surely have made them. I have sacrificed all that our world might live. I have sullied my honor, I have discarded my rank and standing, and I have even broken our own most ancient traditions. But never think that I would, for one moment, regret my actions. For I am Templar, and above all else, I have sworn to Protect our Homeworld until the end."_

"Damn..." Jaune commented. "So he technically sold himself to stop a… civil war or something?"

"Yes. Despite surrendering himself, he did so to make his people realize the true enemy." John smiled. "However, Praetor Fenix, Artanis's old battle comrade and friend, Artanis and my father planned to free the Executor from the Conclave's trials."

At the holding cells where Tassadar was kept in stasis, Tassadar's fleet including Jim Raynor's ship Hyperion struck the Conclave's forces, intended to save their leader and focus on the Zerg. However, just as a small task force along with Fenix went underground and was about to free Tassadar, Aldaris along with a large number of zealots and High Templar approached from behind them. Just before the judicator could apprehend them, the Dark Templar appeared from nowhere, dimming the lights of the cell. Among them was Zeratul.

" _Stay thy hand, Judicator. The stewards of Tassadar shall not fall while the Dark Templar live. Call off your guards and stand aside, and you may yet live to see another moonrise." Zeratul warned._

" _I will not be addressed so by one so devoid of the Khala's light. You and your vile brethren shall die with these traitors." Aldaris scoffed._

" _Are you truly so blinded by your vaunted religion, that you can't see the fall ahead of you? Your Conclave believes that they are winning this war, but all they've succeeded in doing is helping the Overmind to win."_

" _What could you possibly know about our designs, blasphemer?" Just as the judicator said these words, the Dark Prelate sighed in disappointment by his ignorance._

" _You speak of knowledge, Judicator? You speak of experience? I have journeyed through the darkness between the most distant stars. I have beheld the births of negative-suns and borne witness to the entropy of entire realities... Unto my experience, Aldaris, all that you've built here on Aiur is but a fleeting dream. A dream from which your precious Conclave shall awaken, finding themselves drowned in a greater nightmare."_

" _We shall see…"_

"With that, we were able to free Tassadar from his execution and focus on slaying two Cerebrates guarding the Overmind with their broods. However, unlike last time where the Cerebrate reincarnated themselves, the Dark Templar's Void energy managed to prevent that. Thus, the defense around the Overmind was effectively crippled."

"Well… now's the final battle, huh? When was this?" Yang asked.

"Yes, the final battle for Aiur. Despite being six years ago, the battle I've observed from the bridge of the Hyperion is still fresh in my mind. I still remember seeing the Conclave's armies, which included all warriors of Aiur fight alongside with Tassadar's and my father's army after witnessing the death of two Cerebrates."

At the heart of the Zerg invasion was the massive Overmind, spilling disgusting creep that continued to spread while housing tumor-like structures of hatcheries and sunken and spore colonies root on where former drones were. The skies were littered with Zerg flyers such as scourges, guardians and mutalisks, searching for any invaders who dare to attack their leader.

However, from three sides, three armies gathered to strike the vile creature for good. From the northwest was the Raynor's Raiders, southeast the army of Artanis, Tassadar and the Dark Templar and from the southwest, the Conclave's army, the Vanguard of Aiur. Slowly, the might of the Firstborn and the Raiders pushed the Swarm closer to its colossal leader. However, despite the pushes, the warriors of both Protoss and Terrans fell one by one by the Zerg counterattacks. Mighty ships also fell from the sky, burning blue flames of Protoss, and orange of Terrans. Finally the allied forces met at the Overmind, which had its tough carapace finally crippled. However…

" _Executor, the Overmind has been weakened, but I fear we have sustained severe damage ourselves. I will steer the Gantrithor into a collision course with the Overmind. If I can channel enough of the Dark Templar's energy through the hull of the Gantrithor, I should be able to bring swift death to the accursed abomination."_

" _M-master Tassadar! What are you saying?!" John, shocked of what the Executor had said via communications from the Hyperion's bridge, shot out from his father's grasp and ran to the holographic screen._

" _Little Raynor, as I have said, we have lost too many warriors this day. We cannot risk to lose more if we are to restore Aiur after this battle." Tassadar replied, his blue eyes glowing with sadness. "I wish for you to remember everything I've taught you about the ways of the Khala. I've given your mentor what you will learn in the future." He closed his eyes when tears dribbled down from the Terran's. "And Raynor… It has been an honor teaching you."_

" _No…" John whimpered as Jim Raynor approached his son and embraced him. Tassadar then focused his attention to his protege Artanis._

" _Remember us, Executor. Remember what was done here today. May Adun watch over you."_

 _The communications were off. The Gantrithor, which was now heavily damaged, had its thrusters at maximum output with its bow aimed straight at the Overmind. Soon enough, the colossal vessel was swarmed by millions of mutalisks, scourges and even guardians. Tassadar's ship deployed every single squadron of Interceptors to fend them off, but that wasn't enough to the swarm_

 _The Gantrithor pushed on._

 _With its defenses crippled, the Zerg flyers started to tear the ship apart piece by piece._

 _The Gantrithor pushed on._

 _The carrier was now almost at the Overmind. A portal opened just above the vile creature, its signature way of moving from place to place. It was trying to escape._

 _Then, John felt it. A vast amount of Khalai and Void energies started to form in the bridge of the Gantrithor. So vast that his eyes started to burn when he saw the Gantrithor turn into a globe of pure energy from the Hyperion's bridge. It was like staring at the sun naked. The energy hit the Overmind and shattered it after a blinding flash of white._

 _John tried to reach for his Khalai mentor. Nothing. He was truly gone._

" _Master Tassadar?" John stuttered. Tears were pouring from his eyes. He started to sob. Finally, his emotions took him away as he fell to the metallic floor and bawled in pure sadness._

* * *

Team RWBY and JNPR were riding a downhill rollercoaster ride of shock, surprise, awe, sadness and horror as John revealed more of his past. The fall of Aiur, the Evacuation to Shakuras, the cleansing of the Nerazim's world via a colossal Xel'naga temple…

He told them the invasion of the United Earth Directorate and how they caused bloodshed across the Sector…

how the Queen of Blades betrayed them all and killed another one of John's mentors Fenix…

...but that didn't gather up to match the most tear-inducing of all: the death of Raszagal.

 _"Th-thank you… Zeratul…"_

 _"No! Please! NO!" He cried as his mentor held her dying form. From where her heart is leaked purple blood. Creatures of the Zerg surrounded the three as they prepared to strike at their Queen's order. The fiery skies of Char cackled with thunderbolts as Carriers, starfighters confronted the aerial Zerg._

 _This was hell. One of his most beloved ones was dying right on his mentor's arms. She had corrupted her. This was the only way._

 _"You have freed me…"_

 _"Please, you cannot go! I have so much to learn!" He begged._

 _"...From her vile control… at last…"_

 _"Our people cannot thrive without you." The mentor said._

 _"You have served me with honor…"_

 _"Please don't go! You were like my mother! PLEASE!" He finally snapped as tears fell towards the hot surface of this vile planet._

 _"...Raynor… thank you…"_

 _"Please…"_

 _"Your very presence have made me respect your kind…"_

 _"Please answer me, Oh wise one!"_

 _"...it was an honor teaching the ways of the Nerazim to you…"_

 _"I am without guidance without you! WE ARE!" But his words fell on nothing as she ignored him and turned to the mentor._

 _"...lead our tribes… for it is the last thing I wish from you." With that, her life was gone. The glow in her eyes faded as she slowly disappeared into dust. He immediately caught the mask that covered part of her face before it could sail away. Holding it tight, he fell to his knees._

 _He cried._

 _He cried as he had never before._

 _"NOOOOOOOOO-"_

By the time the memory ended, they all saw John sobbing. This very moment was the lowest part of his life, as the Matriarch was like a mother to him. With the same tears in her eyes, Ruby attempted to comfort him with a hug, but he refused it. All of her 'I'm sorry's were never enough to quench the sadness.

John continued after the events of the Brood War, during their exile.

In a distant, dark moon, Zeratul and John found an unusual psionic signal emanating. Upon landing to investigate, they discovered a Terran mercenary group working on experiments using Zerg and Protoss specimens. This confused teams RWBY and JNPR until the duo reached the final containment cell, where the horrifying creature RWBY(J) had fought in the docks lay dormant inside. Despite held in stasis, its form was enough to freeze the muscles of JNPR too.

" _Your violence, young prodigal, is typical. As is your inability to comprehend the greater scheme of things. You can destroy all of the specimens here. It will do you no good. For I have seeded the Hybrid on many, many worlds. You will never find them all before they awaken... And when they do... your universe will be changed... forever." Duran quotes before he disappeared into thin air._

"... after that, Zeratul gave me an opportunity to leave him and return to my father. He knew that the path ahead was dangerous, especially for a juvenile Terran." John commented, wiping his tears that were shed from Raszagal's death.

"...but you didn't, didn't you?" Blake asked. John smiled in behalf.

"Of course. I was ready to face my destiny. I would never leave my master. I started with him, I shall see the end with him."

With that, they saw the duo traveling across the Sector in search of clues across multiple worlds. However, with each clue they found, despair and worry. It all started at the world of Ulaan, where they first found about the Incoming Storm from the Infested Kerrigan. Then, they met the first Hybrid in the world of Zhakul. However, this one was different from the Reaver that was defeated back at the docks. It was the Hybrid Destroyer Ma'ar, a mouthless abomination with translucent scalp that resembled more of a Protoss. Nevertheless, the sight struck fear to John's friends.

"...after finally defeating the creature, we were able to decipher the prophecy we have acquired back in Ulaan. It was as follows…" John closed his eyes. He reopened them, but this time glowing green.

" _In the fullness of time_

 _The cycle shall draw to its end._

 _The xel'naga, who forged the stars,_

 _Will transcend their creation._

 _Yet, the Fallen One_ _shall remain,_

 _Destined to cover the Void in shadow…_

 _Before the stars wake from their celestial courses,_

 _He shall break the cycle of the gods,_

 _Devouring all light and hope._

 _It begins with the Great Hungerer._

 _It ends in utter darkness."_

Everybody was rather unsure of what to say about it. It was too cryptic to their standards, as John had just told them of the Hybrid. The Nerazim later explained it when he told them about his journey back to the ravaged homeworld of the Protoss in search for the hulk of the Overmind. Despite being surrounded by Zerg, Zeraul and Raynor pushed on towards every tendril stuck on higher ground. However, the greatest picture appeared when they met the spirit of Tassadar, the fallen Hero that saved the Protoss. He claimed to the two Nerazim that he has seen what the Overmind had seen: the apocalyptic future where the Queen of Blades was no more. John decided to show what will happen through the eyes of the Overmind.

" _On a distant, shadowed world, the Protoss would make their final stand. Their heroes will gather, their forces will be martialled, and they will die bravely…"_

Team RWBY and JNPR saw the last of the Protoss of this apocalyptic vision of the future, where a massive gathering of Protoss warriors and war machines that rival the population of Remnant itself begin to amass on a elevated platform built on a darkened world. At the front, Prelate Zeratul stood, giving a mighty speech knowing their end.

" _...But still, they will die. And my Zerg… will be slaves… to the Hybrid…"_

From three fronts, the vile hordes of Zerg and the fearsome Hybrid started attacking. From the massive Warp Conduit on the platform, the last of the Protoss armies gathered, in the form of mechanical walkers to even the mightiest of ships, but they soon fell to the horrid powers of the Hybrid. Eventually, the Protoss fronts fell one by one until every single warrior fell.

" _...All will bow before the Power… of the Fallen One."_ The Overmind's distorted voice finished as the Hybrid started killing off the Zerg that they've slaved.

* * *

"...and after aiding Kerrigan in her transformation of what she is now and Killing Arcturus Mengsk, I've returned to my master once I've spent another week with my father to continue search for the Dark God's clues." John finally concluded. The visions of the Ihan Crystal were already over and the people saw themselves back in Ozpin's office. It was as if nothing had changed at all.

"...how long has it been since we first saw your crystal?" Ren asked.

"It has been five minutes, friend Ren." John replied.

"What?! We've been in there for like… hours! Or… I think?" Yang asked.

"Say all you want, it changes nothing, Yang." The Nerazim sighed. "Do you see, Yang? After All the hardships and battles you've seen me fight through, do you still believe that I am lying?"

"N-no…"

"It is important to know that the universe is in danger. You've all seen what Amon is capable of doing through my memories. If he wishes to cleanse all life, Remnant will be no exception. That is why I am following my master throughout the Sector."

"Wait, if you're roaming around the universe, why are you here? I mean, why did Zeratul drop you off here?" Blake asked.

"That…" John sighed. "...I do not know how to clearly explain it to you all, but the main reason of my existence here on Remnant would be 'reclaiming my humanity.'". He received cocked eyebrows, an expression he had expected. "...As you know, I've been raised by the Protoss and I know almost nothing of how Terrans live. After my existence was revealed to the Terran worlds, it would be difficult to blend into any of the Dominion, Protectorate and Combine worlds. Thus, Zeratul had selected this world, devoid of any signatures of the Terrans, for me to stay."

"So… what do you want from us?" Pyrrha asked.

"I need your help. You eight are the first ones I consider a 'friend', especially ones near my age. Now that you have no need to believe my pathetic lies of my false past, perhaps we can renew our bond." John gave a small smile. A short pause followed, where the eight first-year teens looked at each other, their eyes showing uncertainty. They turned back to John, then to themselves, and then finally to their headmaster, who stood emotionless staring at the Ihan Crystal. "If you consider my lies as betrayal…" John sighed. He knew that this is a possibility. "...you may berate me as much as you wish. But at least know that I've done it for the greater good." He shut his eyes. The greater good… so this is how Zeratul would be feeling. To be rejected for doing the lesser evil, but in the end saved the life of a beloved. He waited for any of his friend to reject him. But…

"John, it's okay." It was Ruby who approached him. "You… um… came here and… well, became a good friend! I don't think I had proper friends back at Signal because nobody replied to my letters and my dad saw one of them throwing away one of my letters in the trash…" The silver-eyed girl shed a small tear before wiping it, not forgetting to smile. "But you're kinda like one of my my first ever friend after Jaune because… well, maybe the guys back at Signal didn't like my weapon love." She shrugged. Hearing this, John raised an eyebrow. He was confused. What was Ruby trying to say? "Well, I mean, I don't care if you're an alien, as long as you're my friend and we beat Grimm butt together." A smile from the girl. John could sense warmth in her. It was genuine. He took the time to look at the others. Ruby and Nora were the only ones who were smiling. The rest were simply staring at the Nerazim and the two girls with unsure looks.

Weiss, however, seemed to be the most troubled, as John sensed anger in her mind but at the same time, concern. He realized that the heiress would be the most difficult to consult. She was known to stand firm to her own opinions and even push the ones who oppose them away. If his calculations were correct, she would definitely reject him-

"If my sister says you're okay, then I guess I'm cool with you…" Yang interrupted John's train of thought. He looked at the buxom blonde. He was about to give a sigh of relief- "...except for the fact that YOU'VE FUCKING LIED TO US ALL!"

"Language!" Glynda scolded.

"I… don't know what do say about a god that wants to kill everything… but judging by how your Dark Templar were considered blasphemous, I can't help but to feel empathy in a way." Blake added, but her eyes glared at the Nerazim. "...I still agree with Yang. I'm not happy that you were lying to us for the past four months. Just remember that I'm not happy."

"That is… more than enough, Blake." John sighed.

"Well, jeez. Can't believe that I'm talking to an alien. You know John, I'm having a hard time believing that you've been with us for the past four months and… well, I just wanna believe you." Jaune added. "You defended me from Cardin, you're helping me in fighting. I can't ask for more. I'm with Ruby."

"Thank you."

"I'm with Jaune."

"Well, if Fearless Leader says yes, then I'll break the legs of who doesn't agree!"

"I'm with her."

And with that, JNPR was on his side. Now, all eyes were turned to the white girl, who suddenly found herself in a situation that would change the fate of her team forever. Taking the opportunity, John glared into her mind.

As usual, her mind was filled with distress. Her family were in troublesome relations with the Faunus due to the White Fang and the usage of slaves of their kind. Not only that, she formerly felt betrayed when Blake blurted her origins out of frustration. Now, it was John's turn to explode his true origins to her. Weiss first thought that all of this was total nonsense, as there are no such thing that could be worse than the Grimm, and the fact that he saw aliens fight each other. From anger turned to fear during the fight with the Hybrid and that turned to uncertainty after the journey through John's memories within the Ihan Crystal.

Her mind was torn between trusting the Nerazim or throw him aside. John felt his heart racing like a speeding Zergling on creep as Weiss pondered on her decisions. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, there was a-.

"I guess it's alright."

Weiss's question caught John off guard. He was visually confused, as this wasn't the answer he had not expected. It wasn't the answer itself that surprised him, but the sarcasm that was in her words.

"I guess it's alright even though you've been feeding us with your lies for the past four months, then finally swearing to kill me when I tried to shun Blake away again." Weiss gave a false snicker. "I'm surprised that I'm still talking to you even after everything that happened. You know, John? After finding Blake, I was about to throw all the insults I've been building in me at you. If it wasn't for your crystal and that… thing we fought at the docks, I would have made Ozpin punish you the worst way possible."

"Miss Schnee, I would not take any form of bribery just to punish an innocent student." Ozpin warned.

"In conclusion, John Lidya Raynor, I have no choice but to accept who you are. Your crystal told me so much about the pain you've gone through, which probably shadows everything we all have been through." Weiss gave a small smile. "I'll try to help you become human again."

"Th-thank you." John stuttered at those words. "To be honest, I was rather scared of what you would do to me because of my… rage and lies… Although I did expect this to happen when I first spoke to you all…" He whispered the last part while being still loud enough for them to hear. "It brings relief to my heart that all eight of you have accepted what I am. I truly am thankful." He concluded his Firstborn-like speech with a bow. "In fact, I cannot find more ways to thank you."

'Well, it's okay." Pyrrha assured with a pat on his shoulder.

"What are you going to do now? You said you were looking for clues of the apocalypse." Blake asked, now that the tension was finally gone.

"Whenever there is a Hybrid in a world, that could mean that Amon has something hidden in this world that is linked with his schemes. I do not know what it is, but I know one way to perhaps solve it." John replied.

"And that is…?"

"Blake, do you remember what I was doing before coming to Remnant?"

"You were searching for clues with your mentor."

"Precisely." John smiled. "The presence of that atrocious creature was enough to convince Zeratul to return. I have promised my master to contact him as soon as this was settled. Perhaps now is the time for all of you to meet him." With that, John closed his eyes and gave a sigh. He channeled psionic energy to his warp gauntlet, which its crystal started to glow bright as if his eyes were open. Then, the crystal's light focused away from its user and towards an empty wall, forming a holographic screen of a quality that would slap the cheek of any TV that existed in Remnant.

Projected by the gauntlet was a very familiar Protoss, his skin grey and and wrinkled with age. His eyes radiated green, the same color that John possessed but unlike the apprentice, his never thought of stop glowing. The bottom of his face was covered with a cloak just like John, but much darker as if it lost its color. His shoulder pads were just like the boy in the room but bigger, his chest was almost bare except for a few garments like the the strap that crossed his torso and strips of cloth endorned with green Khaydarin crystals. His back was covered with a large cloak that almost resembled the cape, but too large to be one.

The people of Beacon noticed John smile at the alien on the screen. He knelt on the ground, the looked up.

"En taro Tassadar, master." The young Nerazim greeted.

"Has the issue been solved, Raynor?" Zeratul asked.

"Why, yes. I presume you're Prelate Zeratul that Mr. Raynor had been constantly mentioning?" Ozpin intervened, walking closer to the screen.

"And you must be the Marcus Ozpin that Raynor described. There seems to be a lot of things to discuss once I set foot on your world. The presence of a Hybrid bodes ill." Zeratul replied, then turning to RWBY and JNPR. "Raynor, do these younglings happen to be the ones you've bonded with over the past four lunar cycles?"

"Yes, master. I have told you their names before." John replied.

"Indeed, I remember. You happen to be Ruby Rose, the leader of team RWBY, yes? Raynor has told me about your… enthusiasm with weaponry."

"Well, gosh yeah! I've been really into weapons since I saw uncle Qrow use his scythe! Ever since, I've been making my baby Crescent Rose and-" The Argent Reaper was pulled to a halt thanks to her sister and her white partner intervening.

"Sorry, Mr. Alien. That's what happens when my sister hears about weapons. Aaaaanyway, you're what Lil' Johnny calls Zeratul?" Yang asked.

"Well, since John had already introduced us to you, It is… a pleasure to meet you." Weiss stood firm and greeted.

"Interesting." Zeratul replied. "You four have fought the thrall of Amon and won… and you've unlocked my disciple's Semblance, as you call it." The elder Firstborn chuckled. "When I have first heard it from him, I was fascinated by the fact that he was alive."

"What do you mean?" Goodwitch asked.

"Archon merging is normally the last resort Templars do to save themselves from a unwinnable battle. They become one and gain unfathomable power, but as they lose their form, they will slowly burn out like a star and disappear." Everyone except John was shocked at such a description. The boy's Semblance normally resulted in death of Protoss warriors?

"I-if that's the case, how did John and Ruby survive?" Blake asked, negative nervousness in her words.

"That, I know not. I will have to conduct my own investigation on that matter. However, my disciple has already told you about our true agenda, did he not?"

"Yes. You want to search for clues for Amon?" Pyrrha asked and replied at the same time. Zeratul nodded. Then, the projected screen vanished. The glow on the warp gauntlet resided, which John nodded to. This confused his friends, as they were in a middle of a conversation just to be stopped.

Then, something strange happened.

In the middle of the office, a mist of black started to appear, forming a weak vortex of darkness. Eerie whispers surrounded the anomaly as if tortured spirits wailed its silent screams. For the people of Beacon, this was too familiar. They've seen this happen countless times, especially during Combat Classes thanks to John Raynor.

The problem was that John Raynor was right beside them.

Nobody didn't know what to do until Goodwitch and Ozpin prepared their weapons, riding crop and cane against the anomaly. They seemed to be ready to defend their students until John ran to face the offensive points of the two's weapons.

"Professors, no!" The young Nerazim exclaimed as the black mist behind him started to fade away. From where the anomaly was stood a tall familiar figure.

Zeratul.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Greetings from Aperture!**

 **Once again, I'm so so so sorry. I've been admitted to Sogang University and holy mackerellosynthesis does that school give ALOT of assignments. No wonder people call it 'Sogang High School'. Along with that with constant medical appointments, I couldn't muster up the stamina to write more than three hundred words. Thus, this chapter took three months to finish. Despite the given time, I've concluded that this chapter is an absolute trainwreck. I don't think I have the morale to fix it. Sorry.**

 **Anyway, to compensate this, I've found among my Google Docs folders a prototype crossover of RWBY and a World of Warships-like spaceship flight combat simulator called 'Dreadnought'. I've did some research for the game's lore and... It was kiiiinda lackluster.**

 **...And what happens if the lore seems incomplete? You add your own touch!**

 **So here's a prototype prologue to the fanfic: 'To Find a New Home'. Keep in mind that this is only a part of the entire prologue. Consider this as my apology.**

 **Don't worry, I'll start writing the next chapter for Titans in Remnant! My love for Titanfall 2 shall NEVER shrink!**

* * *

PROLOGUE: ROSE

Darkness. Darkness surrounded them with glaring red eyes and white skulls. Roars of hatred, victory and taunting polluted the sky with a broken moon.

Two figures, both badly injured man and woman, stood near the fringe of a white and red forest. Hostile Darkness converged on them, ready to shed blood.

"Get out of here!" The woman yelled at the man.

"I won't! I'm not gonna leave you here!" The man yelled back, preparing his weapon.

"You're not gonna make it!"

"WHAT ABOUT THOSE TWO?! WHAT ABOUT YOUR HUSBAND?!" The man screamed. Hearing this, the woman's determined eyes faltered. He was right. Without her, how would her husband react? How would those two react?

Could her family become unstable?

She was indeed concerned for her daughters. They loved her and she loved them back.

Then she remembered that she had promised her little ones. She would return.

Could this be one of those promises that she won't be able to keep? The ultimate promise?

The cuts, gashes and exposed internal organs proved otherwise for the woman. She knew that these wounds were terminal and even though the two would escape, she would succumb to them. The man, on the other hand, was at least more fortunate as all he had were torn clothing and a few major gashes. She steeled herself for what she assumed was the last time and spoke to the man.

"I'm going to die anyway. At least I'm going to take them with me. Just go."

"For fucks sake! You're in a worse condition than me!"

"I SAID GO! TELL THEM I LOVE THEM! THAT…" her eyes flashed with bright light. "...Is an order." Her words showed true authority. The man was received with the chills not from the cold of the air, but the cold of her words. She was his former leader during their youth, but…

He had never seen her being like this before.

"Please…" her plea caught him off. "They can't lose two members. At least you go." Tears we're falling from both eyes, the sadness fueling the Darkness around them. "Tell them that I love them."

"I'm sorry…" the man sobbed. He turned his back and bolted towards the part of the woods where the Darkness was absent. When he was gone with the trees, a single crow fluttered to the skies away from the woman. Giving a sad smile at the little avian disappearing into the horizon, she mouthed the words of 'I'm sorry' back. She then turned back to the Darkness with her eyes glaring white. Argent Oracles blinded Darkness and made them stutter.

She was ready.

She was ready to give her life for her world.

For her kind.

For her family.

For her daughters.

Giving a pained but powerful cry of defiance, she charged at her foes, her Hwando (환도) glistening by the moonlight. She left a trail of blood begins her every move as she did her all to dodge, duck, dip and dive against the teeth, feathers and claws. Her blade struck true as as she swung and stabbed, Darkness slowly fell. Her barrier gave her just enough strength to ignore her wounds.

However, just one human was never enough to stop a never ending tide of Darkness.

Soon enough, the Dark claws and teeth closed on her barrier, destroying it completely. Next to fall was her right arm, the very one holding her Hwando.

However, she continued, picking her weapon up with her remaining arm. She would not fall like such. In response, Darkness continued to strike her.

She was overwhelmed. She was knocked to the snow. Darkness piled on top of her, yearning for her flesh.

She would not go that easily.

With the remaining power she had in possession, she emitted a mighty wave of Argent light. The Darkness around her froze into stone. Everything went white across the lands.

However, investigations after a few weeks failed to find her.

* * *

The Argent light that blinded her slowly subsided until all that engulfed her view was darkness. The howls of the freezing winds and the growls and snarls of Darkness were nonexistent. All she was hearing were…

...voices?

"She's losing a lot of blood." A voice said.

"My scanners are detecting unusual radiation signatures from her. I will have to perform a research on this." A rather masculine synthetic voice added.

"I'll have to administer some nanobots to suppress her blood."

"Would that give us enough time to get to the ship without her dying?" A third voice, a feminine one, asked.

"Calculations confirm that it is possible."

"Then let's do it." With that, a sensation do a needle piercing her left arm punched through her nerves, but she didn't have the strength to even wince. A few seconds later, she felt some kind of foreign object traveling through her blood stream, especially near where she last remembered her wounds were. Then, the pain seemed to subside.

"There, the bleeding stopped her significantly."

"To the ship, then. We'll put her in the sick bay and set course for Sinley Bay."

"Of course. But first, we must fill any kind of pain she may be facing."

Before she felt herself being lifted onto a flat but comfortable surface, she felt yet another needle penetrate her skin, making her fall unconscious once again.

"...Most interesting. During the transfer of the patient to the ship, I've sensed an increase of the unusual radiation within her body."

"Within her body? RED, what kind of radiation are we talking about?"

"Don't worry, for the radiation is harmless and does not spread at most 1.8263 centimeters from her body. Also, with the presence of this radiation, I've been noting some form of mending of small wounds, as if her skin is regenerating like a lizard. I will have to research this further of why this is the case."

"Mmmmmm…" She mumbled at the muffled voices that disturbed her slumber. She felt true softness beneath her. A bed, maybe? Anyway, when she seemed to return to reality, the voices around her became rather frantic and surprised.

"She's waking up!" A human voice stuttered.

"Prepare to hold her in case she wakes up!" The same synthetic voice that she had heard before replied. As curiosity engulfed her, the woman opened her eyes. The view around her was… interesting. She was in a white room surrounded with machinery that she had never seen before. There was an IV stuck to her left wrist and her body was covered with a green blanket. There were two people, a man with a red cross emblem on his coat and a… robot with red stripes across its

This wasn't any kind of hospital she remembered, among all of them she had been sent to during her younger days, especially after missions. Everything looked so… futuristic.

Futuristic?

The woman's emotions became frantic as she attempted to relieve herself from the bed. But before she could make any major movements, the man and the android rushed up to her.

"Whoa whoa whoa! We just fitted your wounds with synthetic skin, and you're gonna ruin them when you move right now!" The man, or the doctor, said hastily. "As for your arm…

"Eh-what do you mean?" The woman asked.

"By that, Dr. Padelaski is saying that it is best not to move until we confirm that the synthetic skin has fully been adapted to your body." The android beside the doctor explained. The woman seemingly nodded in understanding until…

"Wh-where are my stuff?! My Scroll! My weapon!" She frantically asked, looking around to find the things she had in possession before she ended up here.

"We've stored them

Speaking of android, seeing that it approached the doctor, she was able to get a closer look of it.

The android's head had multiple optical devices, with the largest one the diameter of a chicken egg at the center and the smaller ones dotted near the middle of the head. Its neck were riddled with hydraulics and pipes that lead to its metallic body. It had a clean white paint job that resembled marble and had thin red stripes across the edges.

 **(A/N: think of the AIs of Stellaris)**

The woman was absolutely baffled at the sight of the android. Never had she seen something like this before, other than the simple battle droids of one of the Kingdoms.

"What… are you?" She asked.

"I am RED-52, a Transhuman scientist and soon-to-be cadet of the Sinley Resistance Navy. You don't know what a Transhuman is?" The android asked back.

"Trans...human?"

"I'll consider it as a no, then."

"Wait RED, shouldn't we be asking her questions?" The human doctor asked.

"...well perhaps we should." The android nodded. "I shall leave it to you."

"Alright." The doctor turned to the woman. "First of all… who are you?"

* * *

The woman was absolutely fascinated when she saw the view outside the windows of the ship she was in. Never had she seen such a… beautiful view in front of her. The sky… or what she first assumed was, was pitch black with stars dotting it like sugar on a black kitchen counter. She saw a group of floating rocks scattered like billiard balls.

She was in space, a place her people only dreamed of going.

However, what got her attention was a massive cove-like structure that bound the rocks into a crescent shape. There were defense turrets nearly covering the buildings, scaling from the smallest anti-interceptor turrets to heavy anti-ship rail gun turrets and even plasma cannons. From the countless docks were thousands of ships of various shapes and sizes, some looking like white whales while others looking like flying blocks of metal.

This was Sinley Bay, which according to what she had heard, the headquarters of what the doctor and the Transhuman calls 'The Sinley Resistance'.

After docking the ship, the woman was transported out of the ship via a wheelchair. Apparently, her presence was requested by the commander of the spaceport. She could only wonder where and how she had ended up, especially when she saw humans and Transhuman walking together, performing conversations and so on.

"Come in!" A gruff and voice sounded from behind the bulkhead. It slid open and The man pushing the woman's wheelchair pushed her in the room. The room of the commander was like what every high-ranking military officer would have. There was a desk with holographic interfaces displaying on top. Behind the desk was a large window showing the view outside Sinley Bay, along with four flags placed beside the desk.

The commander himself was wearing a gray uniform with two shoulder-mounted insignia of five stars and two golden strips surrounding them. That alone showed how important this man was to the resistance. The man himself had short white hair and his face showed age and records of battle of the form of some healed burns and scars. The plaque on the desk had his name:

 ** _Admiral of the Navy Nicholas Bix_**

This man made the woman remind her of a certain general back from where she was who held two seats in the northern Kingdom's council.

The woman turned around to see the man who pushed her wheelchair salute to his commander.

"At ease, ensign. I would like to have a chat with this woman." Bix said gruffly.

"Yes sir." The ensign saluted before exiting the room. The bulkhead closed behind him, leaving Bix and the woman alone. Sighing, the AOTN sat on his chair behind his desk.

"So, the guys who treated you told me about you." Bix started. "I'm sorry to ask you as I forgot due to my busy routine, but tell me… what's your name?" Hearing this, the woman sighed.

"My name is Summer Rose."


	12. Notice Before the Next Chapter

**Greetings from Aperture!**

I know, I may have disappointed about ninety percent of you guys, but I'm actually here to apologize. Don't worry, nothing's being terminated.

It's been months since my recent chapter of this fic, where Zeratul finally returned to Remnant.

I'll have to let you know that University life is siphoning my morale, and it doesn't help that Sogang University gives out SO MUCH WORK. I would like to write a stereotypical Korean line, but I'm Korean too, so... whoops.

Chapter 10 is being written right now. In fact, I've made through 5000 words. I'll add a short fic at the end of it as an apology though.

With the release of the Volume 6 episodes, I became quite concerned of the plot of this story. With many new factors introduced into the show, a significant amount of lore of RWBY: Legacy of Remnant became obsolete. I'll have to improvise as I go, but I would appreciate it if we can discuss my lore in Discord. I go by the same name of this account in Discord in the RWBY Wiki channel.

For now, here's a sample of the upcoming chapter:

* * *

"There has to be something that we can do. We have to keep the people of Remnant's trust to last longer." John said. "We also have to investigate Amon's intentions in this world."

"Indeed. The Dark God may have something in this world that could bode ill." Zeratul agreed. "There could be more Hybrid in Remnant."

"If there are more creatures like that here…" The blonde professor stuttered in fear. "...Then I don't know how humanity will last if they were to act." She sighed in concern. "I… with a secret alien threat shadowing us, I don't know how we're going to fight back with what we have."

"I have sent a compiled set of information that Raynor has given me about your Dust to phasesmith Salhaza." Zeratul replied.

"It has been quite some time since I have last seen her, be it face to face or screen." John commented. "With this being the calm before the storm, we need every fragment of help we can muster."

"Prelate, if I may… our world is said to be at the very edge of the sector where the Protoss, Terran and the Zerg reside. If we are not known to them, how are we expected to fight the Dark God?" Ozpin inquired.

"This world will have to be known to them. We will have to hope that the Terrans will discover Remnant and act appropriately." Zeratul replied.

"...Not to mention that we have our own threats such as the Grimm. They've been destroying everything we've built for millenia. Before you say anything about it, you must understand that out war is bigger than you expect."

John took the headmaster's words in and began to process it. True, all historical records of paper and digital showed the hostility of Grimm against mankind of Remnant. Nobody knew what was behind their creation nor the source. What they knew was that there was a weak source of hive mind, where evolution of a group of Grimm in Vale would also spread to other regions in remote locations.

Funny, as this form of behavior was present in the Zerg. Fighting alongside with the Queen of Blades has taught the young Nerazim important things about the species.

However, if there was one thing that John couldn't swallow, it woud be Ozpin's last words of his sentence.

'You must understand that our war is bigger than you expect.'

John knew that the enigmatic headmaster was hiding something from everyone in the academy from the day he walked into his office for the first time in Remnant. When the silver-haired man spoke those words, John would have orally expressed his disagreement until he took a split second to think again.

Maybe those words could open a whole new chapter of truth.

"Moreover, I fear that there is a group of people who aim to ruin the peace the four kingdoms have made for an unknown reason." Ozpin added. "We don't know where they operate, their strength nor their key members. Even if we did, forms of aggression will definitely cause chaos and attract Grimm."

Even more truth. John learnt about Dominion covert operations during his stay with Kerrigan whenever he read the minds of Ghosts. As a interstellar empire, the Terran Dominion would launch covert missions with elite forces lead by Ghost operatives. If the mission would take place in a densely populated area, the Ghosts and their Wranglers would simply wipe the minds of the civilian witnesses or even execute them in spot. Conspiracy theories don't seem to make much effect, as two alien species exist around them, either more horrifyingly numerous or awestruckingly advanced.

* * *

There you have it. Honestly, before I go, I would like to say that I wish fanfiction had an option to post images along with the fics we write, since I want to draw how John looks like and receive opinions.

Until I finish the chapter, stay frosty. Adun Toridas, and may the spirit of Tassadar watch over you.

Thank you from Aperture!

-ApertureGaming011


	13. Question

**Welp, just like how I promised in the previous notice.**

 **Please read the A/N after this chapter.**

 **Do I still have to add the already-well-known disclaimers here?**

* * *

"Master!" John exclaimed in happiness as he quickly knelt down in front of his mentor. In response, Zeratul lowered his form and placed his four-digit hands on the boy's shoulders. "I-I…"

"There is no need to speak, Raynor, for I too am glad to see my disciple once more." The Dark Prelate calmly replied. "Rise, for there is no need to show such respect." John obeyed.

"They have not expected you to arrive in such timing, master. I had to prevent the professors from drawing their weapons against you." The young Nerazim said.

"It matters not. There is much to discuss." Zeratul replied, looking at Ozpin.

"Whoa… it's an actual alien…" Ruby whispered behind her breath, observing the bonding between master and apprentice with her friends.

"It was rather unexpected of you to appear this early, Mr. Zeratul. We thought that you were still on your way to our planet." The headmaster introduced, his hands on his cane relaxed. "Perhaps maybe give a memo before you show yourself?"

"It is vital for warriors to expect the unexpected, headmaster." Zeratul replied. "En taro Tassadar. I sense that you have a nebula's worth of questions that need answering."

"Why, I am but only one man. I believe everyone in my office except for Mr. Raynor here have their own." With Ozpin's words, Zeratul remained silent as glowing green eyes met the headmaster's brown. Then, Zeratul spoke.

"Very well. Raynor and I shall answer them. However, I shall only-"

"RENNY! IT'S AN ALIEN! WHAT DO THEY EAT?! DO THEY EAT PANCAKES JUST LIKE US?! HOW DO THEY MAKE BABIES?! DO THEY LIKE EXPLOSIONS?! DO-" Nora was stopped for good by her childhood ninja, who covered her mouth to seal the nonsense from exiting to their extraterrestrial friend and his alien master.

"I'm sorry. She's just like this." Ren apologized, which John nodded at Zeratul.

'It concerns me that she seems naive to the future.' Zeratul's words rang in the young Nerazim's head.

'I agree. Honestly, it concerns me more as Remnant has its own problems.' John replied telepathically, shaking his head. 'I say that it is best to wait more question from the others.' Zeratul nodded at his disciple's decision.

"I sense more questions from the rest of you. I pray that it wouldn't be nonsense." Zeratul spoke. At first, there was a silent pause. Then, Professor Goodwitch opened her mouth.

"...Just how often did your student visit his father? I'm concerned about his mental health." The blonde adult asked.

"I would send Raynor to his father's ship every thirty-one days when we would have little activity. He used to share our journeys to James Raynor, but after the loss of our Matriarch, he refused to see his father for over half a solar cycle." Zeratul replied.

"Our task in hand is more important, Professor." John added. "We are dealing with unfathomable power stacked against us. There is no time to rest."

"Do I need to remind you that there is nothing more important than the bond of a family?" The mentor shot back with a furious glare. There was no need for an orifice for the Terrans to see the wrong that John had spoken.

"...But that will mean nothing when the Dar-"

"Silence." And followed silence did. John looked away in shame, for the sensation of defeat was amplified by the eyes of his friends. However, upon looking, he sensed Blake's eyes of… empathy? A measly investigation could help.

"Is our planet doomed? Now that we have some kind of alien monstrosity prowling around, what can we do?" Weiss asked. "We saw what it was capable of doing! If five veteran huntsmen were slaughtered within seconds, what use is our training?"

"The Protoss-Zerg Hybrid is the amalgamation of the two races' greatest strengths." Zeratul filled. "Its psionic presence and abilities could outmatch even the mightiest of our High Templar and its strength and environmental adaptation superior to that of the Zerg."

"You're not helping!" Yang yelled. "You kicked their butts before! I saw my sister and John whoop one away just hours ago!"

"Indeed." the Dark Prelate nodded. "The only ways I've found that was effective against those abominations were with strength in numbers and outwitting."

"There are few in numbers for now." John added. "I fear their true number when Amon makes his first move. All I can say is to be prepared. Stay vigilant. Keep a watchful eye on the events." Zeratul nodded at his disciples words. The two Nerazim of different blood took the following silence to look at the observers. Upon inspection, stamina was on the ground and their minds were begging for rest, but even an uneducated man could tell through their dark bags under their drooping orbs. Interestingly, their will to question suppressed their minds' begging to end their suffering and sleep. With mental exchanges between John and Zeratul, they decided that enough was enough. The Remnant's inhabitants would have to question when the sun rises once again.

Luckily, the headmaster and his assistant were in the same path, for the silver haired man's words declared the teens.

"I believe that you eight have had enough questions for today." Ozpin broke the ice. "For Team RWBY, you four have fought something that should not exist in Remnant and took injury. Although Team JNPR hasn't taken part of the fight, all of you must know that it is already two in the morning."

"What? We haven't said our questions!" Blake interjected.

"Keep them bottled in. We expect valid and well-thought questions." John shook his head, then glaring at Nora.

"I will send you all a message tomorrow morning of more information. Good night, students." And with the headmaster's orders, RWBY and JNPR were left descending down back to the main academy grounds.

With only four members left in Beacon Tower, John Raynor gave a relaxing sigh and tumbled down onto a couch. His heart was conflicted. The truth was finally out to his friends. Although they've accepted him for who he was, but he still could sense some doubt in most of them. He knew that the relationship between the nine would never be the same again, for it is the way of all sentient lifeforms to alienate something that couldn't be understood in their perspective.

However, there was joy in the edges of his heart as he was finally reunited with his mentor once again, and if he was a regular Terran just like everyone else, he would have bounced around with joy like a rabbit and placed Zeratul on the spotlight like a showcase.

There was something that John wished to admit: He was exhausted. He too wanted to fall into slumber and replenish his lost energy from the fight, but there was no way that he would let that happen in front of Zeratul.

"This Hybrid encounter has complicated a lot of things." Ozpin broke the ice, derailing John's trail of thought.

"The media is going bananas over the events at the docks. I don't know how we're going to make a cover-up story when we have fifty-four police officers and five elite huntsmen KIA." Goodwitch added.

"Yes, I have seen your media footage." Zeratul nodded. "Very grim indeed. This makes many questions unanswered."

"I... " John hesitated. "I have not seen the news yet, for I was nursing my friends. Master, I wish to see it."

"Say no more." Ozpin sighed, pressing his desk's engraved monitor. A holographic screen flashed into existence, showing a stereotypical HUD of every Terran news network.

 _"-As of 11:32 PM, December 15th 79 AGW, the Verde Docks has been brought into lockdown by the VDF due to a battle between the VPF and the White Fang. Civilians are prohibited from entering the vicinity of the docks and Huntsmen are deployed to enforce the blockade. However, there is currently no comment from the authorities about the deaths of the 54 policemen and 5 veteran Huntsmen in the docks._

 _"Witnesses in the area are still yet to be interrogated as none of them were able to speak due to shock. However, there are people that resided near the docks that claimed to hear roars and even spoken words that sounded unlike Grimm. Authorities are split between dismissing them and interrogating them further._

 _"The Vale Defense Bureau will be conducting a black box analysis once VPD Scrolls are brought into the investigation headquarters. This was VNN's Johan Aquamarine."_

The screened flashed back into nothingness with the reporter's last words. John absorbed every single word and video footage shown, and was ready to question.

"Will we have the opportunity to listen to the black box?" The teen asked.

"I'm afraid not, as the contents are classified even to me. This is the matter of the military." Ozpin negated. "When the analysis is complete, the council will definitely interrogate me." He sighed with concern.

"This bodes ill. Raynor's information claims that the Grimm are attracted to negativity. This event would plant doubt into the minds of the people and bring this Kingdom closer to doom." Zeratul commented.

"The neighboring kingdoms, especially Atlas, would also get their hands into this. It would cause… chaos." Goodwitch agreed.

"There has to be something that we can do. We have to keep the people of Remnant's trust to last longer." John said. "We also have to investigate Amon's intentions in this world."

"Indeed. The Dark God may have something in this world that could bode ill." Zeratul agreed. "There could be more Hybrid in Remnant."

"If there are more creatures like that here…" The blonde professor stuttered in fear. "...Then I don't know how humanity will last if they were to act." She sighed in concern. "I… with a secret alien threat shadowing us, I don't know how we're going to fight back with what we have."

"I have sent a compiled set of information that Raynor has given me about your Dust to phasesmith Salhaza." Zeratul replied.

"It has been quite some time since I have last seen her, be it face to face or screen." John commented. "With this being the calm before the storm, we need every fragment of help we can muster."

"Prelate, if I may… our world is said to be at the very edge of the sector where the Protoss, Terran and the Zerg reside. If we are not known to them, how are we expected to fight the Dark God?" Ozpin inquired.

"This world will have to be known to them. We will have to hope that the Terrans will discover Remnant and act appropriately." Zeratul replied.

"...Not to mention that we have our own threats such as the Grimm. They've been destroying everything we've built for millenia. Before you say anything about it, you must understand that out war is bigger than you expect."

John took the headmaster's words in and began to process it. True, all historical records of paper and digital showed the hostility of Grimm against mankind of Remnant. Nobody knew what was behind their creation nor the source. What they knew was that there was a weak source of hive mind, where evolution of a group of Grimm in Vale would also spread to other regions in remote locations.

Funny, as this form of behavior was present in the Zerg. Fighting alongside with the Queen of Blades has taught the young Nerazim important things about the species.

However, if there was one thing that John couldn't swallow, it woud be Ozpin's last words of his sentence.

'You must understand that our war is bigger than you expect.'

John knew that the enigmatic headmaster was hiding something from everyone in the academy from the day he walked into his office for the first time in Remnant. When the silver-haired man spoke those words, John would have orally expressed his disagreement until he took a split second to think again.

Maybe those words could open a whole new chapter of truth.

"Moreover, I fear that there is a group of people who aim to ruin the peace the four kingdoms have made for an unknown reason." Ozpin added. "We don't know where they operate, their strength nor their key members. Even if we did, forms of aggression will definitely cause chaos and attract Grimm."

Even more truth. John learnt about Dominion covert operations during his stay with Kerrigan whenever he read the minds of Ghosts. As a interstellar empire, the Terran Dominion would launch covert missions with elite forces lead by Ghost operatives. If the mission would take place in a densely populated area, the Ghosts and their Wranglers would simply wipe the minds of the civilian witnesses or even execute them in spot. Consipracy theories don't seem to make much effect, as two alien species exist around them, either more horrifyingly numerous or awestruckingly advanced.

Of course, the Remnant Star System was nowhere near any Terran Sectors of the space opera. Culture was vastly different from the Terrans of John's knowledge.

"As I have said…" Zeratul inquired. "...Whenever the Hybrid is present in a world, the Dark God's interest follows it. Clearly, there is something your world has that I have theorized from two years before. However, with so many unanswered questions elsewhere, my disciple and I would have to make the investigation with haste. However, that would make us leave out important clues."

"I do believe that I have an idea that could benefit us both." Ozpin replied. "Since you are fighting something beyond our control, I believe your investigations could help us make the fight against our enemies quite easier."

"So you are saying?" John asked.

"...So I am saying, Mr. Raynor and Zeratul, headmasters of the top four Huntsmen Academies hold quite amount of power in the kingdoms of Remnant. I can pull some strings to send you some help while you search for clues around this world. Moreover, I do have some classified documents in my possession of unexplained artifacts and their whereabouts."

"Ozpin…" Goodwitch glared at her employer with disbelief.

"I sense a consequence." Zeratul spoke.

"Yes, indeed." The headmaster sighed. "I would have to have you two to reveal the truth to the people that we will work together with. There are two people I'm most concerned about, however. Glynda, if you would."

"One of them is…" The blonde professor sighed in disappointment. "...Qrow Branwen. He acts as our intelligence agent. He may be reliable, but… he's usually drunk and rather disbelieving."

"I believe seeing an alien with a Terran apprentice would be more than convincing enough, professor." John rolled his eyes.

"The second is who I'm most concerned about: General James Ironwood."

'Ironwood… the headmaster of Atlas Academy, General of the Atlesian Armed Forces and the Secretary of Defense and Foreign Affairs… why would he play into this?' John wondered as Goodwitch continued.

"He is a trustworthy man, but he heavily relies on his military might. I'm afraid of what he would do if he gets to know about the Hybrid."

'Of course…' John mentally sighed, refining the answer he had received.

"In exchange of our assistance, we would like to receive information. Information of your enemy, His pawns and the Sector our planet seems to be on the outskirts of. That is all I would like to ask of you. Do we have a deal?" Ozpin asked.

"The Pen Beats the Sword…" John muttered. A pause followed, with a psionic debate rooting in the minds of John Raynor and Zeratul.

 _'Master, we must think of this. I cannot think of the right decision.'_ John said.

 _'We have received assistance from numerous sources, Raynor. Do you remember the sacrifice of Karass and the Preserves of Zhakul?'_ Zeratul answered.

 _'But the Preservers were important for our search! We are dealing with what I assume are distant relatives of Terrans. I fail to see how they could help us, especially when they are not part of Amon's scheme.'_

 _'Once Amon's reach grasps a world, its inhabitants are now part of his plans. Moreover, the people here knows more of their world more than us. I will accept the deal. We will have to improvise as we cooperate.'_

 _'Then so be it, master.'_ John conceded. The debate over and the decision made, the two outworlders turned to face the headmaster, who was beaming with anticipation, but failed as drowsiness was slowly overwhelming the two Humans.

"We will accept your deal. However, we shall observe this Ironwood. His actions may cause danger in our plans." The Dark Prelate warned.

"It is decided then." Ozpin sighed in relief. "I shall contact you when the sun rises. I would like to have Mr. Raynor to take some rest, for I saw him doze off occasionally." The headmaster chuckled at the young Nerazim's shock.

"I-I have never dazed off!" John stuttered.

"Raynor, you have fought a Hybrid and even earned your first victory against it. You must rest, as a well rested warrior fights efficiently." John sighed at his Mentor's truthful words. After evading death countless of times against the Hybrid, especially in the fight for his first Hybrid victory, he was more than debilitated. He just wished for a second of rest.

"You're right, Master. I… I must rest. Perhaps the fight and the quarrel between two of my friends have drained my energy." The boy surrendered droopily.

"We shall continue this meeting when the sun rises. Adun toridas, Ozpin and Goodwitch."

"You may return to your dorm, Mr. Raynor. See you tomorrow, when you should prepare for the meeting with Qrow and James." Ozpin concluded. With the final words spoken, John gave one final bow before making his way to the elevator shaft along with his Protoss mentor.

* * *

"-I'm still trying to wrap the fact that our fifth member of our team is an alien!" Weiss hissed at her friends. Her face of disbelief was obvious to everyone as the dimly lit Scroll screen illuminated the otherwise dark room of team RWBY. JNPR had joined in for the talk, turning what was supposed to be a small stereotypical meeting of adolescents into a forum focusing on one topic: The Truth of John Lidya Raynor and his mentor Zeratul, The Dark Prelate of the Nerazim.

Of course, the seriousness of the meeting was hampered due to Nora Valkyrie's forceful suggestion of tin foil hats. As her words say: John is here to suck their brains dry with a straw.

"But Weiss-" Ruby have her best attempt to sway her posh friend to their fifth member, but it seemed to be fruitless.

"...Not to mention the fact that he is so knowledgeable about WAR!"

"So you're accusing him of being a warmonger?" Blake interjected.

"When did I ever say that and what does that have to do with warmongers!?"

"Then you're jealous?"

"NO!" The heiress yelled.

"What matters the most here is that he has gone through something we as teenagers would never do." Ren, the usually silent one, added. "We just can't cast him aside just because of his identity, despite his lies for the past few months."

"I'm just concerned of his background." Blake sighed. "Remember what we saw in his crystal? I'm still trying to get it all in my mind."

"Right. There's no way we, as in mankind of Remnant, can stand against the wave of the spacefarers."

"Um… with these Hybrid that you four fought in the docks…" Pyrrha shyly added. "Well, I… I don't want to blame John for this. Really, he's a really good friend. I still have this Boarbatusk's tusk with me. See?" The Amazonian rambled her defense with a point on her wristband with John's first trophy of Remnant: The tusk of the a porcine Grimm.

"Look Pyrrha, we get it that you wanna defend him, but can you just get to the point?" Yang sighed.

"W-well, all I want to add to this is… is that… do you think John brought his war onto Remnant?"

If anyone could construct words to reply to Pyrrha's question, it was nobody. It seemed like it was the ultimate question of stories that were written to question. The question that would split united forums. The split was visible, in the form of two opinions after a long pause.

"Well, I for one do believe that John had brought the war here. If as his memories serve us right, he and his mentor are the primary targets of Amon."

"So you're now accusing him for the beginning of our doom?" Blake glared.

"I would like to say that, but honestly? I just wish he would have told us earlier." The white girl defended.

"Haven't you thought of what if the Hybrid was already in Remnant before he arrived?" Ren spoke his opinion. "You five meeting it would have been a mere coincidence."

"Well, a FUCKING DEADLY coincidence." Yang grunted. "Wouldn't you be pissed when someone you and your friends trusted for months just… say that everything was a lie?"

"Yang, you're getting away from the poi-"

 _ ***Creak…**_

"Seems that I may have interrupted your forum." The voice of none other than John Lidya Raynor. Eight heads snapped to the door to see the obviously exhausted sixteen-year old boy with his massive alien mentor with his glowing emerald eyes and a ragged grey cloth on where human orifices would be. However, unlike how the teens saw the two in the Headmaster's office, John's armor was not on his body, but rather hanging on the grasp of his free hand, dripping luminescent cyan liquid from the cracks of the previous battle.

"We have heard what you all have been rambling of. It is understandable, especially for you, Weiss."

"We still have questions, alien boy." Yang glared. "Especially you." She pointed at Zeratul.

"So do I. However, I must rest. We will continue the meeting with other members after sunrise." John sighed as he threw his discarded and damaged combat suit into the room's garbage box. "Remind me to burn that tomorrow."

"Why? Can't you repair that?" Ruby asked. "I mean, imagine if we can make something better! Like… um… the superduper combat suit with invisibility… gosh, imagine artificial Aura!"

"It is beyond repair, Ruby." The young Nerazim collapsed on Yang's bed. "Moreover, the suit is outdated, which my Mentor stole during the age of the Confederacy. I cannot see a way of how Remnant will be able to reverse engineer something without the necessary materials." He gave a sigh before his body swung towards the bed and his form fell onto the mercy of its softness. "I shall see you after sunrise, master. I will return with more questions. Adun toridas."

"I understand, Raynor." was all Zeratul spoke before vanishing into black smoke. Slumber of the Nerazim followed shortly.

* * *

Of course, John Raynor, the alien boy of Remnant, didn't show himself in the cafeteria during breakfast. Claiming that he was to continue the matter with the Headmaster in his office, he slipped away with his Protoss mentor before RWBY or JNPR were able to question the two. All John knew so far was that the eight would continue the discussion behind closed doors.

That didn't matter for the psionically gifted, however, as all he needed to do was read the fragile Terran minds.

That begged the question to John, however. Could the sapient inhabitants of this world be considered as Terrans? No matter how much he researched in the libraries of Beacon and even sneaking into the restricted sections, he couldn't find a single piece of relations between the Terrans of Earth and the Mankind of Remnant. Just who were these people?

"I sense your doubt, Raynor." Zeratul's voice rang in John's head, pushing such trivial thoughts out of his mind. The boy, now on his academical uniform, moved his feet towards the elevator that would lead to the Beacon Tower. Although he may be alone to the untrained eye, he was covertly accompanied by his Nerazim Mentor Zeratul following him shrouded by the cloak of the Void and the security cameras of Ozpin.

"I have conducted my petty research of the origins of this world, master. Alas, I could not find a lead." John responded telepathically.

"Worry not, young one. With the aid of your headmaster we may find interesting information." Zeratul replied.

"Then let us pray that we have spent our dwindling time wisely."

"Indeed."

The elevator's door slid aside to grant entry to the Protoss and Terran duo, and shut to carry them up the Tower. It was finally then Zeratul revealed his form from black smoke. Seeing that nobody except the owner of this academy would be listening in, John let his mouth flap.

"Master, before I've seen the Hybrid last night I could not find the reason for why you placed me in Remnant. Other than your words of reclaiming my humanity, nothing else." John inquired.

"Of course…" Zeratul hummed. "Let me tell you this, Raynor. Since you have joined Kerrigan in her crusade against Arcturus Mengsk, he had attempted to release information of your existence and fabricate evidence claiming that you were infested by the Zerg to further demoralize your father's army. I did whatever I could to prevent such lie from happening."

"M-master…" John suttered. With whatever his mentor had said being refined in his mind, the boy couldn't help but to imagine his past a year ago. He was so blinded to avenge his falsified death of his father that he cast anything related to the Terran Dominion's Propaganda aside. To think that Zeratul did his all to protect his disciple from oral harm while searching for hints of Amon at the same time… Why did John think that he would never be more grateful?

"...However, although I was able to destroy the fabricated information, I was unable to prevent your identity from being released. After Mengsk's death, your existence and identity of the son of James Raynor became well known across the Terran Worlds. From what I have learned about your celebrities, they would always be looked at with admiration, suspicion, or worse: hatred."

John nodded once more at Zeratul's wisdom. He learned more of his kind's heritage through the media. One thing that grasped his mind were the celebrities, be it singers, actors or comedians. He remembered how during interviews, these people would sometimes share their experiences with the public eye. Stalkers known as paparazzis tracking them with cameras to record their every move in hopes to catch an action worthy of being in the front page of the news.

He imagined how he would have been in these celebrities' footsteps. Of course, there was no way the boy would ever compare himself with these stars.

"Then of all places, why here? Among the worlds we have travelled to, never have I heard of Remnant."

"Raynor…" It was then when John witnessed something he would consider a rarity equivalent to that of an encounter with a Torrasque:

Laughter. Although the Protoss do not show motion between laughs, their psionic voices showed such hints.

"I may apologize to you for hiding this fact from you. However, I must tell you that I knew the significance of this world since I had sent you away to Kerrigan. I had learned as much as I could of the culture of the Four Kingdoms, and made interesting discoveries, such as insignificant Xel'Naga relics. However, other objectives prevented me from investigating further."

When the flabbergasted John Raynor could press a question to his mentor, Zeratul pressed on his bombardment of revelations. "I have discussed the matter of Remnant with your father after the death of Arcturus Mengsk. Reluctant at first, I have managed to persuade him to my opinion, as the fear of your assassination is too much to bear for him. He concurred with my idea of an undiscovered world to the Terran Eyes as the safest haven for his son."

Before John could express his shock via oral means, the lift bell's chime prevented the words from being said. With the opening of the doors, the two Outworlders were greeted by a seemingly newcomer of the head staff of this academy.

* * *

"I call that bullshit, Ozzy." A man with unconditioned raven hair, donning a red cloak, grey shirt and black pants spat his disbelief. "What did you smoke to say that?"

"Qrow, this is serious. Didn't you watch the news last night?" Goodwitch scolded beside her superior, who sat without an inch of emotion releasing to the outside world.

"Look Glynda, I've seen shit that you and Ozzy mentioned. Maidens? Check. Magic? Check. Salem? Check. Relics? Check. Fucking aliens? Didn't drink enough for that shit." The man identified as Qrow grunted before he took a tin flask from his hip and imbibed its intoxicating contents. It was then Ozpin showed his first facial expression of the day, which was disappointment. He knew that since the release of the Outworldish monster in Vale, Remnant had a chance of facing something worse than what it had.

"Qrow, do I look like I'm joking right now?" The headmaster glared daggers. "I'll have to let you know that our Battle has completely shifted, and most likely not our favor. With new pieces on our board, everything we know of our world and even our enemy may change."

"How can this one alien change shit?"

"Seriously, Qrow?" Glynda stared at her dusty comrade for his foolish question. "Everything can change! We will face alien civilizations millenia more advanced than us or even creatures worse than the Grimm!"

"Glynda, please." Ozpin stopped his advisor, then focused his attention back to Qrow. "Qrow, do you happen to know a student named John Raynor?"

"My nieces told me about that kid. Claimed that he's sixteen, lived with a secluded tribe that for some reason uses souped up Dust and uses four Semblances…" The dusty man replied. "I mean, what the fuck, Ozzy? What kind of bullshit is that? I've never heard of 'Manipulated Dust' and someone having more than one Semblance."

"Well, Qrow… Let me tell you that he is not from Remnant."

.

.

.

"Really, Mark?" Qrow sighed. "Sometimes I ask why I work for y-"

 _ ***Ding!**_

The elevator chime stopped the words of disbelief. All attention swung to the contraption as its metallic maws opened, revealing two figures thaw walked into the office. Ozpin could do nothing but smirk as he didn't need to see his subordinate's look of absolute disbelief at the larger figure of the two.

"Do you see now, Qrow? I guess the term 'Seeing is Believing' applies." The headmaster quoted.

"What. The. Fuck." Was all Qrow could mutter out as he even dropped his flask and spill its contents.

"Ozpin, who is this human?" The large figure, the well known alien Dark Prelate Zeratul asked.

"He is the Qrow Branwen that I've mentioned last night. Qrow, this is Zeratul, the Dark Prelate of the Nerazim Protoss. Yes, he's an alien." Despite Ozpin's introduction of the two, Qrow was unable to to form up any words, as his dumbstruck mind was frozen as if it was stuck in stasis. The only contents of his dusty mind that could escape was blubbering gibberish.

"Qrow Branwen… the uncle of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long according to Raynor…" Zeratul mused at the man before him.

"Master, you are intimidating him. I sense too much fear plaguing his mind." John commented.

"Ah, of course. My apologies." The mentor huffed with humor. "The Terrans… or the humans that I have encountered throughout my journeys is quite unlike you."

"Or perhaps it is because you have seen outworldish lifeform for the first time in your life?"

"O-O-Oz…"

"Of course, I should have called you earlier." Ozpin sighed, interrupting Qrow's charade of stutters. "...but where would the element of surprise be, hmm?"

"Ozpin, that was pretty stupid." Glynda sighed.

"Oz-Ozpin, wh-what the fuck were you thinking?" Qrow finally gathered the sanity to speak, with vulgarity being the vanguard. "You met an alien before and you didn't tell me?! Fuck your element of surprise bullshit! Oh Oum, Jimmy's gonna go nuts about this…"

With the outrage of the dusty old crow, all except two responded with sighs of disappointment, as Zeratul only stared further down at the man with curious intent, while Ozpin filled the room with laughter.

However the outrage stopped when Qrow ceased his rage train and stared at Zeratul, but this time, returning the Protoss's curious gaze.

"...on the other hand, can I touch you?" He asked

"I will not stand my master be treated like a child's plaything." John snarled in retaliation, but was responded with silence. Qrow could only stare at the boy for a brief second.

"...where are your parents, anyway? Were you like… abducted?"

"That is none of your business. I have been rescued by him."

"Well, th-this threw all of the cliches out the window." The man sighed. "As I said, Jimmy's gonna go bananas about these two, Ozzy."

"With the dangers before us, I'm sure he will understand Qrow." Ozpin replied.

"I call bullshit. I'm still not over with that evil-alien-space-god that wants to kill everything in the universe story. I'm surprised that you're not a scriptwriter for the Vale Film Industry."

Hearing his comrade's rants, Ozpin turned to face his student and newfound ally John Raynor. His eyes gave a knowing stare at the psionic boy and formed the mental words for him to pick up. With the message sensed, John's hand moved inside his satchel and out came the very familiar green-crystal machine that told the story of his past. That seemed to have Qrow's attention when it was placed on the headmaster's desk and unfurled, revealing the core structure of the Ihan Crystal.

"What is this?" Qrow asked.

"This is the Ihan Crystal, the device the Firstborn use to store their memories to tell the tales of their pasts. In this one holds my own, ready to tell you the story of the imminent threat." John explained.

"Ohhh-kay, alien space boy. How do I use this doo-hickey?"

"Reach the crystal with your mind and ask for its story. It shall enlighten you of our situation." Zeratul answered in behalf. Giving the Prelate a questioning look for a second, the dusty old crow turned back to the levitating crystal, and with doubt mixed in his words he spoke.

"Um… crystal crystal, or whatever fairy tale you belong in, what the hell does that alien boy and his alien teacher talk about?"

"Seriously, Qrow?" was all Glynda could spit out before the crystal exhaled its psionic mists onto the dusty old crow's form as he slowly drifted into open-eyed trance with his mind enchained by the memory relic.

"Now, what will we do with this James Ironwood?" Zeratul inquired, with the oral obstacle out of his way.

"That's what I'm most concerned about. I did try to explain and much as I could to him, but the reactions were rather antipathetic. Of course like Qrow here, he doesn't believe in me." Ozpin replied.

"Just like every other Terran in the universe. 'Seeing is believing'..." John, with an annoyed tone in his voice, muttered.

"He's still waiting for me to call him. We shouldn't waste more time, hmm?" Ozpin finally tapped on some interfaces on his desk. Just like how the news feed appeared last night, a holographic screen but instead in the form of a live video feed of a clean and built man with short back hair with gray taints on the sides, accompanied with thick eyebrows and a cybernetic component above his right. His attire consisted of a white overcoat, gray undercoat and a red tie.

Just by looking at the man, Zeratul and John knew that this was James Ironwood, the General of the Atlesian Armed Forces, Headmaster of the Atlas Academy and the Minister of Military Manpower and Foreign Affairs.

And he was void of positive mood.

"Ozpin, how many times did I have to tell you that I don't believe in your alien th-" Just before the man could finish speaking, Ozpin sighed and flipped the camera from him to the extraterrestrial duo. In an instant, John found humor in the shift of emotion in Ironwood from disappointment to utter shock. Although he couldn't read the mind of someone a continent apart, John didn't need to do so with how the military man in the feed failed to form proper words.

Interesting, for he had seen the same thing happen to the tranced dusty old crow beside him.

"...What the hell are you?" Was all Ironwood said.

"I am Zeratul, the Dark Prelate of the Nerazim Protoss. I can see that I am the first alien being you've ever seen." Zeratul replied.

"And I am the John Raynor that Ozpin had spoken about. En taro Tassadar."

"...Holy shit…" Vulgarity, just like Qrow. Ironwood was still different from the man before them as he immediately recomposed his form and anger smeared his face. "OZPIN! You've been keeping this boy from me for an entire semester?!"

"Do you believe me now? The extraterrestrial student and his alien mentor and the alien threat in the Vale's Verde Docks?" Ozpin asked back, albeit without humor.

"I do now, but… but…what if he's a threat?!"

"My mentor and I have swore with our blood to defend your world with all we have. My blades are yours, Ironwood. Are we not supposed to be allies?" John replied to the annoyance.

"If you would have handed over the boy to me, we would have acquired boundless knowledge from earlier! We could have found a solution against the Grimm! What do y-"

 _ **SLAM!**_

Fury filled fists found their way down to the desk connected to the furiously glowing eyes of John Raynor. With what he considers as stupidity coming from the generals' words, the teen could only snarl, something creatures with orifices do to show their hostility.

"For what?! Do you honestly think that I alone can uplift an entire civilization with assets that cannot be replicated in Remnant? History of the humanity I know stated that the ones who were uplifted failed to understand the power they were given and resorted in subjugating their own people. I highly doubt you will be different, general. Is you mind only focused on what's in front of you to the point you are blinded from the future?" The young Nerazim growled.

"Raynor, that is enough." Zeratul glared, and his disciple was already back to his original yet hostile form.

"All I care for is the betterment of mankind, no matter the cost. My option stands true to me." Ironwood sighed.

"Now now, we can't make a proper forum with all the fighting, hmm? James, John, I would like both of you to stand down." Ozpin declared. "Now, with everything settled down, I-"

"Guuuh!"

 _ **Thud!**_

The sudden inhalation of air took attention to the inhabitants of the office, showing Qrow finally being released from the mental shackle of the Ihan Crystal. From the doubtful face before he reached for crystal, all that was left of his emotions were broken terror with a shuddering body. It was painfully obvious that the contents of the boy's crystal would shock a normal human.

"Wh-wh-what the fuck?!" Qrow stuttered. "Are we boned?"

"...Boned?" Zeratul inquired, for human slang was foreign to the Protoss like Terrazine's properties.

"It is a human informalilty of doomed, master." John sighed.

"Well, now that our last member has returned to reality, I believe now is the time to begin the revelation my… circle has been discussing after you two had exited my office." Ozpin finally brought the room's attention to himself, disregarding Qrow's shock.

"Ozpin, I'm still not sure about this. How can you be so trusting to someone you've just literally met last night?!" Ironwood loudly inquired.

"I'm with Jimmy for once, Ozzy." Qrow mumbled.

"It's part of the deal we've struck that night, James. Information for protection." The Beacon Headmaster replied, and turned back to the extraterrestrials with a glare that would compare to that of the Queen of Blades. "Before I begin, I would like to make sure that you two will keep silence with you at all times, no matter the situation. Should this information be leaked, chaos will ensure, and that will bring Grimm."

At this, John turned to Zeratul with the latter doing the same, for the tone of the headmaster was something they have not witnessed before.

 _'No matter how hard I try, I cannot see through his mind, master.'_ John psionically said.

 _'Neither can I. However, as said last night we need all the help we can muster. With our identities secret too, there will be no harm in our side.'_ Zeratul assured, then turned back to Ozpin.

"My blades are yours, Ozpin. I too know secrets that are too dangerous for a living creature to know. You have my word." The Dark Prelate swore.

"Good." The headmaster nodded. "Now it all lies on you, Mr. Raynor. Now please follow what I say: 'I, your name, solemnly swear with my soul that everything I hear and see as of now will only be for me only. I will swear that I will not release a single word of information to the public, no matter how dangerous my situation is.'"

John gulped, but nevertheless complied. "I, John Lidya Raynor, solemnly swear with my soul that everything I hear and see as of now will only be for me only. I will swear that I will not release a single word of information to the public, no matter how dangerous my situation is. My blades are yours, headmaster." The youngster bowed.

Ozpin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if it was the moment everyone waited for. Goodwitch, Qrow and Ironwood stood silent with icy numb anxiety in their faces. Finally, with brown eyes open, Marcus Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon spoke.

"What's your favorite fairytale?"

* * *

 **There we go. I don't even remember how long I was writing this chapter.**

 **With exams rolling up next week, I don't even have time to begin writing the next one, as I have alot of projects and essays I need to submit. I really really hope this chapter compensated your thirsts... maybe.**

 **Some parts of this chapter was meant to be like a mender of some of the loopholes present, like how did Zeratul know of Remnant and why he didn't take John to any other Terran world in the Koprulu Sector.**

 **As an apology, here's a bit of a small omake, just like how the StarCraft II Co-op mode introduced already-dead characters as commanders, where in an alternate timeline, Tychus is alive.**

* * *

He never thought of this day's existence. This was comparable to that of seeing Tassadar being raised from the dead.

Not only he was flabbergasted by this man's arrival, he was scared. This man wasn't supposed to know of this world in the first place.

However, all those denials didn't matter, for a family member... if it could be called so, of John Raynor was present right in front of him.

That man was none other than Tychus Findlay, the notorious outlaw in Dominion Space, his father Jim Raynor's friend...

...and his uncle in all but blood.

The man in his hulking CMC-600 powered combat suit stood in the cafetaria of Beacon Academy with his rotary cannon, his weapon of choice, planted on the tiled ground barrel-side. The said tiles were cracked due to the sheer weight of the monstrous weapon.

Moreover, behind the windows of the cafeteria was a machanical walker of titanic scale, with its four T800 Cannons for its arms and 330mm Howitzer cannons strapped on its back.

John was more than horrified of this man's options, for his uncle had brought the Odin with him.

However, none of those made the Nerazim's situation worse than the fact this the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR were huddled around the man... his friends. With fists clenched tighter than Kerrigan's psionic grasps, John spoke.

"Mr. Findlay... Your presence is... unexpected." John said with calm fury, but the furious aura was dissipated with the smile from Tychus.

"Now what do we have here? If it isn't Lil'Johnny. Is that how Jimmy taught you to treat your relatives like?" Tychus greeted.

"...Why. Are. You. Here?"

"Why, what a question, Johnny. Can't your beloved uncle pay my friend's sonny a good ol' visit? Gotta admit, I'm heartbroken."

Such lack of seriousness, bolstered by the puff of expended tobacco from Tychus's mouth fueled John's rage even more. If only this man wasn't associated with his father...

"Come to think of it, yeah John." It was Yang's voice that intervened the Nerazim's rage. "You never told us you had an uncle."

"So yer telling me that Lil' Johnny here didn't tell you kiddos about his loving uncle? My feelings hurt, son." Tychus joked.

"That does not explain how you have managed to find th- Whoa!" Before John could finish his words, the gigantic hand of the powered suit pulled the boy closer to his non-biological uncle and therefore in the center of attention.

"'Bout time good ol' uncle Tychus is here to tell his friends some stories. What d'ya know about Johnny here?" Tychus asked.

"Well, he did tell us that he's not from our planet and is fighting some alien space god." Jaune replied.

"Oh by the Brothers, I don't want to be reminded of that night again..." Weiss muttered.

"Your nephew's AWESOME! He fought and won against that alien evil hybrid thing!" Nora energetically added, marking a smirk in Tychus's face.

"You see that, Johnny? They like you. This is when you take the chance." The uncle smirked as John struggled to release himself from his grasps.

"Ugh-I-I take no interests in such... trivial... ugh... matters." John grunted.

"Watch what ya say, Johnny. You're making your uncle disappointed. You got too much alien in that little brain of yours." Tychus sighed, poking the boy's head. "You know, you're one lucky son of a gun I tell ya. I'm counting you two." he said, facing Jaune and Ren, receiving confused looks.

"What do you mean?" Ren suspicously asked.

"...Damn, your buddies are dumbasses, Johnny."

"Do not insult my friends, Findlay." John snarled.

"As I said, too much alien in yer brain. You three have six girls in yer teams, all ripe and ready for harvest." John, Jaune and Ren stared at each other, attempting to refine those words. Six girls? Ripe? Harvest?

Oh.

Oh no.

With Jaune being the first to realize what Tychus implied, the Remnant teens had their faces with overfilled blood as they turned red as tomatoes and John, like how he was devoid of human interaction, maintained his facial color and gritted teeth in anger.

However, it was Weiss once again that broke the ice, like the icy cold girl she was.

"H-HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SUCH... DISGUSTING THINGS TO OUR TEAMMATES?!" The heiress screamed.

"John, your uncle is a pervert..." Pyrrha whispered.

"Ohhh, gonna have to let you know that I have limits on my own. I'm just trying to get these boys to know their place... and take advantage of it. Other boys around the Dominion would kill to get in your place. Ain't that right, Johnny?" Tychus smirked.

"I will not hear any of that anymore." John growled.

"U-um... Mr. Findlay?" Ruby, still in the aftershock of the perverted revelation and face finally paling, spoke. "I... I wanna know about that amazing looking mech in our courtyard?"

"Oh... Is it so?" Tychus hummed, puffing out smoke from his cigar. "That, girl, is the Odin, the greatest invention of mankind." And that was the trigger.

"Ohmygoshthat'swhatit'scalled?! What'sitscannoncaliberhowfastcanshemovehowdoimakeherhowmuchgrimmkillingactioncanitdoimustknowohpleasepleasemrFindlaywithacherrryontoppleasetellmehowtomakeitand-"

"It is stolen."

Pause via John's answer.

"The Odin was stolen by... my uncle... during the tyrannical rule of Arcturus Mengsk, suggested by my father."

"Sorry, girlie. I don't give a damn about those... egghead stuff needed to make one, I'm just glad that it followed me home and I got to keep it." Tychus added with a smile full of pride.

"...That explains why you don't look like a pilot..." Blake sighed.

"Driving that beauty ain't hard, kitty. I know what every single button does in that cockpit. Stridin' around dispensin' righteous fury just about brings tears to my eye. You don-"

"Ahem." A mature female voice. All attention was shifted to none other than Glynda Goodwitch, deployed upon receiving distress calls from students when they saw a massive mechanical war machine descend from orbit and a large armored man infiltrated Beacon just to meet eight students.

And she was not happy whatsoever.

"Why hellooo there." Tychus wooed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Glynda glared.

"Why, sweetkins? Can't a man visit his nephew?"

"Nephew? Are you implying that-"

"Yes." Was all John said, bringing shocking revelation to the blonde professor. This man in front of him was apparently John Raynor's uncle. "But he is merely a friend of my father. Our blood is not the same, and I am glad it is so."

"I- I see." Goodwitch cleared her throat. "Anyways, you do realize that you have wrought chaos among the active members of this academy just by coming from outer space and revealing yourself openly?"

"I don't see a problem." Tychus shrugged before taking his cigar back to his lips, then giving her a wink. This added fuel to the fire, as the originally furious professor clenched her riding crop even more tightly.

"...And the fact that you are SMOKING in academical grounds?! You do know that we have a smoking are OUTSIDE the building, yes?" Goodwitch pointed, her voice and face in the brink of breaking into fury.

"Listen cutie, all I'm here for is Lil' Johnny here. Your planet's natives are pretty dumb, telling me what to do and what not to..." Tychus sighed, grasping John's shoulders as he struggled to get out from it. Meanwhile, with Goodwitch's burning fury, the armored outlaw moved his eyes up and down, scanning the woman with increasing lustful intent. "Damn, girl. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? 'Cause I think I'm fine with whatever punishment you give me with that fiiine body. I think I saw a club somewhere in this city, and I think I'm gonna take ya there-"

And all that was left of Tychus Findlay was a hole of his form on the wall, with Goodwitch's furious yet blushing snarl and her riding crop pointed at the wall.


	14. NOTICE: Planned Rewrite

**Greetings from Aperture!**

It's been almost five months since I last updated. Of course, I would like to apologize for that.

If you wish to ask about why it's taking so long to write, I would gladly lay the 'University life bogs me down' card in front of you. It's that bad.

Moreover, the past months were very hostile to me. My dog had left the world at January, and it was only worsened by the fact that she lay rest in Bangladesh while I live here in Korea. (Yes, I lived in Bangladesh since the age of 3, and moved back to Korea at 2017) I can only wish that she rests in peace, and forgive me. May you run freely in the fields of Paradise, Chorong.

Secondly, I had been known by my relatives and friends that I am diagnosed with ADHD. This makes me nearly impossible to focus on one thing when I need to the most, especially during lectures and assignments. It's killing me.

Don't worry, I'm taking medication, but I'm not sure how it'll be effective.

* * *

Finally, the main reason why I posted this notice is because I've been considering a rewrite of the early chapters, from the Prologue to Chapter 6. These chapters were written when I was in 12th grade. My writing skills back then were atrocious, and I was very into cliches. In fact, just by thinking of the early chapters makes me cringe.

Of course, bad writing and obsession to cliches make awful chemistry. I aim to fix this.

Now that I have gained some knowledge on how to properly write (I'm majoring in English Literature), I hope I can rewrite the chapters so that the cringe can at least considerably reduce, mend some plot holes and eventually apply acceptable logic into the story.

As of today, April 26th, I have one more essay and one more exam to finish. Hopefully after this I will have the time to begin the rewrite. I do have some desire to post this in SpaceBattles.

I hope you understand what's going on right now. Thank you.


End file.
